


SPG Monster Verse AU 4

by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist



Category: Multifandom.. many... guest stars, Steam Powered Giraffe, Steam World Heist, Various Others - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Curses, Magic, May contain some graphic depictions of violence, Various Others - Freeform, kiddnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 98,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, various
Comments: 102
Kudos: 3
Collections: SPG monster verse AU : Right Choices





	1. Chapter 1

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

The sun set over the Walter manor on a warm September evening.  
The sense of peace that pervaded the place was quite profound and the happiness that seemed to fill the hearts of all of those that lived there could almost be seen.

As the sun finished its trip below the horizon, The Silver Lord of San Diego,Spine Walter, rolled over and woke up.  
He let out a very happy sigh and turned over to look at the persons that were sharing the bed with him. 

His beloved Aala lay sleeping, a peaceful expression on her face.  
She simply glowed to him at this point, the life and energy he felt from her would have lit up a whole room to him.  
As he rolled over and put his arms around her she snuggled into his embrace. 

Then he felt it, a couple of soft lil taps that told him a couple of people weren't too happy about mommy rolling onto her side.  
A star burst bright smile split those black lips of his and he ran his hand down his wife’s side to her stomach. 

“Good evening lil ones,” He said softly, as he left his hand there for a moment and felt them kick. 

That finally roused Aala from her sleep and she yawned and looked up at him.  
“Buenas tardes, Mi amor.” She smiled and snuggled her head into his shoulder.  
Then moved her hand down to where Spine had his.  
“Mmmm,” She smiled, “They are a lil restless this evening, Perhaps they know it's time to get out of bed?”

“You don't have to,” Spine smiled at her, “You can sleep in if you like.”  
He paused and kissed the top of her head, “I however to have to get up and make myself presentable. So I can go and finish the arrangements for the party tonight.”

Aala laughed a bit at that, “How many people are coming to this silly gender reveal party Mi Amor?”

Spine gave a small snort of laughter, “Pretty much everyone that will fit into this house. Then again, it is a rather important thing to a lot of people.”

The phantasm shook her head in amazement.  
Everyone in the family, and all the friends of the family, had rapidly jumped onto the band wagon about Aala and Spine’s children.  
Everyone had wished them well and told them that they all had the best of hopes for the future.  
That two such amazing people as Spine and Herself would have two completely amazing children.  
That this was even going on, still, now, Eight and a half months later, Aala was having a very hard time still grasping it all. 

She never knew exactly what had happened, random chance, fate, the gods, Jon being a sneaky lil twerp.  
She still had no idea which of those circumstances, or any of them really, had a part to play in her now carrying these two precious lil beings. 

Still she was here now and it was only a few more weeks until the lil ones decided to make their way into the world.  
She had waited until she knew that they were going to come into the world and be healthy and happy, to find out what the genders of the babies were.

Since Micheal was off to go and find Spine and Aala’s beloved oldest daughter Amber, He had called and asked his nephew Freid to come and do the ultrasound the day before.  
So Aala knew exactly what the babies were at this point, But she had not said much. Planning on telling the family when the time was right.  
Spine however had gotten it into his head that this would be the perfect opportunity to have some fun.  
So the gender reveal party was under way.

Because of how Aala planned on doing this, and she blamed one of Pearl’s fave movies for the idea.  
The whole concept of everyone dressing with the theme, which happened to be medieval, had been jumped on by the whole house.  
Mrs. Martinez had shown back up, giggling and happy, more than ready to help Aala and all of the girls pick out some flattering dresses from that time period. 

Also helping the guys select the correct wear as well.  
Everyone loving the elderly lady, and everyone making sure to NOT comment on the sparkly new engagement ring that she had on her finger, compliments of Father Kincaid. It was such a last minute thing, but somehow this lovely lady had been able to produce the dresses for everyone.

Word spread quickly, and then leaking from family to friends. So more people were expected to show up, than just the household. 

There was a lot of joy going on right about now and Spine wanted to savor it so much. Enjoy the light and love in his life and spread it to everyone he cared about. Aala had seen the expression on her beloved’s face and had simply told him to go ahead with it. 

That beautiful loving smile of his was all the reason she needed to go along with this. Truthfully she did love the idea of the lil ones, even if they weren’t born yet, getting so much love and attention.  
It was very clear to her that when these two came into the world, they would want for nothing, and that warmed her heart to no end. 

She snuggled into her husband again, “That's so lovely. Everyone loves them so much.” She rubbed her hand over her stomach again, “These kids are gonna be spoiled rotten before they even get here.”

Spine smiled back, “Nonsense,” He grinned, “Pearl and Sprocket are “Spoiled”  
, but are two of the finest young girls I know. Not a mean bone in either one of their bodies.” He put his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her hair, “I am well on my way to spoiling Amber, to make up for lost time, and she is one of the best young women I know. I have every intention of keeping up that tradition with these lil ones, nothing but love and respect.” 

Aala let out a long contented sigh at that, “To know how much you love all of our children Mi Amor. I couldn’t ask for a better father or husband.”

He smiled one more time and then pulled away, “Thank you.” 

He then finally released her and pulled away sitting up, “I do need to go take a shower and do a few more things. I believe Micheal and Amber will be back tonight. He called the day before and said that they were on their way.”

“Oh?” Aala raised up on her elbow, “It is a bit of a drive from up state tho isn’t it?”

Spine nodded, “They don’t want to over exert themselves either, Amber DID just get out of the hospital.”

Aala shook her head, “That was horrid what happened to the two of them. I am glad tho that Amber got a lil bit of a better understanding of herself.”

Spine nodded, “She’s going to be living here and going to the local medical school with Freid. He Said he’s going to be moving back to the manor too, and I quote “the dorms SUCK.”

Aala’s memories of her med school were somewhat cloudy, but she had full confidence that the young man was not exaggerating. 

“Well I think we will be happy to have him,” She smiled, “He's a fine young man, one more kid to add to the “lets spoil them” list.”

Spine grinned, “Exactly.” 

Aala was about to say more when her stomach let out a VERY long growl and she blushed. Spine gave a very small snort of laughter at that.  
He had been so terrified that the same thing which had happened with Pearl’s mother, carrying them would be to hard on her, that he had been very over protective for the first few months. 

Once assured by both Micheal and Freid that the babies were happy and healthy, just very hungry, he had calmed down some.  
It was still however very cute to him when Aala took a hungry spell because they decided it was time to eat. 

“I think a pair of somebodies want breakfast,” He smiled, “Would you like for me to get something brought up …”

“Spine,” She giggled, “You know I am perfectly capable of getting up and walking down to the kitchen. But thank you for offering, I think tho we can make it just fine.”

“Ok ok,” He raised his hands in surrender, “I know its getting complicated to move around with those two lil riders ya got there.”

“I wouldn’t trade it, any of it,” Aala assured him, “For anything in this or any other world Mi Amor.”

Aala watched as Spine’s heart nearly melted over that.  
He had been through so much in his past, had two relationships destroyed by circumstances beyond his or anyone’s control.  
That Aala was happy, had embraced his children as her own, and was about to bring two new sweet lil souls into this world made him feel like the almost 600 years of time that weighed on him so heavily, simply slipped away.  
He felt young again.

“Ok then,” Spine relented, “you guys go get some breakfast.” He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, “I’ll meet you down there in a lil while.”

Aala smiled after him as Spine got out of bed and headed off to the bathroom to clean up. The bathrooms in this house never ceased to give Aala the giggles when she saw them.  
Of course, No mirrors.  
But Someone had long ago discovered that camera’s didn't have that effect.  
Mirrors don't show vampire reflections because of their aura’s clashing with the silver used for the reflective surface. So all of the “mirrors” in the bathrooms were closed circuit screens.  
She had asked one time, then giggled uncontrollably as Spine, Pearl, and Delilah all pointed to each other’s hair.  
That had only made her laugh harder because she had in fact seen Spine’s hair when he did not take the time to tame it down. It was rather wild.  
She had never seen Lil Pearl without her headband so she assumed that the Lil’ girls hair had her father’s fly away quality to it.  
Delilah never seemed to have a hair out of place, so the means to tame all of that down was needed. 

She gave one more small giggle about that and then pulled herself out of bed and wrapped up in the fluffy pink bathrobe Pear had given her at the start of her pregnancy.  
It was warm, soft and very comforting.  
The lil girl had excellent taste and was taking her role as a soon to be big sister very seriously.  
Right down to the butterfly net. 

As Aala put her slippers on and headed out into the hall she found herself smiling again as she thought about that conversation a couple of days ago.

“WHY have you got a butterfly net Bebita?” Aala remembered herself asking the girl. 

“Well,” Pearl had told Aala matter of factly, “Vampires can fly, Phantasms can float. Baby Vampires, or baby phantasms might do it without realizing it. I did.”

“So you bought a butterfly net tooo….” Aala had trailed off. 

“Well if I’m watching them for you and one starts to float away, now I can get them back, without hurting them.” She held up the net, “Just lasso em and reel them in.”

Aala blinked at her tiny dhampir of a daughter and just stared.  
That was bloody brilliant and she had no idea why she hadn’t thought of it. At that point she enveloped the lil girl in a deep hug. 

“Oh Bebita,” She smiled into the lil ones black hair, “you are going to be such a good big sister.”

Pearl hugged her back, “Well Sprocket always was to me. Amber always is to both of us, so it's only right that I follow my sisters good examples.”

She loved that lil one so much, that she was so ready and willing to step up and be the good big sister was one of the more endearing traits that Aala had seen in her. It made Aala feel warm all over just knowing that. 

She continued to smile all the way down to the kitchen where she found Freid in the middle of making breakfast for everyone who was there.

Pearl sat at one end of the table with her sketch book while Jon and Zero watched her. Specter and his Papa Hatchworth were at the other end of the table talking about what was going to happen at the party that afternoon. 

Dex sat near the middle of the table in the process of reading something, they looked like some kind of instructions, while absentmindedly chewing on the remains of a steak.  
Sprocket was leaned over looking at the instructions with him, Aala could see the end of her tail sticking out of the other side of the table, twitching in frustration at whatever they were reading. 

“Ok.. now i know what that joke “it reads like stereo instructions” means.” Sprocket said, “This stuff is impossible.”

Dex gave a big sigh and finally folded them up, “I think I am gonna stop for a while, cuz.” he told the lil silver naga, “it's starting to make me wanna bite the person that wrote these damn things!”

Everyone stopped and looked up from what they were doing and smiled at her.  
“Good evening momma!” Pearl chirped from her end of the table, “Come get some breakfast. Freid is a GREAT cook!”

“Awww,” Freid grinned, “Yer making me blush lil Sliver. Thanks tho.”

“Hey I calls em as I sees em,” She smiled again and went back to her drawing. 

Freid grinned and shook his head, “She’s right tho Miss Aala, we got some good breakfast going for you and those lil ones there.”

Aala walked in and quickly made herself comfortable, “Thank you for cooking for everyone Freid.”

He waved his spatula at her, “No problem Miss Aala,” He grinned, “After six months of food at school, I’m just happy to have some normal food!”

She smiled at that and looked everyone there over, “Are all of you ready for the party tonight?”

Pearl was the first one to answer, “TOTALLY! I can't wait to find out if i have baby sisters, baby brothers, or one of each!!”

Freid bit his lip and turned to grin at Aala,while she smiled back, “Well, it won't be too much longer Bebita. Don’t get too excited.”

Sprocket smiled,”oh well it's normal. I think it's wonderful and we all are gonna be so stoked to see!”

Aala felt warmed by that, “Well I hope Amber makes it in time for the party tonight, I would love for her to be here too.”

“That'd be awesome,” Freid chimed from the stove, “She texted not to long ago, Her and unc’ just hit the freeway, so they should be here in a few more hours.”

Pearl made face,”D and his brother and dad are on the way too. HOW in the world he got my number is beyond me.”

Pearl shook her head at that, while Aala did her best to look as innocent as possible. Full well knowing she was the one that let the cat out of the bag to the other Dhampir about how to get in touch with Pearl if he wanted to.  
She liked how the relationship was progressing and felt happy that they seemed to be getting on much better. 

Sprocket looked at her across the table and grinned. The lil naga had totally been in on it. A sly grin let Aala know that she approved of what she had done, and then she, as well, quickly went back to looking innocent when Pearl looked up from her phone. 

“Any how they said they’d be here about 2,” she shrugged, “Party starts at 3 right? So plenty of time to get everyone ready.”

“I can't wait to try on those dresses,” Sprocket grinned, “Yers is gonna look so cute on you. That black hair looks so good with that color of pink.”

Pearl blushed and quickly returned her attention back to her sketchbook.  
It was clear that her willingness to be a big sister was not the only thing that was changing about the girl.  
Aala couldn't help but beam. It was good to see everyone so happy.  
Spine was right, it was so good to see everyone so happy after all of the bad that had happened in the family. 

She felt the lil ones start up again just plate was settled in front of her.  
Somehow Freid had known what she liked as it was a plate full of chicken Chilaquiles, with a bowl of Atole to compliment them. 

“You certainly know you what people like young man,” She told him warmly, “Thank you.”

“Hey knowing people is the first step towards being a good Doctor right,” He grinned, “Sides this stuff is fun too cook, not a microwave in sight.”

She snorted a bit over Pearl’s “alright chef Ramsay,” but dug into her food. 

Everyone and everything she loved was right here, and it made Aala so happy.  
She chewed her food and soaked in the warmth, sending the happy thoughts to the lil ones she was carrying.

She couldn’t wait to bring them into the beautiful home and all of the love she knew was waiting for them.  
Life was perfect. 

She prayed to every god she could think of that it would stay that way.


	2. Chapter 2

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

The car the two of them were in, pulled into the driveway then slid into the garage, as Amber leaned her head back against the headrest. 

She opened her eyes and smiled warmly at the person she loved when Michael reached over and squeezed her hand, “Welcome home love.”

She squeezed it back and then sighed, “ I think I really might need a nap, that drive was longer than I thought.”

He laughed at bit at that, “Well Your father said something about a party tonight so I’m not going to make any promises about a nap, But you will be able to relax some.”

“Oh party?” She perked up a bit.

Micheal nodded, “Yah.. Freid came and did the ultrasound a couple of days ago on yer Mom, she knows what the babies genders are.”

“And lemme guess,” Amber grinned, “Someone used that as an excuse to throw a huge gender reveal party?”

MIcheal nodded, “Totally. But you know this family, how it loves to celebrate.”

“I’m ok with that,” She stifled a yawn, “Tho I will probably need something resembling a nap later.”

MIcheal grinned, “ Well let's go in and see if we can get through the throng… maybe we can sneak your out to your room by the solarium.”

Amber was hopeful that she’d be able to maybe get a fast nap before everything started, which was quickly lost the moment she stepped from the garage into the house.  
It looked like something out of a disney movie, or the swan princess movies come to life.   
The medieval illusion was so complete that it took her a few moments to adjust. 

She heard Micheal walk up behind her and look around with a low whistle, “Well, well,” the shape shifter had to smirk, “Dang he went all in for this one. I wonder if Vlad helped.”

Amber was still blinking, and taking it all in.   
When she was suddenly very nearly tackled by two adorable bundles of energy. 

“AMBER!!” both of her sisters squealed in unison.

She had to laugh and hug them both back, GOD she had missed this so much. That love, and acceptance from these two adorable lil moppets. 

“Snek!” She hugged Sprocket, “Lil Sliver,” and then hugged Pearl, “What in heaven's name have the two of you got on!!”

Pearl was wearing a dress made of very dark burgundy velvet, with pink panels that flared out at the waist, and a pink satin ribbon holding it closed. The sleeves were close to her arms and fluffed out at the writs with more of the shiny pink material.   
Sprocket was wearing a dress also from the period, a snow white front panel, with gold accents and more flared sleeves, with a royal blue over robe pulled close with a brocade satin cord.   
Over all they looked totally precious and exactly like the lil princess’ they were.

“You two are adorable!,” Amber said and hugged them harder. 

“The party’s medieval themed!” Pearl told her happily, “Come on upstairs ! we had Mrs. Martinez get a dress for you too!!”

“You wha….?” And then she was dragged away to the upstairs bedroom. 

That left Micheal standing there in the hallway, about to crack up because that was just the single most adorable thing that he had ever witnessed.   
He was in the process of trying to sneak off and put the bags up when he proceeded to get jumped by Dex and Specter.   
Dex looking very dashing in a “Jon Snow” esque furred cape, and Specter decked out in a adorable page boy costume. 

“Alright sir yuks it up,” Dex said giving Micheal a tug, “Time to get YOUR outfit on.”

“My…. “ Micheal trailed off in time to see Mr. Tempes younger son show up, again in full Medieval gear.

“Come on,” he grinned, “If I can get into this ridiculous outfit to impress a girl, YOU can get into a ridiculous outfit to impress a girl, mr I turned into a salamander to get my girl to kiss me.”

“I’m never gonna live that down am I ? “ Micheal asked as he got dragged away. 

“Nope,” Dex told him, “now get a move on.”

So Micheal allowed himself to be dragged away to the guys rooms and moments later reappeared Decked out in his “Robin Hood” looking out fit.

“I look like I ran away from a kevin costner movie guys,” he said giving the colar a tug. 

“Could be worse,” Someone told him from behind, “I nearly broke my neck in the first outfit I tried on.”

Micheal turned and warmly greeted David and his Bunny.  
Both of them gave the House Doctor affectionate hugs and welcomed him home, congratulating him on getting Amber back safe and sound.

“Im shocked Salgexicon DIDN’T get you into one of his getups,” Micheal commented,” Your the same size.”

Bunny tucked a strand of pink hair back into her hooded dress and grinned, “Oh he TRIED.”

“Yah,” David told Micheal, “Then I tripped over the hem and nearly killed myself. Fluffy is still laughing her adorable lil Utahraptor tail off over that one.”

Micheal grinned at that and leaned on the railing of the staircase.   
He looked around and saw Spine talking and smiling at the guests, dashing and resplendent in the king's outfit he was wearing.   
Also spotting the star of the evening, Aala, in her red and gold maternity dress. Still somehow pulling off the perfect look, and being totally beautiful. 

Piper was in the crowd looking slightly shy from all of this.   
She caught Micheal’s eye and wandered over as the wizard twins drifted back into the mass of guests. 

“Hey Piper,” He smiled at her,”Ever been to a big party like this?”

The lil revenant shook her head, “no.. I ahh..was taught it wasn't my place to… be at parties like this.. But it's SO much fun!”

“Isn't it tho?” He smiled at her, “Also, don't worry about the past Piper, just enjoy the life you're living now, with the people you care about right?”

She nodded,”Quite right, that is the most impor…..”

Then Micheal watched as she froze when she saw something behind him coming down the stairs.   
He turned and felt his own eyes bug a lil in response to what he was seeing.

Pearl and Sprocket had finished getting Amber into her outfit and HOLY GOD was she beautiful.   
She wore a black velvet brocade dress with red satin accents, that somehow was tailored to perfectly fit her figure. Which for some unknown reason he had never noticed before.   
He had to shake his head and blink a few times to make sure he wasn;t dreaming as he watched her come down the steps. 

Rabbit was with the girls, having been helping them get ready, and she was wearing a deep gold satin dress that also fit her perfectly. Showing what a lovely woman the kitsune really was. 

Micheal smelled Ozone and looked over to see Piper sparking as she stared at the woman she cared for with amazement in her eyes.   
The two of them probably would have stood there staring most of the night, if Mr. Tempes hadn’t walked by and ruined the mood.

“Put those things back into your heads,” he told them, referring to the wide eyed looks they were giving the people they loved, “You two look like the guy from scanners right before his head explodes.”  
Micheal had to muffle a snort of laughter at that and piper just looked way embarrassed. 

“Well .. we were staring kinda hard,” Micheal admitted.  
He then caught hold of the back of Piper’s dress as he could tell the lil red headed revenant was about to bolt. 

Rabbit caught his motion and smiled as she made it to the bottom of the stairs, looping one of her arms into Pipers so the girl could no longer run. 

“Thanks,” Rabbit told Micheal with a wink, then led Piper into the crowd with all the others. 

“Wow,” Amber finally managed, “you look fantastic!”

“YOU look like a princess,” Micheal responded, “Just like something out of a fairy tale.”

“That’s the idea!” Pearl chirped, “were gonna go show Amber around some.”

Sprocket grinned at her younger sister behind Amber’s back, “Why don't you go talk to dad, he ahh.. Had something he wanted to ask you.”

Micheal raised at that but Amber shrugged and allowed her younger sisters to lead her off into the party. So he decided to go and find Spine and ask what the whole “ask you “ something was about.   
A few moments later he had located the man as he was talking to some of the other guests.

“Micheal!” Spine told him warmly as he saw him, “Welcome home! Sorry to spring the ahh.. Outfits on you friend.”

Micheal laughed a bit, “WELL, I was not expecting that but I can tell everyone here is having a lot of fun so I can live with it.”

Spine smiled at him again, “ So did Sprocket tell you I wanted to talk to you? “

Micheal nodded, “Yah whats up?”

Spine’s smile took on a slightly devious edge to it, “Well.. we have the traditional time period music playing.. However, “ He smiled more, “Wanna do something to get Amber’s attention? Maybe help me with some live music?”

Micheal almost felt his ears perk up at that, “Oh really? So tell me my liege,” He grinned back, “What ever did you have in mind?”

While they plotted Amber was in the process of being led around and introduced to all of the folks that had shown up for this party. Most of them she had met during the christmas party last year but that had been such a whirlwind of emotion that she hadn’t really had time to take it all in. So now she was saying hello, and meeting more kinds of supernatural people than she had ever thought existed. 

This went on for a while as the girls slowly worked their way to the center of the crowd where Aala was.   
Just as the girls were arriving at where she was Amber noticed that something was going on.

“What's up?” She asked Pearl.

The lil Dhampir grinned at her big sister, “The part of the party that everyone is here for. See that?”

Amber looked where the lil one was pointing and saw what looked like a type of pinata stuck to the ceiling. Underneath that were what looked like a couple of targets, very small targets. 

“SOOoooo..” Sprocket picked up where Pearl had left off, “Mom is an excellent shot with that arrow of her’s. So..in a few minutes, she’s gonna shoot one of those targets, or both of those targets and that will tell us what the gender of the babies are.”

“OOO.. “ Amber smiled over that, “ That’s such a cute idea. Is that why we have the medieval things going on?”

Pearl nodded, “We were watching brave when Mom got the idea so we just decided to go all in ya know?”

Amber smiled and looked around at everyone enjoying the party, “I certainly do Lil Silver. It was totally worth all the effort Dad put into setting this up.”

Pearl nodded and the three girls made their way over to Aala, who perked up and smiled at them the moment she saw them. 

“Aah.. there are my three angels,” She smiled, “So….” She paused to pull out her archery stuff, “Who’s ready to find out just what these lil ones are going to come into the world as hmm?”

Amber laughed as her two lil sisters and the rest of the crowd broke into cheers.   
Aala smiled back at all of them and then looked up and motioned Spine over when she saw him arrive.   
“Ready Mi Amor?” She asked with a wide grin. 

“Fire away,” he told her with a smile, “literally.”

Aala gave him a playful slap on the arm, and then motioned for him to back away.   
Thirty seconds later everyone watched in awe as two arrows sang through the air and hit both of the lil targets next to the paper mache ball. 

There was a loud pop, and the ball opened.  
Both blue and pink flowers and crete paper began to rain down on the crowd and everyone was silent for a few seconds as it sank in.

Pearl let out a delighted squeal, “BOTH!! ONE OF EACH!!” 

And then everyone else cheered as well. 

Spine came over and wrapped both arms around Aala and kissed her lovingly, “My darling Queen, You have made me so very happy, yet again.”

She snuggled him back, “My Lord, there is no better man on this planet and I am honored to be your wife and mother of your children.”

The course of coo’s and awwws resounded around the house and everyone came forward to congratulate Spine and Aala on this most happy development. 

Half an Hour later they had all gone up to the main ballroom for dancing and refreshments when Aala noticed that the band stand had been set up with a keyboard and several instruments. 

“Oh ….” She held her hand to her mouth and tried to NOT start laughing.

“What?” Pearl asked.

“Well…. “ She motioned to the band stand, “Yer father told me that he was going to help Micheal give Amber a surprise if they made it back to the party in time. I guess that;s what he meant.”

Pearl snerked and bit her lip but kept what she now knew to herself for the moment.  
Right up until someone saw Spine walk out and turn on the keyboard. Seconds later Pearl heard “Hold this ” from across the room and Turned to see D’s dad, Mr. Tempes removed his cape and hand it to D. Then head up to the band stand and pick up the base. 

Most every one else was busy talking, Amber in Deep conversation with Bunny about something, for example, that they didn’t notice this.   
Pearl did her best to keep watching and was rewarded a moment later when Micheal appeared on the stage and picked up the electric guitar. 

By now other folks at the party had noticed this and the noise suddenly died down.   
Pearl saw Bunny smile deviously and grab Amber by one arm, and turn her to face the band stand. 

She stared for a moment and looked right at Micheal. The shapeshifter smiled lovingly at her and then turned to the other two men at the stand. 

“Gentlemen, Take it from the top.”

A few seconds later Spine began on the keyboard, and the backup bassist began as well.   
Micheal came in with his lead guitar and the strains of   
“I can't fight this feeling” echoed through the ballroom. 

Amber stood there, unsure if she should blush, Run, have a heart attack or melt into a puddle of girly goo.   
It was one of the most charming things she’d ever seen in her whole life.  
Even cuter than the axolotl stunt. 

Around her, her cousins and sisters aww’ed about how adorable this was and how much they loved each other.   
That they were just like Spine and Aala and such a good couple. 

She honestly felt like her heart was going to burst from the joy, 8 months ago when she had nearly bitten him, Amber’s heart had shattered, thinking that her relationship was ruined.   
Trials by fire had proved that their love was indeed as true as her parents, and someday she hoped that they would have the same kind of beautiful wedding as her parents had.

Right now tho Amber was just content to bask in the beautiful music and watch the man she loved pour his heart out to her on stage.

Once it was over he put his instrument down and came off the band stand. Amber quickly wiggled away from her cousin and sisters and ran to give the man she cherished with all of her heart and soul, all the love and affection he deserved.

“That was beyond adorable,” She told him as he hugged her.

“Thought you might like that,” He snuggled her back, “It's one of my fave songs.”

She hugged him more, pressing her head against his chest to listen to his heart. Her mom was right that was an incredible sound. 

“Thank you,” She told him, “it's perfect.”

“Life is perfect,” Micheal told her back with a smile, “there is nothing in the world that could possibly happen to change any of this right now. I have everything I want or need.”

“I think we all feel that way my love,” She leaned up, about to kiss Micheal when the romantic air shattered. 

The doorbell off in the main part of the manor started to go off like crazy, and someone started pounding on the door for all they were worth. 

“What the?” Micheal looked up and he and everyone else starred in the direction of the door. 

It took Spine and Aala a few moments to get there and then he hurriedly opened it.   
Then proceeded to freeze solid in his tracks as a horror from a past so long ago he barely remembered it stood on the other side of the door. 

“Hellooooo,” The blond woman cooed at him, “Long time no see my love.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Aala stared in horror as this strange blond woman suddenly launched herself out of the doorway and onto Spine.  
Whom for his part got a disgusted look on his face and set about trying to pry the woman off. 

“GET OFF ME You old bat!!” He snarled. 

Aala continued to stare as the man she loved started swatting at this woman, doing his best to drive her away from him.  
The blond just held on even more, trying to force a kiss on to him that he clearly didn't want.  
If it had been any normal person, or for that matter most other supernaturals, Spine probably could have gotten away quite easily.  
He was having such a hard time because this woman, this horrid person, was the exact same as him. 

A vampire lady to match his vampire lord status.  
Moments went by while everyone stared and Aala became more and more angry. 

“LET GO OF ME ELIZABETH!!” Spine snarled again, “SO help me Family connections or no let go of me this instant or I…”

The blond suddenly stopped as she felt a ferocious grip on the back of her neck. 

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, puta?” Aala nearly shrieked , “GET away from my husband!” (translation: what do you think you are doing you whore!?)

Then proceeded to nearly toss the woman back out the front door, while stepping in front of Spine protectively.  
By now the commotion had attracted more of the people in the house and Spine and Aala’s family the girls, and his various siblings and cousins, had come up and were just gaping.

Rabbit proceeded to get a good look at the woman in the doorway, who was now growling at Aala, and almost facepalm.

“Oh no,” the Kitsune shook her head, “Please no … don't tell me this bitch is back?”

While that was going on Aala had turned to Spine and demanded,”Who's that and why did she try to kiss you!?”

Spine was wiping his face off in disgust doing his best to not retch at the thought of what had just happened.  
“That…”He finally calmed some and in the most heart wrenching way possible tried to tell Aala, “was someone I was … “

“Im His betrothed!” the woman announced loudly. 

“WHAT!?” Aala whirled and looked at the woman, then turned back ready to let Spine have a talking to, whens he saw it. 

The look on his face, horror, disgust, anger.  
This woman was anything but his Betrothed.

“No…” He told her becoming very quiet and serious, “No Elizabeth Bathory, You are NOT my betrothed. I broke that off FOUR HUNDRED years ago when I found out what kind of person you are.”

Aala watched in horror as the woman took off her coat and tossed it onto the floor near the door. “OH please..Your still mad about that!?” She rolled her eyes, “One stupid lil half breed? It's not like they matter!”

Spine whirled to face the woman and bared his fangs, extending them all the way. Aala gaped as he growled at This Elizabeth woman like an angry wolf and then told her slowly, in deadly icy terms.  
“Shut. Your. Mouth.” 

Aala watched aghast as the woman, Elizabeth, actually had the gall to look offended over this. 

“WHY are you so bloody protective over miserable lil MONGRELS!? “ She snapped, “lil abominations that have no place in our….”

She trailed off and looked past him to the hallway.  
To where Sprocket stood, hissing, tail thrashing left and right, in front of her sisters.  
Her two HYBRID, Halfbreed, sisters. 

“Who is this woman and can i break her in half for saying things like that about my sisters?” Sprocket demanded. 

“You…” Elizabeth turned and looked back at Spine in shock and horror, “you have TWO!!?”

“Do not say anything Elizabeth,” Spine continued softly, “Leave my children alone.”

The woman;s eyes go the size of half dollars and she promptly shoved Aala out of the way and went over to make a grab at Pearl, Getting the tiny Dhampir by the sleeve of her dress and trying to drag her close. 

“Get off me!” Pearl slapped at her. 

“You heard her! “ Amber smacked her away too, “GET OFF BITCH!”

The woman was about to say something when she was swatted again, This time by a powerful silver and black tail, “Back up off my sister's woman. RIGHT NOW!”

Sprocket hissed again and moved both Amber and Pearl away from Elizabeth, “Don't let this witch touch you, you have no idea where she’s been!”

Aala almost laughed at that but was really too angry at this woman during that point. 

“Get out of my house Elizabeth,” Spine finally managed as Elizabeth pulled herself up and turned to face him, “Your not welcome here. Your not to touch my children and you damned sure had better not harass my wife.”

The woman fumed for a second and then exploded at Spine, “YOU TRAITOR!! “ She screamed, “You screwed and ELF! AND A SLAYER!! YOU LET THOSE THINGS LIVE!! You could have at least taken your mistakes out of…”

Elizabeth suddenly found herself cut off from speaking with a loud crack, and held the side of her face in shock. 

“DON'T you DARE talk to my children and husband that way!” Aala Snarled, “THEY are just CHILDREN! Just innocent young people! THEY AREN’T MISTAKES! They are the most PRECIOUS creatures in this world!! GET OUT! GET OUT of my house this INSTANT!”

“You can't throw me out Phantasm!” Elizabeth snarled at her, “No matter WHAT you think you are to him. I’m his OWN KIND, and our families have a treaty.” SHe smiled coldly at aala, “I have a RIGHT to be here.”

Aala got a disgusted look on her face and turned back to her husband, “Spine?”

He let out a long slow breath and glared at Elizabeth, “I have to honor the treaties our families made, That much is true. But you DO NOT have the right to be in my home, OR around my family.” He pointed to the outskirts of the property, “you go out to the guest house and stay there until you get sick of harassing me, if you insist on staying. In the meantime keep away from my daughters and wife!” 

He turned away from the woman and then took Aala’s hand and headed in the direction of the girls.  
Rabbit proceeded to take over and make sure Elizabeth did what Spine had told her.  
“Move it ya creepy stalker,” Rabbit snapped, “you haven't pulled this stunt in over 100 years! I thought you had the message by now!”

Aala didn’t get to hear the woman’s reply as Rabbit dragged her away, she was in the process of paying more attention to her family.  
Those same nasty words so many people had used to hurt these poor kids in the past. Infernal who hated Pearl for her duality, Amber’s family who had turned their backs on her birth mother.  
Now, someone had yet again used them to twist the emotional knife in these innocent lil souls. 

“I’m so sorry Pearl, Amber,” He hugged them both then turned to look down at Sprocket who held her sisters from the other side, “Thank you so much baby girl,” He smiled at her, “Thank you So SO much for protecting your sisters. You are so brave, I’m so proud of you.”

That protective Naga nature showing up in her, She smiled up at her Daddy as she hugged her sisters again, “No one is EVER putting a hand on my sisters ever again. Not if I can stop it.”

“Who was that?” Amber asked as she finally pulled away from the hugs, “What .. what's her problem with people like me and Pearl?”

Spine let out a Sigh and looked down at Pearl where she was still hugging him, “it is a very long story my darling.” He told her, “Let yer mother and I clear out all of these guests and Then I'll tell you all of the details ok? Most of this happened long before any of you were ever born.”

Amber still looked upset but nodded, and Spine felt pearl nod against him too.

“Thank you daddy,” Sprocket smiled, “I'm gonna take these two up to our rooms and see if I can find the guys.. When your ready to come and talk come find us all ok?”

“Thank you,” Aala watched Spine tell his middle daughter as she led her sisters off in a quest to find their guys. 

Aala finally calmed down some and came over and put her hand on his shoulder, that she could see was still visibly tense. 

“Mi amor?” She asked softly. 

He turned to her and embraced her, holding on to her with every fiber of his being it seemed.  
To anyone just watching it would have seemed like a random thing, something a member of the Vampire Royalty would have to put up with from time to time.  
Aala could tell it was so much more than that, that there was something that still, even after all of the long years of his life, hid just beneath the surface and still caused him a great deal of pain. 

So she let him stand in the hallway and cling to her like a drowning man might cling to a straw, “I’m so sorry my Queen.” He told her with so much regret in his voice, “I never expected to see that woman again. I never wanted to see her again.”

“I’m sorry,” Aala said gently. For her anger, and for the pain she could tell he was in, “Please tell about this Mi Amor. Please?”

He nodded and finally pulled away, then began to tell her the story. 

“She wasn’t lying when she said that she was once my betrothed,” He began, “A very long time ago when we were young, our families DID want to try.” his mouth quirked for a moment, “It is a common enough thing in the Royal families.”

“Yes,” Aala nodded, “Like with Vlad’s Son and pearl.”

Spine nodded, “Very much so. But unlike Vlad and Myself that might give a lil encouragement from time to time, or cheer them on, Our Families didn’t want to let it happen naturally.”

He sighed but swallowed and continued, “ WIth Pearl and D, we noticed that they have very similar personalities. Loving, compassionate, and Very kind. That is why we thought it would be a good Match, Vlad and I. We were not thinking about politics or uniting our families, we knew that they were the only ones of their kind, so very special and Important. So we didn’t wish for either of them to spend their long lives alone.”

“Awww,” Aala smiled and hugged him, “That’s sweet of the two of you. I take it when your marriage to this … creature was arranged it wasn’t like that?”

Spine shook his head, “Not at all. There was no thoughts of love, Nothing giving or taken into consideration about if we were compatible with each other, no care given to if we were going to be able to get along.” He stopped for a moment and ran a hand through his black hair, “The First peter walter was something of a difficult person. He was a good man, but he thought only of survival. Times for people like us were very different back then, and unifying the families would have made us less vulnerable.”

Aala nodded, “I understand, Times have changed but I know how much hate still remains for our kind,” She hugged him again, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Spine leaned into the hug again for a moment and just let her energy, her warmth calm him some. Then he continued. 

“We honestly tried,” he told Aala, “Or I did any how. Elizabeth was then much as she is now. When she knew that I was promised to be her’s, she didn’t care about anything else. She took for granted that one day we would be the next leaders of our people. Second only to Vlad himself.” 

Spine looked away from Aala remembering the darkness and continued, “There was a community of other supernatural people around us, and one day it was announced that one of the lower born Vampires had done what I did with Pearl’s mother. Fallen in love with a human, a slayer no less. Eilzabeth didn't like that.”  
He continued to have the far off, pained look in his eyes but Aala let him continue talking, feeling that this was something Spine had needed to get out for a very long time. 

“She … “He tried and failed, then started again, “Elizabeth murdered the lil girl.” He shut his eyes and winced in pain, “A beautiful lil baby girl, just like my lil Pearl. Gone, before she even got the chance to grow.” He paused for a second, “The worst part was, that Elizabeth did not care. I broke off the betrothal that night, Peter the first supported me, I couldn't take what she did. She….” He trailed off and had to stop. 

“OH mi amor,” She pulled him to her in a hug again, “I’m so sorry you had to see that. You were trying to love her and she became that… I’m so very sorry.”

Spine hugged her and drew in a shaking breath, “She had proof peace was possible in her hands and she .. she Didn’t just let it die My love, She murdered it. In cold blood… and now..”

“NO,” Aala pulled away and turned his face up to look at her with her hand, “DO not think that. She won't hurt a hair on ANY Of our lil Princess’ heads, I’ll break HER neck first! Treaty or no.”

Spine hugged her again, “thank you so much my love. They are the most important things in my life, The girls and you three.” He rested his hand on her stomach. 

Aala smiled and leaned into that embrace and touch, “They will be safe and sound my love, I promise. So will the girls.”

He held her for a moment more and then let out a long breath, “Speaking of we should go make sure they are ok. That was a nerve she had no right to poke either Amber or Pearl in.”

Aala nodded then took him by the hand, “Come on love. Lets go make sure our lil ones are ok.”

Spine allowed her to lead him but had to grin a bit, “I'm not sure amber would like that,” He smiled a bit more, “I just..”

“Hush my love,” Aala told him, “ Your almost six hundred years old, She IS a child in a way, to you. All of them are… it s’ok to feel that way. They will always be your lil girls.”

He smiled warmly at that and allowed her to lead him the rest of the way through the house. On the way they apologized to the guests and bid them good night. Thanking them for coming and enjoying the party. Hopefully next time it wouldn’t be crashed so badly.

Eventually they got to the girls rooms up stairs and found them changed out of their dresses and into comfy looking Pj’s. Amber snoozed on the couch, Micheal was just placing a throw over her as Aala and Spine walked in, while Pearl dozed at the foot of Sprocket’s bed.  
Sprocket Was the only one of the girls that was awake at that point, still looking angry. 

“Hey baby girl,” Spine told her as he and Aala made it into the room, “thought you’d be dozing too.”

The lil naga shook her head and her brown curls bounced, “Nah I'm not too sleepy, they were pretty upset tho. Pearl gets worn down when she cries too much, and Amber was already tired. So …”

“Thank you for letting them sleep here Bebita,” Aala came over and gave her a hug and a kiss. 

“IS that mean lady gone?” Sprocket asked, “Cus I get she might have to stay, I KNOW our family is important and we have to deal with people.. I just…” She trailed off.

“She may stay for a while Baby Girl,” Spine told her, “But I will do my level best to keep her away from you and your sisters.”

“Thanks,” Sprocket nodded, “They feel it all when someone says that kinda thing to them Daddy, Momma.” She stopped and sighed, “it hurts.”

“We know,” Spine gave her another hug, “its ok tho, they have all of us to protect them from her. All of us will.”

The lil naga nodded, “I promise I will.”

Spine nodded and finally sat back on her bed, “We will tell you more about all of this tomorrow ok? We’re gonna let your sisters sleep.” He turned and looked at Micheal, “are they gonna be ok to?”

The shape shifter nodded, “yah.. She didn't physically hurt them, just a lot of stress. They need a good day’s sleep and just to relax. They will be fine I think.”

Sprocket nodded, “O k I’m gonna read a while.. I’ll be here if they need me.”

“Thank you,” Spine smiled at her. 

Aala smiled at both of them and then finished adjusting the blanket around Pearl, as the lil dhampir snuggled into its soft fur like plush.  
“Sleep well Bebita,” Aala said and kissed her forehead, then moved over to give Amber a hug and a kiss as well. 

“I'm gonna go out and let them rest,” Micheal told them, “if you guys need me come find me.”

Spine nodded and then took one look back at the girls, But before he could say anything Aala caught his arm and tugged him to the door, “come Mi Amor, your Doctor says you have had a horridly stressful night and you need to rest too.”

“Oh, is THAT what my Dr says,” He grinned, “Well I guess I’ll just have to follow her orders then and go to bed.”

“Darned right,” Aala told him smugly. 

She got a grin and a Wink from Sprocket and dragged him the rest of the way out of the room. 

“Come on now,” She said. 

He smiled and happily followed her.  
Sleep wouldn’t make this new probably go away, but it would help.  
Right then there was simply nothing more that Spine wanted, than to do just that.  
Sleep with the love of his life in his arms and try to think of some way to keep this mess from turning into a bloodbath.


	4. Chapter 4

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

She was one of those rare few with an eye and a talent for art.  
That fact made her father and mother very proud of her and made both of her sisters gush constantly on how good she was.  
That meant a lot to her that they cared and thought she was good.

Right at that moment she was in the process of finishing a portrait of her mother. Putting the last touches on the flowers in her hair that to the Lil Dhampir were always so perfect and pretty.  
Pearl had put all of her effort into making this painting of Aala just so. It was to be for her baby brother and sister and would go in their nursery down the hall from her room. 

She was just working on the last bit, when she heard someone behind her make a sound of disgust. 

Pearl had a feeling she knew who it was, but really didn’t want to deal with it right now. She was painting, the whole house respected and loved that she was an artist and never bothered her.  
Now this nutty lady was standing in her doorway making strange noises at her.

“Lady Bathory,” Pearl told her without turning around, “IF you want to come in and watch me paint that’s fine. But please don't lurk in my doorway like some kind of creep. Its distracting me.”

The woman growled and took a few steps into the room, “WHAT did you just call me you lil Freak?” 

Pearl just rolled her eyes at this, There was no changing what this woman called her, she’d stopped caring after the second day. So the lil dhampir just huffed a small sigh and turned to look at the blond Vampire Lady, “I didn't call you anything mam. I SAID don't lurk like some kind of creep. I didn’t call you one.”

“Miserable lil mongeral,” The woman snapped, “What makes you think you have a right to tell me to do anything?”

“S’my Dad’s house,” Pearl told her flatly. 

“You lil…!” Elizabeth trailed off and looked around the room, then spotted what she wanted, “I’ll teach you to mouth off to your betters you vile lil child!”

With that She proceeded to snatch up and open the bottle of black gesso Pearl had sitting on her art table.  
It took about two seconds for Pearl to register what the woman was gonna do. 

“NO DON’T!!!” She screamed, moving to try and protect her painting. 

It was however too late and both the girl and her painting of her mother were drenched in the black paint. 

Elizabeth gave her and evil smile and calmly set the bottle back into the table and walked out of the room. 

Thirty seconds later the WHOLE HOUSE heard the shriek of rage. 

Spine’s head snapped up from what he had been doing, In a conversation with Salgexicon about what would be the best way to get this woman out of the house without busting ancient treaties.  
While Aala had been down the hall with her other two Daughters working on the finishing touches of the nursery.  
Both of them took off at a run when they heard their daughter scream. 

By the time they got there Pearl was on her knees with her face in her hands completely devastated by what had been done.

The fact of the matter is, as much as Spine would have loved to simply exile the woman to the guest house on the far end of the property, there was a problem with that. 

The second night she was there, Spine and his siblings had gone out to tell her to go away, and had found she had a young man trapped there.  
He had been dazed and bewitched and about to become her dinner. 

If there had been anything in the world that would have ticked Spine off any more than he already was, it was that. He had spent a good five minutes solid on a tirade informing Elizabeth that there was NO REASON for that kind of behavior around here.  
They had a full stock of EVERY type of blood at the house, if she was hungry why didn't she just come to the house and ASK!

She had told him, with a wicked smile on her face, she felt she was not welcome there, and so had only done what she needed to survive. 

Spine had nearly lost his temper a second time at that and dragged the woman back to the house by the arm, while his siblings send the young guy packing. 

Depositing her in one of the guest rooms at the far flung corners of the house, Spine had told her in no uncertain terms that she was NOT allowed that kind of behavior here. IF She did it SHE was violating the treaty and he’d have every right to kick her out on her ass.  
Told her she was allowed to stay in the house and have food, but she had better bloody well be have, and that she was pushing it right at that moment. 

Then turned and slammed the door in her face.  
Spine had made it abundantly clear that he wanted NOTHING to do with this woman.  
Doing his best to keep her away from his family.

This chickie was NOT taking the hint. 

Now she seemed set about making everyone in the house as miserable as possible, starting with poor lil Pearl.  
The lil girl in the house that everyone knew would be the least likely to fight back. 

“Bebita!” AAla ask as she came into her lil one, “Bebita? Pearl? What’s …”

The mother trailed off as she spotted what was wrong.  
Her lil girl doused in black paint, the loving painting the lil one had put hours into her for lil siblings, completely ruined beyond any chance of repair. 

“Oh no! Tu Pintura,” She told the lil girl softly, “ Oh Mi quidera, I’m SO SORRY.”

Not even thinking about the black paint still all over the tiny dhampir, Aala gathered the lil girl up in her arms.  
“She…. “ pearl spluttered, “SHE RUINED IT!! “

Spine just stared in horror at what had happened, while his two older girls showed up and followed suit.  
All of them were utterly appalled at this, wanton destruction of something so innocent and beautiful. All because Elizabeth was a bitter old lady, that just simply lacked the ability to handle rejection. 

Spine came over and knelt down next to his lil girl, “Oh Pearl I…. I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve to be treated like this.”

This was the third time in the last 24 hours, that Elizabeth had come after Amber or Pearl.  
The first time all of them had been up in the music room, Sprocket and Pearl, teaching Amber about music. 

Everyone in the family had some kind of musical talent, and it turns out Amber had her Father’s perfectly clear, pitch perfect voice. Only an Alto soprano as opposed to his deep rumbling base.  
So it had come as a delight to both of her siblings and Spine to teach her how to sing properly. 

Five minutes into the music and they all looked up to see Elizabeth’s spiteful face pressed to the glass of the music room window. The look of hatred for his precious daughters on her face, nearly made Spine want to gag.  
He had politely asked her what she wanted and had instantly gotten a speech about how even after ALL this time, he still did his “stupid music?” 

Sprocket looked like she was ready to pick up one of the music stands and go to batting practice on the woman’s, she had instantly raised up on her coils and demanded that the Vampire Lady “Get the HELL OUT,” of the music room.

“Considering you probably can't even carry a tune with a bucket, Both hands and a road map,” The lil naga snapped, “I don't think you need to be telling MY family what we can and can’t do.”

“You…” Elizabeth had started, only to be cut off by her.

“ME ?” Sprocket continued, “ME gonna constrict that pretty face of yours if you don't back up off my sisters creep.”

That had actually freaked Elizabeth out for a bit and caused her to retreat.  
Spine had not wanted to be so smug about what a brave person his middle daughter was being, but seeing her stand up for Pearl and Amber just made him so very proud of the lil naga he’d been unable to keep the smirk off his face. 

Later that night it had happened again.  
This time Elizabeth had cornered Amber alone in the kitchen.  
The young med student had gone down from her studies to get a snack, and in the middle of brewing her coffee had heard someone scoff. 

“What on earth do you think your trying to accomplish mongrel?” She snapped as she walked into the kitchen and invaded Amber’s personal space. 

“I beg your pardon?” Amber looked up from her coffee and just glared at the woman, “What I’m trying to accomplish is a latte with a lil type O in it if you don't mind.”

Then Amber proceeded to shove past Elizabeth on her way back from the refrigerator. 

“That's not what I meant,” The vampire lady snapped, “I meant do you ACTUALLY think your GOING to become a Doctor?”

“I’m going to be come what ever I wish lady,” Amber told her, “My Dad and Mom love me. My baby sisters love me, Micheal loves me. I have a metric crap ton of support and with all of those folks holding me up I can do whatever I please.”

Then turned away from her and went back to her coffee, only to hear the woman sneak up closer to her. 

“Do you really think that?” That they love you.” She asked. 

“I KNOW they do,” Amber turned and narrowed her eyes, “I don't need assurances from someone like you to believe that they do. I already know it, So back up off me before Your wearing this coffee.”

“You disrespectful lil whore!!” Elizabeth nearly shouted moving closer in on her, “HOW dare you speak to me like that! I am your better you brat and you WILL learn your place!” 

She tore the coffee out of Amber’s hand and then tossed it into the floor, grabbed the young woman by the wrists and shoved her back against the wall in the kitchen.

“YOU WILL learn to respect me you miserable lil brat!” She snarled in her face, “YOU WILL talk to me with the respect I am DUE!” 

“GET OFF ME!!” Amber yelled, “Get off me right now you bitch!”  
“WHAT in the name of GOD do you think you are doing you Sociopath!!” Micheal had come to find Amber and walked in on this. 

“GET OFF HER!!” He then proceeded to grab Elizabeth and nearly throw her down.  
Stepping protectively in front of Amber, “Touch her again you bitch... “ He growled features morphing into something very dangerous looking, “Touch her again and give me a reason to tear you apart. “ 

Elizabeth looked up to scream at him and then saw what he looked like and instantly back down, “I… I’m sorry .. I…”

“I don't want to hear it,” Micheal snapped, “ Keep your grubby hands to yourself Bathory.. I mean it.”

His temper cooled and his face morphed back into his normal self, he then turned to where Amber stood in the corner, shaking a bit from all of that but ultimately unharmed, “Baby you ok?”

Amber nodded and allowed herself to be pulled into his arms, “Yah I’m ok love, just shook up.”

“C’mon,” He told her gently, “Let's get out of here and away from this nut job.”

Then he had led Amber away with one last threatening look back at Elizabeth. 

Then now this had happened, all of that love and care for her lil coming siblings, dashed to nothing with one callous action on the part of this woman.

“It's too bad to fix,” Pearl sniffed and tried to wipe at her eyes, “it's too bad … I can't get rid of it all.. She .. she ruined the whole thing. I’ll never have it done in time for the babies now.”

“My lil one I’m so sorry,” Spine told her, “I’m so sorry this vile woman has fixated on you and Amber. I’m going to see what I can do to get her out of this house tonight. “

Amber shook her head and petted Pearl’s black hair, “Daddy we understand she has to be here, that it's important to keep the families from fighting but…”

Spine shook his head, “No screw family treaties, “ He told them, “The three of you are more important to me than any bargain the walters made with someone else, centuries ago. I’m going to get Vlad’s arse in here and have him deal with this mess.” He sighed, “I SHOULD have just done that from the get go.”

Out in the hall all of them suddenly heard a violent screeching and moments later Salgexicon appeared holding Elizabeth by one arm.

“Is what this witch telling me true?” He asked softly, “Did she really spray black gesso all over LIl bit’s … “ He trailed off as he saw the painting and the girl covered in black paint.  
Then turned to look down his nose at the vampire woman, “You bitch. REALLY? You have to pick on BABIES!?”

“She’s nothing but a Dhampir!! She means NOTHI….” Then trailed off as she realized she had a very angry wizard in her face.

“You know, I’m teaching my HALF HUMAN grand kids about frog anatomy today .. for spells and things, “ Salgexicon narrowed his eyes, “Wanna volunteer as the test subject?”

Liz instantly shut her mouth knowing that the Wizard in front of her was MORE Than powerful enough to pull this off being even older than her. 

“Or maybe I should go get Delilah and tell her what you did to her lil cousins painting?” He continued, “She’s been itching for a chance to kick your ass for the last 500 years since you supported Becile going after her. ”

“I… I’m sorry…” Elizabeth finally stammered out.

“Don't tell me,” Salgexicon spun the woman that she was facing the paint covered lil girl, “TELL HER.”

“I’m sorry Princess,” She managed, “I...I’m sorry I ruined your painting.”

Pearl nodded but still looked away, apologies were not going to fix the painting. 

“Now I suggest you get your ass back to the guest rooms and stay there for the rest of the night,” He let her go and gave her a none to gentle shove back into the hall.

The family heard her scuttle away and the wizard turned his face back to the lil girl, “Hey lil bit,” He smiled, “Cheer up. Watch.”

Spine watched as his cousin winked at his lil daughter and then a few bits of magic later had the black paint gone from the rest of the painting. 

“Its water based kiddo,” He smiled at Pearl, “Thankfully it's not too hard to get off.”

“THANK YOU!!” Pearl bounced up and hugged him, “Thank you So much.”

Spine smiled warmly at his cousin, with Aala following suit. 

“No problem runt, “ He gave her a hug, “Now go take a shower before you get that stuff all over the house.”

Pearl nodded and headed off into her bed rooms to get rid of the paint and some clean clothes. 

“That was very kind of you,” Aala told him, “Thank you for that.”

“You rock Salgeixcon,” Sprocket told him, “I'm gonna go see if Pearl needs help getting that crap outta her hair.” Then headed off after Pearl.

“Yah me too,” Amber agreed, “I need my sisters really bad right now.”

Spine nodded, “Come get us if you need anything ok?”

Amber gave her father a hug and a kiss, then gave her cousin a hug and a kiss and took off after yer sisters.

“I swear to god,” Aala said, “That woman is going to turn this house inside out!”

Spine let out a long sigh, “I know she is, I have no clue why she had to pull this of all times right now!”

The wizard shook his head, “Maybe something else is going on, but I’m guessing that bitch just has horrid timing. Get on the horn to Vlad and get his butt in here. The sooner he can get rid of her the better.”

Aala looked at her husband, “Will he be able to get rid of this…. Person?” 

“Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t interfere,” Spine told her, “BUT one of the girl’s she’s harassing is Vlad potential daughter in law, I don't believe he will take very kindly to that. “

“Well i hope so,” Aala folded her arms, “Because this witch is pushing it. I’ve just about had it up to my eyeballs with her.”

“That makes all of us,” Spine nodded, “I'm going to go speak to Him now, Pray that we can get this person gone before the babies show up.”

Aala nodded, “They want to kick her ass too.”

Salgexicon grinned a bit, “I would pay money to see that.”

“Don't encourage them, “ Aala smirked, “I have enough of that to do on my own.”

Spine smiled at that and gave his cousin a hug, “Thank you for looking out for my children Salgexicon.”

“Hey that’s what family is for,” The wizard grinned back, “Go take Aala and get on the phone with the old fart. I’ll hang around here and keep an eye on the girls for you.”

“Thank you,” Spine nodded. 

He took Aala by the hand and headed off into the house.  
So much for preventing bad things from happening, he thought.  
He hoped and prayed as he headed for his office that this was as bad as it would get, feeling that much worse was to come and not knowing how to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Note one: Warning, This chapter mentions drugging and attempted assault. 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

To say that Spine was a bit irritated after all of this would have been putting it mildly.  
He had been attempting to get a hold of Vlad all night and so far none of the magical communications were taking affect.  
He had even broken down to attempting to use his phone to contact the other man and found that it had no bars.  
No one in the house had any bars. 

It was as if there was some disruption in the services both physical and magical that were keeping them from contacting people outside of the house.  
Salgexicon said that it was like someone had set up a magical Faraday Cage around the house and there was no way to bust through it from the inside.

So the wizard was in the process of trying to find where it ended and break the thing. He had a sneaking suspicion how it had been set up, and planned on having a few words with some of the other wizards he knew.  
None of the walters of course would pull a stunt like this.  
THey were just as annoyed as everyone else in the house. 

As for the physical means, phones and the internet, they seemed to be working fine but for some reason when he attempted to contact Vlad, it just would not go through. 

So at the moment there was nothing he could do but wait and see if Salgexicon was able to crack the magical lock down.  
Spine had a sneaking suspicion that Elizabeth had caused all of this, of course she’d find a way to keep him from contacting the Other Elder.  
The moment Spine told him that someone had put their hands on his Daughters, Vlad would have been here and shoot Elizabeth down.

Probably literally. 

So it was annoying but at the moment there was nothing that he could do, but wait and hope like all seven hells that this mess went away quickly. 

He was about ready to just take a car and drive away from the manor and see if he could contact someone that way. When the doorbell finally rang.

Almost dreading what could possibly show up this time, Spine headed down and to answer the thing.  
Much to his relief, what he found on the other side was something he was grateful for.  
Both of Vlad’s Dhampir sons, D and Adrian. 

Spine would have hugged both of them at that point he was so happy to see them, but did not want to embarrass them.  
So a few moments later he had taken the boys up to his office and explained the whole mess. 

“And no magical communications are working?” The older boy asked. 

“SO far nothing, and as you found out the portals are down too. Sorry you boys had to actually drive up here from L.A. ” Spine almost sighed, “One of the house wizards are trying to find out more but, Any communication seems to not be working at all at this point.”

“Well that's why Dad sent us here to help out, “ D said, “he thought that woman might be up to something and said he saw her as he was leaving, but was called home and not able to help at the time.”

“No Son I appreciate you boys coming down, “ Spine told him, “I can use all the help I can get.”

Adrian nodded, “I ahh.. Will try to keep to myself most of the time sir, we don't need anyone stepping on your toes, this is YOUR house and territory. If you need help with her let me know.”

“Just you boys keep an eye on the girls?” Spine let out a sigh, “She’s about to come after Pearl and Amber.”

“She what?” The younger of the two, Pearl’s intended, asked. 

Spine nodded, secretly hoping the boy would go give Elizabeth the cussing out she deserved for what she had done, “Sprayed black paint all over one of her paintings. The one Pearl was doing for the babies.”

Spine hid a smile as he heard the boy as he swore under his breath, and get a raised eyebrow from his older brother. 

“Is she.. Ummm are the girls ok?” D asked. 

“Fine now,” Now Spine did grin, “Tho if you’d like to go commiserate on what to do to help keep them safe, Micheal’s up in his lab.”

The young Dhampir looked side to side for a second and then with a quick thank you, vanished to go talk to Micheal. 

Adrian shook his head, “That kid has it bad, I owe father fifty bucks.”

Spine had to grin over that, “Well we saw it coming a ways away young man, they are a lot a like. “ 

The other man grinned, “Well if you don't mind I’m gonna do the “hide in my room” thing. If you need help with Elizabeth don’t hesitate to call either of us.”

“My pleasure adiran, Thank you for coming with your brother,” Spine made a face, “Even if you had to do it the hard way.”

The young man nodded again and then headed for the rooms that Spine kept for his family at the manor.  
The Vampire Lord spent several minutes there wishing he knew exactly how to get rid of the mess he was in right at that moment and not really coming up with any explanations of how to do it. 

While out in her room Elizabeth had her own ideas about how to solve this.  
She looked at the person that had shown up to speak to her, the one that had helped her erect the barrier preventing magical communication and travel. 

“SO…” She folded her arms and glared, “now what? IT seems to me like this stupid plan is going no place. That woman, has a stubborn streak the size of the atlantic ocean!”

The stranger smiled and played with the black rose on his lapel, “Relax Chica,” He told her, “That’s why we just move on to the next step. If just being here isn't enough to break up their relationship, let's make it look like he did something he shouldn't have.”

The blond Vampire lady’s ears almost perked up and she looked at her visitor, “like how?”

“Simple Chica,” He reached inside his jacket and pulled out something to hand to her, “Get that down him and he’s yours to do whatever you want with. Its very strong, and has enough garlic in there to make sure it will affect him.”

“REALLY?” Her eyes brightened almost instantly. 

“Really Chica,” The person she talked to winked at her, “Once you break up their lil love affair, we can both get what we want,” The person smiled and paused a moment, “I’ll take her back where she belongs and once you have him on your side, you can do whatever you wish with the brats. Tho … don't push too hard, the lil one is affianced to Vladimir’s son.”

“Ugh,” Elizabeth scoffed, “Another useless mongrel.”

“The useless mongrel of your King Elizabeth,” He told her, “Get what you want, what WE want, but be careful what buttons you push. Those two are next in line for the throne.”

“I don't really care about that,” She snapped, “If this does what your telling me it does maybe we can break up this happy lil family. IF Vladimir and his mongrel want Spine’s so bad they can have her. The shapeshifter can have his too for all I care, as long as they are away from me and my Spine.”

The man shook his head a bit but continued, “it will do exactly what I told you it will do Querida. If you use it correctly he’ll be unable to do anything more than tell you how he feels.”

Elizabeth nodded and finally took it from him, “Fair enough.”

“Now then,” The man told her, “I’d best leave before they notice me, but the barrier will stay up for now. Tho the wizard is getting close, and is as old as myself. I can’t hold it forever.”

“Fine,” She told him, “I’d better get a move on then.”

The man gave her a wicked smile and nodded, “you do that darling, you do that.”

Something in the ether shifted and the man was gone in a swirl of black rose petals.  
A few moments later Elizabeth was walking to the main part of the house being as nonchalant as she was possibly able. Finally wandering around until she wound up in the main kitchen of the house. The one where all of those that were lovers of coffee, happened on to get their drinks. 

A task as menial as making coffee was usually beneath her, but this time she looked and found one that the description sounded nice on, so she made it.  
Then dumped some of the substance that her benefactor had given to her. 

Smiled as she looked up and saw her Spine headed this way to get something to drink. 

Spine was still upset at that point , STILL attempting to get some kind of communication outside of the house and contact anyone else.  
Still see if it were possible to get the portals to work. 

Still no luck on any of those fronts had him upset and distracted, so he was only attracted to the smell of fresh coffee, and never saw Elizabeth dart out of the room right before he headed in.

Spine continued to ponder what was going on and how to fix this mess as he fixed his coffee, added sugar, creamer and his preferred blood type, and distractedly drank the stuff.

Finally getting a slightly disgusted look on his face and sitting the small amount he hadn’t finished in his cup on the sink and heading out of the room. 

Moments later the smell of fresh coffee attracted the other lover of the stuff to the room.

“MMMMMMMmmmmm,” Amber smiled as she and Aala walked in, “That smells heavenly.”

Aala gave an appreciative sniff, “Smells like someone busted out the columbian this evening. That’s going to be very good.”

Amber had been with her mom looking at some out fits on line for the kids, and just talking about what Aala wanted to do for the delivery as the due date drew closer, almost a matter of hours now, instead of days.

So when Amber caught a whiff of the coffee, she was more than happy to head down with her daughter and get some.  
It should have been just that, a mother and her oldest talking about the upcoming birth, the joy of the new babies.  
When it happened, Amber got her cup and took a large swallow, choked, and then spit it into the sink violently. 

“Oh my god!” she griped, “Someone burned it! UGH!!”

Aala blinked and headed over to where Amber was grabbing a glass and doing her best to rinse her mouth out.

“What?” Aala looked at the coffee, and looked at the cup containing a last swallow or two sitting on the counter, “What do you mean burned?”

“Taste it,” Amber said, “It tastes like … I dunno.. I half like it, and I half wanna barf from having it in my mouth.”

Aala went over to the pot and took a sniff, then poured some into a cup and took a sip. It hit her instantly, and then she recognized the smell too. Hidden under the aroma of the coffee, a spicy scent. 

“Amber!” Aala instantly knew what she was smelling, “Go get michael and Have Vlad’s son go check on Pearl.”

“What?” The girl blinked at her mother, “What's wrong mom?”

“This is full of GARLIC,” Aala told her, “It’s chocked FULL of garlic!” 

Amber instantly looked like she wanted to puke again, “Oh god.. Then …” 

Shook her head and took off to find Micheal, returning a few moments later with the shapeshifter in tow. 

“Micheal,” Aala told him, “ check this,” She motioned to the coffee. 

It took the medic only moments to check it and then he looked up at the woman, “This thing is flooded with garlic and Norcuron.”

“What?!” Aala almost shouted, “Someone put a paralytic in there too! Amber?” 

“I think I spat it out in time,” She said, “I… don't feel bad.”

Micheal looked at her, “ I have some of the counter agent just in case, If you feel bad tell me.” He watched as Amber nodded then turned back to Aala, “Who else drank some? It's not enough garlic to kill a healthy vampire but it would make them susceptible to the drug.”

“I don't know,” Aala shook her head, “There’s that cup sitting there when we got here. Amber noticed when she said the coffee tastes burned.”

“That makes sense she’d notice, Garlic tastes like ash to most vampires,” He thought for a second, “That leaves Pearl, Delilah and Spine as the intended victims.” 

Aala opened his mouth to say more when the phone in Micheal’s pocket beeped and he pulled it out to read the text.  
“Ok So D says pearl is fine,” He told Aala, “She's up in the library reading. That leaves Delilah and Spine.”

Aala thought for a second, “Delilah is out helping Salgexicon. So that means it was meant for one person.”

“Spine,” Micheal said feeling a chill run through him, “We need to find him.”

Aala noded, “Lets go.”

Half way back to his office Spine had started feeling Tired, Dizzy, like he was moving through mud or quicksand.  
He’d been in the military, he’d done both, so the feeling came as a complete shock to him.  
He was in the clean dry halls of his home, not some far flung, war torn place.  
Was he having another flashback?  
That seemed the most likely, So he just stopped for a second and leaned against the wall. 

On top of feeling like the world was slowly shifting into slow motion, he felt hot. His temperature rising for some unknown reason.  
Was he sick?  
A vampire? With an immune system that could bloody well take down just about every virus known to man?  
An OLD vampire at that? 

No Sick wasn’t possible. 

So why did he feel like this?

So sluggish, So exhausted, so strange. 

He made it slowly into another hallway and realized that he wasn’t going to get much further than this.  
Thankfully he was near the guest wing and there had to be someplace along this hall way to sit down for a few moments. 

Spin forced himself to keep walking a few more paces and found an open room with no one staying in it.  
Seconds later he had collapsed onto the bed and almost every inch of his body seized up, then relaxed so that he had utterly no control over it.  
He could do nothing but lay there, sick and wondering what had been done. 

That was when he heard the door he KNEW he had shut creek open. By this point both the drug he’d been exposed to, and the garlic with it, Had him in such a state that Spine didn’t even register the soft footsteps as they made their way over to where he had collapsed. 

Someone, rolled him over and leaned down to kiss him deeply. 

“Mmmmmm,” They cooed, “So nice. Tell me how much you love me.” The person demanded, “Tell me you love me you great fool! I demand it.”

He shook his head, about the only thing he could move at that point and made a soft noise, “You don't have to demand it My love, My queen, My precious Aala,” He smiled, “I will love you for eternity. Till the end of time and beyond.”

“WHAT!?” He heard someone snap, and the person that had been hugging him jumped back. 

Then they returned again, a bit more aggressive, “NO I SAID tell me you love ME!” They demanded again. 

“My queen?” Spine was confused, “I just did.” He smiled now in his fevered state, “But if you wish it my love I’ll tell you 1000 million times. I love you so much my Darling Aala, So very very much.”

The person backed away from him again and he heard them say something under their breath, he couldn’t make it out and it made lil sense.  
Then they returned, and he felt them grab his shirt and nearly rip it off of him, he was unable to do anything.  
This wasn’t Aala, she never did this to his clothes, what was going on?

“My love?” He asked softly, “what’s wrong?”

Now the person with him wasn't even trying to hide their reactions, but they made no sense to him as the fever from eating something toxic to vampires, garlic, rose. 

“NO!” The person wailed, “NO your supposed to love ME!!”

He was so confused, he shook his head and tried again, “I DO love you Aala. No one more than you. Your the mother of my children, the owner of my heart..i…”  
Spine felt his head flop back as he finally lost almost all control over himself and everything around him vanished into the haze he now felt. 

Elizabeth was fuming, She had her Spine exactly where she wanted him, he was hers to play with, exactly as the person that had given her the drug promised.  
Still even in this state, that … that WOMAN was in his thoughts!

She fumed more and realized that nothing short of cutting that woman’s throat would make Spine come away from Aala. 

“You …” Elizabeth fumed, “If I CAN’T have you! NO ONE CAN!”

She turned to grab something that she had brought with her, the sharpened stake. Whirled ready to use it when someone kicked the door open and tackled her. 

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!!” Rabbit snarled, “Get away from him right now.”

By this point the whole family had been found and told that Spine had vanished, and was probably in bad shape.  
Everyone started to tear the house apart looking for the missing Vampire lord.  
Rabbit had the luck to stumble upon them, in time to keep Elizabeth from killing her twin. 

Moments later the woman had been dragged away and locked into her room, while Micheal had been called in and was checking on Spine.  
He had gotten Zero and the others to help him Move the man back to the medical wing and was now in the process of giving him the agent to neutralize the paralyzing drug. 

Aala sat in a chair next to the bed that contained her beloved Husband and couldn't help but weep over the shape that woman had put him in.

“He’s Too still Micheal,” She said, “He's TOO STILL.”

The dr sighed but turned to look back at her, “Well the stuff i just gave him will get rid of the drug pretty fast… so he’ll be ok from that…”

“BUT?” Aala asked fearfully. 

“There’s nothing I can do about the garlic Aala,” Micheal shook his head, “That’s just going to have to work its way out of his system naturally. It’s causing him to be pretty sick right now,” He turned and looked back at his best friend, “Spine has a pretty high fever from it, it's one of the few things that can actually make even old vampires like him sick.”

Aala nodded, knowing full well herself, about all of the details of what the herb could do to her beloved husband’s kind.  
She also knew that waiting was the only thing for it. 

“Is amber ok?” She asked. 

Micheal nodded, “Yah she didn’t swallow any of it.” His mouth quirked up a bit, “She’s half dark elf, s’almost funny, they put garlic on EVERYTHING… She half hates it, half wants it.’

Aala made a wan attempt at a smile for him but didn’t manage much. 

“Sorry,” Micheal said, “Amber’s trying to keep a sense of humor over this.”

“It's alright,” She told him, “I understand.” The phantasm let out a sigh and then looked back at the shapeshifter, “Is that woman locked in her room?” 

“Yah she is,” he nodded, “Adrian took off while ago to head down to LA to get his dad. They’ll solve this when they get here.”

“Good,” Aala nodded, “Thank you for everything. I’m going to stay here with him, WE are going to stay here with Spine.”

Micheal nodded, “Don't get to stressed, you're gonna go into labor with in the next day or so … don’t make it worse.”

“We will do our best to stay calm My friend,” She promised, “But We cannot leave him alone like this.”

The doctor nodded, “I’ll get Zero to bring that big chair of his in here for you. Then you can at least rest some.”

“Thank you,” She told him. 

“I’m gonna check on the girls again and make sure Amber’s ok,” He motioned to his phone,” This thing is linked to that call button , if you need me buzz me.”

Aala nodded again, and Micheal gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and headed back out into the house. 

She sat there and watched her husband’s profile, reaching over to smooth back his black hair from his face. Clearly this was going to be harder to deal with than she had thought.  
This Elizabeth woman refused to let things go and all Aala could do at this point was hold on and be there for him when he finally woke.


	6. Chapter 6

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Note one: Warning, This chapter contains VERY graphic discriptions of violence and gore, as well as torture. 

The credit for this GLORIOUS chapter goes full on to Illusion’. Twas her idea and the meat of it was written by her. With just a wee bit of help from me..   
Check her out boys and girls, and anyone else.. She rocks!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 6

At first, everything felt warm, soft, with the ideal light; the delicious smell of flowers around him was pure and perfect, the intense aroma of the flowers blooming was closer to his nose and he loved every bit of it. It was just what he wanted, just what he needed, just home.

Then it all changed. Things started to break slowly, with horrid sounds of pain around him. The darkness had taken control.

Everything around him felt cold, almost as cold as a dead body: the room, the air, the floor, the chair… the ropes. His wrists hurt, almost as if they were burning. He couldn’t breathe well, as if somebody had shot him directly on his lungs with a wooden weapon. All of his articulations felt almost broken, tired as if he had just fought the hardest fight on his life. His head was almost killing him, the pain started on his nape and irradiated all the way to his forehead; it was a pulsating pain, it was torture. His ears were almost bleeding due to a high pitched sound that made him feel shivers down his spine. His hair as a mess and it fell on the front of his head. For some strange reason, he felt tears running down his cheeks, falling to his lap onto the dirties pants he’d ever worn. He had something on his mouth… a piece of clothing? it was gritty and wet; it tasted like blood and oil. Oil? 

Green eyes were slowly and painfully getting open, looking around to try to identify where he was: a dark room that had only one light shinging on him. He was tied down on a chair with ropes and he had a single garlic bud tied around his neck on a collar like contraption. He had no shirt on and he could see in horror how damaged and injured he was, small drops of blue and other stains were plainly seen. His pants were ripped, with spots of dirt and blood on them. His shoes were gone, so he could feel the ice that was beneath him directly. He had a gag on his mouth that consisted of a bright pink piece of cloth that was soaked with all the colors of the different substances that he knew belonged to his loved ones, blue, sliver, and red.

What was this place? Why was he in such bad shape? Who did this to him? He had no idea of what the answers to those questions were. The only thing he knew was that he had to get out of that place, and run to find his family. 

Dear lord! His family! Where were they? Maybe they had better luck than him. Maybe they were safe at home. Maybe they were already looking for him. He only hoped that his daughters and beloved were safe and sound; he hoped that Pearl was painting in her room, that Sprocket was playing the ukelele and enjoying time with her cousins, that Amber was reading a book with Michael, that Aala was eating whatever she had cravings of, and that the babies she had inside were growing more, getting ready to go out and enjoy a long and happy life.

But he didn’t know how wrong he was until he heard something.

“Ooooh! Look at you, my love! You are so weak, so scared, so impure. Do you know? I’ll never understand why you helped to create all of the mistakes of creation that you call “daughters”. Why did you help to keep them alive?” a familiar voice called from behind him.  
Elizabeth.   
That dammed woman. He immediately let his spines out, showing how sharp and dangerous they were; his defense mechanism. 

It didn’t matter to the woman, who began to laugh uncontrollably. “Ha! How sweet. You think that with your stupid spikes are going to protect you? Protect them? Well, darling, Sorry to inform you that you’re very wrong” the vampire woman giggled viciously.  
“Actually, I’ll tell you what’s gonna happen: You’ll see some of the darkest things of your life very soon. THEN, I’ll make you stay alive so you can understand what I felt when you left me, pure agony and pain” she cooed against his ear as she took off the gag from his mouth, letting it fall on the floor.

He then realized what he had been tasting and that made him want to throw up. The smears on the fabric could only have come from one place. 

His daughters. 

Oh no.

His eyes had adjusted some and he could see more in the darkness, shadowy forms just beyond the light. 

She walked calmly around and produced a sharp knife out of her dress, pointing to each shadow with it “eeny meeny miny moe”, starting with a shadow on the left and landing on the first shadow on the right.

A new light illuminated the room to reveal a crying Pearl, tied down to chair in almost the same conditions as him. she was gaged and her favorite princess dress was half ripped off her tiny frame, trails of silver and red streaking the soft pink fabric. She was bleeding badly, and crying horribly. 

“Daddy!” the little dhampir tried to scream, only getting a muffled and tormented sound.

“Pearl! Baby, what happened?!” he screamed back.

“Look who’s first! The little freak of nature. This stupid girl could have been ours, love. But you decided that fucking a slayer and giving her the chance of being a mother was better than having that with me. So you helped that Satan-knows-who woman to bring this mistake to the world… And now I'm helping you to break free from that; from the memory of the woman you used to love and from the stigma you carry on your shoulders" the evil woman explained as she pressed the knife against Pearl's throat. 

The girl cried and begged for her life, but it was useless. Elisabeth grabbed the tiny dhampir by the hair then in one violent motion drew the blade across her slender throat, destroying it, digging into the same markings he bore on his own neck. He saw long jets of silver and blood splatter through the air, landing on Spine’s face as he screamed.

“No! Pearl! No! No!” he cried as oiled tears fell hard from his eyes. It was almost unbearable pain. Seeing how the life of his little baby scraped from her body, feeling her fresh blood on his face! He wanted to break Elizabeth’s neck for good! He wanted her to stop hurting his family! 

“Stop! Please, stop!” he demanded.

“Who is gonna stop me? You? A weak pseudo-Vampire Lord? I don’t think so, my dear” the woman said, licking the blood that still dripped from the little dhampir’s neck “Such a shame, she tasted really sweet. Almost as your blood when I almost stole your purity” she purred. That made him shiver, closing his legs even more in an involuntary motion.

“Poor thing. Anyway, I don’t have the whole night, so, let’s kill another monster, ok?” was what she whispered when the second light appeared over an almost unconscious Naga who was also tied. Her once beautiful coils were all shattered and stained with blood. Her once soft and perfect brown hair was now a mess. Her once angelical face was full of bruises and cuts. “D-Dad?” Sprocket asked with the lil energy she had. Her vision was all blurry because of the silver running into her eyes.

“Sprocket, no! Stay with me, baby. Please stay!” he implored, looking helplessly as the light on his little girl’s eyes began to fade.

Elizabeth smiled eviliy and stood behind the girl.

The poor girl who had fought the hardest; always so brave and devoted to her family. “What should I do with this little Naga? She’s useless as a servant; I have hundreds and they are bigger” the evil vampire meditated a while before she leaned down to Sprocket and took a good sniff “Oh! But you do smell delicious kid. I always thought that the angry girls tasted awful, but I may be wrong. Maybe it’s time for me to discover it… Don’t you think, Spine?”. With a fast move, she had her long fangs deep inside Sprocket’s aorta. 

He screamed, seeing how the little life that his little girl had in her eyes disappeared as she left her without a single drop of blood.

“D-Daddy… D-Dad” was the last thing the young naga could say with muffled words before her head fell forward. No more blood in her system, no more irrigation in her organs, no more life in her body. His Sprocket was gone. 

“Sprocket! My Lil GIRL! Sprocket!... You! Elizabeth, I hate you! You are a monster!” he groaned, showing his own fangs and red eyes. Pure undiluted rage and frustration filling his voice.

“If you call me a monster just because I try to keep this world clean from these disasters, then, thank you!” she responded, looking up at him. 

She looked even younger than before; the effect of drinking the blood of a young child.. She looked almost as young as when he first met her. She looked almost as young as his oldest daughter. 

“No! They are not disasters! They are living creatures like you and me! The fact that they are half breeds doesn’t mean they are mistakes! The fact that Sprocket wasn’t my biological daughter didn’t mean I loved her less” 

“Stupid as always! You are saying just inconsistencies, just mistakes, are worthy of love? Ha!! Speaking of which: your first mistake”. The third light revealed a furious Amber. She had chains instead of ropes and a muzzle instead of a gag. Evidence that she had put up quite the fight to protect her younger siblings. 

Oil and blue oozed out of her wounds and a wooden stick was firmly impaled in her left leg. Drop by drop, a big puddle of blood appeared on the ground. “Dad, are you okay? I’m gonna kill that bitch!” the dark elf- vampire hybrid groaned as he tried to move from the chair.

“Amber, what happened? Please… tell me!” he cried in pain.

“This girl, the dishonor of your family, the product of your first relationship after me. I still can’t believe you ignored me for a dark elf, you and your STUPID military, “ Elizabeth paused, snarled then continued, “ she’s a stupid girl: being blessed with the gift of Lust and waste it so badly being asexual?! As beautiful as her father and crazier than him! I want her to feel the prize to be the daughter of a vampire. Thank The Dark Lord it’s already morning” Elizabeth said with a big and almost insane smile as she pulled from a rope that was attached to a small window on the roof that allowed the sun rays to fall directly on Amber’s core.

At first, it was nothing, but as time passed it began to turn into torture. “Listen to me you, whore! You’ll never get what you want! Aaah! Agh! Ahhh! Y-You’ll die sooner or later you- Ah! Shit!” the dark elf - vampire hybrid screamed as the powerful sun made her silver skin burn. “Dad, I promise I’ll save you. I- Aah!” she cried out again. 

“Amber! Amber! Baby, no!”He knew how much pain she felt; he was feeling the double of that. 

“Amber!” he called as he saw how the ashes of her burned heart floated around the air “Amber, no!”. 

He knew that he had failed her twice. He wasn’t there for her when she needed him. He wasn’t there when she was born. He wasn’t there when she learned to speak. He wasn’t there when she learned to walk. He wasn’t there when she learned to read. He wasn’t there when her mother passed away. He wasn’t there when the rest of her family turned their backs to her. He wasn’t there when she was alone. 

He tried to be there with her, and when he got finally there with her, she wasn’t anymore. His recently found Amber wasn’t there.

“Amber… no” By now he had no more power.   
No authority in his voice. He felt just regret because he had not been able to take care of them. All of his daughters were too hurt! Then just gone, riped out of his life while he screamed in futile agony.

It was even more painful than his own wounds to see them like that. They didn’t deserve that. They were sweet, pure girls that knew nothing but love and kindness. They deserved a better place, not this! They deserved longer lives! They deserved to live more than him!

“And now? Don’t tell me that you are out of forces. No, no, love. The show is not over yet. We still have the Grand Finale!” the crazy woman chimed, turning on one more light.

His wife was there. Her pregnant belly was untouched, but her arms and legs had terrible cuts from the ones oozed blood and red.  
His beloved Aala.   
Even if she was looking down, eyes closed in regret in regret, he could still see her bloody tears on her cheeks. The majority of the flowers oh her head were black and dead, except for the two rosebuds on the front; still white and small but perfect. 

“Aala? Darling, what happened? My Queen? Love, answer me!” he begged with tears in his eyes. 

She was conscious, why wasn’t she speaking? 

Aala looked up at him, opening her eyes and revealing that hey were gone. Those beautiful latte colored eyes weren’t there. 

“Spine? Mi amor? Where are you? Are you hurt? I’m sorry! My lord, I’m really sorry! I tried to protect them, I swear I tried!” she cried, more blood going out of her empty eye sockets.

“Oh, my beautiful Aala” was all he could say before crying more, silent sobs of pure pain. He’d always said that the eyes were like the doors of the soul, and even if he knew that his wife had a beautiful soul, he wished to see those eyes again; the eyes that he loved to get lost into. Now it was too late. Just like his daughters, they were gone. 

“She looks better like this, don’t you think? She didn’t need those awful poop-color eyes” The countess sneered, grabbing the phantasm by the hair and pulling her head back “I even decided to taste her blood. Too sweet for my taste, almost as chocolate cake dough. And then I thought, what does a chocolate cake dough need to be eatable? Of course! It needs to be baked! But sadly I couldn’t find an oven big enough for her! Maybe if she was a little thinner?” 

Elisabeth came closer to him and grinned, as she murmured close to Spine’s ear. “Oh, I got it!” she laughed before going over to Aala, producing the knife once again and nailed it onto her stomach. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Nth times. 

“No! Elizabeth! Stop! I’m begging you!” the vampire Lord cried out.

Aala’s screams of pain and suffering sounded around the room, making that what was left of Spine’s heart ended up breaking. “No! Mis bebés, no! No! Por favor, no!” la Llorona implored, trying to move out of the way, trying to protect her babies as more times as she could. 

But as more and more of her blood ran out of her body, her cries decreased in volume to end up whispering prayers for them. 

When the evil vampire lord’s ex-fiancee was happy with her work she stopped, leaving the knife on the stomach of the innocent and helpless Aala. “Okay, now she has a perfect size!” she laughed erratically as she ran behind Aala to produce a bottle. Gasoline. She spilled the liquid on the doctor as she hummed a tune, taking a match and turning it on. “Any last word you wanna tell your husband, Aala?” 

“Spine. I’m sorry. Te amo” was the only thing he could hear before the fire started. Screams of agony filled the room as his beloved burned to death.

“Aala! Love! No! My Queen, no!” he screamed. He knew it was Aala’s biggest fear, to lose her family and to die like that. He should have never let that woman in his life again! He felt like an idiot. 

“And look around, my love! All your family is invited to this party!” Elizabeth screamed, letting all the lights on to show him the dead bodies of everyone. Rabbit, Upgrade, Jon, Zero, Hatchworth, Dex, Specter, Mike… even little George. 

as the woman laughed as hard as a rumble of thunder, Spine cried, screamed, looked around and in front of him. He was alone, lost. In just a few days he had lost not only the integrity of his own body… He had lost everything, his family.

He hung limply from the bonds, his life having no value or meaning any more to him, just wanting to fade away from all of this.   
As the woman came over and tilted his head up to look at her, “Your mine now,” She smiled.   
Then leaned down to place her bloodied lips on his own…..

Spine screamed.   
He screamed like he’s never screamed in his whole life, not even when he was being shot full of holes in the military had ANYTHING in his world hurt this much.

As he screamed he felt himself bolt up right shuddering in complete agony, at his loss, his failure to protect his family.  
The pain was nothing, the physcial wounds meant NOTHING. That everyone and everything he had ever loved slipped through his hands while he cried helplessly was the worst thing in all seven hells. In this or any other world. 

That he was some how free didn’t matter. 

HE had LOST EVERYTHING…. His babies… his wife.. His precious princess’.   
Gone.. all gone. 

Everything Silent and empty and he was all alone. 

Forever.


	7. Chapter 7

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
This one’s a short one folks…  
BUT its leading up to something MUCH longer!  
HOpe you likes!  
Merry Christmas, happy holidays, Merry Yulemas, Seasonal Seasonings!!  
Take care. 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7

He screamed,  
Launched himself to one side and tumbled down onto the floor. 

He didn’t stop to think about what was going on, the last thing he saw still burned into his mind forever and ever.  
A never ending existence of sorrow and regret lay ahead of him. 

His girls.  
His babies.  
His precious, precious wife.  
His family. 

Gone..  
All gone. 

He stayed on his hands and knees on the hard cold floor, gasping, blaming himself for everything. 

His weakness, inability to protect those that he loved. His foolishness in EVER thinking that it was possible that vile woman would have anything but the most evil of plans for the most innocent of creatures. 

All gone.. All destroyed. 

He could feel it was still daylight.  
He almost started begging her to throw open the window She had killed his beautiful Amber with and just take his life as well. 

Be done with it.  
He had NO reason to live. 

Then Spine heard it. 

A soft shifting of delicate fabric, then a small, soft, VERY worried musical voice.  
A lil voice that changed everything. 

“Daddy?” 

Spine’s head snapped up in the direction of that voice and not even a wooden stake could have stopped his heart as surely as what he saw before him. 

Lil fluffy furry pink socks were the first thing that met his eyes. Then a frilly pink flower patterned night dress.  
Then finally, the face of his baby girl.  
His beautiful baby princess.  
His Pearl. 

One of only two of her kind.  
The most precious being in this world, proof that love WAS stronger.  
Even between a Vampire Lord and a Slayer. 

Right then she was a radiant to him as any full moon he’d ever seen.  
As beautiful as any jewel. 

Perfect.  
Whole.

Alive. 

She stared at him for a few moments more, worry plain on her beautiful lil face and then stepped over to him and put her lil arms around his neck. 

“Its ok daddy,” She told him softly, holding on to him, “Shhh it’s ok. Your so scared, but it was just a bad dream. Your ok…” She reassured him again and again. 

When Spine finally regained motor control of his body, he leaned back on his knees and wrapped his arms around her as well.  
His precious lil baby, his lil Pearl. 

Then he pulled away and looked her in the face, She still looked so worried.  
But she was as she had always been.

His perfect lil girl, huge pink eyes wide with concern in a face almost the same color as his. Black hair hanging down just past her ears, curling up slightly on the ends, edging towards being wild very shortly. 

“Calm down Daddy, “ she said to him again, soothingly, “Sshhhhh.. Its ok.. Its over.. That woman isn't gonna hurt you anymore.”

Oh god.  
He tried to open his mouth and say that he didn't CARE about himself. That she was safe and alive, and here in his arms was all he cared about. But nothing would come out except relieved sobs.  
He continued to kneel there for a bit and press his cheek against her black hair while she kept hugging him. 

Then Spine took ten seconds to look around the room. 

It was one of the ward rooms in Micheal’s medical wing.  
Warm cream colored walls, dark curtains to keep out the sun.  
Two large soft beds. 

Next to the one he had clearly fallen out of, sat Zero’s over sized easy chair.  
There in was his beautiful queen, Aala.  
Alive, perfect, sound asleep. 

A blanket wrapped around her, while one hand was tucked up under her pillow and the other rested on her stomach.  
Like his precious Pearl, she was whole, perfectly fine. Wonderfully, beautifully alive.  
Lil George lay next to her, all four paws in the air, snoring happily. 

On the other bed lay his brave lil Sprocket.  
Brown curls wild and messy from having been asleep, tip of her beautiful sliver, red and black tail sticking out from under the blankets.  
A silly smile on her face as she was still off in some pleasant dream. 

Then he looked around and realized amber was nowhere to be found, and the fear returned. 

He pulled back a bit and looked in to Pearl’s face, “Where….?”

Before he could finish the rest of his sentence the door opened.

“Lemme get that for you amber,” He heard a familiar voice, so similar to his own, Tell her.

The door swung inward and there stood Amber.  
Wearing a silly pair of leopard print pajamas, and carrying a tray with red velvet pancakes for aala and pearl, a bacon egg and cheese for sprocket, along with a giant bottle of water and decanter of what smelled like AB from here. 

Amber was smiling at Salgexicon as the wizard held the door, “Thank you very much i thought the runts and mom could use some….”

She stopped and trailed off at what she saw.  
Pearl with her arms still around their Father, Who looked shaken, terrified even, but had SUCH a look of love on his face that it made her want to start crying. 

“Oh my goodness!” She finally managed and set the tray down, “Dad Micheal said you probably weren't gonna wake up until tomorrow!!” 

She went over and bent down to him and Pearl, then felt his arm wrap around her the same way it was Pearl, as if he were COMPLETELY DESPERATE, to make sure she was there.

“Hey,” She told him softly, “Hey it's ok.. Calm down..” She hugged him back, “your safe ok?”

Spine shook his head, he wanted to tell her just like he wanted to tell Pearl, it wasn't himself he was scared for.  
But again, nothing came out but sobs of relief. 

His girls were alive, his Aala was alive.  
The babies were safe and sound. 

He held onto both of them until the door opened again and Micheal appeared, with Freid this time. 

“Hey big guy,” Freid told him, “You gave us a scare there. Need some help up?”

It finally registered with the vampire lord that he was in fact sitting in the middle of the ward room. In his Pajamas, like a moron.  
That yes it probably WOULD be a good idea to get his ass off the ground and back into bed.  
That his lil Pearl had gotten heavy against his shoulder and was probably back asleep, she had looked so tired. 

“Ta..take Pearl please,” He asked.

“Hang on,” Micheal smiled at him and then came over to remove the lil dhampir from his arms.  
Spine reluctantly let her go, but seeing as how she was asleep he had to. 

“Sorry,” Spine muttered, then allowed Amber and Freid to help him back to his feet. 

“You don't need to apologize dad,” Amber told him sternly, “You were the one that was sick. We’re just glad you're awake now, we were starting to think you weren’t gonna wake up. That bitch….” Amber trailed off fuming. 

Freid coughed and helped her get Spine back to his bed, “She ahh.. Fed you enough powdered garlic to choke a horse sir. It almost sent you into shock.”

“I was definitely shocked,” Spine muttered, “Thank you tho.”

A few moments later he was back on his bed with Amber fussing and making sure he was ok, then standing intimidatingly over him until he’d eaten. Finally taking a spot at the edge of the thing when she was satisfied.

“I am sorry I snuck off like that dad,” She looked a lil sheepish.. I thought mom and the girls would like some breakfast. Speaking of.. I bet it's cold by now. “

Spine looked away a bit embarrassed, “Sorry sweet heart I… I just…” 

“Dont worry about it,” Freid waved his hand, “I’ll go nuke it. Be right back.” 

He went over and scooped up the tray with the food and headed back to the kitchen.

“I am sorry for behaving so childishly,” Spine attempted to apologize again, “I ..” He trailed off reluctant to talk about the dream. 

“Hey it's ok,” Micheal told him, “Pearl said you were having some pretty gnarly dreams. I’m not shocked, considering how high your fever got.”

Spine nodded and then what Micheal had just said registered with him. 

“How…” Spine trailed off and looked at his friend very confused, “How did she know?”

Micheal looked a lil sheepish but could only answer the man with a shrug, “I don't really know. She can feel other people's emotions i guess. I asked Vlad’s sons about it… they can't but they said he might know more.”

Spine let out a sigh and flopped back a bit, still propped up on the bed.

“I did have horrid dreams,” He said softly, “Every horrid fear I have come to life.”

Amber reached over and gave her father a hug, “Its ok, It's over now,” Amber assured him, “That wench is locked up at the other end of the house and isn't going to be allowed out till Mr.Tempes gets here.”

Spine sighed and nodded, “Thank you for keeping me out of trouble my darling.” 

He gave ambers hand a squeeze and She smiled back at him. 

For a few moments everything was peaceful and quiet and Spine relaxed back into his pillows knowing that his fears were just that, fears. 

They were all here and safe and happy, and he was content at that. 

Then Aala suddenly shot up in her chair and let out a LOUD Yelp. 

“Aala?” Spine nearly fell out of bed again trying to get untangled, as Amber tried to keep her father still, “WHAT’S WRONG!!?!!”

Tears filled Aala’s latte colored eyes as she looked over at him with a smile and told him, “Nothing my love, nothing is wrong at all.”

“Then…” He trailed off, “Why…” Then it clicked and Spine felt his green eyes get to be the size of half dollars as his queen confirmed what he just figured out. 

“They’re coming,” She told him.


	8. Chapter 8

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
So longer chapter as promised!  
Happy new years folks!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Most of the time, She was the sweetest child on the planet.  
A lil girl that had nothing but love and light for the whole family, maybe even the whole world.

The very definition of a fairy tale princess, as Amber had once thought.  
She would literally never hurt a fly and was kind, even to those who weren’t to her.

So that the whole house was now feeling Pearl’s adorable “Wrath” had everyone going around snickering behind their hands. Doing their best to NOT comment on how adorable her anger was. 

Even Amber who ascertained many times that its probably NOT a good idea to make a half slayer, half vampire lord version of a Dhampir angry, couldn’t HELP but smile as her now middle sister, FUMED at the whole house because of what had happened. 

Honestly she STILL looked exhausted, tired, and worn down. 

And the “discovery” that she was an empath still had several people shocked. 

Tho she had quietly put it, “What? Everyone can't do that?”

Sprocket had giggled a lot there, because of course she could feel emotional states compliments of the vibrations in a person they caused.  
Thought it was funny that Pearl had normalized it cus they both did it. 

Which led to a lengthy explanation from the lil thing, that she had ALWAYS been able to feel other people’s emotions. Thought everyone did it, and set about learning to ignore it.  
It was only lately that Pearl had been unable to do so, because all of the emotions around her were so much. 

The babies about to be born.  
Bathory making her parents miserable.  
Everyone both excited and upset, had all cranked the emotions in the house to 11.  
So it got a lot harder for the lil girl to ignore it as she always had. 

Spine’s subconscious nearly scaring itself silly had been the thing that had bothered her the most. All of that fear coming off her father had really upset the lil girl and she had spent most of the time he was recovering, awake, unable to sleep and fretting over what she was feeling. 

Afterwards she had fallen back asleep, wrapped up in her warm plush blanket, so tired that she hadn’t even realized what was going on.  
When she woke up to the feeling of someone moving her, Her Daddy, she blinked her huge pink eyes open and looked at him. 

“Mmmm,” Pearl yawned at him, “Hi daddy.. What happened?”

Spine bit his lip preparing for the explosion he knew was gonna come ten seconds later, when he explained. 

Down in her room in the medical wing, Aala looked at her other two older daughters and all of them braced themselves for what they knew was coming. 

“WHAT!!!?!” The whole house had been expecting that and either froze, or started cracking up at Spine’s predicament.

“YOU LET ME SLEEP!!?” Pearl continued, “The babies were born and YOU LET ME SLEEP!!”

“Calm down Pearl,” He told her, trying his best to Not smile at her adorable fury, “it just happened so fast there ahh… wasn’t any time. Seriously tho lil one, you DID need to sleep.”

“Not through my baby brother and sister’s birth I didn't!” She attempted to snarl.

Spine hid his smile and continued on his way to aala’s room, “Just relax.. You didn’t really miss anything.”

“Bullshit,” Pearl told him. 

Now he did grin, “ok well you missed a lot of people going nuts is what you missed.” 

He made it into the room with the lil girl in his arms and found Sprocket and Amber trying not to giggle. While Aala just smiled.

She held out her arms and when Spine set his lil girl on the ground she moved over and gave her mother a large hug, “i'm sorry momma! I wanted to be there for you! I can't BELIEVE i slept through it!”

Aala smiled more, “Bebita, you didn’t miss anything. In fact you probably would have been even more exhausted if you had been awake feeling that mess.” She released her, “Go see your brother and sister lil one.” 

She motioned to the crib where the babies snoozed happily. 

Pearl took one look and proceeded to let out the most girly squee of big sisterly glee ever, “oh momma they are perfect. Look at those sweet lil faces.”

Sprocket beamed at her baby sister, “that's just how I felt when daddy showed me you for the first time lil bit.”  
She slinked over and put her arm around Pearl, “They are perfect, just like you.” 

Then gave her lil sister a kiss on the top of her head.  
“They are!” Pearl hugged her older sister and then turned back to her parents and other older sister Amber, “ok you are gonna tell me EVERYTHING that happened.”

Aala had to laugh at that as she patted the bed beside her and motioned for the lil one to come back. 

“Well.. it started with your Sister and Micheal panicking,” Aala grinned. 

“Oh we did not,” Amber made a face stopped and looked at Aala’s raised eyebrow and gave in, “oh ok maybe we did.. A lil bit.”

Pearl blinked, “Why were you flipping out sis?”

Amber made a face a bit, “Well.. cus i’ve only ever read about mundane folks having twins.. It's so rare for supernatural people that….”

Amber instantly noticed the completely flat look that she was getting from her lil sister. The look that was instantly followed by, “Umm.. you do realize we have THREE sets of supernatural twins in this house …. Right?” Pearl asked gently.

Amber had to smile at that, “WELL at the time it didn’t occur to me or Micheal,” The half elf, half vampire hybrid smiled, “We ahh.. Eventually figured that out.”

Pearl had to grin,”Ok so tell me what happened. “

Aala smiled, “Well bebita, you had fallen back asleep after helping look after your father from his dream…”

Pearl looked over at Spine for a second and he smiled, “I’m fine lil bit.. Keep listening.”

She nodded and Aala continued. 

“Right after that was when I realized that the babies were on the way, and they did NOT want to wait.” Aala grinned and continued, “Bit of an impatient streak in those two it seems.”

Pearl had to smile but nodded, “So then what… “

Amber grinned, “Then Micheal and I got Aala cleared out and down to the labor ward we’d been getting ready. We had made all kinds of emergency prep because like I said, Mundane twins usually don't come into this world as easily as these two lil darlings.”

Aala grinned, “So Micheal is basically running around like a chicken with his noodle cut off trying to make sure everything is ready…”

“I’m not that much more behind him on the panicking front,” Amber agreed, “We are just about to get ready to take measures in case something bad happens, Then in walks Freid.”

Spine had to grin remembering how the young man ignored his panicking uncle and best friend, calmly walking over and taking a look at the fetal heart monitors for any signs of distress. Then turning and giving his two comrades an exasperated look and getting their attention. 

“Hey,” The young man had announced, “have either of you actually bothered to check the monitor?”

Aala had grinned and nodded, “Yes they really ought to. They might be surprised.”

Like most mother’s Aala was full well aware of the shape her babies were in and could tell that they weren’t in any distress at all. Just impatient as all get out, to GET OUT.  
They wanted to see the big wide world and just didn’t feel like waiting any longer. They had very long lives ahead of them and they were ready to go start living them.  
In order to do that they were cooperating perfectly. As if knowing that they only way they were going to get into this world properly was to do exactly as they needed to. 

So when Freid had checked the monitor, he had found the heart beats perfectly normal. No panic, or distress that is often found in twins showing at all.  
When he called Amber and Micheal over, he thought he was going to have to put their eyeballs back in for a second or two. 

“But…” Micheal had stared at the monitor in shock, “They….They….”

Amber had blinked in similar shock and also starred, “Nothing’s wrong? They...they seem perfectly fine!?”

Aala had smiled at them and then told them, “See, I told you. They know what they are doing. Just make sure you three are ready with the support they need.”

Aala remembers the astounded looks on the Med Student and her Dr. afianced, and the look on Freid’s face that said he was about to face palm.  
She had to smile yet again over that, but was grateful that they had taken so much time and consideration to make sure that everything was going to go well. 

“ So what was happening? Do twins usually have a hard time?” Pearl asked.

“Well yah,” Amber nodded, “Its documented in mundane medical annals all over the place.. But…”

“But we aren't mundane,” Sprocket smirked. 

Amber gave her a cheeky shove but nodded, “Any how, To get back to the story. While we were flipping out, Mom decided that she wanted Dad. Who was back in his room still trying to NOT trip over his own feet.”

Spine smiled warmly, “In my defense I had just come out of a coma...and had a horrid nightmare..”

Aala smiled at her King,” No one is blaming you, my lord,” She told him warmly, “But it is kinda funny.”

“Well yes,” Spine agreed, “it is.”

So Freid had ignored the two other panicking Dr’s in the house and proceeded to head down the hall to the room where Spine still sat, Trying to get up without breaking his neck.  
Thankfully that was about the time that Sprocket snapped out of her sleep.  
When she was informed that Her Mom wanted Her Dad down there, the lil naga happily put that developing strength too good use, wrapped her father in her coil and happily slinked down the hallway with a very embarrassed Spine wrapped up like a birthday present. Then happily deposited in the room where Aala was calmly waiting for the babies to come into the world and two baffled medical professionals were staring at the ultrasound with eyes the size of dinner plates. 

Micheal had blinked and then rewound the recording so he had been able to make sure he was seeing the information before him correctly, and that his eyes were not playing tricks.  
He changed them to something that had a lil better focus than his normal eyes and yep, there it was, right there in front of him. 

Both of the babies had moved into the correct position and were just waiting for the next contraction to keep the process moving. 

“What?” Spine had asked from his inglorious position of being dragged around by His middle daughter, “Is something wrong Micheal?”

“No,” The shapeshifter had shaken his head in shock, “That's just it, Nothing's wrong, they are presenting perfectly. That’s the strangest thing I’ve ever seen!”

“Really?” Spine had blinked, “Because I’m not certain but I believe Rabbit and I came into this world without any difficulties. It was a lot longer ago too, so if there had been it would have been trouble.”

Freid stopped and had looked at his Uncle and his best friend as he’d heard both of their mental gears grind to a screeching halt. There were THREE sets of twins in this house, had ANY of them had any difficulty?

Moments later, Amber was on the phone to Bunny, and Micheal was on the phone to Delilah. Both of the women answered that neither of them had a problem, their families had told them that they had come into the world in perfectly legit manners with no problems at all.  
Two very shocked medical professionals hung up the phone and Freid shrugged. 

“Maybe it's not a problem with people who are Supernatural guys,” He’d suggested, “our genetics don’t work the same as mundane. I mean, look at lil sliver, NINE months of pregnancy and a year of development crammed into two months? Right sir?” He’d turned and looked at Spine who’d frowned at the unhappy memory, but nodded. 

“It's possible that this isn't something that’s been studied,” Freid had kept going, “There’s just no data on this kinda thing guys. Maybe folks with the right genetics just don't have the problems that baseline humans have?”

Amber and Micheal had glanced at each other in amazement and Freid had promptly announced that he had the subject for his dissertation.  
Which had promptly sent Aala into fits of giggles until another contraction had announced that the babies were about to arrive. 

After that it had only been minutes and then the lil ones were in the world, wrapped in soft pink and blue blankets, nestled happily in their mother’s and father’s arms. 

Like something out of a movie script the lil girl had opened her eyes, almost as large and Pearl’s and stared up at her mom and dad with the most unbelievable purple galaxy eyes in the world.  
Then the lil one had blinked and they had changed back to the same latte color as Aala’s. She had looked up at her husband and noticed the silly grin plastered all over Spine’s face.

“Cosmic,” He’d said. 

“Cosmica,” Aala had answered. 

It sunk in after a few seconds and he smiled at his wife and new lil princess and agreed, “Perfect.”

The lil boy snuggled into Spine and opened his eyes that matched his Father’s green one’s then gave a jaw cracking yawn and snuggled back down to sleep.

“And this lil one?” Spine had asked Aala, “What will we name him?”

“Alexander I think,” She’d smiled, “I know it's a family name.”

Spine had blushed and nodded, “That it is… but let's use that for his middle name.” Spine continued, “Pearl gets to choose his first.”

Aala had nodded, “I like that Idea. I like that idea a lot my love.”

Coming back to the present everyone in the room turned and looked at lil Pearl as she sat on the foot of her mother’s bed. 

“So?” Spine smiled at his lil princess, “What would you like your baby brother’s first name to be lil bit?”

She blinked at her father in amazement, “I… I really get to pick his first name?”

Everyone in the room nodded.  
Sprocket grinned and pulled her lil sister into a hug with her tail, “See you didn’t miss the best part.”

Pearl blushed very hard and then looked over at the babies, “C...can i hold him?” She asked. 

“Of course,” Spine smiled and handed over to the crib, First carefully removing the lil girl Cosmica and handing her with infinite gentleness to Aala. Then turning back for the lil boy and softly setting him down in the arms of his new big sister. 

“There you go big sister,” Spine said smiling at her, “So now that you met him…”

Pearl snuggled up to the lil one for a second and the tiny Phantasm cooed in her arms and smiled up at her.  
The babies were much more awake and aware than most babies.  
The combination of incredible parents HAD indeed resulted in amazing children.  
Cosmica snuggled into her mother’s arms and the lil full breed vampire watched her older sister almost expectantly, a tiny smile on her face. 

Pearl spent a few more moments snuggling on the lil one and then finally looked up and smiled at her family, “Albert. Albert Alexander Walter.”

Aala smiled at the lil girl, “Oh bebita, that’s absolutely perfect.”

Pearl smiled back and then a few moments later the door to the room swung open and the whole family proceeded to storm the place.  
They had been patiently waiting for lil Pearl to make her choice and now it was time to meet the babies and celebrate. 

Everyone was happy and excited and lots of love and hugs were exchanged.  
Spine told everyone thank you and that he was so happy that the babies were here and healthy and happy. 

Micheal was thanked over and over again for such a wonderful job and the Shape shifter blushed and smiled over at Amber. 

Freid grinned and moved so that She could come and sit next to him. 

It was such an event that they almost didn't hear the doorbell downstairs ring. 

Jon was the one that finally noticed it and pulled away from the celebration to go and be polite.  
He was still grinning when he got to the door and opened it. 

Took one look at the pair of people standing on the other side of the door Smiling at him and proceeded to slam it again.  
Then stare at the wood in shock.  
This was not what he had expected or saw coming and now had NO idea how he was going to explain it to Aala and Spine.


	9. Chapter 9

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Cihua looked at the door as the lil dryad slammed it in her face in shock and had to grin at her companion. Quetz snickered at her and then moved to knock on the door again. 

“I TOLD You he was a jumpy lil thing,” Quetz grinned at her, “ Then again can you really blame him. He’s familiar with supernatural beings but ahh.. We are a bit…”

“Different?” Cihua smiled back, “its ok i wasn't expecting anything else. We DID kinda show up unannounced.”

On the other side of the door Jon pressed his back to the wood and stood there in abject terror.  
The man who had offered to increase his healing abilities long enough to help heal Aala from her severe injuries stood on the other side of the door grinning at him.  
Jon stood there almost afraid to open the thing, terrified that he’d done something to piss them off. 

Quetz grinned again and knocked on the door for a second time.  
Jon got his nerve up and opened the door a crack to peek out at the two literal god’s that stood on the porch outside of the manor. 

“Hi,” The one he had spoken to before told him in a friendly manner, “We ahh.. are here to see Ms. Walter.. And her family? We wanted to congratulate them on the birth of their babies?”

“Yer not ...upset?” Jon ventured.

Cihua Laughed warmly and smiled at him, “Oh not at all young man,” She told gently, “WE asked for your help. This is pretty much what we wanted to happen, she really was deserving of it. We are what you might call her… Patrons. May we come in and say our well wishes?”

Jon finally got himself under control and nodded his head at them, “Of.. of course! I’m so sorry, you just really surprised me!”

Quetz grinned, “we have that effect on people sometimes. Thank you tho for all of your help young man. We really wanted to do this for Aala and appreciate everything you did as well.”

Jon opened the door the rest of the way and the woman and man that he now recognized as two of the actual gods from aztec legend, Quetzalcóatl and Cihuacóatl, headed into the house arms loaded down with all kinds of packages. 

“You brought some stuff for the babies?” Jon smiled, “Thank you very much!”

“As well as All of Aala’s family,” Cihua told him, “They were very supportive on this. We really did want to do something nice for all of them.”

Jon nodded again and motioned them deeper into the house, Leading the way back to where Aala and everyone still was in the medical wing of the house. 

As Jon and his companions got closer, ALL conversations stopped.  
It started with lil Pearl, She looked at the doorway and proceeded to freeze, sit there and stare at the doorway. Sakura colored eyes huge as she felt it before anyone else. 

Then Sprocket picked up on it and froze as well, seconds later Amber did.  
All three of the girls staring at the door way, as slowly one by one the rest of the house felt the energy that was coming and quieted down. 

There was a soft knock at the door and Jon put his head in.  
“Ahh.. Aala you ahh.. Have some very special visitors,” He motioned to out side in the hall, “Would you like to meet them? They are here to congratulate you and Spine about the babies.”

Aala herself felt it, But really had no idea how to react to what she was feeling right then, other than to blink and nod that it was ok to let them in. 

Jon held the door open for them respectfully and they Made their way into the rooms.  
If a person were to look on the surface, no one would have really noticed that they were deities. They looked fairly normal. 

The Lady Cihuacóatl had long dark curly hair and a warm friendly face. Very unusual blue eyes but such a loving and kind expression in them that anyone would instantly be put at ease and charmed by her. At the moment she was wearing a simple olive green sweater and jeans, doing her best to blend in and not draw overt amounts of attention to herself or her companion. 

The man, Quetzalcóatl, had a very similar look to him, dark hair and large blue eyes. Warm and caring exterior, a simple white button down shirt and again plain blue jeans. He looked like a librarian honestly. The kinda guy you’d find sitting at a desk and handing out books, encouraging young people to read. Looking closer a few inconsistencies showed on him tho, Sharp teeth almost serpent like in nature along with what looked like the outline or phantom impression of wings on his back. 

Aala got one look and nearly killed herself getting out of bed to stand up and be respectful to them. She recognized them INSTANTLY. 

“M..my lady, My lord,” She stammered in shock, still trying to get untangled from her blankets.

“Calm down Aala,” Cihua told Aala gently, “You just had a pair of babies. Please sit.”

“My… my lady,” Aala tried again, “Thank you but….”

“No buts,” Quetz told her, “We came to see you out of respect that you earned Lady Aala.” He smiled, “These lil ones of yours.. All five of them deserve some gifts to commemorate this wonderful day.”

Spine moved around to the other side of Aala, and by now had figured out who they must be, her gods, So he bowed to them politely. 

“Mam, Sir,” He smiled, “Thank you for coming to wish my family well on the birth of our babies.”

Cihua smiled, “Thank you for allowing us into your beautiful home Lord Walter. You and Aala are an incredible match, we wanted to do something small to honor that and your family. We hoped we could help you and Aala with the assistance of your brother.”

She turned and smiled at Jon who was turning the color of rose gold, but managed to smile back. 

Quetz Grinned, “Can we see the lil darlings?” He asked politely.

Spine smiled at them, he liked the feeling he was getting off the two of these people, “Of course. “ He motioned to where the girls were holding the babies. 

Quetzalcóatl walked over and knelt down gently in front of pearl who had them both on her lap. “Hi there lil one.” He told her warmly, “Your such a good big sister to them aren't you?” 

The lil dhampir blushed but smiled back at the winged serpent, “This is Albert, and Cosmica,” She told him softly. Then, “Thank you, I want to be. I hope I am.”

“You will be,” He grinned again, Then moved away and motioned for his companion to come over. 

“Hello lil darling,” Cihuacóatl told the young girl, “And here I was worked up thinking these two lil ones wouldn’t have any protection.” She smiled at her, “Then I come here and find you with them. Guess i don't have to worry,” She winked at the lil girl. 

Pearl smiled and blushed more, then Cihuacóatl turned and looked at the two older girls. 

“Then look at you two lil ladies,” She told them, “You all are just perfect, you’re gonna take such good care of these three lil ones here aren't you?”

Sprocket and Amber beamed at the woman with pride and sisterly affection, “We plan on doing our best mam.” Sprocket agreed, tail swishing happily. 

“I believe it 100%,” Cihuacóatl, “Well then It seems like you guys have everything taken care of.”

She stood up and turned around back to Spine and Aala, “Lady Aala your family is beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Aala blushed and looked up at spine and then over at her children face full of love, “I love them all so very much My Lady, Thank you and your for blessing me with them.”

“It was our pleasure,” Quetz told her, “You earned every bit of it Aala. Such a loving and selfless person. You and them deserve nothing but happiness. We’ll do our best to keep you safe, we promise.”

Aala was almost in tears and nodded to them, “Thank you.”

Quetz smiled again and then stood up, “NOW,” He grinned at Spine, “Is it ok with you Lord Walter, If we spoil these darlings of yours a bit?”

Spine smiled at that hugely, “Please Sir, Spoil away.” He turned and smiled at his girls, “They are the best girls on the planet and deserve it.”

“We know,” Cihua agreed, “So we brought them all some goodies if you don't mind?”

“Please,” Spine told them. 

The next few moments were spent handing out gifts to Spine and Aala’s daughters.  
Colorful wrappings were handed to each of the girls each of them saying thank you and showing what good girls they were. 

“WELL,” Quetz told them, “Open them already! I wanna see your faces!”

Squeals of girly glee filled the room as the three older girls tore into the packages and stared in amazement at the gifts that they had been given.  
Each one seeming to fit the personality of the girls perfectly. 

Amber stared in amazement at the first edition books that were sitting in her lap. Some of them speaking of the medical knowledge of the aztec that had been thought lost for mellina, some of them by her fave authors, and some that she’d never seen before in her life. All of them perfect for the med student and future dr. 

Sprocket’s of course contained exactly what you would have expected for the most musical of the sisters. An ocarina as well as as much sheet music for it that would cram into the box they had fit it into. Music from all over the world but several old tunes that had not been heard since the time of the Aztecs themselves, some even older. 

Finally for Pearl, still being the lil girl she was, hers contained a beautiful handmade doll in traditional style from Aala’s home, along with what appeared to be a very warm and colorful blanket, them some how knowing of the lil girls hate being cold. 

All of the girls thanked them over and over again, returning the lil ones to their crib and then jumping up to run over and hugged the two deities without any care of their divinity, just enjoying that they were two very kind people that had shown them care.  
For their parts the two god’s simply loved the attention, not having been around people that much.  
It was a new and different experience to be hugged by cute kids and both of them enjoyed it immensely. 

“Why don't you girls go put your goodies in your rooms ok? We wanna talk to your mom and dad for just a bit.” Cihua told them. 

All of the girls agreed and gave the two god’s goodbye hugs and then headed off to put their things away. 

“THank you for being kind to Aala and My daughters,” Spine told them, “Those girls mean the world to all of us. So do the babies.”

“We know,” Cihua told them, “We just wanted to let you know that in the future things might be difficult. There’s always danger from people that would see even a holy love like your’s destroyed. We will Do our best to help protect you and your family.”

“That’s all I can ask for you and….” Aala trailed off as what they had said about her and Spine’s relationship sank in, “Holy love?”

“Of course!” Quetz smiled at her, “The kind of love that the two of you have for each other does not come along very often. It’s something that has to be protected, its meant to be by the will of the universe itself.” He looked at the crib and the lil ones, “Amazing things will come about from that kind of love. Some already have.”

Aala felt her blush deepening, “I….I’m not….”

Cihua came and sat down next to her, “Don’t say your not that special Lady Aala, you gave your life to save innocent children. Used your second chance to keep on saving them, then risked that second chance again and again for the love you found here with Lord Walter.”  
She turned and smiled at Spine, “Your very special Too Lord Walter, So many of your kind turn arrogant as they age. Even Vlad has his Ass hat moments. You’ve been on this planet nearly six hundred years, and your heart hasn't darkened, not even when you lost the very ground under your feet. BOTH of you are incredible and we are HONORED to be your patrons.”

“Thank you, “ Spine told her with all his heart, “Thank you for the help with my self and Aala. The children mean so much… to … to everyone.” 

“Just continue doing what you are doing Sir,” Quetz told him, “I cant promise more darkness isn't coming, but I promise you will always find the light again if it does.”

“That’s all anyone can ask for,” Spine told him, “IS there anything we can do to thank you for so much kindness?”

“Not at all,” Cihua smiled, “this is our job Lord Walter,” SHe nodded to him, “We plan on keeping it up as long as possible. However we do have other places we need to be now, so.. We are going to have to take our leave.”

“Thank you again for everything My lady,” He bowed to her, “ Please come again whenever you like.”

“We will,” She smiled and held his hand for a moment then turned and went over to give Aala a very motherly hug, “THings might happen soon, stay strong Mi Hija, we will always be beside you.” 

Aala nodded and then the two deities finally moved away from them and headed back to the door, walking down the hallway and out of the manor as quietly as the two of them had appeared. 

“I never would have believed that in a million years,” Spine said.

“I would have,” Aala smiled up at him, “I knew our love was special the moment I first saw you in the garden Mi Amor.” 

Spine sat down on the bed and pulled her into a long loving kiss, “Thank you. That means so much, I love you and our family so dearly. I guess knowing people support us just makes it that much sweeter.”

“Always Mi Amor,” She told him softly. 

Then before either of them could say more, both of the twins let out one long simultaneous cry. 

“WHOOPS,” Aala laughed, “I guess a pair of someone’s are hungry!”  
“Well after that I can't say that I blame them,” He grinned, “Shall I go and get it? “

“If you like,” Aala smiled up at Spine, “Why don't you bring them over here to me tho first.”

“My pleasure,” Spine grinned and moved over to gather both of the babies up and bring them too Aala, “You two are so precious.” He let out a happy sigh, “All of them are. The girls, these lil ones, and You my love.” 

Aala smiled at him, “Thank you my love,” Then she noticed the crabby look on Albert’s adorable lil face, “ok ok champ,” She soothed, “Daddy’s gonna go get dinner, Five more minutes.”

Spine grinned at that and handed Cosmica to Aala as well, Then headed down to get the bottles for the babies.  
Despite all of this, he could feel the lingering shadow of his dark dream hovering over him. A silent dread that he had no idea how to put a name to.

As he got the babies food ready he found himself saying a silent prayer to whoever would listen, that they please keep his family safe, or at least give him the strength to do what he needed to keep them safe himself.


	10. Chapter 10

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

His name was El Charro Negro.

He was a master of negative energy manipulation.  
A great lover.  
A man of the world.  
Able to appear and vanish in a cloud of his famous black rose petals.  
An expert at illusions who had no compunctions about using them to get what he wanted. 

The kind of man many women would swoon over and he was proud of this fact. Charming and funny, when he chose to be. With a handsome face to compliment this mixture. 

Possessing a heart as vile and black as the flowers that heralled his arrival. Full of spite and hate for anyone or anything that got in his way. Beyond prepared to act on his impulses to get what he felt should belong to him. 

At the moment tho, he was sitting at a table with a vampire Lady, who was sobbing in a very ridiculous manner. Weeping like the spurned highschool prom queen she behaved like.  
Sobbing because “mr popular” had turned away from her and decided that he cared for someone else.

“THIS IS HORRID!” Eilzabeth wailed at him, “DID you hear what that… that… that WOMAN said!!”  
She put her face back into her hands and continued to sob, layers of makeup running and smearing with the tears.  
Staining her face.  
Stealing her beauty.  
Showing her for what she truly was. 

Charro really just wanted to slap her at this point, knock some sense back into the woman. But he knew what would lead to more screaming, probably more crying.  
So he attempted to work on reason with her for the moment. 

“Listen Woman,” He told her in a direct tone, “We do not have time for these histrionics! All this means is that we simply must move onto the next step.”

“BUt that … that woman,” She continued to wail, “You heard her! HOLY LOVE!! Its ordained by gods!! I Did everything you said and now look at this mess!”  
She turned and snarled at him, going from weeping to furious in a second as if she had flipped a switch. 

“YOU PROMISED me …” Elizabeth told him.

“Do not get loud with me woman,” HE told her softly, “I am not doing this for your love of the vampire! My lovely Aala needs to be away from these Freaks and mongrels. Once she is back into my arms again my love will keep her safe for all time from these miss begotten creatures.”

“OH PLEASE,” Elizabeth rolled her eyes, “She hates you as much as Spine hates me! This is USELE....”

Before the woman could finish her sentence she found herself slammed against the wall, Pinned there with him nearly growling in her face. 

“NOw you listen to me you miserable lil moza,” He snapped, “I have no control over what magic the gods have used on her to take her from me. I WILL NOT however tolerate your mouth on the subject! SHE LOVES ME!” 

All veneer of civility vanished From Charro’s face and his true darkness rushed to the surface. 

“SHE BELONGS TO ME!” He continued to snarl at Elizabeth, “I will not take any disrespect for the love that I have for her, SO I advise you to watch your mouth.”

Elizabeth glared at the man but said nothing, only looked at him with eyes full of hatred for Aala. 

“Fine then,” She said at last, “So what do we do now?”

He let her go and stepped back, and then regained his composure, “Simple Chica,” He smiled at her, “Time to show Aala how Loca this family really is.” The smile on his face turned to something vile and deadly. 

“If i get you out of this room can you go steal some things for me?” 

“Like what?” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh personal things,” He waved his hand, “Belonging to the naga and the two lil mestizas.”

“Oh?” She smiled, “I mean as much as I’d love watching those half breed brats and that snake scramble around… what exactly are you going to do?”

“Ahh, that is for me to know and for you to find out My dear,” Charro grinned again then motioned to the lock on the door. 

With a click it opened for him, “Now on your way my dear Elizabeth. The sooner you return with the items I need the better.”

The vampire lady took one last look at the man and shrugged. It wasn’t going to hurt to give him what he wanted so she might as well do it.  
Moments later she had changed into a near invisible mist and moved into the greater portion of the house. 

The first place she headed was literally the last place she wanted to go.  
What she found when she got there was so stomach turning that she nearly lost control of herself, and snapped back to her real form. 

The Lil abomination was sitting there with what some would consider a smile on her face, to Elizabeth it made her look stupid.  
She was in the room with the two lil brats the Phantasm had just birthed days ago.  
The two of them were sleeping while she sat there contentedly, screwing around with those stupid drawings of hers.  
Next to her sat a bag containing her art supplies and a smaller book than the one that she was using to draw the brats.  
Small and hard bound Elizabeth could see that this book was something the lil mongrel must love.  
So she hovered there and waited for a while, trying to get an opening to snatch the thing.  
It was about five minutes in and she was a good three quarters of the way to just slapping the girl and taking it, when her chance came. 

OH GOD, Now she really wanted to retch. 

Vladimir’s mongrel spawn was there too! The mangy boy opened the door to the nursery and stuck his head in. 

“Hey Pearl,” He smiled, “Ahh.. I don't suppose you'd be willing to let yer aunt Upgrade be body guard for a few moments and come get some lunch with me? Hatchworth is making it.”

The girl looked up from her drawing and smiled, “Oh? What's he making? Lemme guess, Sandwiches?”

The boy laughed a bit, “Yah, but they look good. Wanna?”

She nodded at him, “Lemme get …”

Before she could finish what she was saying the door flew open and the pink succubus waltzed into the room. 

“Hey kiddo,” She came over and gave the disgusting lil creature a big hug, “You have been watching these lil ones so much yer forgetting to eat and take yer stuff. I already have eaten, so take this handsome lil feller of yours here and shoo! Go eat.”

The girl smiled and finally agree, “Ok auntie. Thank you for watching them for me. Call me if you need anything.”

“Ok mamma bear,” The succubus smiled and gave the brat another hug then send her and the other mongrel on their way. 

Elizabeth watched as this Upgrade woman settled onto the couch with a book, the lil hellspawn weren’t doing much more than sleeping at this point, so all she had to do was be there.  
The woman was not paying attention as Mist Elizabeth slid over and snatched the smaller of the sketchbooks, then vanished back into the house. 

She smiled to herself and continued into the corridors of this cavernous old mansion. THe place was ridiculous as it were. Modern enough to be considered of the current age, but with victorian touches that made Elizabeth want to gag.  
That was one part of Spine she intended to change, that hanging on to a particular period of time.  
BLEH. 

As she moved along she came across something that had her seeing red.  
It was HER Spine in the middle of holding on to that hussy of a Phantasm that had stolen him. 

“YOu know it's not christmas ?” She asked him with a sickening coo in her voice, “Technically I Don’t have to abide by the mistletoe thing if it’s not christmas.” She then looked up at the door where several bunches of the stuff had been attached. 

Spine put his arms around her and snuggled his face into her hair, “Oh but I am hoping for the sake of what I am attempting my love you will humor me.”

“You are trying to get me to stay still Mi amor,” She said as she finally pulled away and looked up at him, “I am fine darling. Even Micheal has told you so.”

“Hmmm ...Yes,” He agreed, “But I also know that you brought us a pair of beautiful twin babies into this world and that had to be at the very least, exhausting. So I would like it if you would get a Little bit more rest for the next couple of days. The babies have a rather ferocious bodyguard, So I think it would be ok for you to do so.”

The woman threw her head back and laughed with so much joy it made Elizabeth want to tear her heart out.  
Why was she allowed to have that much joy with the man Elizabeth loved!?  
What a vile beast.  
What an insensitive monster this horrid lil phantasm was. 

“IS she taking it THAT seriously?” She finally managed, “Pearl I mean?”

Spine nodded solemnly, “Very seriously. Almost to the point of too serious. I think the two of us need to remind her that she is still a lil girl herself. Yes?”

Aala grinned, “I will remember my love. How about,” She paused and smiled, “YOu walk me down to the nursery so when she gets back we can tell her that ok? I will nap there and you can watch the babies for me? Then we will talk to her.”

Spine smiled again and snuggled the woman’s hair a second time, “My love thank you so much.”

Elizabeth was beyond disgusted at this point and moved away with a shake of her mist head further on into the house to finish what Charro had asked of her. 

She arrived at the naga’s room and found her on the floor what normally would have been a very cute lil werewolf, had he not been a member of this nut case bunch.  
They were in the process of trying to assemble some kind of machine.  
Beside them sat, what again, in most circumstances would have been an adorable lil magical zombie child, but being part of this sucked every ounce of cute out of those golden curls. 

“So what is this contraption?” The lil zombie asked. 

“Well it's a new mixing table and sound deck,” The werewolf told him, “But apparently whoever wrote the instructions for it was on some kind of crack.”

“Maybe we should go get steve?” The naga asked, picking up the directions and turning them in several ways, “He might actually know how to do this.”

“NOpe,” The werewolf continued, “He said that they were greek to him too. S’why he asked me to take a try. “

“Awwww,” the lil snake cooed at the wolf, “That’s really sweet that he has that kinda trust in you. Usually he won't let anyone near his sound gear.”

The Wolf smiled at her, “Well… he says he thinks I would be good at it, so he asked.”

Liz ALMOST felt sorry to mess with this one. The lil naga really wasn’t doing anything wrong other than being a low born species. Neither were the wolf or zombie.  
All of them were pure blooded, She almost regretted it.  
BUT they were members of THIS family, they did help perpetuate all the inconceivable deeds that went on here in. So that alone earned them her Ire.  
Besides, ultimately they were what they were. Not vampires, and pure blooded or not they simply were not on a par with Her level.  
So with a noncommittal shrug she moved into the room and searched around until she found some that she had a feeling meant a lot to the lil Snake. 

A beautiful classic musical instrument.  
Lovingly cared for. 

One quick lil snatch and the ukulele was in her possession and she was moving out of the room to let the lil low borns finish what they were doing. 

Then she moved off down the hall to the next part of the house.  
What she found was the Oldest of the two lil misbegotten mongrels now. The result of Her Spine’s lil fling when he went off to help the human military of all things.  
How stupid. 

How stupid to get invovled in human affairs, or care about how they felt.  
Risking his life for something so lowly was disgusting to her. 

He’d been doing the same thing years later when he screwed that slayer and got the second lil brat.  
Elizabeth would have loved to go back and torment that one some more, but for the moment she was focused on this girl. 

She was in the process of just getting back from classes, with the shape shifter’s nephew.  
She looked tired but happy, and told them that if they needed her she was heading to her room to take a shower and rest some. 

Elizabeth followed her and watched from the shadows as the girl walked in, set her books on her desk and moved over to her dresser.  
She reached up and undid the necklace she was wearing, a lovely gold and lapis heart, then carefully laid it on the dresser and moved off into her bathroom. 

Elizabeth moved forward and hovered over it for a moment.  
Apparently she only took the thing off when she was bathing, so she quickly scooped it up and moved back out into the manor. 

She gave one last sneer at the girl in the wash room and then flitted back to the far reaches of the house where they supposed that she was going to be still trapped.  
She went back into her cell and returned to her corporal form.  
FInding Charro sitting on her sofa with a wicked grin on his face. 

“So,” He asked, “Did you find some things for me?”

She smiled in a girlish fashion and set the items that she had found on the coffee table for him to see. 

“All of those brats seem to care about this stuff deeply,” She shrugged, “it seemed the best stuff to take.”

He looked over each of the objects and nodded, “These are perfect Chica.” He turned and smiled at her in a charming manor, “Now watch my trick.”

He gave her a wink and then turned his attention back to the objects.  
Next to the book, the instrument and necklace, black thorny vines appeared. Each of those vines blossomed into beautiful but wicked looking black roses.  
Everyone of them pulsing and glowing with negative energy and emotions. 

“You see my dear Elizabeth,” He told her as he worked the magic, “Each of them is very strong, and has a very unique personality. Each one has different weaknesses. Each one can be controlled in a different way.”

The roses fell a part, the petals becoming almost fluid in their forms and then changing and coalescing into a shape identical to each of the beloved items. 

“Killing them would be simple, and might be something that I have to do someday if they grow too strong,” Charro smirked as he continued his spell, “But for the moment they are too valuable. Each and everyone of of those girls will be a priceless insurance policy.”

“Oh?” Elizabeth smirked, “HOw so?”

“Simple,” The man told her, now as the dark copies of each of the items solidified and became exact replicas, “If I have these children she loves so much, once she’s in my arms, She’ll remain there. Long enough to protect them, and then realize the mistake she made and stay with me forever.” His charming smile morphed into something pure evil, “Once That happens they will no longer have any value to me and can be disposed of.”

“And their current lil hellspawns?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Ahh my dear you already know the arrangements we have made for that,” He told her softly, “The person we have working for us in this house will take care of that if the time comes. We have made sure of it.”

The transformation of the flowers had finished now and next to each of the original items belonging to the girls sat a copy. So good that it was impossible to tell that they were not real. So corrupted with the dark energy Charro controlled that it would start affecting the girls the moment the items were returned to them. 

“Speaking of our person helping us inside this house,” Charro turned and there was a knock on the door. 

It opened silently and both the Vampire lady and Charro looked at the person standing on the other side. 

“Good of you to come Gringo,” Charro smirked, “I just have a simple task for you.” 

The person said nothing but stared at them from the shadows on the other side, “Give these copies back to the girls. Say that you “found them.” Charro rose and gathered up the copies and the originals, “When you do that destroy the original ones. The energy they have can reverse the effects on the girls.”

He handed the person on the other side of the door, both sets of items.  
They looked at the things in their hands and then at Charro, but said nothing and vanished back into the house. 

Charro closed the door and turned back to Elizabeth, “How did you get THAT on the end of a string?”

“I have my methods,” Charro smirked, “So do the people I am working with. Now then, I need you to remain here my dear Elizabeth. While I go and give my Darling Aala a lil ultimatum. If this works properly, We will BOTH get what we want.”

It was several hours later when Aala was getting a very upset Pearl into bed. 

“But I KNOW I didnt loose it Mamma,” She said nearly in tears, “I'd never lose that one!”

“OH Bebita,” She hugged the lil girl, “We’ll find it. Someone is playing tricks I think.” She told the tiny dhampir softly, “Perhaps they think it is funny, but your sisters are missing things too. I promise we will find them for all of you.”

The lil girl sniffed some but nodded, “Thank you momma. I’m really trying to be more mature and help an everything. Sorry for crying about a sketchbook.”

“Now now lil one,” Aala hugged her lil daughter, “You are trying so hard to be good and take care of your baby brother and sister, and that makes me so proud of you,” She pulled away and tilted the lil girls face up to look at her, “but my darling you are still a lil girl yourself. You will be for a while, so do not think you have to take all of this onto you. You are the child, I am the mom. I love the help but you do not have to take that on for me.”

Pearl blushed adorably and hugged onto Aala tighter, “Ok momma,” She said softly, “Thank you.”

Aala kissed the top of her head and hugged her again, “Thank you my darling. Now sleep ok? Its nearly dawn and you need to rest.”

She settled the lil girl into her fluffy pillows and soft plush blanket and turned out the lights so she could sleep. As Aala turned away, she caught a flash of movement some place out of the corner of her eye. 

You could just catch a glimpse of the garden in the tiny break between the curtains in the girls window.  
So Aala went to look out and see what she had caught a glance of. 

She looked out and saw what appeared to be a sleek dark silver form, slide from behind a bush and green eyes flashed at her from the pre dawn dimness. 

Aala smiled to herself, then pulled the curtains the rest of the way shut and headed out in the direction of the Maze in the garden. 

“Mi amor?” She called. 

She heard a soft howl from in the maze and then smiled as she followed it in. A few moments later another soft howl that seemed more intense.  
Then as the sky grew brighter, the howls changed to screams. 

Horror filled Aala’s heart knowing that her beloved Spine was now caught out in the daylight and rushing to save him. 

When she finally rounded the corner at a near dead run, she stumbled to a halt and stared. 

The wolf wasn't dark silver.  
It had been screaming but it was black, jet black.  
The screams had been an act. 

It smiled at her and she stared in horror as she recognized that smile. 

“Hello my beloved,” The wolf told her as his form changed to that of a tall, dark and handsome man. 

Aala stared in shock and nearly back into a wall of the maze in horror, one word finally choked out from between lips that had gone numb with dread. 

“Ch...Charro.”


	11. Chapter 11

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Shorter chapter today, building up to more!  
So special thanks to my partners again here!  
Illy gave me a metric crap ton of help with the confrontation between aala and charro.  
Warning; There are descriptions of intense violence and gore, nothing actually happens but threats are made. Just a warning! Thanks again!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

She stood there for a few seconds backed into the hedge and then Aala’s shock and horror quickly turned to pure anger.  
HOW DARE this .. this… PERSON come to her home and bother her.  
HOW DARE he pose as Spine to get her out here.

Her blood boiled for a second and the next thing Charro knew she was standing in front of him, holding him at arrow point. 

“El Charro Negro,” She hissed at him.

“It's been a long time Mi Amor,” He tried to take a step closer to him but stopped as she drew the bow back. 

“THAT’S far enough,” Aala growled, “Where’s Spine?”

“Soooo,” He almost purred at her, “I see you DO care about the Bloodsucker.”

She narrowed her eyes but lowered the bow, “THAT is NONE of your business! Now where IS HE?”

“Of course it's my business,” He winked at her, “HOnestly tho Amor Mio, I don't know. Probably still in that silly meeting of his.”

“Do NOT call me that,” She snapped, “I never have been and never will be your Amor.”

“OH please,” Charro scoffed, “You are forgetting the time you almost became my wife querida.”

“I don't count being hypnotized and kidnapped as a marriage proposal!” She told him tersly, “Now leave.”

He shook his head and smiled, trying to maintain the charm, “You always have been a hard prey to hunt.”

Aala fumed for a moment and then drew her bow back again, “I am NOT prey, Not yours or ANYONE else’s! I am the wife of Lord Spine Walter! There is NOTHING you can do to change that! EVER!”

Now he had the gall to look shocked at her, “You are REALLY truly serious,” He looked her up and down like she had two heads, “What kind of spell did that misbegotten leech put on you? What did he use? Toloache?”

Aala wanted nothing more in that instant than to drop her bow, walk over there and put her fist through that SMUG face of his.  
However she wanted no one to know this monster had followed her, AGAIN, So she tried to remain composed. 

“He uses something a black hearted monster like you could never possibly understand,” She replied calming some, “Love. Pure and Holy love. “

Right then Aala saw the mask of charm and civility on Charro crack right down the middle. His expression became deadly and what he said next made her blood run cold. 

“I see,” he trailed off for a second and turned away. When he looked back his face looked like it had been carved out of pure hate, “So now Mi Amor, Let me tell you something. A good offer you would be wise to not refuse.”

He took a step closer to her, “Come with me, away from this familia loca, Do it Or so help me Aala. I WILL kill EVERY Single one of them.”

That possibly pushed every anger button in Aala’s head that she had. She was devoted to her new family, loved her husband and her children so very much. Loved his family as well.  
This horrid thing that Charro had said to her, was a line no one was allowed to cross.

“YOu…” She snarled. 

“Oh,” He smirked tone becoming soft and deadly, “And I’ll make you watch Mi Amor. All of it… Starting with the Wizard and his family.  
I’ll make sure the vampire Lady, Miss Delilah, gets to experience the suns full rays on that beautiful pale skin of hers. Make the Wizard and his twins watch behind a barrier that will drop them into the deepest darkest sea, and into the mouths of sharks if they cross it.”

“NO!” Aala told him, “YOU STOP.. stop this!”

“Oh thats not enough for you to say yes?” His smile became even darker, “ I’ll move on to your precious blood s uckers family next. First that Annoying lil dryad,” He leaned in closer to her, “Tied at the bottom of a pool, watching the water slowly come for him, overwhelm him and fill his lungs, as he has to listen while I reduce his precious trees to splinters. Then the giant, how about I slice him into bit and feed him to that cute lil perrito of yours? I bet he’d enjoy the taste.”

“NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Aala demanded, “Leave my family alone! I want nothing to do with you!”

Charro narrowed his eyes and just kept going, “Oh you want more proof my darling? Of my conviction? That adorable lil pink succubus, What’s is her name? Upgrade? I’ll slice those pretty wings off. One layer at a time my love. I’ll make sure you and the blood sucker have a front row seat for it too. Oh and What about the Drider? I’m sure he’d enjoy the sensation of His legs being snapped off. “ He paused and turned away as if they were in simple conversation. “NOt by me tho darling, His lil son, that lil magical zombie. I’ll have him hypnotized and let him do it, then Let him live and understand what he’s done. I’m no monster, I don't kill children. He’ll end his own life himself.”

“STOP IT!” Aala screamed, “STOP !!”

“ OH and then there’s you Vampire’s Twin isn't there?” His smile became even more vile, “She’s not worried about her self sadly, her own pain and suffering won't matter to her.  
But her lil wolf, her adorable lil cub. Not to mention that sweet lil revenant she loves so much. I’ll make her watch as I break every bone they have to powder my love. Then rip off her tails and let her bleed out as she cries over what’s left of them.”

Aala lowered her bow and sank to her Knees on the path, “Just stop .. . please. “ She said now, anger giving way to something else. 

“You think that's all?” Charro smiled and came over kneeling in front of her, “What about those cute lil hijas of yours? Amber? The one that’s almost grown? The Adorable lil Naga, sprocket? As well as the beautiful lil rare jem, Pearl. So very precious. To precious to kill, oh no that would be too easy.” He smiled, “To … Soft for them. I’ll make the lil half elf remember how alone she was, for so long. Not wanted by anyone for so many years. I;’ll have the lil naga see the death of her biological family, relieve that survivors guilt day in and day out.” He winked at Aala, “And last but not least … the lil Dhampir. Such a special precious creature deserves special treatment yes? I’ll bring the death of her birth mother down on her head, every day. After all, your babies came into the world healthy enough. So did her two sisters. Only SHE sucked the life out of the person that brought her into the world. I’ll make sure she knows that.. Forever.”

Aala dropped her head, She knew that this man was playing off ALL of her fears. Saying the things he knew would hurt the most. Things that he knew each and everyone one of the people she loved the most feared.  
But she also knew that he was being 110% honest.  
If that is what it took to get her to love him, then he would do all of this. EVERY vile thing he was spouting he was more than capable of, if the people she loved were caught off guard. 

They were powerful, but so was he. 

She could feel her own dark fear’s rising in the back of her mind. Trying to understand why this man would do this, and how to get away from him and keep her family safe. 

“The babies?” his smile left him and he simply shrugged, “I’ll let them think their family abandoned them. Let them live knowing that they weren't wanted. They will either grow up to be my minions or die by their own hands.” He paused and smiled again, “But I’ve saved the best for last Mi Amor. Your vampire will get the best treatment of all. “

“ I COULD just bespell him and make him love Elizabeth, But honestly I wouldn't wish THAT on even my worst enemy,” He became very serious now, “NO i think I’ll keep your precious lord around, trap him somehow. A spell, a collar, something to keep hold over him. Then I’ll have him watch as you fall in love with me. How you kiss me and tell me your mine, how you carry my children in your belly and make me a proud father. I’ll make him watch that for eternity as he slowly realizes you belong to me!”

He watched her head droop for a moment and thought he’d won.  
Thought he had broken the spirit of the lovely being before him and that she would do whatever he asked to protect the people he loved. So smug that he had almost forgotten about his other plan.  
Do something to the girls and keep them under control.

So when Aala suddenly heard a faint high pitched scream come from the manor, she went from despair to rage. 

“Estas bien pendejo si crees que iré contigo,” She proceeded to snarl. (translation: You're a fine asshole if you think i’ll come with you!)  
Then jumped to her feet and slammed the bow that was still in her hands under his chin.  
The impact was so violent and full of all of Aala’s rage and hatred of him at that moment, full of power she had but almost never used because of her gentle nature. That he NEVER saw it coming. 

He never saw it coming either when she whirled the bow in her hands and brought it down against the side of his head with all the force she could manage.  
Her baby, For she now recognized the scream, her precious lil pearl. One of the most unique creatures in the world, was crying, screaming. This person was not going to threaten her family, or keep her out here while her lil girl wailed in sorrow. 

“How about i make you a better offer,” She snarled at him, Flipping the bow again and knocking one of the most painful arrows, one that would splinter on contact, and aiming it right at him, “Leave.. Never come back, and I’ll let you live! “

“Your making a mistake aala,” He wiped the blood off his face, “I’m stronger now Chica.”

“So. AM. I.” She told him, “Last chance.”

“Do it,” He laughed, “You don't have the …”

Charro froze and looked down at the arrow that was sticking out of his stomach. Stared at her in complete shock and then collapsed to one side. 

Aala didn't even stop to wonder if he lived or died, Turning and running back to the house. To her family and lil girl that needed her.  
His threats only made her want to fight harder this time.  
In the past, perhaps she would have given in. 

Now?  
She had a reason to stop him.  
She made it to the manor and up the steps, listening to all three of the girls crying now. Charro fled from her mind, all she thought of now was helping them.  
Her heart warming as she saw Her REAL beloved heading for the girls rooms from the other end of the hall.  
She would protect them.  
He would protect them. 

Her family, and her love would protect all of them. 

The real charro stepped out of the shadows in the garden and watched as the illusion he had crafted from his black roses to torment Aala dissolved and evaporated leaving only the arrow behind. 

“Looks like were going with your first Idea about the girls,” Elizabeth told him.  
“It was worth a shot,” He shrugged and bent to pick up the arrow, “Sorry about the crack.”

She shrugged, “It was for effect, best get me back to the house before this really gets going.”

“Indeed chica,” He nodded and looked at the arrow, “I think I need to contact our friends as well. Time to get serious.” 

He tossed the arrow back onto the ground and turned to follow the blond vampire back into the house. IF what happened with the girls didn’t pan out, it would be time to take the next step.


	12. Chapter 12

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thank you so much to Scorp for helping me with sprocket and her interactions!  
Thank you so much to Illy for helping me with the night mares and other details!  
Warning; Depictions of nightmares, Sleep Paralysis and other sleeping disorders. 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

The fairytale dream that most lil girls have about Princess’ was coming true that night. She stepped to the head of the stairs and smiled down at everyone, taking a quick glance down at her elaborate dress. Pink silk and sparkles, the very definition of what every princess should wear.  
The place, the Castle, looked like something out of a tale too. The soft candle light making the cream colored gothic walls glow like gold. So warm and inviting, as she made her way down the stairs, finally old enough for this to happen. The same age her Sister Amber had been when they had first found out who she was. Just the right age to finally admit to her Prince that the annoyance had died a long time ago, and that it had been replaced with simple sweet love. 

As she neared the bottom of the steps she saw him there. He looked so much like his noble father, except for that silly goatee. Long dark hair, large dark blue eyes, His ears like her’s lacking the knife sharp points of their Father’s. Pointed just enough to give him an exotic look that was all together perfectly charming. 

It felt, finally really felt like true love to her, that warm charming smile finally making her understand what her father had felt when he had seen her Mom Aala for the first time. 

He spotted her and his lips parted in a lovely smile, displaying his beautiful, perfect white teeth and just the hint of his fangs. All together it was just perfect, a complete dream come true. 

“Hello Pearl,” He held out his hand to her as she took her first step off the stairway and headed for him.  
She was about to place her hand in his and make an elegant reverence when everything changed.  
The screams from all the Dapper Gentlemen and Beautiful Ladies started in the back first, then increased in pitch.  
She turned and stared in horror as the walls, and their elaborate flags and tapestries crumbled away, cracked into millions of pieces and light flooded into the room.  
Not just plain light, or warm soft candle light.  
The kind of light she feared the most, sun light. 

Before she could do anything else she took a step back and turned to face her prince. Only to watch in horror as all that remained of him crumbled into ash in the searing brilliance. 

“NO!!” Even as she tried to grab him, the particles scattered beyond her reach forever.  
All she could do was watch in horror as she felt her own self set a blaze and begin to fall away to nothingness.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” She screamed and launched herself away from the insanity and pain. 

“EASY!! THERE!” 

Only to feel someone catch her and hold her still, “CALM DOWN lil bit! Calm down your momma and daddy are coming! “

Terror still filled the lil dhampir’s mind and heart as she felt a pair of strong arms around her, holding her still.  
Heard the voice so much like her Father’s.

“Calm down,” Salgexicon told her again, “They’re on their way honey. Your sisters are upset too.”

Down the hall both Spine and Aala were at the moment checking on Sprocket.  
The lil Naga held in her father’s arms until the quaking and frozen muscles subsided. Until her mind was awake enough and the sleep paralysis she had fought from the moment she was first taken from her blood family stopped, and she could move again. 

Spine looked up from where he held the lil girl and nodded to Aala to go and check on the other two.  
She nodded back and quickly went and looked in Amber’s room down the hall. 

Once she had accepted her place here, and her sister, she had moved from the room out by the solarium to be closer to her siblings.  
So she was only a few doors down from the lil girls.

Aala took one fast look inside and saw that someone else had Come to Help the Older girl.  
Micheal held the half dark elf, Half Vampire in his arms and pressed his cheek into the top of her hair. 

“Shhhhh,” He told her again , “It's over. You hear me? Your not alone, you will never be alone again. I PROMISE. I’m here, so are your mom, dad and sisters and brother.”

She clung to him but nodded her tear stained face into his chest and seemed to relax a bit.  
Aala got a quick glance from the shape shifter and nodded to him, He would and could handle this.  
So she peeked in on the twins once more, Seeing them sleeping peacefully.  
Quickly shut the door to the nursery and headed down to Pearl’s room. 

“Salgexicon?” Aala asked as she looked in the door, “Thank you.”

“Hey it's ok,” He looked up from where he had the tiny dhampir in his arms, “You know I love this lil thing.” He smiled at her then turned to the girl who now had buried her face in the pillow and pulled her blanket tight around her, “Lil bit, Yer momma’s here. Come out.”

Pearl made a soft sound of discomfort against her pillows but refused to uncurl for him.  
Aala motioned for the wizard to let her sit down and he moved, allowing her to take his place.  
“I’m gonna go get her some water ok? She’s probably gonna have a very bad sore throat from that.”

Aala smiled at him, “Thank you.”

She turned back to the lil girl hiding under the covers and half paid attention as the Wizard gathered some things up off the bed side table, some of pearl’s art stuff. Some pens, pencils, and her hard bound sketch book, to make room for the water.  
He placed them on the desk and went out leaving the girl and her mom alone. 

It took a lot to calm her down, eventually tho the lil girl finally relaxed against her mother. The horrors of her dream fading away. 

“I’m sorry momma,” She said sleepily, “I didn't mean to cause a fuss…”

“Shhh,” Aala hugged her, “Hush now, you can't control dreams bebita. Try now to go back to sleep and rest ok?”

Pearl hugged onto her and nodded, honestly trying to go back to getting some rest, Aala hoping she could settle down and not be tormented by any more dreams. 

Aala watched the lil girl as she fell back asleep for a few moments trying to calm down and stay calm for her daughter's sake. 

While that was going on down the hall Sprocket was finally awake and calmed down enough to talk to Spine.

“Daddy,” She shook her brown curled head, “Something is WRONG. I’ve not done that in a really really long time.” She looked around concerned, “Something caused that.”

“Oh Baby girl it was probably just all the excitement from the last couple of days,” He reached over and smoothed down her messy brown curls, “Your probably a bit stressed is all.”  
“Then why did Amber and Pearl have bad dreams too daddy?” She asked softly, face full of worry for her siblings, “It's a lil strange if you think about it.”

Spine sighed, “I’m not sure lil one. There might be something going on.” He hugged her softly and the lil naga hugged her father back, “I promise I’ll keep an eye out darling. If anything seems bad or wrong I’ll stop it.”

Sprocket nodded but continued, “you don’t think it's that woman do you Daddy? She did things to you to make you have bad dreams… she might be doing something to us.”

Spine thought about that for a moment or two, “I’ll find out baby girl. If it's her causing this mess I will stop it. I promise.”

Sprocket nodded, “I’m going to stay awake for a while ok? I don't feel like sleeping now.”

Spine sighed a lil concerned but nodded, “Sleep if you can ok Sprocket? But if you don't feel up to it at the moment, I understand.”

“Thanks daddy,” She nodded and got out of bed heading over to her music stand. 

Spine nodded to her and headed out of her room and down the hall to check on amber.  
He gave a soft knock on her door and was rewarded with a quiet, “Come in.” From micheal. 

He looked into the room and found the shape shifter leaning against the headboard of the bed with a contented Amber snuggled up in his arms, in what looked to be a peaceful sleep. 

“Is she resting ok now?” Spine asked.

“Yah,” Micheal told his friend, “It was just a very frightening dream for her. She saw she was all alone again. Still trapped back… back in the place I found her. That orphanage…”

Spine closed his eyes in pain for a moment and looked away from his best friend and Daughter, “I'm so sorry for that. I wish I’d known…. I…” The vampire lord trailed off.

“Don't put this on yourself Spine,” He said softly, “None of us knew. Thanks to her family she didn't even have a home. We know now tho, and that's the important part.”

The Vampire lord opened his eyes and smiled at his friend, “If you ever decide you want To marry her Micheal, you already have my blessing. I’m telling you what you told me when I first met Aala, “Marry her.”

Micheal instantly got a shocked look on his face and started to splutter, “Well.. I… I mean…”  
Spine smiled at him, “my friend.. The best friend i have that went to war and put my ass back together after I came home.. Your the ONLY man i’d trust with something THAT precious.. When this settles down find out what her fave stone is and I'll get it for you.. just like i did aala.”

Micheal instantly blushed but could only nod and manage a , “Thank you Spine.”

“I should go check on Pearl,” He said. 

Micheal nodded and settled back down into the pillows with Amber, now much deeper asleep and far away from her bad dreams. Safe in the arms of the man she loved. 

Spine headed out and shut the door behind him, to turn and find a worried young man standing in the hall. Vlad’s son. 

“Hello,” He told him, “You ok son?”

The dhampir boy flushed a bit and looked away from the older man, “I heard Pearl screaming. Is … Is she ok sir?”

Spine had to smile about that, “She’s fine young man. She had a very bad night mare but she’s ok. Just needs to rest.” He nodded to the boy, “Thank you for coming here to check on her.”

The boy nodded and still looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head, “I ahh.. I had bad dreams about my … my mom when I was a lot younger. It’s its a lot to deal with sir. Especially for someone with such a soft heart as Pearl.”

“She does have a tender one young man,” Spine replied, “I don't want to see it broken by bad dreams of a past she had no control over.”

“You ahh….” He paused and tried again, “You know the .. ahh same thing happened to my mom that happened to her’s. You want me to talk to her about it? I might be able to help.”

That was something that had never occurred to Spine before.  
Of course, Vlad almost always had done many of the same things, made many of the same lousy choices as Spine. Including, but not regretting, loving a slayer.  
So in all likelihood this boy had to come to terms with the same things Pearl must. 

“I think young man,” Spine told him, “When she is feeling better, that would be a very good idea. Thank you for offering.”

“My pleasure sir,” Now he actually blushed, “Someone so… So sweet doesn't deserve to hurt like that ya know?”

“I know son,” He told him, “Thank you again. I’ll let you know when she’s feeling better ok?”

The boy nodded and turned walking back into the house, Hands in pockets and shoulders hunched like that had been the single most embarrassing thing he’d ever done in his life. Talking to the father of the girl he clearly liked now.  
Spine grinned a bit, least there was one bright spot to all of this.  
Then turned and headed back in the direction of Pearl’s room. 

STopping as he Met Salgexicon on the way in. 

“Spine,” The wizard nodded, “Sorry everyone's upset to day. Must be something in the air ya know?”

The vampire let out a breath and nodded, “I wonder what IS causing all of this cousin.”

Salgexicon shook his head, “Could be any number of things. Let's go in and check on pearl, I got something that will help her at least calm down some maybe.”

Spine smiled at the other man and opened the door to head in, finding Aala looking rather tired but as lovely as ever, sitting there next to their lil girl as she had finally come out of her blankets and lay propped up on her pile of pillows. 

“Mi amor?” Aala asked as she looked up at him, “Sorry if i look a fright right now.”

Spine went over and kissed her and then hugged her, “You never look a fright my love. Thank you for taking such good care of our lil girl.”

“Always Mi amor,” She smiled at him then turned to look at the wizard, “thank you for looking after her until I could get here.”

“Not a problem,” He sat the water he was carrying down on her night stand and something else, “This thing,” He motioned to the candle he sat down, “Has lavender and chamomile in it. It ought to help her calm down and get some sleep without dreaming.”

Spine smiled, “Now that’s an old trick no one knows to try any more.”

Salgexicon smiled back, “Eh .. only us old farts.”

He sat the thing down and lit it with a quick snap of his fingers, “I'm gonna go out and let you two do the parents thing. Call me if you need me ok?” He gave Aala a hug and then patted Spine’s shoulder as he moved out of the room. 

“Do you think something is causing this?” Aala asked Spine once they were alone?

“I don't know,” He said honestly, “I HOPE it's not anyone screwing around. I really do.”

“Same here,” She agreed, “We’ll have to keep an eye on them for a while. I just…” She trailed off .. hesitating to tell him what she knew. 

“I know,” He said softly, not wanting to tell her about Sprocket’s theory about Elizabeth either. 

Far off in her room in the house the woman was talking to her co conspirator who was in the process of screaming at someone. 

“YOU do not circumnavigate our purpose understand!” Charro screamed, “You do as WE SAY… DO NOT do anything else!” 

The shadow closed its eyes and its head drooped, but it said nothing.  
“So does what happened interfere with the plans?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Not at all,” Charro told her, “All we have to do now is wait until they are worn down enough and then we do as I planned. Spine and Aala will do anything to save their precious Hijas. It’s only a matter of time.” 

“And if this DOES fail?” Elizabeth demanded.

“Then we get more serious my dear,” Charro told her, “For now we just wait.”

Neither of them heard the soft hiss outside of the door, or the gentle scrape of scales as someone moved quickly away. 

Sprocket now heard what was going on, her sisters were in danger. 

Time to get proof.


	13. Chapter 13

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thank you so much to Scorp for helping me with sprocket and her interactions!  
Thank you so much to Illy for helping me with the night mares and other details!  
Warning; Depictions of nightmares, Sleep Paralysis and other sleeping disorders.   
Warning 2: Hypnotism and some intimidation  
Note: the song sprocket sings to get Elizabeth is “star scrap.”

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

She knew somehow, either through the fact that she was a protective sister, or her ability to sense vibrations, that something more was going on.

The night mares her sister’s had, her sleep disorder acting up? There was literally no reason for any of it to be happening. No reason other than the vile, lil blond stalker, that had moved into their house.   
Stuck her nose into their business.   
Constantly gave her beautiful sisters a hard time. Poked both Pearl and Amber in sore spots that were best left alone. 

So the lil naga, Sprocket was intent on finding out if it was this woman that had caused her sisters so much pain. Had hurt her father and wanted her mother gone. 

Long ago she had made a promise that she would never use her powers to entrap a person against their will. A few times Sprocket had used her hypnosis to help Pearl get some much needed, nightmare free rest.   
Once she had used it to keep people away from her long ago. 

Now, even tho she knew she was breaking her promise. That her father would very likely be angry for this, Sprocket needed to find out the truth.   
She needed to know if this woman was the person hurting her sisters.   
Needed to know who the second voice, the man’s voice, she had heard this morning belonged to. 

She coiled around her tree branches waiting for the spell she’d woven to take effect and thought back to what had happened earlier that morning.   
Not being the type that needed as much sleep during the day, as her two half vampire sisters, Sprocket had stayed awake and then gone to play her Ukelele.   
Thirty seconds in and she had instantly known that this was NOT her instrument. 

It was an excellent copy, she’d give who ever had made it that.   
BUT …  
It was HORRIDLY out of tune.   
She NEVER let her uke’ get out of tune, EVER. 

So that was the first red flag that something wasn’t going right. That her suspicions about Elizabeth doing bad things to her family, might just be true. 

She had gone out into the hall just in time to see her father coming out of Pearl’s room.   
A worried look on his face as he left Mom in there to look after Pearl, and went to check on the babies. 

“Daddy,” She slid out into the hall and called to him, “Can you come here for a second? Somethings….wrong.”

Spine didn’t really look convinced, he really wanted to hope that Elizabeth would simply stay away from them. Be content to lurk in the corner of the house he had banished her to, until she decided to simply give up and go away again.

Deep down he knew this was very foolish. That she would harass him and his family until he took steps to chase her out like always.   
But he wanted to hang on to that happiness he had felt recently just a bit longer. Just pretend for a few more moments that there were such horrid beings in the world as her.   
So for once he let that desire get the better of him, and knew that he;d regret this moment of foolishness probably for the rest of his life. 

Sprocket let him into her room and pointed at the instrument that she had moved onto her table. 

“Daddy this isn’t mine,” She told him softly, “ITs out of tune.”

He blinked at her for a moment, for some reason his brain a bit strange, perhaps still from what he had gone through a few days before. So he didn’t understand what she was saying right off, it didn't click. 

Sprocket took religious care of her uke’, it should have told him instantly something was bad off but it just didn't seem to register with him right in that moment. 

“I’m sorry Honey,” He told her gently, “That doesn't really mean anything. They can get out of tune easily.”

She blinked at him for a moment, wondering if something was still wrong with her father and tried again, “But Daddy, You KNOW I’d never let it get out of tune. You know how much it means to me. This isn't my Ukulele. SHE switched it.”

Spine shut his eyes for a second and shook his head, at that moment he realized His lil Sprocket was not going to let this go. 

“Sprocket,” He told her doing his best to keep his voice even, “I know she’s frightening, and I know she has been mean to your sisters. But you don’t have any proof…”

Some might have thought he was worried about the treaties, or some other political issue. Trying to somehow protect Elizabeth to keep the peace in the families.   
That was the furthest thing from what Spine was thinking. 

All he was thinking was that he wanted Sprocket, Amber, and Pearl as far away from Elizabeth as possible. He wanted them to have nothing to do with her.   
The images of the lil girl she had killed long ago haunting his mind.  
The images from his dream haunting his mind. 

He just wanted them to stay there, stay with Aala and Himself. Stay safe.   
He was so very scared that he was having a hard time just keeping himself under control.   
The images from his dream, his beautiful lil Sprocket torn to bits, drained of her life by that witch. 

All of this was flitting through his head when his sweet lil daughter, with all of her wonderful tenacity kept insisting that this woman had done something. 

“But I know it was her daddy,” She said, “Who ELSE would do this to them?”

“Honey she’s locked up,” Spine kept trying. Just wanting Sprocket away from this woman. 

“Dad,” The lil Naga tried again, “She’s like you. Would a locked door stop you? What if she…”

“That's ENOUGH sprocket!” Spine told her, suddenly getting fierce.  
Then instantly regretted letting his fears get the better of him as he saw his Lil daughters face fall.   
“Fine,” He watched her jaw set in determination, “But when I get my hands on proof daddy. I EXPECT an apology outta you!” 

She whirled on him and slinked back into her room, Slamming the door behind her. 

So now she coiled around the branches of a tree in the garden and used her powers to pull that awful blond woman out here.  
She was gonna get answers if she had to literally squeeze the snot outta her. 

For Elizabeth’s part in all of this she was falling for it REALLY well.   
The words of the song that had called her out here still running loose in her head.. 

“It's like a dream, or some silly fantasy  
I want to live in, waiting just for you….”

She had a vacant look and was in the process of wandering down the path, not really paying attention to much of anything other than the call that was echoing inside that pretty lil blond head of hers. 

She really wanted to fight it, but had never had anyone be that direct before in trying to bespell her. So she had fallen for it hook line and sinker, continuing to fall for it right up until the moment she stepped under Sprocket’s tree. 

When 200lbs, 19 ft, of pissed off baby naga dropped out of the tree and landed on her with a VERY loud thud.   
The lil naga quickly wrapped the woman up in her coils and hissed in her face, flicking her forked tongue out in a way that would scare the crap outta anyone. 

Elizabeth realized what kinda mess she had gotten herself into and instantly started squirming to get away from the angry lil snake girl. 

“What did you DO TO MY SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSISTERS,” Sprocket hissed loudly, “Tell me now and MAYBE I won’t squeeze your head off!”

“LET GO OF ME BRAT!!” Elizabeth snarled, “ Let go of me this instant!” 

“Ssssssoo… You wanna do this the hard way?” Sprocket grinned at her, “I can arrange that.” 

She whirled about and pinned the woman against the tree she had been hiding in, “I don't like doing thisssss,” Sprocket hissed again, “But you hurt them! I wanna know how, why, and what do I need to do to undo it!” 

“You lil…!” Elizabeth continued to squirm in her grasp. 

“Have it your way lady,” She put her hands on either side of the woman;s head and leaned in closer to her, “Look at me!” She stared deeply into Elizabeth’s eyes, “Look at my eyes woman.”

The ever shifting rings flashed in the lil naga’s eyes, showing off her hypnotizing powers. Putting a deeper spell on Elizabeth this time than before. 

“You ARE going to tell me what you know,” She tightened the grip of her coils letting the woman know she was serious, “You ARE going to tell me what you did to my sisters! RIGHT NOW!”

Elizabeth tried to look away but felt the tip of the naga’s tail come up and grab her chin. Holding her still and making her look into her eyes. 

“What did you DO to my SSSSSSSSSSISTERS?!!” Sprocket demanded again. 

“I….” Elizabeth blinked muzzily and finally started to talk, “I took their things… The Half Elf’s necklace, the Dhampir’s sketchbook. They…. I … replaced them with others… Negative energy… “

“YOu did what!?” Sprocket snapped, “HOW do I Undo this!” 

“Just….” Elizabeth blinked, TRYING to get her will back, “Just…. “

“Keep going!” Sprocket nearly shouted, “Tell me how I Help my sisters!” 

Elizabeth opened her mouth, looking like she was going to tell the angry lil naga how to help her sisters, when something happened. 

Some kind of power appeared and with all of the force and pressure it could manage, knocked the snake girl away from the Vampire lady. 

“NO!” Sprocket howled, “NO She was about to tell me!!”

She whirled around and around in her spot, hissing, coiling and knowing what ever had knocked her loose was still there.

“Show yourself you coward!” She snapped, “Your the one that did this to my sisters for this witch aren't you?”

There was no response and she continued to coil defensively and hiss, still looking around as tho she expected someone to jump out.   
Talons out, fangs extended she looked around for the person that was behind this. “ Your the one i heard talking to this woman aren't you!? Come out and fight me you monster!”

By now Charro had gotten around the snarling Naga for the moment and pulled Elizabeth to her feet.   
Then proceeded to literally slap sense back into her. 

“WAKE UP you giant baby!” He snapped at her, “you just got bespelled by a TODDLER!” 

The blond shook her head but wasn’t even looking at Charro, Her eyes were on the lil snake girl that had just thoroughly humiliated her. 

“THAT WRETCH!!” Elizabeth screamed and then launched herself at the girl, “Your going to pay for this!!” 

Sprocket whirled at the sound of the cry and saw the woman coming, utter hate and rage in her eyes.   
The lil naga coiled close to the ground and then as Elizabeth closed in, used all the power in that sliver, red and black tail to give the woman the worst swat of her life. 

Elizabeth sprawled on the ground and then looked up at the girl with nothing but spite on her face.   
“YOU BRAT!!” 

She launched her self at Sprocket again and this time managed to get the Naga from behind.   
Still the girl put up one hell of a fight and showed both of them that she had no intention of backing down until she got the information she wanted to help her sisters.   
Hanging on to Elizabeth’s sleeve as she fought her and finally ripped away from her. 

“THERE!” Sprocket snarled, “NOW i have all the proof I need to show my dad that your the one that hurt my sisters!” 

“You lil btich!” Elizabeth snapped, “I ought to run you through right now!!” 

“Too late lady,” Sprocket told her, “Once I show him this your out of here!” 

Be for she could get away she felt someone else grab her by the arm. No one ever put their hands on Sprocket that way so she whirled and sank her fangs into the arm attached to the hand that had hold of her. 

Charro howled in pain, and was certainly glad at that point that Silver naga’s arent venomous.   
That bite was going to be as painful as all get out while it healed tho, she’d had her jaw distended all the way, and all those hundreds of lil recurved teeth dug into his flesh. 

It was all Sprocket could do at that point, and was very effective.   
But before he dropped her, Charro had a split second to cast his spell.   
He then dropped her and went to Pull Elizabeth to her feet. 

“Chica I suggest we get out of here before her family comes,” He looked at the girl as she now sat wide eyed on the path, starting to shake. 

“If they catch us with this they will know it was us,” She told him, “Let's get back to the house.”

Back up at the house, Chaos was about to break loose.   
IT had been five minutes of peace, For Spine and Aala. 

She had moved the babies into Pearl;s room so she could keep an eye on all of them and Spine had taken five minutes to run to the upstairs kitchen for a lil bit to eat.   
It was very calm, everyone else in the house occupied with what they were doing. No one expecting anything other than a simple relaxing night. 

When everything changed.   
When all three of their girls started to scream.


	14. Chapter 14

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thank you so much to Scorp for helping me with sprocket and her interactions!  
Thank you so much to Illy for helping me with the night mares and other details!  
Warning; Depictions of nightmares, Sleep Paralysis and other sleeping disorders.  
Warning 2: depictions of PTSD and flashbacks. 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Snow.

In normal circumstances, she really enjoyed it. Loved to play, building a snowmen with her sister. Making snow angels.  
It was all a great deal of fun. 

This time however it was very different. Something was wrong.

It was so very cold it almost burned, feeling like the swirling flakes were tiny specks of sunlight as they touched her.  
She was wandering in what might have been the house gardens, but everything seemed different. Flatter, pulled down.  
Far away, and distorted.  
She wrapped her arms around herself and huddled into her pink PJ’s, out here, in the snow, all alone. 

A few steps more and a head she saw shadows in the thick whirling flakes.  
One taller than her with long curly brown hair and big blue eyes, the one next to it still taller and more grown up. This one with dark messy hair and familiar green eyes.  
The next had a delicate figure with long dark brown hair and warm eyes the color of fresh latte.  
Finally the titanic shadow, of a strong powerful figure. This one sporting his trademark hat, with deep emerald eyes. 

Oh thank god!  
Her family, they would be able to save her. Take her home and away from all of this cold. She took one step toward the shadows ahead of her but opened her mouth to call out to them, but nothing. No sounds, just a hoarse muffled croak. 

“Look at that lil beast,” She heard one of them say, the shadow with blue eyes, Sprocket her older sister who’d always loved and cared for her, that Pearl had always believed loved her, “ She’s been a horrific brat from the moment she arrived at the manor.”

"I agree. I mean, I just have a few months in the house and she has done anything but get in trouble. This… Monster is like a spell to bring problems into your life" THis was the second shadow hissing at her. Amber, the oldest sister who had been so sweet and caring when she had been ill. 

Pearl stared in horror at this and then backed up, whirling to find another shadow in the spinning flakes.

"I know. She's just awful. I never loved her. I only felt sorry for her… Not being wanted nor loved for literally no one. Such a shame" the third shape whispered. Her new mother, Aala. The person she loved as a mother since she began to be loving with them all. 

She backed away from this in shock and horror only to find herself turning and staring up into the deep emerald eyes of the last shadow.  
Spine himself.  
"She killed the woman I loved. I had to save her because she asked me to save her. I just wanted to let her there to die, maybe if I had let her there my life would be better" the last shape murmured. Her father. Spine. No! From everyone, not her daddy. The father she loved with her whole heart. 

She could feel her heart about to snap from that.  
Yes she knew she was a horrid being, a mistake, something that was part of two worlds but never belonged in either.  
She knew all that.  
But she had thought they at least loved her. 

"Good thing she's dead now" Pearl heard sprocket say. 

"Yes, no more problems" Amber agreed. 

She collapsed onto her knees and fell forward burying her face in her hands. The lil dhampir sobbing her heart out as the icy snow began to pile up around her and her family turned from her and walked away. 

Before she could collapse completely she heard one last voice.  
This time the shadow shot out of the flakes and clamped its icy hands around her shoulders dragging her up to face them. 

Screaming in her face as they did so. 

She looked on in pure horror at a face so like her own, but with human coloring.  
Her biological mother, Hoshiakari. 

"Pearl. You little monster. Die! Never come back! You were a mistake!” She shook her violently as she said this then told her. “ I hate you! I hate you!" 

The world dissolved into the shaking and the poor, tiny Dhampir girl threw her head back and screamed. 

In the garden Spine turned toward the house in horror as he heard the shrill shriek from one of his other lil girls.  
At the moment he held the quaking form of his Darling Lil sprocket in his arms, trying to soothe the agony he could see running across her face.  
His beloved Aala sat beside him on the pathway trying to do the same thing. 

“Calm down Baby girl,” He told her, hugging her tightly, “Shhh.. its ok..”  
She whimpered against him, clinging to him with both hands and her coils. Desperately trying to get the images out of her head.  
The memories of the past, her bio family, Dr Harvey. 

The image of his face above her on the boat as he placed her into the raft, Sending her away from the killers that had come for them.  
Knowing it would save her, but still forcing her to watch as he was torn out of her life forever. 

THe memories of the years alone, on the streets.  
Cold, afraid, hungry and so very very lonely, believing over and over again that she was never going to find a place to call home. 

That eventually the people that took her biological father would catch her and that would be the end of it. 

Never in this strange state, getting to the memories where Spine had found her and brought her home. Made her his own and loved her.  
Caught in the loop of the bad memories over and over again until she finally was so exhausted she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Aala watched as the man she loved so much held his lil one with such pain on his face, for not being able to help her.  
“Mi amor,” She said softly, “what…. What happened to her?”

He pressed his face into Sprockets hair for a moment and then stood with her in his arms, “She had some kind of flashback.” He told her, “She must have been sleep walking and…”

He froze.  
Aala froze. 

Watched as a scrap of fabric the girl had clutched in one hand fluttered to the ground as Spine stood with her.  
Aala picked it up and stared at the scrap of silk, Half of a silk sleeve. 

She looked up and saw Her Beloved’s face darken as something dawned on him, then he turned back to her.  
“We have to get back,” He turned to the house, “Pearl’s screaming. We have to see her and I want to check on Amber. I believe I also owe Sprocket a huge apology.”

Aala looked at the silk sleeve in her hand and felt her own anger starting to grow. She gritted her teeth for a second and then nodded, “Let's go back, we have to help them.”

A few moments later the two of them had returned to the house, Sprocket now completely worn out and unconscious in her father’s arms.  
Spine headed quickly for the girls rooms and came up the stairs to find Micheal coming out of Amber’s with the girl in his arms. 

“What happened?” Aala asked instantly. 

Micheal shook his head, “I don't know. She started getting sick, throwing up.” His frown increased. “I'm going to move her over to the medical wing incase this gets worse. I’ll be back to check on Pearl when I get amber settled.” He motioned with his head down the hall to Pearl’s room, “Vlad’s son is sitting with her, She’s really upset tho.”

Aala pulled away from Spine, “Take Sprocket to her room and get her calmed down Mi Amor,” She told Spine Gently, “I am going to see if I can help.”

Spine nodded and turned into Sprockets room to get her settled down.  
After putting her down on the bed it was a few moments and then the Lil naga opened her eyes and looked up at her father from her pillows. 

“Daddy?” She asked. 

“Hey baby girl,” He smiled softly at her, “I'm so sorry I didn't believe you kiddo.”

She blinked at him and looked up in confusion, “Wha?”

“You were right Sprocket,” He told her doing his best to keep his voice even, “You were right and I was such a fool I even yelled at you about it. I .. I just wanted you away from her,” He looked down, “After that dream I didn't want Elizabeth near any of you and now…”

“Hey,” She reached out from under the covers and held his hand, “It's not your fault daddy.”  
“ I should have listened tho,” He sighed, “I know what that woman is like and I should have known.”

“It's not just her,” Sprocket told him, “She had help.. Some man.. I didn’t get a good look at him but i bit the hell outta him.”

Spine had to crack a smile, “Jaw all the way open?”

Sprocket nodded, “im glad my teeth grow back so fast. I lost about two dozen on that creep.”

“Well whoever it is will be easy to spot, with a buncha holes in his arm,” Spine grinned more. “Hey will you be ok for a moment while I go check on pearl and amber? Amber’s sick and pearl…”

Sprocket thought for a second, “hey.. Remember how our stuff went missing? Get rid of her sketchbook daddy.. It’s not the real one. Just like my Uke’ was fake.”

Spine blinked, “You think that's it?” 

The lil naga nodded, “I think so.. My real uke turned up right before I went out there. I'm not sure how, but I did and then this happened. That guy did it to me.”

Spine looked down the hall in the direction of Pearl’s room, “Stay here ok? I'm going to go check.”

Aala had gotten to the room and what she had found warmed her heart and made her so angry at the same time she was almost beside herself. So angry because she Had heard Charro's threats, and hadn't acted. Just assumed he was gone. Now there was a price to be paid for her carelessness.  
Apparently the boys had rallied to the cause, because Vlad’s son had come running to Pearl from where he'd been talking to Micheal the moment he heard the screams. 

The shaking she had felt had been him trying to wake her. 

“Hey calm down its ok,” He held on to her, “it's not real.”

“My family,” She said, “They…. “

“Never princess,” He said hugging her more, “never in a million years. They love you as much as I do.”

She sniffed and shook her head, “my mom… my bio mom… It's MY FAULT…”

“Absolutely not,” The boy almost snapped, “it was hers… “

Aala stopped and stared. What?

“The same thing happened to my mom pearl,” He said very gently, “Slayers aren't supposed to have children. If you had been 100% human the same thing would have happened.”

She shook her head, “no … how...can you say that?” She cried more. 

“Cus its true,” He sighed, “Slayers weren't meant to have children. Their bodies are stronger, faster, they are almost an entirely different species of human. EVERYTHING is more for them, including babies. She knew, exactly what would happen the moment she chose to be with your father. it was HER choice. Just like it was Mina’s.”

“ but…. It was so…so real..” She sniffed. 

“I know,” He laid his cheek on the top of her hair, “And people had no right to say that to you.. But you didn't ask to be brought into this world princess. Anyone that doesn't view you for the precious jewel you are.. Is an asshole.”

She actually gave a sniffing laugh, “its funny when you swear.”  
“Sorry,” He smiled, “Hey you wanna sleep more? You haven’t really shut your eyes all day and now most of the night.”

“I want to but…”

Aala just watched smiling.  
Ok yah, it was official. Spine and Vlad were right, these two wonderful lil souls were perfect for each other.  
She continued to stand there and not interrupt when she heard Spine come up behind her.

“Aala,” He said softly, “let me in my love, I need to check on something.”

Aala looked at him but moved out of the way as he headed in and over to the night stand where Pearl’s small black sketchbook lay.  
He picked it up and flipped it open… blank.. Every single page was blank.  
Just like copy of Sprocket’s ukulele had been out of tune, the copy of Pearl;s sketch book was completely blank. 

“This isn't hers,” Spine said softly, “This is a fake.”

Aala looked up, “Say again?”

“See?” He held it out to her and showed her, “The pages are all blank. “

“Oh god,” Aala looked horrified, “no no no.. he wouldn't!? “

Spine was about to say more when he looked up as someone was coming down the hall, Salgexicon.  
“Hey guys,” He held up the real sketch book, “Did Lil Pearl Loose this? I found it in the library.”

Aala quickly took the blank book from spine and moved down to the wizard, taking the real one from him and handing him the fake.  
“BURN THAT!” she demanded.  
Then headed into the room with the real one. 

Spine watched as she put the real book down near the girl and the change was nearly instant. Pearl calmed down quickly and settled. 

“Think you can sleep now?” The boy asked. 

She nodded, “can you stay here in case i don't?”

He smiled at her, “all day if you need me to. Now go to sleep.”

Aala watched for a second and then turned back to her husband, “we have to go find what he took of Amber’s.”

Spine put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her, “First please explain to me what’s going on Aala. Please?”

She took a deep breath, knowing that having kept this to her self might make her beloved angry. So it was time to come out and say the truth.

“Mi amor,” She said softly, “You're Not the only one with a demon from the past stalking them.”

“Aala?” He softened, “Please tell me.”

“His name is Charro Negro,” She continued, “He thinks he loves me. Wants to control me. Will do anything to have me.” She looked into the room at the sleeping lil girl, “Including hurt our children.”

Reason told Spine to stay calm, after all he kept Elizabeth from Aala.  
But some dark lil thing in his mind jabbed at him with a sharp spear of doubt. 

“Your telling me this now? After the girls have already been hurt?” He said coldly.  
“I should have said so from the start,” Aala replied, “I am so very sorry Mi Amor. “

“Aala… I….” He was doing his best to stay calm so he took a deep breath. “We have to find out what he did to Amber. “

She could tell he was still being cold, but right now the girl was more important. 

“Yes,” She told him, “Come with me.”

She could sense the anger coming off of Spine, Feel it at herself to.  
She just hoped that when it was all said and done, her family, her love, was still intact.


	15. Chapter 15

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Note: For those who are not multilingual.. The translations will follow any thing they need to! Thank you!  
Note 2: Thanks So much to ILLY for all the help with the translation and writing charros back story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Micheal watched as Jon at last sat back in his chair and pulled away from Amber. The dryad looked exhausted but satisfied.  
Amber looked a lot calmer, the lines around her eyes from the pain she’d been in had gone away some and she appeared to be simply resting now.

“Sorry that took so long,” Jon told him softly, “it was… hard to find what was wrong with her. I’m still not sure.”

Micheal watched the other man looked down at his hands in his lap, disappointed in himself for not being able to do more for his niece than he did. 

“No you did the best you could Jon,” Micheal smiled at him, “She seems a lot calmer now. Not in any pain at all. So thank you.”

Jon smiled a bit then it fell, “Micheal All I could really do was repair the damage I was able to find. I still don't know what made her sick. If we don't figure it out this won't last long.”

Micheal shut his eyes for a second and nodded, “Hey you have bought me some time to try and understand what’s going on Jon. So there’s that at least. I know you did all that you could.”

Jon finally nodded and looked back up at Micheal, “What about the other girls? Do I need to check on them?”

Micheal thought about that for a few seconds, “Well Sprocket seems to be up and around. She was talking to Dex and Specter last I heard. As for Pearl, as far as I know its just exhaustion, But we can go and check to make sure if you want.”

Jon nodded, “This is different from anything I’ve ever seen before. It’s really more like someone’s going out of their way to upset them,” He shook his head, “But.. I don't understand why.”

“I think Aala might know more,” Micheal finally told him, “But we have to let her and spine deal with that.”

“That might be the best thing to do at this point,” Jon sighed, “ i just wish i could help some more.”

“No jon your doing plenty,” michael assured him, “Don't overdo it ok? We don't need you getting sick too.”

The golden skinned dryad quirked a smile at the shape shifter but nodded, “I think im going to go check on Lil pearl. She’s still such a lil thing, this may have hurt her more than we know.”

Micheal nodded, “Vlad’s son is in there keeping an eye on her. “

Jon had to smirk over that. 

“What?” Micheal asked with a grin.

"I owe zero money ,” Jon smirked, “He was convinced she’d fall for him.”

Micheal smiled, “Just don't tell her. Or you will be subject to adorable fits of wrath.”

“I know,” He stood up and headed to the door, “Call if Amber needs me again ok?”

MIcheal nodded, “Thanks man.”

Jon smiled one more time and headed out into the manor, thinking about all the mess that was going on at the moment and how there was something, that no one was catching.

He couldn't seem to get the missing piece to click in his mind so he headed over to the Lil one’s room to check.  
On the way there he found the lounge and all of the kids that were awake were in there commiserating. Specter sat with his head in his hands both elbows on the table and looked worried.  
“So you think this twerps gonna be back?” The lil magical zombie asked. 

“I know he’s going to be back,” Sprocket told him, “ This guy was after me. He’s coming after my sisters too. I’m not gonna sit back and watch like I did before.” She folded her arm and the tip of her tail twitched, “I know our folks dont approve of being violent but if I have to go kick hind ends to protect amber and pearl Imma gonna do it.”

Dexter thought for a second, the gears turning in the head of the adorable silver wolf, “I have some folks that might be able to help with that Cus.” He told her, “If we can get out of the manor tomorrow night I’ll call them.”

“Thanks Dex,” the naga smiled. 

“Hey,” Bunny reached over and put her hand on Sprocket’s shoulder, “You got us too, What's the point of alla this magic if we can’t help our family right?”

“True dat,” David agreed. 

“So then we all agree?” Sprocket asked, “IF it gets worse, this jerk comes after my brother and sisters were gonna stop him? Also Kick ‘Liz’s hind end outta the manor if we have to?”

Specter nodded, “Hey I got D’s permission on that, and that’s second only to His Dad’s so .. screw treaties, she has to go.”

Jon had to smile at that, Sprocket was growing up to be an awesome leader, very much like Spine. He was very proud of his lil murder spagurter and hoped that she and the rest of the kids could do everything that they had promised each other. He hoped more tho that it didn’t come to that and they never had to fight.

He turned away from the war council and finished his trip down the hall to Pearl’s room.  
He found her sleeping pretty soundly now with Vlad’s son flopped on her sofa so she could get some sleep in peace.  
Watching both of them Was Zero. A big grin hiding in his beard. 

“Hey jon,” The giant smiled as he walked in, “I'd say be quiet but i'm pretty sure an earthquake isn’t gonna wake these two up.”

Jon grinned, “Yah I figured.” He grinned more, “I owe you ten bucks.”

“Nah,” The giant waved it off, “I'd never make you pay Jon. It's just nice to be right about it. These two kids deserve to be happy ya know?”

“I know,” Jon agreed, “Is she doing ok? Not sick at all? Just really tired?”

Zero nodded, “so far as I can tell. Seems to have calmed down quite a lot over the last couple of hours. “

Jon nodded, “That’s good then. I was gonna see if she needed anything but if shes ok, then I’ll just let her sleep. Thanks for watching them bro.”

Zero flashed his ivory white smile, “Hey you to Jon. If I need any more help with them I’ll give ya a scream ok?”

Jon nodded and headed back out into the house. At the moment the Dryad had nowhere else to and was about to head back to talk to michael some more when he heard a very soft conversation from the other end of the hallway.

It was very quiet and subdued, he honestly KNEW better than to stick his lil golden nose in there, but Spine sounded so forlorn and lost.  
Aala didn’t sound much better.  
Days ago they had been at the height of joy, loving their precious family.  
Now they sound about ready to fall apart.

Sometimes people need to be healed in ways other than physical, so thinking that he might be able to do something, Jon headed in that direction and stopped outside of the cracked door.

“Please tell me the truth Aala,” Spine asked in a voice so full of emotion it almost hurt, “Please tell me why this monster is after our girls.”

She sat quietly and looked down at her hands knotted in her lap, “He wants their Souls Mi Amor.” She told him softly.  
“What?!?” Spine blinked, “Why? They haven’t ever done anything bad to … to anyone… why would…”

“That’s why,” Aala continued, “That purity, that light. Corrupting them, darkening those pure hearts draws him. To darken them, and then control them. He would be able to… to force me …”

Spine shut his eyes in pain for a moment then looked back at Aala, suddenly feeling like an ass for being nasty to her about any of this. This person made Elizabeth look like an utter saint compared to him. 

“Please tell me the story,” He asked Aala softly.

“I can tell you how he felt,” She kept looking down, “What his motivations are. I searched the memories, the great store of remembered emotions that the ancients had the power to call on. Searched until I found out what drew him to me that night.”

Spine nodded and watched as those beautiful latte colored eyes he loved took a far off look. 

It was midnight,  
Cold.  
Clear.

On the air lingered the smell of death, one of the aromas that I truly loved.  
The aromas of Mole and Tequila also hung in the air, for this night was that of El Dia De Muertos, the day of the dead.  
The streets of Puebla were full of burning candles, the cemetery full of people coming to remember those of their family that were newly and long gone. 

I was there on my horse that night, looking down into that quiet town as the man who had sold me his soul was about to breathe his last. Looking for yet another ridiculous human that would be tempted by greed or blinded by need and offer me what they had.  
I was waiting to claim my payment, when a soft glow caught my eye.  
I am what you might call a ferocious man. Many of my breed, De Fantasma, were such.  
Indeed many of us rivaled vampires in our own way with our ferocity.  
The ruling class having very lil sway over us.  
I myself am a hunter of sorts. So I felt myself called to investigate this, I had to find out.

If luck was with me, it might be strangers fighting in the night, wishing for riches or power. A wish I could and WOULD take advantage of.  
What I found turned out to be something quite different.  
A small human girl and a woman of my own kind.  
Light flowed from her beautiful face marked with its silver and red patterns.  
She was possessed of a slim figure, that still looked very feminine in all of the right places if I do say so myself.  
Next to her, next to where this glorious being knelt in the dirt was a small crying human girl. 

“Bebita, sé que es difícil. Pero, trata de calmarte, por favor?” the woman said, caressing the head of the girl. (Little one, I know it’s hard. try to calm down, please).

“Pero, lo extraño mucho!! Todos dicen que él está conmigo y que no debo llorar, Que lo que pasó no fue mi culpa, pero, no lo siento. El no está aquí y sé que es mi culpa que esté muerto!”. (But, I miss him too much!! Everybody says that he’s with me and I shouldn’t cry. That what happened wasn’t my fault, but…. I don’t feel him. He’s not here and I know that it’s my fault that he’s died!)  
The girl cried, tears like waterfalls streaming down her face. .

“Rosalinda, escuchame. Sé que duele, pero, creeme cuando te digo que él está aquí. Tu papi está aquí y que dice que te ama y quiere que sepas que no fue tu culpa… y que está muy orgulloso de su borreguita y quiere verte crecer y convertirte en la famosa cantante que siempre has soñado ser” (Rosalind, listen to me. I know it hurts, but, believe me when I tell you that he’s here. your daddy is here and he says that he loves you and he wants you to know that it wasn’t your fault… and that he’s very proud of her little lamb and he wants to see you grow and turn into that famous singer that you’ve always dreamed of being.)

The woman whispered, looking behind the girl, where the bright shadow of a man stood, smiling at the little one.  
Her dead father.  
The same man that had sold his life to me because he needed money the past year. How was it possible?  
He Sold me his SOUL! HOW was it possible that he was there?! 

The girl, Rosalind, almost jumped from her place, looking at the woman as if she was an angel, an emissary from the gods themselves. Here to save a wayward soul, to help those they left behind. 

“Cómo sabe eso? Solamente mi papi me decía así y solo él sabía que quería ser cantante” she asked, her tears almost fading. (How do you know that? Only my daddy called me that way and only he knew I wanted to be a singer)

“Porque él me lo dijo, él está aquí aunque no lo creas. ¿Quieres ver algo lindo?” (Because he told me, he’s here even if you don’t believe it. Do you want to see something pretty?)

She caressed the soft blond curls on the small girls head, and wiped the tears from the child's eyes.

Then I sat there utterly dumbfounded as this fascinating woman did something I would never have expected. She held her hand on the lil girl’s left shoulder and closed her eyes. Red tears that almost resembles blood ran down her face as some magic flowed between the two of them. 

“¿Papi? Papi, ¿recuerdas esa vez en que me llevaste a la feria? Tu ganaste ese gran oso que yo quería y nos subimos en la Rueda de la Fortuna aunque tu odiabas las alturas. ¿O esa vez en que pintamos la casa juntos? La abuela estaba furiosa cuando vió todo el piso manchado” (Daddy? Daddy, do you remember that time when you took me to the fair? You won that big bear that I wanted and we got onto the Wheel of Fortune even if you hated the heights. Or that time when we painted the house together? Grandma was furious when she saw that all the floor was spotted)

Long moments passed as the lil girl’s memories of the past and the father that loved her Continued, and she eventually fell asleep in the woman’s arms.  
Once the child was sleeping, she carried her back into the house and placed the sound sleeping child back into her bed, giving her one final kiss before exiting the house, wiping away her bloody tears as she went. 

After that, she headed for the cemetary and I started to follow her. Thanks to the fool I have for a horse, She got about halfway there before she finally heard me. Now quiet and alerted to someone else being near her, she whirled and looked around. 

“¿Quién está ahí?” she asked, looking around until she saw me “¿Quién eres tu?” she said, looking at me still hidden in the shadows. (Who is there?, Who are you?)

I smiled and thought it was my chance to get her so I went down from my horse and walked to her. 

“Lo siento, señorita, por alarmarla de esta forma. Permitame presentarme, me llaman El Charro Negro, pero, tu puedes llamarme Amor cuando quieras” (I’m sorry, young lady, to alarm you in that way. Allow me to introduce myself, they call me El Charro Negro, but, you can call me Love whenever you want)  
I Started to say that any how, then I noticed that this woman was pointing a VERY sharp arrow from her bow straight at me. 

“El Charro Negro, el mismo Diablo que roba las almas de las personas. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, así que mejor alejate” she hissed, pointing the arrow between my eyes. “Tu tomaste el alma del padre de una pobre niña a la que acabo de ayudar y ahora, gracias a ti y a tus absurdos tratos que solo fomentan la codicia, ella solamente tiene a su abuela… y pronto será huérfana. Eso sin mencionar las consecuencias psicológicas que le dejaste!” (El Charro Negro, the same Devil who steals the souls of innocent people. I don’t want to have anything to do with you, so you had better go away. You took the soul of the father of a poor child I just helped and now, thanks to you and your absurd deals that only encourage greed, she only has her grandmother… and soon she’ll be an orphan. That’s without mentioning the psychological consequences that you left her with!).  
She explained with a mix of anger and pain in her eyes.

I just stood there and felt myself staring at her. Completely defenseless at the moment, grinning like a moron. What a WOMAN!”  
Smart, dark, kinda, indescribably beautiful.  
All in one incredible being.  
I felt myself take a step forward and the tip of the arrow dent into my body just a bit. 

“Perdoneme, señorita, pero en eso se equivoca. Si baja esa flecha, le prometo que le explicaré todo con calma. Sin embargo, me gustaría conocer primero el nombre de la hermosa mujer que me flechó mi corazón y que, probablemente, quiere flechar mi cerebro tambien” (Excuse me, Miss, but you’re wrong with that. If you punt down the arrow, I promise I’ll explain everything calmly. However, I’d like to know first the name of the beautiful lady who shot my heart and that, probably, wants to shoot my brain too)  
I said with a warm smile, looking at those beautiful eyes of hers.

Her face fell, her shoulders slouched, she looked skyward for a moment and rolled her eyes. Then the bow and arrow vanished from her magic.  
“¿En verdad los hombres creen que el coqueteo así funciona?” she sighed, passing hand on her face. “Me llamo Aala, La Llorona. Ahora, explicate” (Do the men really think that flirting like that works? My name is Aala, La Llorona. Now, explain yourself) she demanded exasperated.  
“Yo solo ofrezco esos tratos a personas que lo desean, así que, técnicamente yo no hago ningún daño. Además, ese hombre quería dinero desesperadamente, no me importa lo que hizo con el, pero, él sabía el costo de eso. Ahora, he oido que tu, Llorona, te llevas a los niños a su muerte y veo que eso no es verdad, pero, tengo mucha curiosidad sobre ¿cómo trajiste el alma de ese hombre de vuelta cuando es mía?” (I only offer those deals to people who wish it, so, technically I don’t make any harm. Plus, that man wanted money desperately, I don’t care what he did with it, but he knew the cost of that. Now, I’ve heard that you, Llorona, take the children to their death and I see that’s not true, but I’m really curious about how did you bring the soul of that man back when it is mine?)  
I said, raising an eyebrow at her, letting her see my red, deep eyes; the eyes that many young girls find irresistible.

She took a deep breath before looking back at me “No entiendes, ¿verdad? Acompañame” she whispered, walking back to the house of Rosalind and making me look through the window “Hay dos grandes factores que intervienen en este caso: el primero, hoy es Día de Muertos, por tanto, las almas de cualquier nivel en nuestra dimensión son mucho más sensibles a la magia, además de tener más libertad para transitar entre los mundos. El segundo factor es la dualidad. Tu eres dueño de varias almas, pero no completamente. Verás, así como hay luz, hay oscuridad, bien y mal; las almas también tienen ambas partes, tú únicamente tomas la parte corrompida, la que se dejó llevar por diversas tentaciones. Pero, la parte de luz deambula hasta encontrar el descanso” (You don’t understand, right? Come with me. There are two big intervening factors in this case: the first one, today is Day of the Death, therefore, the souls of any level in our dimension are much more susceptible to magic. they have more freedom to transit between the worlds. The second factor is the duality. You are the owner of several souls, but not completely. You see, just as there is light, there is darkness, there’s good and bad; the souls also have both parts, you only take the corrupted part, the one that let itself go for diverse temptations. But, the part of light wanders until it finds the rest.)  
she explained, smiling at the bright soul of the man who was sitting next to his daughter.

I looked fascinated into the room as the man said goodbye to his daughter. “A ti no te importa para qué usó el dinero, pero, te diré que gracias a ese dinero, Rosalinda sigue viva. Gracias a ese dinero su padre pudo comprar medicina y comida para que no muriera de disentería.” (You don’t care what did he used the money for but, I’ll tell you that thanks to that money, Rosalind is still alive.Thanks to that money her father could buy the medicine and food for her to not die of dysentery)  
was the last thing she whispered before she walked away, leaving me with my mouth open and my almost dead heart beating harder than ever.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open and watched as she turned on her heel and stomped away from me.  
Truthfully, I had no idea who she was or where she was going, but I HAD to know more!  
I tried many times to follow her, but each time I got closer to her, I would lose her trail again. She was one of the most difficult prey I have EVER had the pleasure of hunting. 

Years later I finally caught up with her north of the Country. She was as beautiful as always, even stronger as her power had grown.  
I wanted NOTHING more than to make her my wife.  
I offered her something That I have never offered any one else I have had a liaison with.  
To rule the kingdom of darkness at my side, be my queen, my wife. 

She looked at me and said she knew of my ways.  
She knew and that offer had no interest for her.  
This was a very big mistake on her part. 

Together our powers would have been unstoppable.  
The vampire lords would have had no power over us.  
Even the Gods themselves would have had to bend to our will. 

But she told me, in plain and simple terms, “ Yo jamás estaría con alguien tan cruel y vil como tú. Ni siquiera eres listo, porque si lo fueras, nunca me hubieras preguntado eso porque ya sabrías la respuesta. Tu no me amas, tú estás obsesionado con mi cuerpo y poder" and left me. (I would never be with someone as cruel and vile as you. You're not even smart, because if you were, you’d never asked me that because you’d already known the answer. You don’t love me, you’re obsessed over my body and power).

She was my everything, my beautiful girl.

I knew she was wrong, I knew she was suffering from the effects of some kind of magic of her Gods who wanted to keep her away from me. So… I did what any sane and loving man would have: I hypnotized her. I ordered her to love me, I took her to my Hacienda and proposed her marriage again and she agreed. 

On the day of the wedding, I was so excited and she was excited too, we both were anxious to start a new life together, ready to govern the world and start a family. But just before she could swear her whole love to me, a God appeared,That VILE winged snake, Quetzalcóatl. He woke her up from the perfect dream I had her in and took her from me. She said she hated me and it broke my heart. At that moment I knew I had to make myself more powerful to earn her heart again; it took me decades to do it. 

And now?

Now, I’m finally ready to take what’s mine. I’m ready to take my beautiful Aala back with me, and I don’t care what I have to do to break the damned spell this Vampire has on her. I’ll take her with me and make her mine! If I have to kill this whole family to do it!.

The clouds left Aala’s lovely eyes and she sagged forward into spine’s arms.  
Weak, exhausted and her heart full of agony because of the darkness she had brought down onto the lives of the people she loved most. 

“Lo siento mucho,” She nearly sobbed. “ I never, ever wanted this to happen.”

She shook in his arms, “ I believed he was gone Mi Amor. I.. I hadn't ...” 

“Shhhhhh,” Spine pulled her close to him, “Hush, Shhh. I’m sorry. I was mean to you and I had no right. Please forgive me my precious Queen.”

“Always My Lord,” She snuggled into his arms, resting her face against Spine’s broad chest, “Always and forever.”

“We will find a way to stop this Aala,” he told her, “I will keep you and my babies, ALL of them, Safe.”

Jon stepped away from the door and smiled, they SO did not need his help here.  
That love they shared was still very intact, even if they were hurting.  
As Jon pulled the door closed he continued to smile.  
That was all that really mattered now.


	16. Chapter 16

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

It took a few moments for His Aala to finally calm all the way down from what she had just told him. Tho now the tears were stopped and Spine’s resolve was stronger than ever. 

She had talked to him a bit more and now he had something he desperately needed to check on. 

“Listen Aala,” He said softly, “ My love… I have to go check on amber. If this person tried to torment Pearl and Sprocket with dark energy that might be what is hurting her.”

Aala nodded and wiped her face, “it almost certainly is. He would have taken something that meant a lot to her. Something he knew she would keep around her.”

Spine thought about that for several seconds.   
“There are lots of things he could use but I have a pretty good idea what this ass hat pulled,” The vampire lord told her. 

Then pulled Aala to her feet and both of them headed in the direction of the medical wing.

Jon had made it back there and was sitting with Amber while Micheal had gone off to do some blood tests to see if he could find out what could have made her this sick. There had to be more to it than just what he was seeing. 

So he was now running a toxin screen on her blood to see if ANY of the things that affected a vampire might be in her blood. 

He had a sneaking suspicion Sliver didn’t bother her much.   
Her reflection was not Non existent like Spine’s Or See through like lil Pearls. 

It was there in the mirror when she stood in front of one, it just looked different, it looked like an Elf’s reflection. Glowing slightly to anyone that had the ability to see it. 

Silver was actually beneficial to Elves, so the chances that she had gotten that into her system were small.   
Micheal was wondering if the small amount of garlic she had swallowed in that coffee the other day might be doing this.  
That how ever should have been out of her system days ago if that were it.  
Also, again, like with the sliver, her elf nature seemed stronger here. 

There were other ways to poison a vampire as well, and now Micheal was doing his best to look all of them up and compare them to the information that he had.   
So far nothing.   
He had found out that she was basically an even split of genetic traits however.   
So once he was done looking at information about vampires, he was getting ready to check the database about what could harm a dark elf. 

So while he was hip deep in finding this information Jon sat and kept an eye on the girl for him. 

Amber for her part seemed tired and restless.  
Jon had healed her physically, but it seemed like she was still sick.   
Whatever had gotten into her system may very well still be there. So he wanted to stay and be with her just in case she started hurting all over again. 

She tossed her head in her sleep and put her hand up over the necklace she was wearing, the one she had gotten from Micheal while she had been away. 

As Jon watched it was clear that she was having some kind of nightmare and he started trying to wake her up. 

A few soft shakes later he had her awake and Amber looked at him like she didnt know him for a moment. No recognition in her eyes and then it finally clicked. 

“Uncle jon?” She asked sounding confused. 

“Hey hon,” He smiled, “You ok?”

She shook her head, “no … I … I thought I was back… in the.. The orphanage… The day I first met Micheal… Only…” 

She trailed off and Jon put his hand on her shoulder, “Only what hon?”

“This time he didn't come,” She nearly sobbed, “I was left there .. All alone. He...he didn't come uncle Jon. NO ONE came to save me from… that.. That place..”

“Hey now,” Jon moved from his chair and sat on the bed next to the half elf half vampire, “Listen.. You aren't back there any more. Understand? Your Micheal, and Your daddy and your momma will never let you be alone again. Neither will I Or any of your other Aunties and Uncles Understand?”

She nodded but still looked upset, “C...can you F...Find Micheal for me? A...and my dad?”

Jon smiled at her and nodded, “Be right back hon, Sit tight.”

The dryad got up and headed for the door, just as it opened and revealed Spine and Aala on the other side. 

“Hey, Just what the Dr ordered,” He smiled, “Amber was wanting you Spine, And Micheal. I’m gonna go get him, you stay with her ok?”

“Always,” Spine told him, “ Aala?” 

She nodded, “Anything for one of our daughters Jon. Thank you for looking after her.”

“My pleasure,” He grinned, “Be right back with Micheal.”

He headed out of the room and down the hall to the labs. 

Amber was still in bed, looking exhausted and propped up on a pile of pillows.   
She turned and smiled when she Heard Her parents come in the room, “Daddy.”

“Hey Sweetheart,” He came over and sat down next to the bed, while Aala took a seat near the foot of it, “You having bad dreams too?”

She nodded, “I was alone again Daddy, I… “

“Shhh..” Spine told her and reached over to take her hand, “You are not alone my darling. NEver will be again.”

“Thank you,” SHe smiled tiredly at him and then put her hand up over her pendant. 

Aala caught the movement and looked at it, “Amber.. “ She trailed off, “Can I see your necklace?”

“Hmmm? Uhh.. sure…” The girl trailed off for a second and then Removed it and handed it to her mother. 

Aala took one look at it and then cast a magic to dispel illusions, “I knew it!” 

Amber stared, the lil gold locket turned black and the lapis stone fell out and cracked into ashes. 

“What the!?” She stared, “What happened to…!?”

Before she was able to get another word out, someone knocked at the door.   
Assuming that it would be Jon and Micheal, Spine headed over to check it, stopping short as he saw who was on the other side.

“Ummm,” Salgexicon asked, “Did Amber Lose her necklace? I found this in the hallway near her room… I think the latch might be busted or something.. I fixed it.”

Then held out his hand with the real locket in his palm. 

Spine turned and looked at Aala who nodded, “Thank you Salgexicon,” She smiled at the wizard and hid the fake necklace behind her, “Yah it did go missing.”

He smiled, “Not a problem.” He came over and sat the real pendant in Amber’s hand, “Here ya go Kiddo. Good as new.”

Amber just stared at the necklace in her palm and nodded.  
The wizard gave her a smiled and headed back into the hallway. 

MOments later Micheal and Jon appeared, He noticed the change in Amber almost instantly.   
With the return of her real item she looked much more normal. 

“Amber? Love?” Micheal asked. 

“What's going on?” She managed tiredly. 

“DOnt worry about it Amber,” Aala told her, “Someone thought it'd be cute to mess with you and your sisters. THey aren't going to get any further now tho.”

She leaned over and gave the girl a hug, “Go back to sleep ok?”

“Thanks,” amber said still confused. 

Aala motioned with her head to Spine and allowed Micheal to take her place next to amber as Jon posted himself back into the chair.   
Once they were out in the hall, the two parents began talking.

“That was the last one?” Spine asked. 

“I think so,” Aala smashed the blackened fake necklace in her hand and it crumbled the rest of the way into dessicated black rose petals, “She should start feeling better just like Pearl and Sprocket did.”

Aala let out a long sigh and her face fell, “Once again Mi Amor I cannot apologize enough for this.”

“There’s no need,” Spine told her as he pulled her into his arms, then smiled against her hair, “Hey come with me.. I have something I want to show Pearl and Sprocket.”

A few moments later they had gotten both of the girls and were in the ballroom of the house.   
The two of them sat on the ground and grinned, as their Father took their mother in his arms and pulled the remote for the sound system out of his pocket. 

“Ready?” Spine asked. 

Aala had no idea what the heck was going on, but smiled and nodded to her husband.   
He hit the play button and she was amazed to hear the strains of, La Chona fill the ballroom from its hidden speakers.

Next thing she knew she was swept up in the arms of her husband, as he spun her around the room dancing a near perfect La quebradita with her.   
It took her seconds to get into the rhythm, but once she did both of them moved around the room with passion and grace as he flawlessly performed the popular dance from Aala’s home with her. 

The song came to an end and she was breathless, and amazed, and looked up at his lovely face in awe.

“¿Cuándo aprendiste eso?!!” she asked in shock. ( when did you learn that!!)

Spine smiled, “Been practicing that for more than a few weeks my love. Nearly broke my neck a time or two.”

Aala instantly leaned up on her tiptoes and threw her arms around his neck, Pulling him down into a deep loving kiss.

“Mi Amor,” She said as they finally came up for air, “You are amazing.”

He grinned at her and then looked over at where both Sprocket and Pearl were grinning ear to ear and clapping. 

“AGAIN!” Pearl begged, “Show us that again!”

“It's ADORABLE!” Sprocket added. 

The parents laughed and smiled and for the moment the lil family was happy, just them being safe. Amber being out of pain for the moment, the babies tucked up in their nursery, and the two girls happily laughing at their parents. 

Several hours later:

Charro reached out and belted the person across the face, “YOU DAMNED FOOL… Do you have any idea what you have ruined.”

The person crumpled to the ground holding the side of their face but said nothing. 

Elizabeth stood there next to Charro and glared, “Time to move on to more severe measures?” 

“I believe so chica,” Charro confirmed, “I don't need those three girls alive now. If you would like to get rid of them…”

“I'd love to,” She looked down at the person Charro had back handed, “I don't have any quarrel with the snake, let her go. I want those mongrels Dead tho. I’ll handle the older one, You take care of the lil princess when you take care of her father she told her person. “

They looked away but said nothing.

Charro continued to glare, “Now then. You know what you have to do… DO it… Come to me when you are done and I’ll see to it that you get your Payment from Infernal.”

He then turned back to Elizabeth, “Go get your job done Chica, then meet me back here. It's time to leave.”

She smiled nastily at The Man and turned walking out the door of her room and into the house, unseen and protected by charro’s energy manipulations. 

The next Evening:

Everyone had heard the screams.

The lil girl, poor sweet lil Pearl, Waking from dreams that were finally becoming sweet again and then going down the hall to check on her brother and sister.

Everyone heard the lil one’s wails and had come running.

The babies, were gone. 

Their crib turned over and empty. No evidence of who or what had snatched them.

No trace of where they could have gone.

Only the heart broken sobs of their family as they searched for answers. 

Sprocket stood shaking in the hallway, listening to her lil sister blame herself over and over again.   
Down the hall, it was just as bad, Poor amber’s illness had returned.   
Worse than ever, as she now retched up blood into the can at the side of her bed.  
Even Jon wasn’t able to help her. 

Sprocket shook in anger as she heard her cousin Dex walk up behind her, her other cousins and lurking close by. 

“That help you said you could call?” she asked. 

“Yah,” He nodded, “lets go..”

She took one last look back at her sisters, “Stay alive you two.. “

Then turned and headed after Dex.


	17. Chapter 17

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Notes:: SNOOPY you get ALLLLLLL the credit for this one love! Thanks for a great chap! can;t wait for more!  
Love the idea!  
Love the writing!  
Thanks again!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

An ominous air was about the manor that evening; not one of playful curiosity, but a bitter, desolate wind that rattled the bones of every corpse and living being it touched, making everything seem to be swallowed by negative shadows. Candles on candelabras and chandeliers flickered and blew out instantly, not as persistent as the fireplace blazes, their brief death shown by the lack of a golden glow, and the trail of ghostly smoke left behind.

Leaves stirred and the trees seemed to sigh a mournful whisper, their branches creaking under the pressure of the elements. Crackles and rustling came both from the trees and the ground, as a certain naga curled up on her coils, her white-haired companion swishing at the leaves with a long stick, a skateboard leaning on the cold stone bench beside him.  
Vividly glowing sapphire optics shifted lazily to gaze at the werewolf male who seemed to be doodling in the dirt and leaves. Doodling a cross between occult symbols and a mess of spider diagrams.  
The taller of the two looked up from his art to catch a glimpse of his serpentine cousin; her face was etched in a worried frown, fingers tapping on her folded arms, as she breathed out a cloud of steam into the cool night air.  
Before he had a chance to say anything, the female turned her head to him.

“Are y’sure you’re ready for this?” Sprocket asked, her voice as soft and soothing as the breeze that night.  
The white-haired werewolf android nodded.  
“Hell yeah! More than anything” he replied. A determined, gleeful smirk was on his face, contrasting with his cousin’s fretful expression.  
“If this is gonna help us find this guy, I’m more than happy to find my friends to help out” he added.  
“Cheers, Dex” Sprocket spoke. “You know I would, but my friends had other plans. I just hope-”  
“Hey” Dex placed a hand on her shoulder after standing up. “Y’don’t have to explain. It’s gonna be ok, I promise ya. And ya know how much I *hate* promises.”  
“Heh, yeah” Sprocket sighed, an arm around his waist.  
She hummed in thought again, mulling over the events that happened over these past few days. The anger. The fear she felt for not only herself, but her friends and family.  
Dex thought over this too, the two just remaining in unanimous silence, before Dex broke the quietude.

“Here goes nothing, I guess” he joked semi-lightly, stepping into a patch of moon-rays, the moon itself was as round as a silver dollar.  
“Good luck” Sprocket told him with a nod of respect, watching from the manor’s back porch, seeing that grotesque transformation. Hearing his wiring buzz ferociously, his titanum bones cracking and mutating. Claws sprouting on his fingers and toes. Clothes ripping, teeth snapping, a few low growls here and there.  
Dex crouched in his wolfman form, before standing at full height, curling his fingers so his claws were bared.

Soon enough, a mighty howl came forth from Dex’s lupine maw, the very sound assaulting Sprocket’s ears -which she placed her hands over to muffle the noise- and surely echoing all over San Diego.  
Howls came echoing back to Dex, and he seemed to sport an eerie grin of triumph on his muzzle.  
Sprocket waited by the porch, eager to see what was going to happen next.  
She didn't have to wait long.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! ScorpioSnoopy666 here, finally starting a chapter after so long!!  
I wanna thank my co-creators, roseprincess2018 and TheIllusionistsExploit, for helping make this AU and our visions of it come to life, and to thank every single one of you readers who have been with us in this wonderful series!  
Sit back and enjoy an action-and-angst packed tail (pun very much intended) and stay tune for the rest of the book!
> 
> Scorpio out! :D


	18. Chapter 18

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

She sat very quietly in the dark room.  
She really wanted nothing to do with anything at that point.

Not the outside world.  
Not reality.

Not her family. 

She just wanted to sit in the dark and cry.

Because she was a complete failure. One that had thought she was strong enough to protect her family, but wasn’t.

One that had believed what she had been told about her love being “holy.”  
But it wasn’t

A complete failure that lacked even the ability to protect two tiny children. 

So now all she wanted to do was sit there and wonder just what was going to happen next. 

Was this the gods playing with her?  
Had they held out that thread of hope that her love was something good, just to mess with her?

Was this the result of her own actions?  
Was this because she stepped out of her place and fell in love with someone so far above her that the universe was now putting her back in her place?

Aala’s mind was a whirling mess of emotions and couldn't seem to get out of the horrid loop that it was caught in.  
SHE had somehow caused this, by not being good enough, vigilant enough, SOMETHING enough.   
She was at fault and the longer she sat in the room holding those blankets, the more she became convinced that this was the case.   
The angier she became at herself, and that anger began to spill over.

So when someone came to the door to check on her, the first thing she did was lash out. 

“WHAT?!!” Aala snapped as someone knocked on the door.

Spine had been expecting that. 

KNEW she was going to be angry at him, her anger second only to his own.   
He had never in all of his years on this planet, been THIS mad at himself. 

There were part of him that were tempted to just wait for dawn and end it. He really didn’t at this point feel like he had the right to his own life, if he couldn’t do something as simple as keeping his family safe.

HOW many times now?

How many times had he failed and watched as people he loved were hurt? 

Infernal.  
Skull.

Now this, this Charro mad man. 

This monster that wanted his precious Aala, wanted to turn her into something that she was never meant to be.   
To take that beautiful light from her soul and wipe it away for ever. 

Spine had never been so mad because if he had known, he could have stopped it. 

IF he had just looked, he would have seen how upset she was.

Had he paid closer attention he would have known what was going on with the girls and could have done something. 

So right at that point, The Vampire lord stood outside of the nursery that had been for his precious babies, and hated himself more by the second. 

“Aala May…” He tried.

“I cant stop you,” She snapped again from the other side of the door. 

“No I don't suppose anyone can,” He said sadly and walked into the room, “Aala…”

“How did this happen Spine?” She asked her voice taking on a wild tone, “HOW did I LET THIS HAPPEN!?” 

“You didn't,” He tried, “If anyone let this happen it was….”

She cut him off as she whirled, “WHY Did this happen!? The god’s said our love was meant to be!? Those children were meant to be!? What caused this!?”

“I…” He shut his mouth and looked down. 

“Why Did i do this?” She continued.

“Do what?” Spine finally managed. 

“Why did I think i could do this? Why did I think I could be a good wife and mother?” She nearly sobbed, “Why did I think this would work!!? “

He dropped his head again and shook it, “I’m so very sorry. I thought…..”

“What?” Aala demanded, “What?!”

“I didn’t think I would be this much trouble,” He said sadly.

Her eyes went wide and she took a step back, as if she had heard something else than what he said.   
As angry as Aala was she probably had misheard, Not catching that he was blaming himself. 

“Trouble?” She looked at him, “Trouble?!” 

He closed his eyes and nodded. Opening his mouth to tell her that all he had ever brought to the women he had loved was misery, and tragedy.   
He had hoped and prayed that the darkness that followed his loves was gone.   
That THIS TIME it would be different.  
That there was no war between nations.   
No war between Vampires and Slayers. 

That maybe, MAYBE this time the shadows that he had brought to everyone woman he loved wouldn’t come. 

That he was a horrible person and he was so sorry for bringing this darkness down on her. 

Just like had Amber’s mother. Just like he had Pearl’s mother. 

But before he could speak she jumped to her feet and shoved past him, dark red tears running down her face.   
“I knew it was nothing more than a dream!” She cried, “Just a beautiful dream that I couldn't hold on to!”

She didn’t even attempt to let him explain.

Just shoved her way out of the room and past him, out into the hall, down the steps and out the back door of the manor vanishing into the gardens.

Spine sat in the nursery and seriously considered one more time going out into the dawn when the sun came over the horizon. Just walking away from all of this.

He was that close when someone came to the door.

“Spine?” they asked. 

He turned to the door and looked up to find Bunny standing there with a slightly angry look on her face. 

“Bunny,” He managed to compose himself, not sure how long he had been crying or where the paper he had scribbled several lines of something down on had come from. 

“I need to talk to you,” She told him, tone deadly serious. 

He finally stood up and put the paper in his pocket and then turned to face the young sorceress, “What's the matter Bunny?” 

“I know how this was done,” She said softly, “I know what happened and how the monster that did this got away with it. Stole two kids right out from under the nose of all of us.”

He blinked at her for a moment, “I’m sorry Bunny I don't understand?”

“They didn't JUST steal them Spine,” She told him as she started walking, “Every single person in this house yesterday was drugged.”

“Come again,” Spine looked at the girl as if she had grown two heads. 

She motioned him over to an air vent and pulled the grate down, “See that?”

Spine looked and noticed that there was some kind of container, filled with ashes sitting just inside the air intake. 

“ What is that?” He stared in confusion. 

“Incense,” She told him flatly, “The kind of incense and enough of it, that it would blow out from here to EVERY room in this house. Also the kind powerful enough to knock even YOU out.”

“WHAT?!” The realization that this was all a set up suddenly came crashing down on the Vampire Lord making him literally snarl with anger. 

“Now,” Bunny said attempting to stay calm, “I know who did it. They had reasons but they have been helping This Charro person all along.”

“WHO?” Spine demanded. 

“Come with me,” She turned on her heels and headed back to another section of the house.

Spine was so angry at that point it didn’t even register with the Vampire Lord where the lil pink haired Sorceress was leading him.   
Just that the person that was part of this was on the other end. 

When she led him to the door, there outside of it stood a very upset looking David with a full sized Fluffy helping him keep watch on the thing. 

“Spine,” He said, “just…..”

“Who ever they are I promise not to kill them, “Spine told the young wizard, “BUT I DO demand and explanation.”

David nodded and told his familiar to move out of the way. 

Spine opened the door and stood there just staring, before stepping into the room and slamming the door shut behind him. 

It was several minutes later when the Vampire lord was finally found again, walking down the hall with a look on his face that spoke volumes to how exhausted he was. 

But he had to go and check on his girls.   
Sprocket was with Dex and they were up to something but the looks the two of them had given him told him now was not the time to disturb them. 

So now he was on his way to check on amber and Pearl. 

When something caught his eye, a faint glimmer of light down the hall next to one of the windows. A shining outline of a woman in classic japanese dress. 

“Watashi no Ai,” She said softly, “you have to go to Aala my love, RIGHT NOW.”

“Is it that bad Hoshiakari?” Spine asked softly, “i…”

“I know what you had to do just now my love, “ She nodded, “Now you have another duty. You have to go to her, before she loses herself completely.”

“Looses herself?” Spine asked feeling particularly stupid at that point. 

“To the dark my love,” She turned and looked out of the window, across the gardens to where Aala sat next to her marker.

Aala’s head was down, Face in her hands, The flowers in her hair slowly turning black and withering. 

“She sees darkness, or death as her only options my love,” Hosihakari motioned to Spine, “Take those words of love you wrote today and show them to her, Let her know that it's not your doing and none of this is real.”

“IT was a trick,” Spine said, “Dark energy that maniac put into this house to hurt us.”

“Yes,” The Japanese lady nodded, “Now go to her show her that, before it's too late.”

“Thank you,” Spine nodded. 

He turned and headed back into the manor, Spotting a slightly relieved looking David near the kitchen. 

“I need a favor,” Spine smiled at him.

“After that,” He motioned into the house, “Anything.”

Moments later a large pitt terrier with emerald green eyes and silvery fur was headed out into the garden, to find aala. The thing Spine had written before tied to his neck with a large green bow. 

Aala had once mentioned to him that one of her favorite animals were that breed of bull terrier. That when she had worked at the hospital, she had one as a therapy pup.   
The poor thing had died in the fire that claimed the lives of the children she cared for. The fire that had transformed her into a phantasm. 

So with the help of his wizardling cousin, now Spine assumed that form and headed out into the garden after his beloved queen. 

“I hope he finds her before the 30 minutes are up,” David grinned, then turned around and saw Vlad’s son he had been talking to looking slightly shell shocked, “What?”

“Aala likes Those terriers…” The boy said.

“Yah,” David prompted.

“Amber liked Axolotls…” He continued. 

“YES?” David replied, trying to get to the point.

The boy swallowed and looked at him, “Spine turned into a pitty to make Aala happy, Micheal turned into an Axolotl to get a kiss of Amber.”

“So?” David kept going still confused. 

“Pearl likes Narwhals..” the Dhampir boy finally finished. 

Over in the medical wing, michael looked up from where he was checking on amber and Pearl to wonder who the heck was laughing so danged hard and what the heck was so funny. 

Out in the gazebo, Aala sat with her head on her knees, trying to sort through her emotions. 

What in the world had caused everything to fall apart like this?  
The god’s themselves had told her that this love belonged in the world.   
So why did it all go so very wrong. 

She just wanted it to stop, to make the pain of everything go away when she heard it. 

A strange snoofing sound coming from outside of the gazebo.

“Whos out there?” she asked, “Dex?”

She watched as the curtains parted and a grey/silver furred nose, followed by two big green eyes and floppy ears poked its way between the curtains. 

Her eyes widened as the pup came over, looking just like her long lost therapy pup, and plopped down next to her and put his head in her lap.

“OOH!” she cooed, “Look at you!! Aren’t you a sweet pupper.”

She ran her hands through the soft grey fur and smiled, “Did you come to cheer me up pupper? Just like my pupper used to ?”

He looked up at her with his large green eyes and then proceeded to roll over and stick all four feet into the air. 

“Oh my,” She grinned, “Someone wants a belly rub dont….”

She trailed off as she saw the note tied to his neck with the green ribbon, her name written on it in flowing script that she knew all too well. 

“Did….” She trailed off again. 

The dog rolled back onto his feet and then sat up so she could pull the note and the ribbon off. What she found was what Spine had written earlier when they had argued. 

His love, his words, indeed his very heart, spilled out onto the paper before her.   
Ending with…

“It caused such a fuss  
My heart placed in your hand  
Then we gave love a chance and….”

Aala blinked and stared at the paper, the lyrics in her hands. 

“Did he write this for me?” She looked at the pooch, “And then send you out here?”

She suddenly burst into tears and put her face in the fur of the pup, “I wish he were here pupper! I wish I could tell him I was sorry for what I said! I realize what he said now.”

She wiped her eyes and pulled away, “He said “I didn’t think I would be this much trouble”.  
She sniffed and kept going, “He thinks HE caused it pup.. He didn't! It wasn't him.. I wish I could tell him he didn’t do this.. I'm so sorry!” 

She buried her head in the soft fur again and cried more, barely feeling it when something changed. 

“Ask and you’ll get what you want my Precious Queen,” Said a soft deep voice. 

Aala snapped her head up and stared. 

Her mysterious pup had turned back into her beloved husband, “SP… SPINE?”

She blinked, “Never mind!” 

She then through her arms around him and hugged him, “I’m so sorry Mi Amor.. NONE of this was your fault.. None of it was My fault. ITs the fault of the monster who’s ass I’m going to go kick!” 

“We will do this My beloved Queen, My sweet Aala,” He paused and smiled, “Like we should have done it from the beginning ….”

She smiled up at him, “Together.” 

The kiss the two of them shared when she leaned up, washed away the last of the bad energy, that had been poisoning the two of them. 

Charro watching from the shadows sneered, “Time to get more direct then Gringo.”   
Then vanished to set off the next part of his plan.


	19. Chapter 19

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

He stood there with his face in one hand and really did his level best to try and not get angry with the pair before him.  
They probably had no idea how it happened.  
They probably had no control over it.

OR  
They could have been accomplices for letting those two out to wander around the manor in the condition they were in.

So micheal stood there torn between wanting to shout his head off at Jon and Zero, and wanting to beg for their help in finding the girls. 

What was going on was fairly simple.  
Both Amber and Pearl had, after the babies vanished, been confined to the medical wing of the house.  
Amber was slowly seeming to get sicker and sicker as the seconds ticked by and Micheal had yet to find any answer as to what could have done this to her.  
Everything that could hurt a vampire had been checked, Garlic, Holy water, Wild roses, everything he could think of had all been checked and none of it was in the poor girl's system.  
So now he was in the process of finding out what kind of things could harm a dark elf and seeing if she had any of that in her body.

It had been slow going because Dark Elves were such a secretive bunch, and the facts about what could hurt them were not easy to find.

He was three quarters of the way of calling her Bio Mom’s family and asking them for any kind of help in this mess. He hated the idea of oweing those jerks one, but Micheal was beginning to get desperate. 

In the middle of all that now, both of the girls had vanished into thin air.  
How you lost two vampire hybrids was beyond the shapeshifter to guess, either they had help, or Zero and jon were in on it. 

“And NEITHER of you have any idea where they went?” He tried again doing his best to stay calm. 

Zero looked upset, like he knew this was something he was responsible for, but shook his head, “I swear Micheal, one second we are just sitting there talking to each other then…”

He trailed off and Jon continued for him. 

“Then poof,” The dryad said, “We looked up from talking and they were just gone. Completely gone.”

Micheal let out a sigh, it wasn't really their fault.  
He full well knew that the girls were capable of this kind of thing, he just hoped that they wouldn't pull this.  
But one of them was an empath, and had to have felt what their parents were up too.  
So being the people that the two of them were, of course, Pearl and Amber both had wanted to go find their parents and help them.  
Help stop the fighting, tell them that they would get the babies back somehow. 

It was an endearing as hell trait, but also one that caused him and a few other people a bit of worry from time to time. 

Case in point, the other Dhampir that stood behind him, doing a slightly less than stellar job of hiding his emotions about this.  
Vlad;s son had fallen deeply in love with Pearl, that much was clear.  
At least as deep as Micheal and Amber’s relationship, even if they were still very young. 

So Jon and Zero were having to deal with being glared down by him as well. 

“Well ok,” Jon finally said, “all of the griping in the world’s not gonna make them show back up, what we need to do is go and find them.”

“He has a point,” Zero said, “Getting them back here where they can be looked after is the most important thing right now. Fussing at each other can wait until we find them.”

“He’s got a point too,” Micheal agreed and turned to Vlad’s son, “Which side of the house do you want kid? Let's go start looking for them.”

“Before Pearl does something like go outside to find her parents,” the boy finished, clearly understanding his girl and how she looked at the world all too well. 

“He’s got a point guys, “ Zero agreed, “Let's go see if we can track them down before they do anything else. “

Nods all around from each of the members of the group confirmed that they agreed, and moments later they were heading out into the house.  
Micheal headed down the hall that continued from the medical wing into the residential part of the house and came across a meeting in one of the many sitting rooms. 

Hatchworth had cornered both Rabbit and Upgrade and was in the middle of reading them his OWN riot act.

“You do know what they are about to do?” He demanded of the two women, “You did see what your son did in the backyard? Right?”

The kitsune put her face in her hand for a moment and rubbed it, then looked back up at him, “Saw yes, still working on the believe part.”

For her part upgrade shrugged, “Rabbit ya knew this was coming, you have known the boy was an alpha since the moment he came into this world.”

She nodded, “I just never realized he'd be able to do it so young. But.. I this DOES bring us a crap ton of back up. Not to mention Steve is calling in as many of his Thunder(note: a troupe of dragons is called a “thunder.” ) as he can possibly get to come. So we will have all the help we need to get the kids back even if we dont ask Spine, Aala, Or amber and pearl to help.”

“Not to mention,” Upgrade commented, “That the person leading this lil war party is Sprocket. Talk about being like your daddy.”

“She’s him made over with scales,” Hatchworth confirmed, “She’s a born leader, and she's also the equivalent of 14.”

Both of the others there turned to look at the Drider and he continued, “Dex is 14, Specter is ten. Back up or not I am not going to let a pack of babies go head hunting unless we go with them. Now are you going to come with me or not?”

“No your right,” Rabbit nodded, “It doesn't matter how much back up they call in, they are still children. We have to go back them up… we..”

At that moment Delilah chose to come around the corner, “Hey you three, “She smiled at them, “Do you all need some help with this ?”

“Anything you can manage Delilah we will be grateful for, “ Rabbit replied. 

“I wouldn’t let those kids run off alone, Two of them are my own. You can't tell me David and Bunny aren't going to be in on this.” She smiled, “ I’ll go with all of you, but I think I need to leave Salgexicon here. “

“What's wrong?” Upgrade asked. 

“I don't know,” The vampire lady shook her head, “I am wondering if what happened affected him, or he's blaming himself because he let these folks hurt our family.”

“It's not yer alls fault,” Upgrade told her, “But having him stay here probably isn't a bad idea.”

Delilah nodded, “That's what I was thinking. He and Spine were talking a lil while ago and ...” 

She trailed off and was staring out the window.  
Out into the group of combined wolves and dragons that seemed to be getting along pretty well.  
What had caught her eye was young and very sweet looking lil wolf girl, with flowers in her hair.  
From her coloring she looked like she was a member of some of the packs from south of the border that Spine had welcomed into the area years ago.  
They had been being relentlessly hunted, and the current alpha had done nothing.  
So Spine had offered them sanctuary until a new alpha emerged.  
None had for many years, and every single Walter had a sneaking suspicion why.

This now being confirmed, all of the transplanted wolves had come running when their new leader called. 

This lovely lil lady was in the process of talking to Sprocket about something and nodding seriously. Then smiling at her warmly. 

Delilah looked TOTALLY BEWITCHED. 

Rabbit stood up and waved her hand in front of the Vampire Lady’s eyes. 

“Earth to Delilah,” She called, “Come in please.”

“Ooooohhh, “ In Spite of all the seriousness going on with the kidnapping, The lil succubus just had to grin, “Direct hit cupid.”

That snapped the vampire out of her fog and she blinked, “Ahhh.. AHEM.. I think im gonna go check on Sprocket and her group.. Ya know .. to.. Make sure they are.. Ahh.. Ok.”

Rabbit nearly face palmed as her vampirc look alike took off, and Upgrade turned and grinned at her brother and sister.  
“We are going to give her no end of hell over this right?” She asked. 

Even hatchworth had to smile a bit, “NO end of hell. But first things first,” He stood up and motioned to the direction Delilah had headed in, “We need to go Find Jon and get him to come. If the kids are hurt we might need him. Then we have to go tell Sprocket we are coming with her. “

Upgrade nodded, “We need to round everyone up and find out what they are doing…”She leaned over and looked out into the hallway, “And we ought to help Zero find Amber and Pearl before Jon and Vlad’s son have a spaz.”

“We wha?” Her drider brother looked at her for a moment as the lil pink succubus stood and flounced out into the hall to join her other siblings. 

The search was in fact under way but was in all actuality a bit too late. 

Amber was sitting on a window seat near the back of the house and watching a lil white blob get further and further out into that deadly sunshine, and further and further away from her. 

It had actually been her idea to sneak down there, because she had looked over and saw Pearl sitting on the bed next to her.  
Tears leaving nearly white streaks on her already sliver face. 

It was so heartbreaking that she had to know what was wrong.  
When she had asked, Pearl had told her that their parents were fighting. 

Even tho it was not their fault, losing the babies to this Charro clown had nearly Torn both Spine and Aala apart.  
Both of them falling prey to the dark energy that had been put in the house for this express purpose. To rip their love asunder and break the bonds the two of them shared. 

Pearl’s empathy had told her all that she needed to know and now she felt it was impossible to do anything to help them.  
She also felt like part of it was her fault.  
She had promised to protect her baby brother and sister but just like everyone else had fallen prey to what had been put into this house. 

So Amber went with the first thing that popped into her head.  
“Let's go find them Pearl,” She had suddenly blurted out to her sister. 

The lil Dhampir looked up at her and blinked through tears, “are you nuts?” 

“No,” amber shook her head and sat up as hard as it was, “But if anyone can help them put their emotions back where they belong it’d be someone that understands them. Like you kiddo.”

She’d moved over and slid out of the bed and then Pearl had Dashed over to help her, looking back at the door to make sure Zero and Jon had not caught them. 

A few seconds of wondering how they were going to get out of the room and away from the two body guards went on and then Bunny appeared and saw what they were plotting. 

She herself was aware of a few things that were going on in the manor, aware that in the very near future it was possible things would turn very dark. 

Getting these two out to their parents, might be the most important thing she could do at that point.  
So she had made Zero and Jon look the other way long enough to get the girls out, then helped them as far as she could. 

Finally put a spell on a white sheet that would make it sun proof for a while.

They made it as far as the back door when Amber realized she was not going to be able to make it any farther. 

Now she simply sat and looked out into the sun, knowing that the amazing lil one would do all she could to take care of their parents, hoping that it was enough.

She was there for a few more moments when suddenly her auntie Upgrade appeared and was calling out for everyone. Then everything was a blur and Amber felt herself swept up in Micheal’s arms and being moved quickly back to the medical wing. 

A glance behind her saw Vlad’s son staring out the window an expression on his face that spoke volumes to what he was feeling.  
He trusted Pearl to go help her parents, but he was scared to death shed be hurt. 

As Sick as she was Amber had to smile a bit over that, as she closed her eyes and snuggled her head back into Micheal’s shoulder as he rushed her back to the medical wing of the big house.

Outside in the gazebo, Aala had her head resting on the shoulder of the man she loved.  
It was daylight outside, the sun bright, but she was keeping him safe in here. 

He seemed still sad at what had happened but had shown her that he would do anything to make their family whole again. To get their babies back, protect their daughters and make everything right once more. 

He was half way to dozing in his beloved’s arms when he heard it.  
A sound of someone just outside of the Gazebo in pain.  
A soft noise of discomfiture that he had heard a million times in his life, that caused emerald eyes to snap open and him to sit up.

“Oh my god…” He said.

Aala heard the noise to about thirty seconds after he did and it registered with her just as well as it did her husband. 

“That… She wouldn’t…” Aala blinked, “what am I talking about she’s our daughter of course she would.” She looked at Spine, “Move and I go get the duct tape!”

Then darted out into the sunlight moments later returning with a small white bundle of cloth that concealed a very upset Dhampir. 

It took a few moments for the two of them to calm the girl down, Explanations about the fight and apologies for pulling that were made.  
Pearl was only glad that they were both ok, and happily snuggled between her parents, telling them that the moment the sun went down they had to go back. Sprocket had a WHOLE ARMY. As well as other things that didn’t make much sense but hopefully would once they returned to the manor. 

It was almost high noon and aala was Watching as the two of them Dozed snuggled into her when it happened.  
The Vampire Lord and The Dhampir princess snapped awake and were on their feet in Front of her, suddenly snarling at the inky black shadow that appeared before them all. 

“Awww.. “ Charro told them, “ La pequeña familia de aala. que lindo”


	20. Chapter 20

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

He was sitting there with his head down, leaning forward with his hands on his knees, wondering how in the name of heavens did this latest thing happen.

How did it take him all day to find them? 

In all likelihood there were probably no real answers to any of this.   
This Charro clown was a master manipulator, that much was clear. 

Micheal strongly believed that what had been done was just another trick. Something played on this family to try and get Aala away from Spine and the girls. 

Getting the whole story out had been hard and most of it still didn’t make much sense.   
He was sitting there TRYING to pull all of the strings together in his mind.  
Charro  
The twin babies.   
Aala.   
Spine.  
As well as these sweet helpless girls. 

Trying to make all of this make sense, face almost contorted into something far from his normal look.   
When he felt it. 

A soft hand that normally should be warm, now chilled to what felt like the bone, reach out and the back of it across his cheek. 

“Micheal,” A soft hoarse voice called. 

His head snapped up and he saw his precious Amber, looking so very ill, but smiling at him from her pillows.   
“Baby?” She asked softly, “Please tell me what happened to my family? I’m no empath like Pearl but I know something is wrong.”

Micheal looked away for a moment and then back to the person he knew he loved the most. It was impossible to lie to her so all that was left was for him to tell the truth.

“Charro went after the three of them directly Amber,” He told her with his voice full of regret. 

She looked at him for a second and a look of deep sadness washed over her face, then she asked him, “What happened?”

So Micheal told her exactly what he had gotten out of Aala once he found them.

The vampire lord and his Princess had stood in front of Aala, snarling keeping Charro as far away from her as possible. 

“My my,” The Dark Phantasm had told them, “you two are VERY Brave I see.” He smirked and lurked close. 

“Even this lil one is so brave,” He bent down to look in to Pearl’s pretty lil face, “aren't you princesa?”

“You should go,” She told him firmly, “Go and leave my mom and dad alone. We don't want you here.”

“So very brave,” Charro continued, “See? I can see why you are so proud of her my love,” He smiled at Aala and then turned to Spine. 

“And what about you Great “Lord”?” He smiled even nastier, “are you as brave as the lil princesa?”

Spine towered over Charro to his full seven feet and glared down at him, “What do you want? Just to torment us? Haven’t you had enough of that already? IF all your here to do is make jokes and tell us what losers we are then please just leave. “

Charro smiled, “You are brave.” The man continued, “Even at Noon when you are your weakest Lord, you stand tall and protect what you love. I can respect that.”

“I live for getting the respect of a murder and Soul stealer,” Spine growled at him, “Now what do you want?”

Charro only smiled, then turned back to Pearl,” Tell me something princesa?” He asked  
“What?” The lil damphir snapped.

“Are you brave enough to go out into that sunlight,” He motioned to outside of the gazebo, “If that meant you could get your baby brother and sister back?”

“What?” Her sakura colored eyes got round for a second and she stared at him then in all honesty from the bottom of her heart replied, “Yes, a million times over again.”

He then looked back at Spine, “What about you Lord Walter?”

“If that’s what it takes, Then I'd let myself be burned to ASH to save them. As well as to keep Pearl from having to do it,” He told him suddenly suspecting where this was going. 

“I’m glad both of you feel that way, “ He motioned to the field at the back of the house, “I left them out there for you. They aren't in the sun mind, but they are waiting. I suggest you go and get them.” He turned and looked at Aala, “After that we will see how things progress. “

A moment later the man had vanished and both Pearl and Spine were heading in the direction of the steps for the gazebo. 

“HOLD IT,” Aala cried, “Just stop please if you go out there….”

Pearl turned and looked at her, huge eyes so full of regret, “mom… I helped lose them .. please.. “  
“It was my fault aala,” Spine told her, “I did not pay the attention that was needed to protect them.. I can't…”

Aala shook her head, “How fast can the two of you run in daylight?”

“About as fast as a human,” He replied, “Why?”

She took his hand in one hand and Pearls in the other, “Because I CAN move fast even in daylight, Hang on.”

She had moved with them, Going through those violent deadly rays as quickly as she could. Using all those trees that had grown up on the property compliments of Jon over the years to get them to the field and stay out of the sun as much as possible. 

Eventually they got there, and just as Charro had promised, there sat a box. 

Spine looked at it for a moment and then Down at His wife and daughter, “YOu ready pearl?”

The lil girl nodded, “Let's do it.”

Micheal was sure what happened after that, Only that there had been a blast that echoed around the property. Causing everyone that was still there to look in the direction that it had come from. 

All of those that could move about during daylight, Of sprocket’s posse, had already left, including the Naga herself, and all of her aunts and uncles that would go with her.   
The local thunder of Dragons compliments of The Steves, and the new resident wolf pack. Stuck in human form at the moment, but still ready to move. 

Delilah would be going after them as soon as the sun was down enough to follow.   
So there were very few people that Micheal was able to round up to help him go and investigate what that noise had been.  
Thankfully both Zero and Salgexicon could go out in the daylight, even if they hated it. 

So they were able to start searching instantly. 

That was when Micheal noticed something, The closer he got to the edge of the property the more apparent it became. A barrier. 

A magical field that would not let anyone into the property. 

He walked up and was about to go through it.   
Only to see Hatchworth, Rabbit and Upgrade along with Jon on the other side of the thing. 

Pounding on it showing him that it was impossible for him to get back in the moment that he left. 

Jon was on the outside of it, locked away from any one that might be hurt that was in the house. That left Micheal to care for anyone here that was hurt or ill, and if he crossed it, there would be no one. 

He had shook his head and turned back.   
Knowing that something was indeed wrong and he needed to find Spine, Aala and Pearl as fast as possible. 

For some reason, even tho there were three people.   
He had left Freid, and Vlad son back at the house to guard it and amber. 

But even with three healthy adults looking, It took all day for him to locate the missing family.   
It was a trail of blood that let him there. 

Dots, drops, splotches.   
All leading back to the gazebo. 

He took one look at it and pulled his phone out, shouting for Zero to get himself there as fast as possible.   
That he was going to need help. 

It had been just as he had feared. 

Aala lay there not far from the steps, she had collapsed and was the person that the blood was coming from. He could see from one quick glance that she had somehow broken her arm. She had broken it and then kept using it.   
Now the white chalky looking bone shard protruded out from her arm and the pool of blood around her was sizable. 

Not to far from her Lay both pearl and Spine. 

Both of them HORRIDLY burned. Patches of skin on their faces and arms that looked almost blackened. Bits of their clothing that had started to burn away.   
Both of them almost to the point of being past help, and micheal had been more than grateful when the curtains swished open and zero did the first thing that came into his head.   
Grabbed blankets and put them over both Spine and Pearl. 

Made sure his brother was totally covered and then took off to the house at a dead run with the girl. Knowing that her father would insist Zero take her back first.   
Micheal had done the best to bandage Aalas arms with another blanket and waited with the two of them until Zero returned.   
When he gathered up Spine over one shoulder, Micheal picked Aala up in his arms and had taken off back to the house. 

Burns were bad, Horrid.   
But not something that a vampire like Spine and A Dhampir like pearl couldn't heal from.   
Normally. 

Upon returning to the house, he had found something horrific.   
Almost all of their blood supply had been trashed. 

Bags busted, viles dumped down the sink.   
Of the three places they kept it, Two kitchens, and a small kitchenette in Spine and Aala’s rooms. Both of the larger ones had been destroyed. 

Freid and Vlad’s son had no idea what had happened, due to being in the medical wing to protect amber. 

Salgexicon only shook his head and had nothing to say, earning a very dirty look from Micheal.   
The shape shifter had kept his mouth shut for the moment and just prayed that someone could find a way past this barrier soon, and what he had, the blood that hadn’t been ruined, Would be enough. 

Now here Micheal sat, telling all of this to Amber, while down the hall in the dark rooms, her sister and father suffered. 

Aala was a wake and her arm had been set and put into a cast, but she was still sore and upset. Beyond upset, devastated, because Charro had done the unthinkable.   
He had crossed the line beyond monster and murder. 

Gone beyond a person that hurts children to one that murders them. 

Micheal still felt his heart break and the image of Aala’s face when she told him that the box with the twin babies in it, had also contained an explosive. 

Charro had said nothing about that, nothing about time limits, tho it could have been implied.   
Then it was too late. 

Spine had made it almost to the box, pearl as well with aala close behind. When it had happened.

A white flash, no sound for several moments and then it was as if all the air had been sucked away from her. Then the devastating noise.   
Crashing into the ground and feeling her arm snap beneath her. 

Seeing Spine hit his head on the hard ground, going still as the sun light devoured him alive.   
Seeing pearl, her own silvery skin almost on fire, tugging at her great father and pulling him towards the shadows, even as blood ran down her pretty face from where her own head hit the ground. 

The nightmare of getting them back to the light proofed Gazebo and then waking up as Micheal popped her bones back into place. Realizing her babies were gone for ever and she may damn well near have lost Spine and Pearl too if something were not done. 

Sitting in the dark room and watching the two of them simply struggle to live. 

All of this Micheal had to tell to the woman he loved, because even to protect her he couldn’t lie to her. So he told her the whole truth.

“The babies?” She asked her face full of pain, “There...Could it… ha.. Have been a trick?”

“I have the box,” He told her, “what was left of it.. Its analyzed in the lab for remains of organics.. I’ll know soon.”

Just as he was about to say more, his phone actually beeped.   
Terrified of what might have been found, he pulled it out and clicked on the screen. 

Amber watched as the look of horror that had been etched into the face of the man she loved was replaced with one of relief and joy. 

“It was clean.” He let out his breath, “NO blood.. No dna.. Vampire or phantasm … it wasn’t even a big bomb. More of a flash bang than anything else. “ He turned and smiled at her, “The babies are fine, out there and waiting for Sprockets posse to bring them home.”

Amber let out a breath she had been holding and collapsed onto her pillows, “Oh thank god.”

He smiled at her, “NOw i have to figure out what's wrong with you and go tell…”

He was about to say more when suddenly he heard it.. Bizarre noises from down the hall.  
Aala screaming in shock over something. 

It took him about ten seconds to jump up and head in the direction her scream had came from. Wondering what had happened this time and how he was going to help protect this family he loved from what ever was after them.


	21. Chapter 21

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Micheal skidded around the corner to a stop and found aala Standing at the door of Pearl’s room.  
The woman looked utterly horrified, about ready to let loose a second scream.  
One look into the room and Micheal understood why. 

Whe whole thing was engulfed in green flames.  
Fire crackled on every single surface of everything that the lil girl loved.  
From her paintings to her beloved stuffed animals. 

All of it swallowed up.

Micheal turned to grab a fire extinguisher and then noticed something.  
There were flames yes, but no heat.

Yes flamed covered everything but nothing was being consumed. 

A closer look and the shapeshifter realized that it was nothing more than an illusion.  
The flames were there simply to scare someone. 

No harm was actually being done other than giving Aala, Who hated fire, the scare of her life.  
From the room that it was in tho, Micheal strongly suspected that it was not meant for Aala.

He got her by her shoulders and turned her away, “Hey! Aala, Calm down! It's just a trick.”

“Wha….” She looked confused. 

“It's not real… Look,” He let go of her and walked into the fire. Indeed once past the door there was nothing. 

THe room was fine.  
No flames consumed the plushies or anything else that belonged to the beloved lil girl. 

When he turned and looked at the door way, and the shocked Phantasm on the other side, he saw what was causing the illusion and went right to it.  
It was a green gem of some kind, nothing like was every kept in this house.  
It was projecting the illusion of the flames and had been wedged into the corner of the door frame.  
The moment Micheal pulled it loose the illusion died and Aala looked on at him that much more shocked. 

“What in the name of…” She trailed off and looked at the stone in his hand. 

“SOMEONE is playing tricks on everyone Aala,” He looked down at the green stone, “But right now they are playing a trick on sick girls.” Micheal shook his head, “I’m not going to stand for that. PLease dont tell pearl or Amber about this ok?”

Aala nodded, “No neither of them need to know about this. Who ever is doing it is a complete creep.”

“I have a couple of suspicions Aala,” MIcheal told her, “But not any proof right now.” He let out a sigh, “It doesn't matter at the moment any how, just don't tell them ok?” 

“I won't,” She agreed, “Speaking of the girls….” 

“I have to try and do something aala,” He told them, “The two of them aren't going to be ok neither will Spine unless I find a way to get some more blood into this house and soon. “

Aala thought for a second, “Come with me.. Let's speak to Spine. I might be able to help with that, at least for the moment.”

“I know what you have up your sleeve Aala, “ Micheal shook his head, “He’s NEVER gonna go for it. “

She finally smiled a small amount, “Ya think I plan on letting that big dork have a choice?”

Micheal had to smile back about that one, “oh? “

“Trust me,” She said, “I plan on keeping what’s left of my family alive. Sprocket has a whole army to protect her, all they have right now is us. “ She motioned to the medical wing, “Come on.. Oh.. wait..” 

She stopped and quickly ran back to Pearl’s room seconds later coming out with Norbert and Mr Xolotl firmly hugged in her arms. 

“Even if we don't have enough blood to help them heal totally, we can at least make them feel a lil better emotionally. These will help.”

Micheal smiled warmly at her, “Thank you so much for caring for Amber, along with lil Pearl.”

“They are MY daughters, “ she told him, “I couldn't do anything else”

A few moments later they were back at the ward rooms. Amber had asked to be moved down to the dark room where Spine and Pearl were.  
Light was honestly starting to bother her too at that point and she wanted to be close to her lil sister and father in case they needed her. 

Right at that moment the two girls were snuggled up with each other on the opposite bed of their father, Sleeping at least for the moment.  
While he sat there and looked at them, face full of worry.  
When the door opened and Aala and Micheal came in He looked at them for a second and what they had. 

He smiled at Aala, her heart had been destroyed.  
Hoshikari was right, he could already see the traces of darkness coming onto his beloved face.  
Parts of her that had changed to reflect what she was feeling. 

Her clothing was darker around the edges.  
The flowers in her hair had thorns were none had ever existed before. 

But for the most part she still was as she had always been, warm and loving to him and his girls. 

That she walked into the room carrying the girls favorite plushies was a sign that despite the despair she was feeling, she still had some hope left. 

Both of the young men followed her into the room as well.  
Vlad’s youngest, a look on his face like he was about to cry.  
As well as Micheal, his heart in his eyes as he was trying to make a choice that no one had a right to force onto anyone. 

“The girls,” Spine said instantly.

Micheal froze in his place and looked at his best friend of the last 300 years, “Spine…”

“I know what your thinking,” The vampire lord motioned to what was on the tray, “You have enough for them, Or enough for me. There isn't enough blood in the house for all three of us.” 

Micheal closed his eyes in pain but nodded, “I….”

“THEM…” Spine told him emphatically, “You don't have to choose. There is NO Choice. THEM...Period.”

Micheal opened his eyes and looked back at his best friend, “Are you…?”

“A million times over my friend,” He smiled around the burns and bandages, “My girls are more important to me than my own fool self, Please?”

Micheal finally nodded, “i ahh ..I’m going to put the curtain up so you don't have to watch ok? I know that will hurt and I can at least spare you that.”

“Thank you,” The Vampire lord smiled at his friend and Micheal moved to do exactly as he had been asked. Pulled the curtain between Spine and the girls. 

Aala came over and sat down on the bed next to him, Pulling him carefully into her arms, “That was very kind of you My lord.” She told him softly. 

“It’s what fathers should do,” Spine replied sadly, “Keep their children alive.”

She hugged him again being sure not to hurt him, “It wasn't your fault.”

He shook his head, “I won't argue my Queen. Fault is irrelevant at this point. I should have kept my children safe, I failed.”

She hugged him more for a moment, “You are going to have to have blood my love. Your just going to get worse with out of it. The light in here can only help so much.”

“That isn't possible Aala,” He told her softly, “I’d rather…”

She stopped him with a hand over his mouth, “There’s other blood in this place besides what we had stored.”

She felt the man she loved stiffen in her arms and he moved away from her hand, “ABSOLUTELY NOT…” he told her. 

“And why?” She asked, “I know you can live off of it. Vampires once actively hunted Phantasms for blood.”

“Not this Vampire,” He told her, “I also know that you were hurt and nearly bled to death in ...in what happened. Not to mention that I am close to starving and I could ...”

“How many times do I have to tell that adorably thick head of yours that I trust you Mi Amor?” She actually managed to smile at him.  
Then put her arm around him and pulled at him with her power, tugging at his memories. 

“You do remember how it tasted my lord,” She smiled, “I know you do.”

She heard a soft growl come from the Vampire lord In her arms, “That’s cheating woman.”

She smiled as she continued to hold him, “Nunca dije que jugaba limpio.” ( translation: I never said i played fair) 

“Aala…” He let out a soft sigh, “I…”

“Hush Mi Amor,” She told him and held out her hand again, “I can help make the pain you are in stop my love, Please let me?”

He shook his head a bit, “Your putting yourself in a lot of danger my love.”

“No im not,” She smiled at him and hugged him again, “I’m helping the man I love.”

He Held onto her again for a moment longer and then She felt him pull her hand to him. 

She already knew that Spine’s bites hurt very lil and again she was proven right as she felt very lil of the actual bite and more of the numbness the Venom of an old vampire caused. 

It was maybe a minute or less when he finally pulled back and closed the tiny pin pricks on her wrist with his kiss.  
She pulled away to look at her husband and he did look a lot better.  
Much stronger than he had only moments ago. 

She could see the burns had started healing and he was actually sitting up, not just propped up on his pillows. 

She watched as Spine took a very deep breath and then looked over at the curtain that still concealed his daughters and the young men that loved them. 

“My Love,” He said, “Can you help me get up? There’s something I would very much like to show you.”

“Can you walk?” She blinked up at him.

“If you help me up my darling,” He smiled at her, “I really do think you need to see this. Please? I should have shown it to you a long time ago.”

Aala nodded and helped him up and then the two of them walked out into the hallway.  
He leaned against her but was not too heavy on her, she could tell it was more because he enjoyed having her against him than needing her to walk. 

After a few moments they made it to the main library and then he did something odd as she watched.  
He stared intently at one of the bookcases and to her shock and delight, it slowly swung inward revealing what could only be one of those classic secret passages you heard about in old houses like this, but never really saw.

He smiled at her and pulled her into the hall beyond the new doorway. 

If she had to guess she now could see that they were almost at what would be the very center of the manor.  
There in she found a beautiful room.  
The walls were carved out of some kind of cream colored stone that gleamed in the candle light and seemed almost gold with the energy coming off of it. 

“What… what is this place My love?” She looked around in awe. 

“The room itself is carved from a part of the land we found when we came to this place.  
It is, what you would call a … junction I suppose. A place where lines of power meet, a sacred place. It’s why we built the manor here.”

“Its lovely,” She smiled, “So beautiful.”

He smiled, “It protects us. It always has.” He let out a soft breath, “Vampires can come to a place like this and use the energy to keep from needing blood if they have too. Its not a permanent fix, it ends if I leave this place. Also It's never really been a concern for me, but a good place to come if I felt weary.”

“Thank you for showing me this my love,” She told him coming over to embrace him again, “Its beautiful.”

“it's also a place that is supposed to protect love,” Spine told her again, “I wanted to come here with you to reaffirm my love for you my Darling darling queen. No ceremonies, No officates, Just This man telling the woman he loves more than his own life, how deeply he cares for her.” 

He looked down and away from her, as if he didn't expect her to respond. 

She looked at him and then turned his face to meet hers leaned up and kissed him deeply and lovingly feeling his arms slowly wrap around her as he kissed her back. 

“This is just me,” She replied, “This woman, telling her man how much she loves him. To the ends of the earth and back. Forever.”

He let out a deep sigh and pressed his face into her hair, “My darling Aala. My beautiful queen.”

“My lord,” She hugged him back, “Mi amor.”

After holding him for a while longer she turned and looked up at him, “we should bring the girls down here. It might help them too.”

Spine smiled at her, “Just the girls.” He had to grin, “Some day they can come here with The men they love and make the same promise we just did.. But…”

Aala grinned at him, “Not yet.. “  
She stopped and let out a long sigh, reaching back to hug him again, “My lord i thought after…”

Spine pressed his face into her hair, “I thought after I lost the babies,” Spine told her, “After I let that awful thing happen you would hate me. Thank you for still loving me My queen.”

She made a soft sound, “I was going to say the same thing. But they are still with us, my lord, they always will be. Maybe we can…”

“Later,” He hugged her again and kissed her, “Let's worry about the girls right now. When I go out of here I am going to get hungry again quickly, I still have a lot of healing to do. Things may also get dark again, Charro and Elizabeth are NOT going to give up. Please no matter what happens, know that I WILL ALWAYS love you.”

Aala smiled at Spine and hugged him again, “Thank you.”

Out beyond the barrier, beyond the light of the heart of the manor, darkness resumed its quest.  
“Now,” Charro told the woman, “I want the girls Dead. Bring the Vampire to the lil Blond Chica here. Once that’s done I’ll get you whatever payment you wish.”

The figure in the shadows grinned and stepped into the moonlight, revealing a woman that looked quite a bit like Aala, but also very different.  
“It will be my pleasure Señor Charro,” She said, “To take that sister of mine down a peg or two for you.”

Charro and Elizabeth turned and smiled at each other then back to the woman, “ My Darling Ixtabay, nothing would give me more pleasure than seeing JUST that.”


	22. Chapter 22

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

She was sleeping.

Snuggled into the arms of one of her older sisters, Amber.  
Her mouth still tasted awful, but she felt a lil better. 

What she really needed was to just sleep, heal and let the grown ups worry about things for a few hours.  
That’s what the lil Dhampir really wanted, selfish tho she thought that was.  
Just press her head into that wonderfully soft pillow, and relax in this nice room.

Her eyes were so sore, and the light in here didn’t hurt them. 

So what Pearl really wanted was just to sleep.  
She was three quarters of the way there when she felt it. 

That same sharp tug of bad emotions she had felt when her parents had been fighting.  
That same awful feeling from them when they realized they were too late to save the babies. 

That horrid heartbreak she felt, knowing that she couldn’t have stopped this, but felt guilt for it any how.  
That’s what woke her up and made her sit up in the bed and look around.  
Amber still was on the pillows looking some better for all of this mess. Her mom and dad were nowhere to be found. 

Both Micheal and Vlad’s son sat slumped on chairs on either side of the bed, looking like they needed a good nap too.  
Pearl looked over to where her Parents should have been but again, there was no sign. Also she could feel that again.

She slumped a lil, maybe she should just….  
NO.

Pearl could never do that in a million years. Turn away and let someone she loved, her wonderful parents no less, fight with each other and be in pain.  
Not when there was some chance that she, could maybe help.

She moved to the edge of the bed and tried to get up.  
Right before Pearl managed to pull herself away, she felt a hand close around her wrist and looked back to see her sister’s green eyes open and looking at her. 

“Lil silver where do you think your going?” She asked her voice still hoarse

She smiled at her sister, “Oh Amber, go back to sleep ok? I just…”

“Just what Pearl?” Amber asked, “Please tell me? Lemme help you. Please Lil Sliver?”

Pearl shut her eyes and took a deep breath then turned back to her sister, “Mom and Dad are arguing again. Fighting…. I can feel them. I was...i was gonna go talk to them Amber.”

The dark elf vampire hybrid blinked at her lil sister a few times then sat up, “not without me you’re not runt.”

“Amber…!” The lil girl gasped and tried to get her sister to stay down, “Your sick you don't need to be getting up.”

“And you have third degree burns, “ amber replied, “if you can get up and go help our parents stay sane. Least i can do is tag along and try to be some help”

Pearl looked at her sister for a few seconds and then leaned over and hugged her, “Thank you Amber. I know we can help them.”

THe girl then pulled away and slid off the side of the bed, then held her hands out to her sister, “C’mon.”

Amber sat up and disconnected the line from her arm, and glanced over at Micheal. She gave him a small smile and thought to herself, “I’ll be back soon.”

Then moved off the bed and to lean on the shoulders of her lil sister.  
She made sure to be careful of the places where she knew this brave lil one had been so badly burned by the sunlight. 

Then the two of them left the guys they cared for dozing in their chairs and headed for the place where Pearl could feel that dark energy coming from. 

“What do you think made them start fighting again?” Amber asked. 

Pearl made a face, “Probably that Charro clown, or that brat Elizabeth. Somehow, some way they have been screwing around with the people in this house. “

Amber nodded as she leaned on the girl and they headed down the hall, “Do you know where they are?”

Pearl nodded, “it's coming from their main room. I guess Mom and Dad went back there and something happened to cause this.”

“Let's find out,” Amber smiled at the younger girl and the two of them headed deeper into the house. 

A few minutes later the two of them had gotten to the room.  
The door was not locked, so both of them headed in to see if the could do anything to help the parents that they loved so much. 

There was a small white flash, when Amber lowered her hand from her eyes she realized that what she was seeing was NOT the manor.  
What she was seeing she’d not seen for a very long time. 

It was her home, from her childhood.  
The one she had shared with her long lost blood mother. 

The one that she’d left the day her mother never came home from her job. 

It looked the same as it always had, from her memories.  
Now slightly blurred around the edges because nearly 50 years had passed from the time she had been in this place. 

Amber looked around and saw something that made her blood run cold.  
STanding there in the kitchen like she always did in the memories of the past, was Amber’s mother.  
Her blood mother. 

The woman turned and smiled at the girl for a moment, as Amber continued to stand there utterly frozen in fear and confusion. 

“Hello amber,” She smiled at her.

“M… mom?” Amber asked quietly, “mom… what...what's going on?”

Her mother smiled, “You know your so very much like your father.”  
Then her face fell into a frown and she continued, “Such a disgrace to my family. That I was such a whore and fell in love with a bloodsucker. During a HUMAN war of all things!”

Amber blinked and gaped at the thing that had her mother’s form for a few more seconds and then felt her anger rise. 

“Who the hell are you?” Amber demanded, sounding a lot stronger than she felt. 

“I’m your mother you stupid girl,” The woman snapped.  
“NO,” Amber told her back firmly, “No your not. My mother loved me. Loved my father, if not for the war they’d have had a life. She’d never say those things to me you lair.” Amber felt her self suck in a deep breath and continued, “NOW .. for the last time.. Who are you?”

The frown on the woman’s face faded and the illusion in the room and on her form faded.  
It revealed a woman that bore a very close resemblance to her Adopted mom Aala.  
Same curly brown hair, same slender figure.  
She was also a phantasm. 

She was however, dripping in not just dark, but evil power, her cruel smile reflected in her eyes. 

“Well if you really consider Aala your mom kid,” The woman smirked, “Then technically I’m your auntie La Ixtabay.” Her smirk got wider, “You can call me Ixta if you must. Now since you saw through my illusion you stand right there for a few moments and let me get the lil one. Do that and I’ll make it as painless for the both of you as possible. “

“What are you?” Amber snarled.  
Then turned and looked at where Ixta’s attention had gone. 

Pearl. 

From the horrified look on the lil girls face, Amber knew exactly what Ixta was more than likely taunting the girl with.  
The duality of her nature, the fact that her mother had died when Pearl came into this world. The horrid ideas that had been placed in the child’s head by uncaring fools and had stuck. 

From the tears forming to the horrified expression, there could be nothing else that going through her head at that moment.  
Because of that, because Ixta used that of all things to torment the lil girl. Amber had no intention of standing still or putting up with it.  
As sick and tired as she felt, she still promptly shoved Ixta out of the way and went over to pearl. 

“Pearl?!” She put her hands on her shoulders and knelt down to her, “Lil silver snap outta it! That's not your bio mom! Just some BITCH!”

The lil one instantly blinked and shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as she realized it was her sister that had hold of her. That the vision of her bio mother was a trick and that she was still safe in her home. 

“YOU DAMMED BRAT!” Ixta snarled, “Just for that I’m going to make you Su….” 

Amber stood up and with all the strength she had left, proceeded to back hand the woman, “Your not doing anything you witch! Leave me and my lil sister alone!” 

Amber then took Pearl by both of her shoulders and ushered her out into the hall, “This was a trick. That energy must have been fake Kiddo. We gotta find our parents and tell them about this.”

Ixta rubbed her jaw and then with a growl proceeded to head out into the hallway after both of the girls.  
“You brats are going to pay….” She trailed off as she spotted something at the other end of the hall. 

Amber turned and saw Salgexicon standing down there, staring at Ixta with a VERY angry look on his face. 

“Come here girls,” He called them, “Come here to me and away from that woman right now!”

The two of them dashed away from Ixta and into the waiting arms of the Wizard, knowing he was family and that he would protect them.  
Ixta simply smiled and watched them leave. 

“Oh so you want to then?” She shrugged after the wizard. 

Neither of the girls heard or saw this as they had already been turned away from the woman by their cousin.  
The wizard turned and glared violently in her direction and then snapped back around and took both of them down the hall and away from her.  
“Fine with me. “

She turned away from him and back into the depth of the house. 

“Well Then,” Ixta grinned, “Lessee if I can get the blood sucker away from my darling sweet perfect sister.”

Aala had been sitting with Spine for some time in the room he had shown her.  
Right at that moment he had calmed down considerably due to the energy here and she didn’t really want him to leave just yet.  
But yet she noticed something very odd.  
A moment or two where he would stir, almost sit up, and then when he noticed her near him, settle back down. 

Aala watched with a slight dawning horror at this.  
It wasn’t really possible was it?  
That … that … Feind wouldn’t come to this place would she?  
The two of them had broken from one another years ago. 

Aala knowing now that she had the genetic potential to become a Phantasm at her death. Also now knowing that her sister must have had the same streak in her. 

Aala’s spurred on by her selfless actions, to save the lives of the children she had once protected.  
This woman’s fed by her pure spite. 

Her desire to hurt her sister and have what she had. 

That is what had caused La Ixtabay to walk again, continuing her life the same as Aala had, but for the opposite and unholiest of reasons.  
Would Charro have been so evil as to bring her estranged sister into the mix? Just to hurt her?

What was she thinking… OF COURSE Charro would do something like that.  
She had to go stop it before, Itxa called Spine to her and hurt him more than he already had been. 

She rose from the place she was sitting next to him and gave him a soft kiss, “I’ll be back my Lord.”

Aala left as quickly as she could and roamed out into the house looking for her sister.  
Full well intending to tell the woman that it was yet again time to get lost, and to leave her family alone. 

That was all that was on Aala’s mind when she walked face first into what felt like a solid brick wall.  
Turned quickly and felt another one slam up behind her.  
Snapping back in the first direction as she heard the laugh from the shadows. 

“When are you Not gonna fall for that trick Aala?” Her sister asked coming out where she could see her. 

“ Ixtabay,” Aala snarled, “you let me out of this barrier this INSTANT!”

Ixta laughed, “Ahh.. how about no.” She circled around her sister and laughed, “You know I made a deal with Charro, to take out those pretty lil girls and that oh so handsome husband of yours.”

Aalastared horrified through the barrier, as her Sister taunted her. 

“BUT,” The other woman continued, “What's about to happen is SOOO much better. Much better than ANYTHING I could think of.”

Aala pounded on the barrier with her fists and snarled at her sister, “Let me OUT OF HERE! What are you talking about!?”

“Oh don't you know? My sweet innocent sister,” Ixta tossed her head back and laughed again, “Charro’s had an ace up his sleeve the whole time. I think he’s finally decided to play it. I think I’m just going to leave you in there until it happens… “ She trailed off and smiled in an even nastier fashion, “I want you to have a front row for what goes down in this house next sister. Enjoy.”

Ixta walked away and left Aala there, slamming her hands over and over against the thing until they hurt and she wasn't able to do it any more, “LET ME OUT!! Please! PLEASE!! LET ME OUT!!”

In the room at the heart of the manor Spine was still half asleep waiting for Aala’s return, when something changed.  
He opened his eyes and stared at what was before him for a few moments. Then when the command, “GET UP!” got barked at him, he did as he was asked.  
Knowing deep down that worse had indeed come to worse, and that this time there was no choice but for him to do what was being told to him. 

Too much lay at stake. 

Aala felt it, the change, the acceptance that Spine had experienced just then.  
All of the choices taken away in that one instant. 

Then the barrier she had been pounding on shattered and she dashed into the house looking for her family. 

They weren’t in the bed room.  
They weren't in the medical dark rooms micheal had set up to protect their skin, help them heal. 

Spine and Pearl were NO place to be found and Aala was starting to edge towards panic now. Amber had also vanished without a trace. 

Charro had committed his vile act just a few hours ago, leaving all of beings she loved so much in such a great amount of pain.

Then the barrier began, the family that was still here trapped in the house.  
That meant there was no way to get to the hospital or the mortuary for blood.  
All they had now was what had been stored at the house, Much of that had been destroyed. leaving not nearly enough for a severely injured Vampire lord.

Not nearly enough to try and help Amber recover from whatever had made her so very ill.

Not nearly enough to also make the dehydrated blood pearl took.

She was not privy to the way things in the manor had changed.  
To the message that had been delivered.

She had no way of knowing about the horrible price that someone in the manor would have to pay if they didn’t act in accordance with the demands made of them.  
How close this had pushed them to the edge of darkness. 

NO she only knew that Three of the people she loved so dearly were now missing.  
That was all she knew until she heard the silent mental call from someone. The fear in their inner voice.

“MAMMA! HELP!!” 

Pearl! 

“MOOOOOOM!”

Followed by Amber. 

The lil girls powers had been growing almost daily it seemed, the ability to feel others emotions had recently appeared. That ability now pushing her own fear out beyond her self to scream for help. 

A last call from someone else too, sad and apologetic in its feeling.

“Aala…..”

Aala instantly knew that mental voice as well.  
She also knew which direction it had come from, tearing out of the back door of the manor and into the gardens beyond.  
Deeper into the thing, the hedge maze that concealed the special place for her and her beloved husband. 

She was almost to the gazebo when she heard it, a voice so similar to her beloved’s, so hoarse and distorted with unspoken rage she was almost unable to recognize it. 

“You’ll never see her again,” It told someone. 

This was followed by a soft thud, a sound like someone or something crashing to the ground. 

Aala jumped and swept the curtains out of the way with her hands and saw a person standing there she would never in a million years have expected. 

Salgexicon.  
Spine’s older wizard cousin. 

But so different. 

Of course like any good wizard he’d always worn his robes, but they had always had splashes of color, bands of dark purple or splashes of bright reds and greens, now they were completely dark.  
The gem on the top of his staff also always so bright and colorful, now turned black as a starless night. 

His face changed too, drawn and pale, the area around his eyes looking dark and sunken. The face that was so much like her beloved Spine’s so changed by anger. 

He turned and got a good look at her, face frowning even more. 

“Well well,” He snapped, “If it isn't the lil low born queen.”

“What…” Aala stared at him, his dark robes flowing out to cover almost all of the floor.

“What your shocked?” he sneered, “I heard the conversation with the two of you the other day… the horrid things you said to each other… He’ s not the noble man you think he is… never was.. Neither are the brats .”

“What … DID … YOU DO!!” Aala demanded. 

“Took them out of the equation forever,” He told her frown changing to an almost smug smile, “He never belonged with you, and they never belonged in this world. “

“WHERE ARE THEY!!?!” aala shrieked, “Dónde están, bastardo?!!”

“So worried,” He snarled, “How touching…. “ 

He shook his head for a moment and glared at her, face almost as beautiful as spine’s once, now so full of hate. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO!!” Aala was becoming more and more enraged,” WHERE ARE THEY!?”

“If it matters that much to you then here,” He moved and snatched his robes out of the way, “Here’s your King and your Precious lil Princess’.” 

Aala starred in utter horror, all three of them lay on the floor of the gazebo. None moved, nor appeared to even breath. They appeared cold, still and utterly lifeless. Aala saw however something that made her heart snap. Spine still keeping his arms around the girls, Protecting his beloved daughters to the last. 

The wizard vanished in a cloud of smoke, the smug smile on his face still burned into Aala’s brain.  
She stared in horror for another two seconds, then nearly fell on herself as she dashed over to her family. 

Back at the manor Micheal and Vlad’s son awoke to the screams.


	23. Chapter 23

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

She sobbed.

Into the arms of her auntie, her beloved father’s twin sister.  
There wasn’t anything else she could do at that point. For all her leadership and skills, She was still just a young girl. 

Everyone around her looked like they were about to cry, or were crying.  
Her other auntie, sat on her other side and pet her brown curls, wanting to comfort her somehow. Wanting to make the lil naga feel better, but knowing that it was impossible. 

She had just lost so very much, and there were few if any words that could help the poor thing. 

The truth was the whole family was devastated by what they had just found out. 

Salgexicon?  
Betrayed the family?!!

WHY!?

The one’s hit worst by that news were his own grandchildren, that now sat quietly off to one side. Trying to understand what had happened. 

“What are we going to do?” Bunny asked watching as her brother rubbed the feathered head of his Raptor familiar. 

“What can we Do Isabella?” David replied, “Whichever way we decide to act, he's quite likely to be in SERIOUS trouble.”

The pink haired sorceress let out a groan and plopped her face down into Fluffy’s feathered back, “HOW did this mess happen?” She asked muffledly.

“We know how it happened,” He brother sighed, “What we have to do now is focus on how we are gonna react. Sprocket and the family Need Us Buns, we have to get those babies back.” 

She sat back up and nodded, “We have to protect Sprocket too. Who ever.. Whatever caused this might come after her next.”

“I hear you,” He nodded, “We’re just going to have to react as it happens.”

Both of the wizard twins sighed but were to the point where they would help their family, just like the family had helped and saved them. That was the only right thing to do, protect the lil naga they cared so much about and get the latest set of Walter twins back where they belonged. 

Sprocket was still crying, tears were still running down her pretty face, but the uncontrollable sobs had stopped. 

“Honey,” Rabbit told her, “you don’t have to stop crying… Your dad… your sisters…”

The lil naga nodded, “I can't stop the tears Auntie,” She told her softly, “But I can't let this stop me either. They….They thought the babies had been killed… But I KNOW they are still out there. I can still feel them. I have to get them back, for….for my momma.” She heaved another sob and looked down at her hands, “I...we’re all she has left now. I HAVE to get the babies back.”

Rabbit shook her head, “We understand honey. We’ll all do whatever it takes to find those lil ones and get them and you home to your mom safe and sound.”

Dex and his whole pack had just made it back to the place they had all stopped when the phone call from Freid hit Bunny’s phone.  
He had taken them all ahead of the group and around into the area to make sure that it was safe. That the people that were after the family, and now probably after his cousin had not come into the area yet. 

So far the place was clear, and he had left one or two of them on the outskirts of the area to keep watch.  
The rest had all come back with him and now as he slid up to his Cousin, while still in his wolf form. All of them followed, Soft whimpers and mournful whines letting the lil naga know that all of them saw how much this had destroyed her, and all of them were sorry and sympathetic. 

All of them were also now loyal to her, because they saw exactly how much she meant to their Alpha and each and everyone one of them would help her. 

Hacthworth stood to the other side of the girl, a crying Specter snuggled into his arms while Jon stood with them.  
The anger on the golden Dryad’s face was plain.  
Anger at himself for not staying to take care of the girls and his brother.  
Anger at those who had done this thing. 

Anger at the wizard that should have been a member of this family and protected them. His reaction to the wizard when he finally saw him again, could almost be assured to be unpleasant. 

Steve sat in his full red dragon form looking like he had almost wilted.  
He loved this family.  
Spine and the girls meant so much to him. 

The other dragons under stood his attachment and kept a respectful distance at the moment. Reds could be violent when their emotions got the better of them. So they helped the wolf scouts check the area and maintain the family’s safety. 

Then there was Delilah.  
She silently seethed on the side of the group.  
Hidden in the trees away from her Brother’s grandchildren, lest her mouth betray her at this point.  
She knew she was going to have to stop this.  
Otherwise, Sprocket was going to go after him.  
Aala was going to go after him. 

A child naga, Not even 100 yet, and a 220 year old phantasm were going after a nearly 700 year old archmage.  
IF he truly had turned dark, it was going to be a massacre.  
He’d be able to wipe the two of them out with a flick of one hand.  
If he had truly fallen into darkness, she was going to have to kill her own brother.  
To keep the promise he had made her make when they were the age of Sprocket and the girls.  
“If I ever go dark Li’ DON’T Let me hurt innocent people, Please?” 

Those words echoed in her heart now as she looked at his beautiful grandchildren. That boy SO Much like him it wasn’t even funny anymore.  
Her real brother would want them and the rest of the family safe.  
She was about to head over when she noticed one of the wolves had come up and was looking at her. The one she had seen before, with the flowers in her hair. 

A few seconds later a lovely young lady was there looking at her strangely.

“Your very sad,” She said, “everyone is.”

Delilah shook her head, “My brother has lost it. He attacked our family...I…”

“Should think harder about it My lady,” The lil wolf smiled, “mages are smart. Could there be more to this than we know?”

Delilah shook her head, “I don't know. But I’m going to find out.”

She turned away from the lil wolf, somewhat regretfully, and headed back over to her family Decision made. 

Back at the manor the situation was just as heartbreaking. 

To say that the people that loved Spine and the girls were devastated by what had happened would have been not only an understatement but actually down right cruel.  
Freid and Zero were the ones that had tried to get everyone into the house. 

When Micheal had heard the Screams he and Vlad’s son had ran for the garden as fast as they possibly could. The shock of what they had found had nearly destroyed the two of them.  
Zero and Freid had arrived shortly after and found the situation heart breaking. 

As horrid as it was tho, Freid knew that they had to be moved back into the house. The three of them could NOT be left out in the backyard.  
It had taken nearly ten minutes to convince Aala to let go of Spine so that Zero could take him back to the house. 

“NO!” She screamed, “NO I WON'T! I promised I’d love him, be with him forever! PLEASE please don't!” 

It had been the single most heartbreaking thing that the younger of the two shape shifters had ever seen. He knew getting the lil girl away from Aala was going to be almost as hard, if not harder. 

He was about to head out to check an see if he could Help Zero do just that when he noticed something strange.  
Freid had Zero put Spine on one of the beds in the medical wing and had pulled the covers over the man’s face.  
Truly he didn’t look dead.  
He still had his coloring and still looked intact. 

Freid was a med student just like Amber, and he had studied vampires.  
It was Dhampir and hybrids the world knew little about. Vampires, were old hat to supernatural medical science. 

He had read a bit about them for school and something was not right. Vampires when they actually died, decomposed very quickly due to the nature of their bodies.  
Most were dust with in a few hours.  
Old ones like Spine should have poofed almost instantly were he really dead. 

But the man lay there, perfectly intact. 

That’s when it hit Freid, that was what was bothering him. Not only had Spine NOT started to fade like an old vampire would after death.  
BUT he looked perfectly healthy.  
The burns that had marred his face and hands and some of the rest of his body were gone.  
He appeared to be nothing more than in a very deep sleep. 

Face peaceful and relaxed.  
Freid stared for a moment more wondering exactly what was going on when His phone beeped.  
It was Zero in the garden. 

Just as Freid had worried, his Uncle Micheal and Lady Aala did NOT want to give up the girls.  
He let out the breath he had been holding from the moment he Noticed this about Spine and headed back for the garden. 

He passed one of the saddest things he'd ever seen in his life on the way out there. 

Vlad’s son, he stood at the head of Pearl’s room, in her doorway quiet tears streaming down his face.  
Freid had tried to talk to him earlier but the boy had only said in response, “I thought we had forever.”

Freid just turned away from it for the moment and went to do his best to try and help Aala and his Uncle.  
Of course he found what he thought he would once he got there.  
Neither of them wanted to give Zero the girls so he could bring them into the house. 

“Micheal,” Zero told him, “Please… just...just lemme…” 

Micheal shook his head, “NO.. no please I just can't. I can't let her be alone Zero! I promised her I’d never let her be alone again! “

Freid watched for a second and then left zero to try and continue to talk to Micheal while he Went to try and reason with Aala.  
The way the woman had changed in the few moments since they had found them was startling.  
Her outfit had faded from its normal colorful hues to blacks and greys that seemed to deepen as he watched. Her hair looked wild and almost fly away, and the flowers which were normally colorful roses sitting perched atop her hair. They were slowly falling away a petal at a time to reveal sharp, wicked looking thorns in their place. 

Her eyes looked almost hollow, and the tears running down her face had changed from clear to dark red. Looking almost like blood.  
Freid almost didn’t want to go to her, he was so scared for her. But He needed the same look at the girls that he had at Spine.  
There was a very small chance that there was more to what was going on than just death.  
But he had to have them in the house to know for sure.  
So He tried. 

“Lady Aala,” He came over and sat down next to her very gently, “Lady Aala we need to take the lil one into the house. We can’t leave her out here, we can’t leave any of them out here.”

The woman looked up at him with those haunted eyes, “She’s cold,” She said softly, “She hates being cold. I….” Then she looked away from him for a second and back down at the lil girl, “And she has dirt on her,” She reached down to brush away something from the lil girls pink Pajamas, “She cant stand it when her Pink things get dirty. I… I have to stay with her…I can't…”

The look of pain and sympathy that crossed Freid’s face was heartbreaking, but as much as it pained him. The fact still remained, the girls needed to be brought to the house. 

“Lady Aala,” He said softly, “She knows. But she’ll be less cold in side, I also promise to clean her up ok? We have to get her in tho, Ok?”

Aala stared at him for a few more moments and finally relented.  
She released the lil girl into his arms and Freid took her and stood, looked over to see that Zero had finally managed to do the same with Micheal.  
A few moments later the two of them had made it back to the house and He was looking the girls over.  
They were in the same condition as Spine. 

Amber had been sick, so sick that she was almost to the point of not being able to function any more.  
The lines and marks of that sickness had been plain on her face.  
Now she looked peaceful and content, just like her father.  
The evidence of what she had been through wiped away like it had never been. 

He quickly checked Pearl and found the same.  
Nothing, she was almost perfectly fine. Just like Her Sister and her father.  
The burns that had been almost as bad as Spine’s had been healed and like the other two had a look of peace on her face.  
Like she was lost in some pleasant dream, rather than dead. 

Zero had by that point noticed this as well, and stood next to Freid just staring. 

“Are you SURE they are….” The giant trailed off.  
“I…” Freid tried but just shook his head, “I….”

“Can you MAKE sure?” Zero continued. 

“Yah,” The med Student nodded, “But we need to get them someplace safe first. In case anything else happens.”

Zero thought for a second and then smiled, “I Know just the place.”

“We can't tell anyone about this yet Zero,” Freid told him, “I..I have to be sure before..”

“No i gotcha,” Zero agreed, “Let's make sure they are safe and then I’ll help you go from there.”

Aala was just wandering around the house at that point.  
She had passed the girls room’s and saw the boys, Micheal and Vlad’s son, sitting there looking like their worlds had also shattered. 

The young man sat in the art section of her precious lil Pearl’s room. Looking at her unfinished painting, knowing it never would be now.  
His heart breaking because he had realized he DID love her.  
Their parents were right.  
The two of them were perfect for each other. Now?  
That chance was gone forever and he’d not been able to stop it. 

Micheal sat in Amber’s room.  
His lab had been trashed, rage fueling the shape shifter as he tore into it.  
Now he sat on Amber’s bed and looked at a notebook she had once given him.  
Covered in glitter. Filled with notes in sparkly gel pen, that she had written as a lil girl.  
Full of notes she had written as a young woman too, trying to make her dreams come true.  
Noticing how he was a part of those dreams.  
All of that, gone out of his life forever. 

Aala eventually left them to their own grief, not knowing how or if she could help them at this point.  
She wandered into the music room and stared.  
There on the stand sat that beautiful mahogany guitar of his.  
Lovingly cared for.  
Staring at it filled her with rage and she actually almost reached out and grabbed it to smash it.  
But it was all that remained of him, and she couldn’t do that. 

She turned away and ran from the room to the top of the manor.  
Standing there for a long time looking out at the gathering dark clouds, trying to decide what she wanted to do.  
As she watched the dark clouds move in the direction she KNEW her Lil Sprocket had gone.  
Was that the wizard?  
Was he going to hurt Sprocket now?  
NO.  
She was going to protect her only lil girl she had left. 

Before she could move tho she heard him.  
Creeping up behind her like the crawling darkness he was.  
Charro. 

“Hello my beloved aala,” He smiled and looked her up and down. 

Her outfit had changed.  
Gone was the loose flowy fabric, now it looked almost like armor made of ribs and bones protecting her body.  
Her hair blew around in the gathering wind, wild and uncontrollable.  
The flowers were gone, the last of the black withered petals blowing away, revealing thorns that looked sharp enough to rip someone’s heart out. 

The marks on her face were no longer just blood colored, now they seemed to be almost coagulated. Staining her cheeks for good. 

She kept her face away from him as he spoke, more interested in the dark clouds than this man. 

“My darling there is NOTHING left for you here,” He told her softly, “The vampire will be dust soon. The demon spawn will follow him. You have no connection to the snake, and those twins are no longer your concern.” He smiled and took a step closer to her, “Come with me my love, away from this place and we can be so happy together.”

Now Aala turned and looked at him, her hollow eyes had almost turned a solid shade of opaque silver. 

“My love,” He smiled and held out his hand to her, “Come with me.”

She cocked her head to one side and took a step towards him, Then placed her hand in his own.


	24. Chapter 24

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

When couples hold hands, they share their warmth, they share love, both can almost feel how their arteries are beating beneath their skin.  
Soft, caring, innocent and sweet.  
All those adjectives applied for the feeling of holding the hand of the love of your life. And, that was exactly what Charro felt in that wonderful moment. 

The old phantasm finally felt loved, sharing that feeling with the woman of his life; the one that had thought him that even the darkest of the children of the night, even the worst murder child could feel love. She was finally his, and from that moment and until the end of the time they’d remain together, nobody would ever break them apart. Both would govern the universe with their love.

Love.

Such a strange feeling, indeed. It was sweet as the most delicious cake, bitter as the greenest lemon, hypnotizing as the brightest gold on the earth and strong as the hardest obsidian. Painful. Yes, painful too, but for a dark spirit like him, the pain was one of the most amazing feelings; it let him know that he could still hurt others. He’d always enjoyed other’s pain, it was delicious.

The pain made him feel powerful, indestructible.

And the pain this woman made him feel was the most delicious way to lose himself. That pain that hit his heart since the first time he saw her.

Figurative pain. Pain in his soul.

But he hated the physical pain; that’s why he’d sent his double to see her the first time. He knew she’d hurt him and he didn’t want to feel that awful pain. 

Now, tho. He knew he’d won; he knew that she wasn’t strong enough to stop the darkness that grew inside her. He knew that she’d go with him without a second thought. He knew that when he offered her a safe life full of glory and love by his side, she’d accept it. He knew that she’d take his hand immediately.

And there they were, beneath the moonless sky, finally holding hands after all. He was proud of himself.

He was drunk with happiness.

So drunk that he never saw it coming. 

The hand holding his was usually so soft and gentle. He knew, tho, that Aala was strong even with soft touches, but this was something harder. A grip on his hand that grew harder with every passing second. 

It started with a crack, then a second one. 

Soon his face of joy turned into one of pure pain. At the same time, her sweet calmed expression turned into one full of anger. Her eyes turned completely back, with a heavy layer of coagulated blood covering the beautiful latte. 

From her elbows and knees, new pairs of eyes appeared: big, yellow and red, cat-like eyes that looked at Charro with angry glares, wanting nothing but revenge, blood, darkness.  
With a deep groan, La Llorona squeezed harder, clenching her teeth and then moved her hand down, to break everything more. 

Another crack. 

The scream of pain that left Charro’s mouth was unbelievable and really high pitched. He didn’t know how much time passed until she let him go, the only thing he knew is that he collapsed onto the ground and his hand was bathed in blood. His radius and ulna were broken and going out of his skin, sharp points where his bones had been separated. The eight bones of his wrist were all broken, his phalanges were out of place, pressing against his nerves, making it all more painful. 

Now, his hand was nothing but a mangel mass of muscles, broken bones and blood. He couldn’t move it.

“w...What are you…” He stuttered. 

He stared at her, her armor like outfit.  
The strange glowing eyes.  
The wild hair, the thorns, the darkness.  
Through all of it she was still so lovely to him, this strange new dark side of his Aala so wild and feral it was terrifying, and enticing. 

“Oh gods,” He muttered, “You're even sexier like… ACH!!”  
His breath cut off as he felt himself slammed against the wall behind him, the iron like grip of the woman clamped around his neck.  
Black eyes narrowed again and she leaned closer to him, almost a feverish heat coming off of the woman, “You once grabbed me like this Charro? Remember?” 

He gasped for air but she continued to hold on, “You would do this and tell me I’d be yours. SO many times.”

With the one remaining functional hand he began to claw at his throat and the grip of the woman.  
“You Know I have you now,” She almost smiled at him, “you told me all the horrid thing’s you’d do to my family to get them away from me, Want to hear what I’ll do to you for revenge?”

He managed to swallow somehow around her grip, “Aala...I.. I never..” he tried, “I just… Scare you… I”

“Hmmmm,” She made a pleasant noise, all out of character with the look she now had, “This isn't to scare you Charro. This is what I could do.” She grabbed his collar and ripped it off, clamping her hand down on his shoulder, “you know, You have a total of FIVE cervial vertebrae. I can break each one, shatter it. I promise to save the Atlas for the last. So you can feel each and EVERY crack before you die.”

“No.. please.. A… La Llorona Please!” He tried. 

“Your begging?” She sneered, “like you made my precious girls beg? While you tormented their minds, coveted their souls. I thought you were such a tough guy.”

She pulled him away from the wall and turned with him, bodily slamming him into the the railing of the balcony. Both of them felt a couple of his ribs snap as the wrought iron dug into his side. 

“You're a coward when you're not facing down LIl girls and babies,” She continued, “Or noble men that wont fight back!”  
She slammed him again this time into the floor, leaving him fetching up at her feet in pure agony.  
Charro was trying to scrabble away when she hauled him up by the back of his shirt and again slammed him into the wall. He felt something sharp and deadly press into the base of his back and Aala continued, “Or how about I gut you like a fish, spill those useless innards of yours all over this veranda and use your own gut acid to burn out those pretty red eyes? Hmm? Won't be enticing any more women after that now will we?”

“S...Stop please!” He tried again, “I’m SORRY!!” 

“Yes you are MUCH MORE than sorry,” She turned and tossed him to the floor one more time, “Lucky for you right now saving my daughter from that crazed Mage means more to me than taking away your life!” 

Charro looked up and saw the woman standing over him, and paled.  
She looked like exactly what the legends described her as, a monster, a killer, a being that wanted revenge for how she had been wronged. 

“I suggest you RUN El Charro Negro,” She told him in soft and deadly tones, “Once I know my daughter is safe from you and from that insane wizard, there wont be any force on this planet, or in the heavens that will keep you safe from me.”

She turned away from him and stalked back into the house, leaving the broken bleeding wreck of the man that had destroyed her life laying there, in fear of what she would do for revenge. 

Micheal had heard the commotion and stopped and stared as he saw what was coming down the steps.  
It was Aala but so changed, So dark.  
When she turned those black shiny eyes on him he wanted to shrink back but met her gaze. 

“What are you going to do Aala,” He asked. 

“Protect Sprocket from Salgexicon,” She told him simply, “Get what’s due from that mage for what he did to us. “

Part of Micheal wanted to tell her, no that there must be more to it, that there must be something they didn't know.  
But part of him that saw the woman he loved, hanging lifeless from her Uncle’s arms over rode any reason the shapeshift had left at that point.

“Don't kill him,” He said, “Do what you need to do but I want him alive. I wanna know WHY… “ He shut his eyes and continued, “Then… I’ll HELP you.” He turned and looked at the young man standing not too far from the two of them, “We both will.”

“Protecting Sprocket is the most important thing right now, She trailed off for a moment and then She nodded, “ Once I know she’s safe, i’ll bring him here, and once we have our answers…”

Micheal nodded and so did the boy. 

With that she was gone from the manor and heading out after her last daughter, the only thing she had left in this world worth protecting.  
She was about two steps out of the manor when she turned and saw that wretched blond woman, the monster that started all of this, fuming. 

“He’s dead!” She howled at Aala, “its your fault you stupid, filthy low born…”

She never got out another word as she found herself pinned, much like Charro had been.

“ NO me hables puta!” Aala growled, “ YOU CAUSED THIS!! You came here and you drug us back into this old conflict! Our lives were happy and YOU ruined it!” 

Aala turned and fell with the woman in her grasp, slamming Elizabeth to the ground in the proces. 

“IF you had NEVER shown your miserable face!” She cried, “THEY’D ALL STILL BE ALIVE!!” 

Elizabeth almost retched as the dark tears fell onto her face, Struggling to get free. 

“How… HOW DARE..” Her words were cut off as Aala’s fist connected with the side of her face. 

“NO Puta,” Aala snarled, “YOU don't get to play the victim here! Beautiful unique souls, wiped out of this world because of your EVIL. THIS. IS. YOUR. DOING!” 

With each word she gave Elizabeth another slap, drawing blood and rattling the vampire Lady’s fangs. Aala continued until Elizabeth was not in much better shape than she had Left Charro in.  
“I’m giving you the same warning Bathory,” Aala snarled, “The same one I gave that monster. RUN… because when Come after you.. There won't be ANY place for you to hide.”

She finally let the vampire woman squirm out of her grasp and stood, watching her as the blond form vanished into the trees. Keeping her eyes on the person until she was certain that they were going far away from her remaining child. 

Then Aala turned her head to where she knew Sprocket was and with all the power she had at her disposal, moved in that direction. 

The whole camp screamed and jumped, when with a flash Aala, in her new armour, ready to do battle, appeared there.  
Sprocket started for about thirty seconds and then completely disregarded any of the changes in her mother and Slid into Aala’s arms in a flash. 

“MUM!!” She nearly cried, tear’s starting all over again, “Mum, mum I’m so sorry… I… I don't…”

Aaha knelt down and wrapped her naga daughter in a deep loving embrace, eyes clearing up for a moment as she pulled away to look at the girl.  
“No no,” She hugged her again , “Bebita no.. This was no doing of yours. You were here trying to save your brother and sister. You didn’t fail lil one, it was that.. That … monster charro.. He killed them. That Demon Salgexicon, he committed the rest of the murders. NONE of this is on you, Sprocket. None.”

The lil silver naga pulled back and wiped her eyes, “The babies are ALIVE mum! “ She told her, “I can still feel them! we can get to them but we gotta be fast!”

Aala felt her eyes get wide and a small bit of the anger fade, “You're a marvel Mi Quidera,” She hugged Sprocket close, “Thank you!”

“It's ok Mum,” Sprocket told her, “I have friends, I have help. Were gonna get ‘em back, For dad and my sisters. I promise.”

Aala nodded against her soft hair, “we have to be careful, Salgeixcon turned against us Bebita. He’s the one that hurt your sisters and father.”

The lil Naga’s face dropped and she nodded, “I know. I don't know why but I know. I… WE will be careful, mum. I Promise.”

Aala held her again for a while and just snuggled into the young girl’s soft brown curls and soft embrace for a moment, “thank you my darling. I promise I will keep you and the babies safe. I will. No matter what.”


	25. Chapter 25

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Zero waited patiently while the med student tried to find some answers, wondering what was going to happen and if this was all just some trick in the end.  
Hoping that the young man might find something, anything that would give Zero’s family hope. 

The young man finally looked up from the monitor in his hands and then to the lil girl in front of them.  
He stared for a moment longer and then looked sadly up at the gentle giant.

“I’m sorry...there’s… nothing…” He shook his head and looked away, “no reading, no nothing.”

The pained expression on the giant’s sweet face got worse, “So they really are…?”

“I don't know Zero,” Freid said softly, “I… I can’t tell.. Not with what I know. Maybe there’s still a possibility but…”

“It's ok,” Zero told the young man gently, “you tried. Maybe there isn't a solution you can find. If magic did this….”

“I just wish I knew more Zero,” He turned his face back to the lil and her family, “Why would he do this?”

“I don't know,” The giant shook his head, “But all we can do now is wait to ask him. C’mon.” he reached out his hand to help Freid up, “You have done everything you could bro. Thank you for at least trying.”

The student climbed to his feet from where he had been sitting and took one last look at the family before him, “This place will keep them safe right? “ He asked, “The rest of the family will… will want to say..”

Zero nodded, “As long as we need it to, yah It will.”

Freid nodded back, “at least there’s that.”

Zero put his arm around the young man;s shoulders, “C’mon lil buddy. Let's get back.”

Freid let himself be led out of the room, the heart of the manor, Feeling like he had failed.  
Not knowing any more about what was going on than the moment he had gone in there. 

“Some doctor I am,” he muttered. 

“No,” Zero shook his head, “Don’t say that man. This ain’t on you, this is on Salgexicon and those two creeps for starting this. You just wanted to try and see if there was still some kind of hope.”

“There isn't,” Freid replied softly, “Now were going to watch those two’s heart’s break.”

Zero shook his head, not really sure what to say at that point as the two of them made it out from behind the bookcase and secret passage.  
Finding exactly what Freid had thought they would find on the other side. His beloved uncle and Vlad’s son looking at them, Heart’s in their eyes. 

Only to have that hope dashed into a million bits as Zero sadly shook his head at the two of them. Knowing that if Aala was able to bring Salgexicon back, there was going to be a devil for him to pay in these two men. 

Miles away Sprocket’s war party, now accompanied by a darkened Aala watched something so horrifying it was beyond comprehension. 

All of the family had once been horrified to learn that Piper had gone against her own kind and sided with the organization Infernal.  
But had quickly learned that it had not been of the lil Revenant’s own will. She had been taught to think that her kind, indeed all supernatural people were evil. Taught to believe that she herself was evil.  
So she had reacted to that abuse and done what her creator had pushed her too.  
Once learning that she was wrong. 

That there were good people in the world, she had ran from the organization and provided Spine and his family the means to save Aala and the girls from the Beciles. 

So the thought of any supernatural person siding with them willingly was insane to the family.

But that was exactly what they were watching from a distance. 

Sprocket had tracked the babies to the place they were being held. They had expected to find Charro and maybe Elizabeth there with them.  
What they had not expected to find was an ENTIRE armed compound, run and funded by the same money Infernal had gotten from selling Aala and the girls to the Becils. 

It looked like a NORAD outpost of all things.  
Men and women armed with guns prowled the place, watching into the night making sure that no one was able to sneak up on them. 

Others had monitor trucks and electronics set up watching after the house and seeing what was going on there. In all likelihood they knew EVERYTHING that was going on.  
Indeed it seemed that they had been the ones to instigate it. 

Now everyone watched as the Leader that they knew so well from all of their encounters spoke to Elizabeth and What was left of Charro. 

“You weren't able to get us what you promised,” The vampire woman snarled, “I did what you wanted. My best to tear that lil family of freaks apart, but you overstepped your bounds!” 

“Now calm down woman,” The leader held up his hands, “True the plan had to be altered, and I honestly would have rather seen him bound to someone that is willing to cooperate. Still things were getting out of even your control Lady Bathory. We did what we had to. “

She scoffed at him and her glare deepened, “You promised him to me alive you double dealing snake. You let your lil pet mage step over his bounds.”

“We did what we had to mam,” The leader continued, “ These people cost us one slave, thankfully we had a way to get another. But it matters very lil, with the rulers of that family dead and gone, the rest will fall easily.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but finally nodded, “You're probably right.”

Now it was Charro’s turn to scoff, “Chica.. You saw what Aala turned into. If she comes after us you will not be making such light again.”

“Just because your STUPID and let a 220 year old CHILD do this to you doesn’t mean she will be able to give you a repeat performance.” The vampire lady told him, “ You got caught off guard. We both did, It won't happen again.” 

Charro held his damaged hand and glared at her for a moment and then shook his head, “We’ll see Chica.” Then turned back to the man he was talking to, “now Senior You promised us something else to compensate us for working with your … People.”

The Leader of Infernal smiled a very dark grin, “Oh yes about that.” He turned and motioned to one of his men, “I’ll go and get them.”

Aala kept watching this as the dawning realization hit her.  
That this was not just a random act by Charro Or Elizabeth.  
That this whole thing had been planned and carried out to yet again try and destroy this family.  
Somehow those two vile people had hooked up with this group then willingly stormed into the lives of the Walter family and tried to tear it apart.  
She could feel herself starting to shake, the coagulated blood pooling in her eyes again as her anger rose. 

This was not Charro simply being himself, Nor Elizabeth just being a witch. This had been the plan all along. 

Sprocket had been watching with her and turned to face her mom, seeing the anger starting to come back. She put her hand on her mom’s arm and got her attention again.

“Mom, MOM!” she called. 

Aala turned and looked at her LIl Naga daughter and snapped out of it for the moment, now was not the time to let her anger get the better of her. There would be plenty of time for that in the near future when she went down there to get her children back.  
Now she had to help plan this or everyone was going to get seriously hurt. 

“Sorry,” She told the girl, smiled at her and hugged her again.

“Its ok mom,” the Lil silver naga smiled at her, “You have every single right to be mad over this. Let's go tell everyone what we found out.”

Aala nodded to her and the two of them quickly headed back to where the family and the accompanying group of wolves and dragons had gathered.  
All of them were waiting for what the pair of them had discovered when they had gone to get closer.  
All of them were worried to death because they could see the changes in Aala, and they all knew what had caused them. 

So when the two of them reappeared from the scrub looking at the very least cogent, there was a lot of relief that went through the groups. 

“So what did you see?” Rabbit asked the moment they were within talking distance. 

“Its infernal,” Aala growled, “This whole thing, Elizabeth, Charro, EVERYTHING was a set up by those monsters. Just to get Spine and the girls out of the way.”

Sprocket nodded, “ They said that they wanted to get rid of the heads of the family. That everyone else would go down afterwards.”

The kitsune’s lip curled in a snarl, “They are right that Spine is the strongest, but they are delusional if they think the rest of us don't have the power to get rid of them and save those kids. “

“We can't just go storming in there tho,” Upgrade told her sister as she walked up, “We are going to need a plan to make sure no one gets hurt and that we all get home with the kids.”

“She has a point,” Aala nodded, “So.. let's start planning.”

They all spent moments talking trying to come up with a plan when the lil wolf that had been speaking to Delilah before reappeared with a panicked look on her face. 

“Lady aala! Lady Rabbit!” She panted for a moment trying to get her breath and then continued, “Lady Upgrade, You have to come back with me! Something terrible is happening down in the camp!!”

All of the women looked at each other, and then back at the wolf girl and nodded.  
“Sprocket,” Stay here, Aala told her. 

The lil girl nodded and then the three of them were quickly following the wolf back through the scrub to the view post over the camp.  
What they saw when they all looked down was utterly horrifying. 

Charro and Elizabeth both stood near where they had been before, while the leader stood off to one side and watched as two young people were hauled into the area.  
Both of them appeared to be near Amber’s age and Freid’s age.  
Young adults that were just on their way to fulfilling what would be promising long lives. 

They should have been happy and going on to be becoming adults and being happy.  
Now instead they were being man handled and dragged around by the people who worked for this monstrous group. 

The guards through the lil neko girl onto the ground near the two of them and then moments later shoved the young man down as well. It was hard to tell from this distance what kind of being he was but what was plain was that he cared for the cat girl. 

“FAVI!!” he cried, trying very hard to get his hands loose, “Favi! FAVI look at me please! Please wake up! FAVI!!” 

The boy turned and glared at the Leader then snarled, “HOW dare you do that to her!? She never did anything to you… you.. You bastard!” 

The leaders face contorted into a mask of pure rage and fury as he quickly moved over to the poor boy and proceeded to back hand him. 

“YOU STUPID BOY!” he snarled, “HOW dare you speak to your father like that Ramin!” 

The boy sat up and spit blood on the ground from his split lip, “Your not any father of mine after this! You hear me! No real father would do this to the woman his Son loves! No real man would do this to an innocent family!” Ramin took a deep breath and kept going, “The walter’s are 1000 times better than you ever WILL BE!”

The leader went dead still for a moment and then hauled the boy up into a standing position starting to scream in his face while he did. 

“YOU LET yourself become one of them! A filthy Marid!” The leader snarled, “You fell in love with this lil whore of a cat girl! You have crossed EVERY line I raised you to never cross! NOW you're going to pay for it! I promise you!” 

The leader backhanded the boy again and this time the kid crumpled to the ground next to the neko girl. Both of them lying lifelessly at the feet of Elizabeth and Charro. 

“Do what you want with this scum,” The leader told them, “They mean nothing to me.”

Elizabeth smiled at them, “Hmmm.. I can always use some new servants.” She grinned, “When I’ve had my fun then maybe you can get some use out of their souls Charro?”

He grinned at her, “That’s a possibility Chica.” he then turned and looked at the leader, “All fun aside senior, sooner or later Aala is going to make up her mind to come here and take her children back. What exactly do you plan on doing?”

The man smiled, “Using the fool that helped you all along of course… the one thing those ridiculous people would never have seen coming …”

He smiled more and the three of them continued to talk over the bodies of the unconscious young people.  
Aala, Rabbit and Upgrade all looked at each other and the Wolf girl and silently departed, heading back to their own camp. 

“We have to save those kids too,” Rabbit said, “We can't just let that monster control them.. The way they did...they way they did with poor Piper.”

“We won't let them have the kids Rabbit,” Aala assured her, “Any more than we will let them come after Piper or Keep my children.”

“Let's get back and finish making plans,” Upgrade agreed, “We have a lot to do tonight.”

The lil wolf smiled and was gone through the brush in a flash as the three of them headed back to the rest of the family.  
Just before they were able to get to the group they heard a loud terrified scream split the night air.

“GET BACK!!” Dex snarled at someone, “GET away from her right now!”

One look later and the three women were tearing through the scrub to make it back.  
What they found when they got there was shocking. 

Dex stood, in his full alpha form, protectively in front of Sprocket.  
She was Wrapped in Jon’s arms with both Specter and Hatchworth also standing between her and this new intruder.  
Steve was there, ruby read hackles on his back raised and looking like he was ready to roast something.  
All around the people in the center of the group other dragons and wolves snarled and hissed at the person that was standing before them. 

His staff discarded on the ground, His hands held up to show that no magic was going to be used. 

“Dex please just…” The wizard, Salgexicon tried, “Just please Sprocket.. Kiddo.. Please listen to me…”

“NO!! “ she screeched and put her face in Jon’s chest, “NO, get back! Get away from me! Please please don’t hurt me like you did dad and my sisters!”

“No honey… Please just…” He tried desperately. 

He never got another word out, he never had the chance to even draw another breath.  
The next everyone heard was a howl of pure and utter rage then a screech of a devastated mother and wife, “GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!”

As Aala launched herself directly at the wizard, need for revenge written all over her lovely grief stricken face.


	26. Chapter 26

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

If he had been thinking clearly, he probably could have dodged her. Gotten out of the way and tried harder to talk to the upset group in front of him. 

The terrified lil naga, angry werewolf, siblings and wife of his cousin, not to mention his own sister. All of them there and all of them questioning exactly what he had pulled.

Yah it was time to explain, especially to Delilah. 

But He never got that chance, the fear on poor Sprocket’s face cutting him right down to the bone. The anger also ripping his heart up.   
Oh god he had just wanted to tell her the truth, not frighten the poor thing!

However now that might become a very moot point, beyond moot. That was his last thought as clarity fled and the wizard went into survival mode. Desperately attempting to get Aala’s iron like grip off of his throat. 

“AALA!!” someone screamed, “LET GO AALA!!” 

Someone grabbed the phantasm and started tugging at the hands holding him down, crushing his throat. 

“AALA LET GO!!” Delilah? He wasn’t sure any more.   
Aala was in truth ridiculously strong and ridiculously determined to get him for what she believed he had done.   
Ok yah maybe he did deserve this. 

Then someone finally got the woman to let go of his neck and he rolled onto his side gasping and choking for everything it was worth.   
While he did that he listened to Aala screech at whoever had her. 

“LET GO OF ME DELILAH!! LET OF ME THIS INSTANT OR ....” She screamed.

“NO Dammit!” Delilah snapped, “He can't tell us what the hell happened, why he did what he did if you choke him to death right now!” 

Delilah still had both of Aala’s hands in hers and turned the phantasm to face her, showing her own face full Vampire, eyes red and fangs bared.  
Angry at her twin but wanting to know what he did.

“AALA,” She told her, “LISTEN TO ME… I WANT to know why he did this! SO do you!”

Aala growled at her, “Don’t push me! This Person Killed my family Delilah! Don't you dare stop me…”

“I’m not stopping you,” The vampire lady told her softly, “I’m saving you. You don't need that blood on your hands. EVER, you're like Spine, You’re NOT a killer. You’re not like me. ” She looked over Aala’s shoulder and right into the eyes of her twin who was now holding his throat and had finally looked up at them. “IF he has gone dark Aala, I swear to you,” She raised her voice so everyone could hear her, “I’ll do it myself.”

Aala looked at her for a moment and then broke down burying her face in the other woman’s arms as she sobbed, dark red tears staining her face once again. 

“Go to Sprocket Aala,” She told her, “Your and Spine’s baby girl needs you.”

Aala looked up at the vampire lady and then back at the wizard now sitting on the ground, then nodded and headed over to her lil naga daughter. The protective ring of the family parting to let Aala into their love and safety. 

The moment Aala was safe Delilah turned and shot across the way, snatching her brother up by the robes and snarling in his face. 

“WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!?” she demanded, “WHAT did you DO Salgexicon!? WHAT!!?”

She saw him open and close his mouth a few times but was so actually scared she might do something he couldn’t get a response out.   
The fear in his eyes of … not her she realized but fear of something was real. 

“Let him go Aunt Delilah,” She heard the scarily calm voice of her nephew tell her, “There’s a LOT none of you know.”

The vampire lady glanced behind her at the kids, the boy so like her own brother, and then turned back to him. Snarled again and gave the man a good shake, then dropped him onto the ground.   
“START TALKING,” She snarled, “NOW…!”

Down in the compound of infernal, Ixta was sauntering around the room she was in with a bit of a grin on her face. After what had happened at the manor, she had gone back to meet Charro and Elizabeth.   
They were a lil less than thrilled at what she had done, and what was going on.   
It was much too soon, they had said, for the wizard to take that step.   
Ixta had only shrugged and said she was just there to keep her sister away from what she wanted.   
So Charro had ordered her back to the Infernal compound, which she was fine with.   
Once there, once learning she had the ability to keep up barriers, they had a special task for her.   
Which she now took too with some pleasure. Knowing that in doing so she would hurt her sister. 

Her sisters two lil twins sat in their crib, surprisingly calm for two babies not very old.   
The lil vampire girl looked at her aunt with those odd eyes of hers, and the lil phantasm had an expression that almost looked bored.   
Like he was 110% DONE with this charade and just wanted to go back home now. 

Ixta watched for a moment more and then the person that had been caring for them headed into the room. She looked like someone that had not been taken very good care of herself for sometime.  
Hair a mess, Clothes thread bare and tattered.   
Her expression looked vacant and controlled, right now the only thought in her head was looking after the twins. 

Ixta rolled her eyes and shook her head a bit. The people here went to such extremes, when it would just be simpler to do away with these people and be done with it.

She continued to stand there and watch the woman take care of the children when the leader of Infernal came into the room. 

“I have to ask you something,” He looked at her in a deadly serious manner, “Can you tell if your sister is nearby or on her way?”

Ixta nodded, “Of course. If I want to . Why?”

The man’s face dropped, “we sent people to check on the manor, No one is there. Only the shape shifter and the giant. That means one of two things, they have ran like the cowards they are…”

“Or they are on the way here,” Ixta finished, Then smiled, “Which is what I can assure you is about to happen. I can't tell exactly where she is, her energy has changed. But she is coming in this direction.”

The man’s eyes narrowed and he looked over at the woman taking care of the children, “What ever you to make sure they do not leave this room my lady.”

“I promise,” She smiled, “My sister will NEVER get these people.”

The man nodded and turned away heading back into the compound to prepare for what was to come. 

Nearby Delilah stood in the woods and TRIED to pull everything together. Her heart was about to break and her Idiot brother and his grand kids were doing NOTHING to help it. 

She had let him go, and then demanded an explanation.   
But he didn't have one to really give her.

He’d stood up and straightened his robes and looked her straight in the eye. 

“I did what I had to do Delilah,” he told her softly, “I had… no choice.”

She glared at him, reached out and clamped her hands around one of his robes again, “You could have come to us you great fool!” She snapped, “You could have asked for our help or … or found another way or something.”

Now Aala walked up to him and stared at him, those markings from the blood on her face darker than ever, “are they dead?” She demanded.

Salgeixcon kept his mouth shut but finally told her, “I can't undo it Aala. I’m sorry.”

With that admission Delilah felt the woman next to her start shaking, horror and grief taking over. She looked at her and felt her own heart break. From what he had just admitted there was no way to save Spine and the girls. None. 

She turned away from Aala and back to her brother, “how could you? “

“I…. Please, you don't understand.” He said his voice full of an emotion she couldn’t identify.

“A long time ago you made me promise Salgexicon,” She told him, “I don't know what has happened but…”

She looked up and saw something that made her heart start aching. The lil werewolf girl, the one that had been so kind to her. Staring at her like she was some kind of maniac, or insane, or a killer.

She watched as the girl turned her head away and slipped to the back of the pack and then into the woods.   
Delilah turned her head back to her twin and snarled, Then shoved him to the ground.   
“I am going to find out why you did what you did,” She told him, “Then I am going to decide what to do.”

He sat there and looked at her, then turned away.   
Delilah turned her back on him and stalked through the crowd of people. 

Stopping to look over when she passed sprocket and aala. Sprocket, brave strong lil Sprocket, holding her Mother as she cried into her arms. Promising her that they would get the babies back. That they’d do whatever it took to keep the rest of the family intact. 

Everyone else grieving as best they knew how. Hatchworth holding lil Specter, Jon with his arm around Upgrades shoulders her pretty wings nearly drooping to the ground.   
Dex back in his wolf form, not his wolf man alpha, snuggling into his Mother’s side as she tried to fight her own heart break. 

Right then Delilah almost turned back and went to tear his head off. But gathered herself and walked after the lil wolf girl she had seen head into the woods.   
Thankfully it was only a few steps before she found her. 

“Hey are you ok?” She asked. 

“What are you going to do?” The girl wondered softly, voice sounding so sad.

“I…” Delila trailed off, took a breath and asked, “What’s your name ?” 

The girl turned to her, not as young as she had thought at first clearly an adult but much younger than her, “Zianya.” she said softly. 

“That's lovely,” Delilah smiled, “I...I’m sorry.. If…”

“Is it true what you said? That you have killed before?” The young woman asked. 

Delilah shut her eyes for a moment and felt tears gather in them at the hot rush of memory.   
Thadus Becile cackling, standing over the body of her baby brother as he writhed in agony from the infection Skull’s bites had caused.   
Thadus smirking at her and saying there was no other way to save him besides becoming his wife. Then he’d tell her how to cure a Nosferatu bite.   
Thadus dying in her hands as all of that came to a head, having to choose between her own happiness at never taking a life, and saving her brother from a monster. She knew in her heart and soul even IF she said yes, he’d NEVER tell her how to save him. That getting Salgexicon away from that mad man and his cadre was the ONLY chance she was going to have to find away to help her brother.   
Thadus’ death being the only way she would ever leave with her brother alive. 

It had been nearly five hundred years and she still hated herself for that. Still hated that she had killed someone, but could never deny what she had done. 

“Yes,” She told Zianya looking at the ground, “yes it's true.”

Zianya turned and cockd her head to one side, then spoke again, “ And what you said, your brother, that man… would you …”

“If I have to,” She told her softly.

“But you DON’T have to,” Zianya continued, “ I cannot believe you would.”

“I’m...I’m sorry … I” Delilah stammered. 

“I know you will do what you think is necessary to protect people, “ Zianya kept going, “But I do not believe you need to do this horrid thing.”

“If he’s turned…” Delilah tried again, “He… he could… He already did…I .. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt, In any way. I don't want to hurt you but...”

“I was starting to feel something you know,” Zianya told her, “ For you. You seemed like the stories I had heard. Of the Lord and His family. So kind, so good… But I can't…” She looked away, “I thought you were some kind of Angel when I first saw you my lady, but Angel’s don't kill.”

“I’m no angel Zianya,” Delilah told her, “I'm sorry… I WILL do everything I can to keep from having to do this.. But…”

The young werewolf shook her head and then finally turned away and headed back into the clearing where the rest of the group waited.   
Deilah took a deep breath and turned to head back too, tears still in her eyes. 

She managed to make it back into the group area just in time to see Zianya head back over to the wolves and do her best to pointedly ignore Delilah.   
Delilah shook her head and was about to head back over to shake an explanation out of her brother when she felt Rabbit catch her.   
“What happened? How badly did you screw up?” The kitsune asked. 

“Rabbit I don't…” She let out a sigh. “Pretty bad. I wish I was like you and it was easy… Did piper?”

“She was scared and I told her to power off,” Rabbit told her cousin, “I’d recharge her when it was over. I didn’t want her around Infernal if they happened to be and it turns out they are part of this.”

“I don't have time to fix this now,” Delilah told her cousin, “Maybe after?... you can help me?”

Rabbit nodded, “I will. Also don't you or Aala give up hope. We know Salgexicon is a smart ass, and Smart, TOO damned smart. Whatever he’s up too…”

Rabbit trailed off as someone screamed. 

Everyone turned to see both of the wizard twins and one raptor familiar go flying in different directions from where they had been wizard sitting.   
Then he took one look at Delilah and shook his head and mouthed the words, “Trust me.”   
Then turned from them and ran into the dark around the place where the group had gathered. 

“HE…” Delilah gapped…”HE..!” 

Rabbit was about to answer when there was what can only be described as a ROAR of pure rage from the center of the group and something shot out of the area they were gathered in. Following the Mage into the woods. 

“Oh GOD,” Rabbit said.

“What WAS That?” Delilah asked. 

“That was Aala,” The kitsune replied, “He’s about to have his ass handed to him.”

Salgexicon got into the woods, hoping that everyone would follow him.   
Knowing that if they were going to do what they had to now was the best opportunity.  
That now the camp of Infernal was in the middle of preparing for them and if they went in right then, they’d be able to get EVERYONE out. 

He was not expecting what he saw materialize in front of him. 

Aala, the amount of rage on her pretty face stunning. The arrow nocked and ready in her bow terrifying. 

“Aala LISTEN TO ME..” he tried. 

“No,” She said simply. 

He did all he could think of right then, they had to know now was the time to go after everyone. Ok no more games or evasions, time to tell the truth. Time to go back to the group and just say it was now or never. 

At the same time, as he turned to head back, Salgexicon KNEW he was NEVER Going to make it.


	27. Chapter 27

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Aala stood there and looked on at what was happening in shock.  
All of the assumptions she had made about the Wizard and what his actions were, now were suddenly into question in her mind. 

If he was really dark, wouldn’t he have kept going?

If he had really turned evil, wouldn't have used his magic to stop her?

Instead the man now sat on the ground nearby, the shafts of both of the arrows broken off and laying bloodied on the ground. 

There was no way to get those arrows she had shot him without simple healing, like what Jon could do. They would need to be removed, they would keep causing damage until they were.  
Yet he had come back to the group, rather than run, or dodge or anything else. 

If he was truly evil.. Why?

Delilah looked at her brother and shook her head, “What were you doing Salgexicon? Why did you run like that?”

He made a soft noise almost like a laugh, “I was… “ he stopped and swallowed in pain, “I was trying to get all of you to chase me. To...To head down to Infernal’s compound.”

Jon looked up from what he was doing, his best to heal the man, “Why Salgexicon?”

“Be...Because,” He winced again, “Right now they are making prep… to fight us if we show up. IF we go now… we can s..surprise them.”

Sprocket stood with her arms around Aala just as lost and confused as her mother.  
She shook her curly brown head and then looked up at her mother. 

“Mom..” She said softly, “What if this is all a stunt?”

Aala looked down at her daughter and then knelt so she was on eye level, “Stunt?”

“Like with the babies,” The lil Silver naga continued, “Like how what’s his face lied to you about killing them. What if this is all a stunt, a… a lie of some kind?” She looked back at the wizard, “I… i cant believe he’d ACTUALLY hurt Dad and My Sisters mom. He...He never…”

Aala nodded and pulled her lil daughter into a hug, “We are going to get to the bottom of this Bebita. I promise.” She looked off in the direction of the camp, “We will get your brother and sister back, and find out what was done to Your father, Pearl and Amber.”

Aala then looked at the two groups that had come there to help Sprocket, “Go talk to Dex. You two need to get them all ready, IF what he says is true then the time to go after these people might be right now my darling.”

Sprocket nodded and gave her mom one last long hug, releasing her and sliding away to where Dex and Steve waited with their groups. 

While that was going on, Delilah had decided that she had just flat out had enough of this mess.  
The mysteries.  
The questions.  
The not knowing.

ENOUGH.  
She was done and it was time to get answers. 

She had promised herself when Salgexicon’s twin grandkids were saved from the monsters at Infernal she would never scare them.  
She would make sure that they always felt at home. 

Other family members had been lost.  
Indeed it was the death of Salgexicon and Her youngest sister that had prompted him to run.  
Shortly after Pearl was born there had been a large fight.  
The losses had been deeply tragic and her brother had wanted to lose himself to forget. 

Delilah had allowed him his grief, and indeed to remarkable young people had come out of it.  
But she had a sneaking suspicion right then and there, these two were more like her brother, sneaky lil rats, than she had ever given the pair of them credit for. 

So… it was now time to get answers. 

She stomped across the way over to where they were standing and proceeded to snatch the hat straight off the boy’s head to get his attention. 

“David,” She told him, “You have exactly THIRTY SECONDS to come clean to me young man! About whatever the hell your grandfather is up to. Otherwise I will pluck that overgrown gila monster absolutely bald!!”

Fluffy got a horrified look on her face and proceeded to hide behind Davids legs, while he just stared at his aunt in horrified awe.  
Bunny was trying VERY hard to not crack up at her brother and his familiar’s predicament, but realized that maybe it was time to clue her aunt in. 

“C’mere Aunt Delilah, “ She said motioning to some distance away, “We shoulda been upfront about this from the start. “

David followed after them, “C...Can I have my hat back? “

The discussion went on for a good ten minutes as Isabella laid it all out for her aunt and told her all the details of exactly what was going on.  
What she had found out the evening she had discovered the drugged inscense in the vents. 

As well as everything else she had uncovered on top of that, and who else she had told. 

Back out in the group everyone jumped a good two feet in the air when a very upset vampire lady suddenly shrieked, “WHAT!?” at the top of her lungs. 

Jon looked up from where he was still trying to help the wizard and blinked in confusion, “Do i even wanna know?”

“No but everyones about to find out I guess,” Salgexicon said softly. “Just please don't judge me ok? I did what I had to do.”

A few moments later Delilah had calmed some but asked what had to be asked, “What about…?”

“I don't know,” Bunny told her honestly, “That was between Them.”

The vampire lady almost started crying then, so much had been told to her in the last few moments that she felt like her heart was going to just explode. 

“And there really isn't any way to …” She tried again. 

“We don't know,” David told her again, “I'd like to think he’d not really go that far but…” 

Delilah turned away from her niece and Nephew and stalked back over to Salgexicon, “Is what they told me true?” She demanded. 

She knew everyone was watching right then, and that the next answer her brother gave might be the one thing that kept either her or Aala from killing him. 

“Yes,” He said simply, “Yes it's true. All of it.”

She looked at him for a second and bent down to look in his eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me Salgexicon? “

“Because they Said they’d do it,” He told her softly, “IF I told anyone else what was going on. If I refused to do ONE thing Charro or Elizabeth asked for. Then any chance of fixing this would have been gone, Lost all over again.”

“And….what about…” She looked at him hopefully. 

“There’s nothing I can do Delilah, “ He told her, “I,” He paused putting emphasis on the word, “Can’t undo it. That was the price I had to pay for… For…”

“Did Spine know?” She asked. 

“Yes,” The wizard nodded, “Yes he knew. “

She looked away for a second and then stood up and turned from her brother, heading over to where Aala Stood with Sprocket and the rest. 

“Guys….” She trailed off, “We have to do what he is asking.”

“Are you nuts?” Sprocket piped up instantly, “After what he did? Why should we trust him?”

The vampire let out a LONG sigh, “Because there’s so much more going on here than any of us had any realization of. Infernal had something they were holding over his head, something … important.”

“That gave him the right to Hurt Spine and My Girls?” Aala snapped. 

“I don't know Aala,” She told her softly, “There has to be more to it. All we can do right now is try to keep the people that are still alive down there from being hurt more. Your children...And..” Delilah trailed off. 

“And what Delilah?” Rabbit suddenly demanded, “And WHAT?”

“And our sister,” Delilah said softly, “Scarla.”

The whole group, from Jon to Hatchworth suddenly fell silent. 

The kids had been too young to remember, but all of the adults did. 

“She….I thought she was dead!?” Rabbit stared in pure shock, “She … “

“We thought she was too,” The Vampire woman looked down at her feet, “She was barely lil older than pearl when she vanished. Just a child. These people have had her That long… as long as they had Piper. Both of them twisted and manipulated by these … these.. Bastards.”

“They…” The wizard stood and nearly fell, but was helped back up by Jon, “ They knew all along that she was our sister, they have kept her from us and used her as a pawn. Finally it came to a head when Charro needed someone on the inside of the manor to do his dirty work. I.. I tried… I’m .. sorry. If I had told what I knew.. They..”

“Would have killed her,” Rabbit finished, “Just like they would have Piper. They have been using her all this time as … “

“A slave,” Salgexicon finished, “She cant use her magic, she’s … Controlled somehow. But they needed someone like us to care for the babies…. This was about getting them ALL ALONG. Charro and Elizabeth were just willing to take advantage of the situation. Infernal wanted the children.”

Aala felt the tears start running down her face again, “Spine and the girls sacrificed themselves to save the babies.. Didn’t they?”

Salgexicon nodded, “Yes. I’m sorry … Aala I… deserve everything you do and more, whatever wrath you want to visit on me I deserve it.… but...yes. They Chose to do this so we could have a chance to save the babies. All of them did.”

“But…” She trailed off, “They were so.. So scared..”

“Yes,” The wizard looked down again, “There was no way to do this without scaring them.. I’m so very sorry Aala, but they wanted to give you and Sprocket the chance to Save the babies. They knew they were too sick to fight, so they made … this choice.”

“Then we can't waste it,” Sprocket said, “We can’t let my Father and Sisters sacrifices be in vain.”

Everyone looked at the brave young girl for a few moments as she turned back to her cousin, “What do we have to do to get in there Salgexicon? How Do we kick these creeps asses and get my baby brother and sister and your lil sis back? “

He nodded, “Right now, they are down there trying to get ready for, confused, running around. Trying to prep…”

“IF we go now,” Delilah smiled, “They’ll never see it coming.”

Everyone turned and looked at sprocket and Aala.

“This is your decision guys,” Rabbit told them, “you ready?”

Sprocket turned and looked at her lil posse, toothy grins from wolves and dragons, including her cousin and friend met her gaze.

“You damn well better believe it,” She nodded, “Lets go.”

Everyone was about to move out, when Delilah felt Someone's hand on her arm and turned to see Aala looking at her through those strange clouded eyes. 

“If this is a trick Delilah,” She told her, “Just to get his life spared and I find out the truth.. NOTHING you can do will save him from me. Even if I have to knock you out to do it.”

Delilah nodded once, “I understand Aala. “

Back at the manor the mood had not changed from what it had been from the moment Freid found that there was nothing he could do to help Spine and the girls.

MIcheal and Vlad’s son had simply sat in the girl’s rooms and grieved.  
Zero had stayed with the younger shape shifter trying to think of something and both of them coming up yet again empty.

That was the state things were in when someone knocked at the door, catching everyone off guard.  
There was a barrier up, no one was able to get in or out .. were they?

So both Freid and Zero nearly trampled each other getting to the front door to get it open and see what was going on.  
What they found on the other side baffled and confused them.  
Father Kincaid, in his official look. 

“Young man, Zero,” The father nodded to both of them, “I was contacted. Someone stated that Lord Walter and both of his Daughters had been killed. He long ago made arrangements with me to take care of this. Do you need my help?”

Freid felt the air almost sucked out of the manor at that and heard the quiet footsteps of the two heart broken men come up behind them.  
IF there was anything on this planet that could have made this situation ANY WORSE, it had just happened.


	28. Chapter 28

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

He stared.   
He just simply stared in horror and awe and watched as EVERYTHING he'd planned so carefully fell a part. 

It should have been so simple to get these two brats away from the pack of them. After all, he'd gotten the witch girl from them so easily all those years ago.   
Yes it had been him, the means he’d used to extend his life were for no one else to know but him. But yes, he had been there when they had dragged the lil black haired witch from them. 

He had known what Piper was all along and had controlled her as well. Filling her with lies and feeding on the abuse she had already known. 

Then the twins, offering them a place to sleep, and food in exchange for loyalty, never expecting them to turn on the very people that had saved them from the streets. 

But when Piper and the Twins had come to the end of their usefulness, he had known it was time to get this girl from where she’d been kept all these years.   
Then he had learned about the birth of a new set of twins. 

Babies, lil children he could take and teach that their kind were an affront to this world. To take and turn those powers against the things that had bred them.   
He knew he’d need the witch girl to care for them. 

But he wasn't going to turn down an opportunity when it passed him.   
Knowing that he could black mail that wizard into showing how evil he truly was with this young one’s life on the line. 

When Charro and The Bathory woman had shown interest in getting hold of members of the family as well, it seemed like the perfect opportunity.   
Get the children and stick it to those demons. 

HOW could it have all gone so very wrong. 

Now, pinned beneath the talons of the great red lizard that snarled down at him, caustic material from his flame glands dripping onto the floor inches from the man’s head, he stared in horror. 

What he had never expected had shown itself.

The leader of Infernal had himself put a bullet in the head of the last Alpha werewolf in this area years ago. No other alpha’s had risen to take his place.   
He had believed he had wiped out the leadership of those vile dogs forever.   
WIthout an alpha they would remain ununified, unable to do anything other than wander the wilderness as the useless mutts they were. 

Now as the dragon sneered down at him, he watched the young new alpha, a thousand times more powerful than the one he had killed, direct what had to be three or more packs into storming the insides of the compound and tearing it to shreds. 

Each group of wolves was paired up with one of the Walters.   
A lil known fact is that all of the various members of that family, when pushed, could communicate with one another mentally. 

The leader of infernal stared in horror as the alpha, in contact with his mother, and aunts uncles and cousins directed everyone where to go, How to attack. 

All around the infernal camp too, more wolves snarled and snapped as members of his organization tried to leave but were trapped. Penned in this place with no where to go and no place to run. 

The enormous Welsh Red that hovered over him also and alpha of sorts, Had all of his dragons working in conjunction with the wolves.   
Not a member of the walter clan by blood but by choice, the massive red beast now called every dragon of every type be they chromatic, metallic, or gem, into the area.   
Snarling fang filled maws, spat everything from acid to fire, to ice on the members of infernal as they all tried to fight back. 

Weapons were devoured, for they were made of metal, which some dragons LOVED to eat. Vanishing down into the gullets of these creatures even as his people fired on them. 

THey had come out of the darkness, in the middle of the preparations the group was making.   
The barrier had been taken down from the house by the La Ixtabay. She had left stating that she wasn't going to be part of the next mess that was coming. She had been looking out the window as she said this, the look on her face morphing from one of smug satisfaction to something more along the lines of horror.   
She was a part of this to get her sister, and if she was unable to do that then she no longer had any reason to continue with the nonsense. 

The leader of Infernal had no idea what the insane woman had meant at the time, but it had become very clear only moments later.   
When he had opened the door of the trailer he was holding the witch girl and the children in and seen a deadly arrow imbed itself in the wall next to him. 

Following the path he had looked up to the rise just above the compound and seen an apparition that could and very well would likely mean his death.   
Aala, La Lorona herself, come to claim her wayward children. 

Then the screams from the rest of the camp had reached his ears.   
Turning he had seen what he had described, dragons, wolves, and All the beings that made up the walter clan, descending into his lair.   
All of them ready for bloody justice on what the man had done. 

That man Charro, who had been tormenting the creature that had once been the Leaders Own son, and the cat girl in the center of the compound, took one look at the Weeping Woman and revealed his true colors.   
He was a coward that when confronted with someone stronger than him, would not hesitate to run and save his own skin. 

Charro had glanced at the boy and girl on the ground in front of him and simply shrugged, they really meant nothing to him at this point. He turned and stared straight into the eyes of the Leader who was standing in the doorway of the trailer where they were holding the girl and the children. One evil smile, and shake of his head later and the Elder Phantasm was gone. Vanished into the night like he had never been there.   
This wasn't his fight and he had no intention of being involved. 

The leader had almost jumped back into the trailer and slammed the door shut behind him, For some reason foolishly thinking that would help somehow.   
He had looked over into the corner and seen the little witch girl, cowering with the babies in her arms. Terrified of this, because he had programmed her to be terrified of it. 

She had looked at him and BEGGED him to make it stop, please just make them all go away from her and the babies. Please keep her safe like he had promised to do. Keep them away from her like he had told her he would!

He had only shook his head in confusion, never expecting those lies he had programmed into her head, to make her trust him, would ever come back to haunt him.   
Then it had started.   
He heard it outside.

“Oh the doors locked?” Someone had asked, “That's ok, I have a lock pick.”

Seeing a great welsh red transform from its disguise is terrifying. Hearing one do so, the bones popping, matter shifting and coming from some other place to fill out the form, Other appendages coming into existence where moments ago none had been. That was about 1000 times more horrifying to the Leader of Infernal than actually seeing it. 

Knowing what will happen when all those noises finally stopped was even more terrifying.   
Seeing it happen, was heart stopping.

Great golden colored claws digging through the roof of the trailer as if it were nothing more than a simple aluminum soda can. Metal rending and shredding under that horrifying power.   
The leader sat there in shock and stared as the great red peeled the roof back like the top of a sardine can and then stared down at him in glee. 

Moments later he found himself in the position he was now in. Pinned beneath the talons and watching as his world fell to bits. 

All of his people were rounded up and herded into the center of the camp. Snarling dragons and snapping wolves shoving what ultimately was a small group of humans, now no longer armed with their guns, into a tiny group. 

The Vampire lady, her Wizard brother nowhere to be found at the moment, but accompanied by the the two traitor twins, marched up to the group.

“You people have a choice to make,” She told them in a voice loud enough for the whole group to hear.  
“We have no intention of harming you, unless you harm us first. So you have a choice to make. You can either leave this place and never bother us again, OR we will make sure that you never bother us again!” She snapped. 

Most of the group huddled closer into one another and looked on in horror.

“None of you will be harmed but you WILL NOT leave this place with your memories of what you did,” The younger woman, the witch twin told them, “You’ll go out of her with no knowledge of us OR Infernal. We are offering you freedom from this man’s hate!” 

She turned and motioned to him, “All we ask in return is that you leave as we are telling you to.”

“We only want the right to exist,” The Girl’s brother continued, “That’s all. Leave us in peace and we will do the same for you.”

“So if we leave,” One of the group ventured, “We won't remember ANY of this?”

“No,” The vampire lady continued, “You’ll be freed of this man’s actions. Then you can live your lives however you choose.”

All of the members of the group looked at one another.   
It then occurred to the leader that most of the people in this group were NOT here helping him by choice. Either he had given their families money, or in some other way indebted them to him. That was why all of them had stayed as long as they had. Trying to pay that back, to be free of that bargain.   
The leader had continued to hold it over their heads long past the point when it had been appropriate, like he had done the Wizard twins. 

“He did the same thing to us that he did to you,” The young man continued, “Please let us give you the freedom that we found.”

“All of us will have to start over,” The person that was speaking to them continued. 

“But you can start over without this monster’s power being lorded over you,” The vampire woman told them, “If you were strong enough to live with that, then your all strong enough to live free of it.”

The leader stared uncomprehending at this. This isn’t what was supposed to happen. When monsters attacked like this they killed.   
They didn’t offer people a new start, they murdered.   
He just looked on in pure shock because here they were doing the OPPOSITE of what he did. 

While the leader was trying to make his brain comprehend what he was seeing and Delilah and the twins were offering the people of infernal a fresh start, Aala, Sprocket and Salgexicon had made their way into what was left of the trailer.

Aala stared in shock.   
EVERYTHING Salgexicon had told her was true.   
There was a young dark haired girl huddled in the corner, her body wrapped around the babies to protect them.

Aala blinked her eyes clear and headed over but wasn't able to get anything out.   
Sprocked followed her sliding up beside her and just staring. Shocked, because Salgexicong had been telling the truth.   
The girl actually looked about her own age, Sprocket marveled. She knew how wizards aged and that was right, the girl was her age. 

So she carefully slid over to her and put her hand on the girl’s shoulder, “Scarla?” The lil naga asked softly. 

“No please!” The girl begged, “PLEASE Don't HURT US!” 

Pulling away from Sprocket and curling tighter in on herself and the children.   
Sprocket blinked in shock and backed up a bit, unsure of what to do. 

“Hey let me Kiddo,” Salgexicon told her.  
Then moved up to the girls side. 

“Scarla?” He asked, “Scarla honey look at me… please?”

The girl raised her head and looked at her older brother, blinking at him in shock and awe.

“Do you know me honey?” He asked, “I’m….”

“Brother?” The witch girl asked, “You.. your my brother? But.. you… your … dead!? They told me you were… dead.. I saw..they showed me photos… You…”

“Shhhh,” He told her, “It's ok, I’m here. No one is going to ever hurt you again, your sister and I will make sure of that.”

“Lila?” She asked, “She’s alive too?”   
Salgexicon nodded and smiled at her, “She’s alive too.”

The lil witch’s eyes filled with tears and then lost focus, as she fell forward into her brothers arms. 

“Aala, “ He called to her, “The babies…”

Then Aala and Sprocket were there, scooping up the lil ones in their arms and crying into them. The babies seemed no worse for the ordeal and snuggled happily into the arms of their mother and big sister. 

"Mis bebés! Mamá está aquí, no se preocupen. Mamá ya vino por ustedes", She snuggled into them holding the warm lil beings and bright lil souls as close to her as she was possibly able.   
Reaching over to wrap her arms around Sprocket too.   
All of her sweet lil ones, Two of them were gone, but these were still here and she swore she was NEVER going to let them go again. 

The pain and stress of trying to be strong, to be like the father she loved and be strong for her mother, finally got to lil sprocket and she buried her head in her mother's arms, hugged her siblings and cried her heart out. 

“It's ok,” She hugged them all, “Mama is here My Babies, mama’s here, it's over. It's All over.”

Outside the leader was still pinned beneath the claws of the dragon and watching as all of the people he had used, one by one chose the second chance these … things were offering them.   
Walking through the portal the younger Wizard had created. 

The walters, The drider with his lil zombie son in his arms, the succubus, her pink wings folded back, The dryad and Kitsune all stood and watched.   
Any of them could have ended these people’s lives but all of them stood and let them go to a new life. Free of Infernal’s hate, out of the leader’s power and clutches for ever.

When the last one had left, they all turned and focused their attention on him. 

“What should we do with this clown?” The succubus snarled, “Steve could just eat him.”

“No we don't want to give Steve indigestion,” the lil zombie said from his father's arms. 

“He has a point,” The dryad agreed.

“But what DO we want to do with his gnarly ass then?” The Kitsune demanded, “We can't just let him go.”

The vampire lady smiled, “he’s going to the place we sent the Beciles, some place far away and very unpleasant. WITHOUT any of his memories, either. By the time he finds his way out, he won't be OUR problem any more.”

She turned and looked at the younger Wizard, “David?”

“WIth pleasure Aunt Delilah,” The boy turned to him and gave him a smile that would make a mako shark proud.   
Then the leader of Infernal was gone, away from the family hopefully forever. 

Everyone stood quietly for a moment and watched the spot where that so evil man had been. Until Aala and Salgexicon exited what was left of the trailer.

Aala had the twins and Sprocket held in her arms, the lil Silver Naga’s tail wrapped around her seeking comfort in her mother. Salgexicon had his sleeping sister in his arms.   
Everyone took one look and smiled.   
IT WAS over. 

Rabbit headed over followed by Dex in his full wolf form now to take Sprocket from her but Aala flat out refused. So the Kitsune just hugged her sister in law and told her it was going to be ok now.

Delilah headed over and hugged her brother and sister, followed closely by the twins, looking exhausted from all the magic but happy nonetheless.   
The rest of the walters quickly followed and the whole Family embraced, sorrow and joy mingling on those beautiful tear streaked faces. 

Around them all of the wolves and dragons looked on at their new family, happy that all of these good people had been reunited, but mourning because all of them knew the cost. 

At the manor Freid was feeling completely lost.   
Indeed he felt that there was nothing left that he could do. 

The final decision to let the father come in and take care of Spine and His Daughters had been Zero’s. He was the only member of the family left and it had been his choice. 

He had chosen to let the father do his work, cleaning up and ordering the last effects for Spine and the girls.   
The man had called his now wife, mrs. Martinez into help.   
She had gone to work cleaning up Amber and Poor lil Pearl.   
While the owner of the mortuary a Young Shinigami named Eulogy had taken the information from the Father and returned as quickly as he could. 

Freid would never forget the heartbreak in his Uncle’s voice or on his face as the man has spoken to the young Death Spirit. 

“Please just make sure...make sure Amber will be comfortable,” Micheal had nearly sobbed, “I.. I don't care what it Costs.. Please? Just...just take care of her.. Please?”

Eulogy had put a comforting hand on the Shapeshifters shoulder, “Sir this has already been taken care of long ago by Lord Walter. Just in case, he had always made preparations. Your Amber will have the best sir… I promise. “

That had been several hours ago.   
Zero had decided to keep them there to keep them safe.   
The father had told Them that embalming them would be impossible. IT didn't work for vampires, so they would have to be left as they were.

Zero had said that the magic of that room would keep them safe until everyone in the family could return and say their goodbyes. 

So that was where they all were now, Eulogy, and The father and His wife now gone.   
Both the girls and Spine looked strangely peaceful.   
Again Freid thought to himself how they looked more asleep than passed away. 

All of them there and ready, Amber dressed in a soft almost night gown looking pale blue gown, Pearl in a similar pink one.   
Their hair brushed and arranged on the pillows.   
They looked beautiful, like dolls Freid thought, his best friend and her lil sister.   
So sweet and peaceful.  
Peaceful in a way he had not seen Amber look much in her troubled life. 

It was too much to take when He saw his Uncle come down yet again to stare at the girl, with his heart in his eyes and regret all over his face.   
Vlad’s son just looking shell shocked, as if the reality had finally sunk in. 

It crushed Freid’s heart and he had to leave.   
Finally walking back up to the library to find Zero talking to someone on the phone. 

“No I’m glad Jon,” The giant said, “I understand they are too weak to use magic, please get everyone home as soon as you can. We’ll all be waiting.”

Freid shut his eyes in pain and wonder what was going to happen now.   
They would be lucky if His Uncle and Vlad’s son didn’t try to kill Salgexicon when he returned, whatever explanation there was to be had.   
The younger Shapeshifter knew that the heart ache was just beginning.


	29. Chapter 29

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

He walked slowly down the hall going to check on the family because of all the trouble that he knew in part was his fault. 

He shouldn’t have even really been up and moving around, and felt a lil strange.  
But the young student and young nurse had told him that, “Heavy robes aren't going to help this heal.”

Salgexicon had just nodded and let them do what they needed, keeping his mouth shut that the numbing agent did NOTHING and he felt every single suture.  
The dirty looks he was getting from Micheal, told him exactly what had happened. 

But in truth he felt like he sort of deserved it.  
So the wizard had simply grit his teeth and let the two of them finish.  
Micheal had refused to help him upon the family’s arrival back to the manor. 

Standing in the hallway, the shape shifter had sent glares his way that would have melted solid steel. The young Dhampir, had been looking at him too.  
Not fuming with anger the way Micheal had been, but his heart in his eyes that clearly stated he knew what had been done. 

The young people had done their best to try and help him Salgexicon knew, but they didn't have the skill to remove all the arrow tips. 

For the moment he was just going to have to live with it, maybe Jon could help later.  
But for now the shrapnel was in there and was going to stay in there until a more experienced doctor could get rid of it. 

So here he was, limping around the house, in a simple shirt and pants, still bleeding but determined to FINALLY put things right. Determined to make sure the rest of the family was ok. 

Of course the first people he went to check on were his precious grandkids.  
They were ensconced in one of the lounges near the medical wing.  
They wanted to keep an eye on their newly found, long lost aunt, that was actually due to their partly human heritage, younger than them. 

At the moment Isabella sat on one of the couches and stared blankly at her spell book, looking like she was about to doze off any second.  
David had already fallen asleep, fluffy curled up next to him all four feet in the air. Hat, finally retrieved from Delilah, tipped forward over his eyes. 

They seemed tired, and worn down but not much the worse for this whole ordeal.  
When the floorboards creaked at a wrong step, Isabella looked up and smiled tiredly at her grandfather. 

“Hey,” She said, “you shouldn’t be up.”

“Oh,” Salgexicon shrugged it off, “I’ll be fine. Are you and your brother ok?”

“Meh,” She shrugged, “Tired and still pissed off but were o k. “ She grinned, “You MIGHT wanna go check on auntie Delilah tho. I think she's having some...Relationship troubles.”

The wizard felt his frowns drop down at that for a second and then remembered the young werewolf from the campsite, “Oooooooooh. Yah i probably ought to go help with that shouldn't I?”

“Might make her feel a lil better to know what the whole story is Grandpa,” Came the muffled reply from under David’s hat, “The moping, while cute, Isn’t good for them.”

Salgexicon actually managed to grin a bit, “Beg pardon kids, I'm gonna go see if I can clear that up.”

“You’d also better tell Auntie Aala the truth soon,” Isabella told him, “We don't need her strangling you again.”

Salgexicon coughed, “Yah that's probably a good idea. What’s that cute lil wolf’s name? “ 

“Zianya,” The twins said in unison. 

“Thanks kids,” He smiled at them, “Get some sleep ok?”

“We will grandpa,” Isabella smiled, “Don't you stay up and walk around like that EITHER.”

“Do my best Hon,” He came over and gave her a quick hug, “Talk later.”

A bit later he was down the steps and had made it out to the back of the house, it was a lovely cool night and the gardens and grounds were filled with the new Wolf packs and Dragon Thunder. Every place except the hedge maze, having been told that this was a special place and not to bother it. 

Both of the groups having decided that they officially Adopted the walters, and would be staying. After all Dex was the alpha, and Steve the only Great Red Wyrm.  
So it was only right that they stay and protect their families. 

It was nice to see the place so full of life when everyone inside felt so badly and it broke the wizard’s heart to know that he had caused that.  
He hoped he would be able to help that very shortly.  
But first he needed to talk to this lil wolf and tell her the whole story of what his sister had done. 

He found her on the stone bench where Spine’s girls usually were when they came out here. Looking sad and strange, staring up at the house at one of the windows.  
A glance in that direction told him exactly what the young woman was looking at. 

Delilah.  
Ook, time to break this up. 

“Hey,” He said softly as he walked up, “your Zianya right?”

She glanced away from the window to look at him and then nodded, “Yes sir. Sorry if I seem distracted Sir. I ah…”

“Have a lot on your mind?” He asked, “May I sit for a bit?”

“Yes sir,” The young woman nodded and scooted over for him. 

“I like the flowers,” He motioned to the floral crown she was wearing, “What’s that mean?”

The young wolf flushed and looked away from him, “It ahh.. Means I don’t have a match yet.”

“I see,” He turned and looked back up at his sister, “Does your family mind if…. Your match is …”

“No,” She had to smile over that, “My family believes love comes in all forms Sir. They would approve of whom every I choose. I am old enough to make my own choice.”

“And do you choose my sister?” Salgexicon asked.

He watched as the girl winced and looked away from the window, “I wanted to… but… I… she was so …”

“You know,” He said softly, “She was going to do that because I made her promise a long time ago.”

The young woman’s head snapped up from where it had drooped and she stared at him, “Sir?”

“I’ve always been afraid of my own power a lil bit Miss Zi’, ' ' He told her gently, “I have a friend named Raist’ Who made the mistake and let himself go dark. I saw it cost him everything. The woman he loved, HIS twin, his friends and family, Damned near his whole world. I’ve ALWAYS worried that I’d make that mistake. I made Delilah promise me, when we were younger than even you, that if I EVER made that choice. She’d stop me, before I hurt someone.”

The young werewolf’s eyes were large and staring now, in almost shock. 

“She was ready to do it, to keep her promise to me,” Salgexicon’s mouth twitched, “Because she believed I had. What I did was DANGEROUS as hell, she was protecting our family and this world by trying to keep her promise to me hon.”

By now the girl resembled an owl and asked him what he knew was coming next, “But.. she said… she..k…”

“She did,” Salgexicon nodded, “To save me. It's a long story i don't really care to remember, but someone was hanging my life over her head. Wanted to make her fall in love with him, or at least marry him and be his slave. Delilah knew he’d never save me, even if she gave in. It was the only way… She..”

He trailed off to upset about that memory and everything else to try and talk about it any more. However he could see from the look on the young wolf’s face that it had made the desired impact. 

The girl turned and stared back up at the window and then back at him, “But that means… She...She’s not a Killer, she’s a hero.”

Salgexicon smiled at her, “Yah honey it does. But even heroes need people sometimes.”

“Umm..,” The girl hopped up off the bench, “Excuse me sir I just remembered something I have to go do.”

The wizard smiled at the lil wolf and watched as she took off at a dead run for the house.  
He hoped they made up fast, Delilah really did deserve someone that was going to actually love her. 

Now it was time to go talk to the people he’d been dreading the most, Aala and The boys.  
He was quite likely to get his ass handed to him before he could get an explanation out and was prepared for that.  
Deep down tho he hoped once they knew the whole truth, what he had ACTUALLY Done. Aala, Micheal, and Vlad’s son would forgive him. At least a lil. 

Salgexicon stood painfully up and made his way back into the house to do what he knew had to be done.

Out of bounds of the house, and grounds, for neither one was stupid enough to brave a massive wolf pack or massive thunder of dragons, Two people watched the walter manor.  
One of them was in tears, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands as she sat on the ground and looked down at the house.

“That heartless WITCH!” Elizabeth sobbed, “She’s responsible for this! MY SPINE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HER!!”

Charro rolled his eyes and stared at the woman.  
He honestly was ready to move on from this scheme to get Aala and start to come up with another one.  
He was going to have to find some way to get her away from this stupid family once and for all, for her to be his.  
But the taste of her power he had seen that night!  
Rather than deter him it made the old phantasm want the woman THAT much more.

So now he had to find some way to get rid of this DITZ and move on.  
He racked his brain trying to come up with something when the perfect opportunity presented itself. 

“IF I could only get into that house!” She wailed, “Id get him, my Spine and take him away from all of this! “

Charro smiled evilly, “you really want to get into that house and try to take him Chca?” 

“YES!” She continued sniffling, “I’ll do anything! ANYTHING for one more chance to get to him.”

The dark Phantasm’s smile deepened, “Oh my magic can get you past the wolves and dragons chica. It can get you in and out easily, but…”

“But what!?” The Blond Vampire lady demanded, “I’ll do anything! You hear me! Anything!”

“It will cost you your Soul Chica,” He said softly. 

“I’m immortal you fool,” She snapped, “You’ll never get to collect.”

“You believe that?” Charro offered. 

“YES,” She snapped again. 

“Then do we have a deal?” He held out his hand to her. 

She smiled, “Oh yes.” And placed her hand in his. 

“Just remember Chica,” Charro smirked, “ if you die, you belong to me.”

Moments later she had become insubstantial enough and calmly walked into the gardens and house without any of the body guards noticing her. 

She was into the house when she noticed the trail of blood, tiny spatters that headed deeper into the monolithic mansion.  
Curious the blond woman followed them and spotted that horrid wizard standing out the the room of that WRETCHED WOMAN. 

Salgexicon bowed his head and slowly knocked on the door to Aala and Spine’s room.  
There was no answer from within but he could sense several people in there.  
He was about to knock again when the door flew up and revealed Dex standing there.  
The soft look of sadness morphed quickly into one of ire. 

“Excuse me aunt Aala,” The Young Alpha said, “I have to go check on my pack. I’ll be back as fast as I can.”

“ITs ok Dex,” Aala’s voice now sounding hoarse and lost came from within, “we’ll be here when you get back.”

The young man gave him one more glare and headed out into the night.  
Salgexicon gave a deep sigh of regret and looked into the room.  
Sprocket lay sleeping on the bed next to her brother and sister, both of the lil ones nestled safely in the coils of the lil naga’s tail.  
On the bed next to her Lay his own lil sister Scarla.  
The two of the girls were similar in age, Scarla maybe a year or two older mentally than Sprocket.  
So the two of them, on the trip back to the manor had become friendly.  
Sprocket seeing how attached their new auntie had become to the babies while caring for them, had told her to please come and help. She would welcome it and welcome the chance to get to know Scarla better. 

The young witch still looked tired and worn, the marks of her long enslavement still plain on her young pretty face. Still they were starting to fade even now.

Piper had agreed to help, knowing exactly what Infernal did to their victims. Once Rabbit had woken the lil red headed revenant up, and told her the story, if she could have been crying she would.  
She promised to do all she could to show the girl that she was in a loving family again. Salgexicon couldn't ask for more. 

So he turned his attention to Aala and was slightly shocked.  
She still looked like she had during the fight, Tho less armored.  
The dark look still remained, the flowers had not regrown and the sharp thorns remained as well. The dark blood on her face and in her eyes remained and she looked very angry still. 

She sat calmly for the moment on the bed and Salgexicon noticed that one hand had been handcuffed to the bed with old style chains. 

“Aala?” He asked softly.

She looked up at him and moved a bit, so now he could see that her feet were beginning to fade away.  
She was losing the will to live. She believed that the person she cared for so much was gone as well as two of her beloved daughters.  
There was really nothing that could stop her will to keep going from fading.  
Not even Sprocket and the babies. 

The wizard winced, KNOWING he was going to regret what he was about to do later.  
But also knowing it was the only way. 

“Aala,” he called again, “have you not gone down to see them yet?”

She looked up at him, Still angry, “No..I … Can't…”

“You have to,” He told her frankly, “You honestly do.”

“WHY?” She snapped, “ WHY do I have to? How much more than I already am, must I suffer?”

Salgexicon took a deep breath and got ready to run, knowing that the next crack was GOING to make her chase him, and probably kick his ass. But if it got her down to Spine it was worth it. 

“You should at least tell him, Kiss him goodbye.” Salgexicon finished. 

Halfway across the house they heard the snap of the chain and the roar of rage.  
The wizard took off at a dead run out of the room and headed for the library.  
The one with the secret passage that led to the special room where Spine and The girls had been placed. 

What he was not expecting when he got there, was that awful Elizabeth woman to be standing there.  
He sent a spell ahead of him, to disperse magic in the library. To make getting the door open easier, knowing that Zero would have placed protection spells there to keep them safe. 

It also shattered the illusion spell that was keeping Elizabeth unseen from the rest of the house. Salgexicon stared in confusion as the woman turned and snarled at him from where she was screwing around with the bookcase passageway.  
Then Aala, hot on his tail, fetched up short as she stopped and spotted the woman that was the actual author of all their misery. 

“YOU BITCH!” Elizabeth howled and launched herself at Aala. 

Normally it would have been pretty evenly matched. Elizabeth is much older than Aala but Aala is a powerful phantasm.  
Under normal circumstances she would have been able to hold her own.  
Now tho, she was exhausted from the fight, and the sorrow and her own dark turn coming about. She was losing her will to stay alive and the power to fight off the Vampire woman was rapidly fading. 

Aala glared up at Elizabeth as the woman finally pinned her, holding her against the bookcase.  
“WHY didn't you just let me have him you peasant!?” Elizabeth snarled, “NOW I’m going to rip your heart out for it! THEN When I’m done with you! I WILL Tear this house down to its foundation and take all these others with me!”

Spine’s dream! Aala thought.  
NO NO please! NO!

Aala managed to get a look over the Vampire woman’s shoulders and suddenly her eyes widened in shock.  
A shadow loomed up behind the Vampire woman and then in a moment it was all over. 

Elizabeth looked down at the end of the wooden staff, long ago sharpened to defend, protruding from her chest.  
Right through her heart.

“No,” She managed. 

“NO,” Salgexicon told her, “My Sister once killed someone like you to protect me. SHe had to because there was no other way to stop the madness. Now I’m doing the same for my cousin, his daughters and his family.”

Elizabeth’s eyes rolled back into her head for a moment and then without so much as a whisper, the vampire woman crumbled to dust and then completely vanished. 

Aala turned wide eyes to look up at the Wizard and shook her head, “Salgexicon what….?”

“The truth Aala,” He said tiredly, “I can FINALLY tell you the truth.”

He dropped his staff and nearly fell, Aala jumping up to catch the wizard and helping him sit down, “The truth?” She asked. 

“Yes,” He looked at her, “I love my cousin Aala. He has been my dearest friend for almost six hundred of my seven hundred years. When my lil sister vanished and I couldn’t take it, he told me to go out and find what I needed to be whole again. When he left to negotiate with the Japanese slayers, he left me in charge of his family. When he had a dying baby girl in his arms, he called to me and asked me how to save her, “ Salgexicon took a deep shuddering breath and continued, “When he told me he’d found love again, and that she was dying, even tho i KNEW it'd go against EVERY principal he had.. I told him how to save her. I WOULD NEVER hurt Spine or those Baby Girls he loves so much Aala. NO, not even for my sister's life.”

“Then what…” She blinked, “what did i see…?”

“At the gazebo ? A very carefully planned act,” Salgexicon continued, “He knew they were watching. Everyone's reactions had to be real. He also knew he was too sick to fight, and that his lil girls were DYING. So we did the fail safe we had devised when I told him the truth about Scarla. Make it look like i fulfilled the terms of their demands. “ 

“So they aren't…” Aala almost begged hope finally coming back into her voice. 

“No aala,” the wizard told her gently, “They aren’t. It wasn't a curse. It was a VERY complicated healing spell. The girls were dying. Pearl’s burns were not healing, she didn't have enough blood. That blond monster Fed Amber Iron. It was eating her alive from the inside out Aala. It was the only way to help them.”

“And Spine?” Aala asked. 

“He was afraid he was losing control, “ Salgexicon continued, “The taste he had of your blood ONLY made him h ungrier. This would help him too. They aren't dead, just in such a deep sleep it looks like death.”

“And...The father?” She looked around, “The .. funeral prep..?”

“They were in on it,” he continued, “Like I said, the reactions had to be real.”

“SO..” Aala felt herself starting to shake, “But you said It can't be undone!”

“NO..” Salgexicon told her softly, “ I said “I” Can't undo it. Every spell can be undone by the right person Aala.” 

He stood up and walked over to the bookcase, Opened it and then turned back to her, “They’ll wake up when they know it's safe. They’ll only come back to the kiss of the person that loves them most. “ He grinned, “All of those fairy tales you read to Pearl and you couldn't guess that? I guess I’m a better actor than I thought.” 

He winced and turned to the door, “Now If you excuse me My lady, I think I need to go lay down.”

For about 30 seconds more, Aala sat there and watched him head off.  
She gave a slight shake of her head and then snapped out of it, tearing past the bookcase and down the hall. 

Her husband and daughters were waiting.


	30. Chapter 30

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

At first.. She thought it didn't work.  
It was hard enough to just walk in here and see her two precious daughters and the love of her life like that. 

Peaceful looking or not, they all still lay there at what was effectively their last rights.  
OH god it hurt Her so damned much that right then Aala thought she was going to die. 

That her heart would explode and she would never make it across the gold colored stone of the room to her husband.  
She collapsed on her knees and just sat there for long moments, shaking, trying to hold herself together long enough to get over there. So she sat there with her arms wrapped around herself and the tears flowing until she could manage. 

What made her get up and finally stumble over to Spine was when she looked down at her own feet. They had faded even more, not started to come back.  
She looked at her outfit, her darkened nature.  
Reached a hand up and felt the sharp thorns where colorful roses had once been. 

ALL four of them would be gone forever if she didn't have the strength to face this down. Aala finally took a deep breath and climbed to her feet, then headed over to her husband. 

When nothing happened after she kissed him, she almost fell apart right there.  
Collapsing to her knees again and burying her head in her arms, crying into him because that DAMMED WIZARD had LIED. 

She was three quarters of the way of storming out to go kill the man once and for all, when she heard it. The sound she’d love from the moment he first held her in his arms. 

His heart.  
That hadn’t been there before.  
So far away, and faint that she’d not even been able to detect it. 

Now she heard it, the same soft steady sound as always.  
When that happened Aala’s head snapped up and she looked at the face of her husband, to see a VERY LARGE grin plastered on those perfect black lips of his. 

Spine cracked one emerald eye open and looked at her, started a bit and then blinked, and smiled more. 

“YOU LOUSY…!” She trailed off. 

“Sorry my love, “ Spine told her softly, voice so full of love that it almost broke her heart, “That felt so nice I wanted more.”

Aala opened and shut her own mouth a few times trying to get some kind of response to come out. Only to find that she really was incapable of forming any thoughts at that point other than “HE’S REALLY ALIVE!”

She then proceeded to burst into tears and bury her face in his arms again.  
By now he had sat up and Spine was holding her, just happy to have her in his arms again. 

“I'm So so very sorry my darling aala,” He held her, so much regret in his voice, “I… I didn’t have any other choice. They were dying, I was starving. I…”

He felt her slug him in his shoulder with one fist and then she looked up at him, and he realized the tears on her face were ones of joy not sorrow.

“CALLATE, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!” She snarled at him, “Do you have ANY idea what I was about to go do!”

Spine had to smile, He and his cousin had known perfectly well he was in danger of severe ass kickings from the whole family for pulling this and not telling anyone. 

“Go choke my cousin?” He asked with a grin, “Yes I’m pretty sure I know what you were going to do. I am sorry, again my love, more than you can imagine. But everyone’s reactions HAD to be real.” He pulled her close to him and rested his cheek on her hair, not even noticing the thorns, “ Infernal was watching. They managed to get that woman into the house to hurt the girls…”

“Ixta,” She said muffledly against him, “And what?” She looked up at him in shock. Aala had believed her sister had only come to torment her, “She what?!”

“That’s what made me decide to go through with it My love,” He told her, “Whoever she is she came in here and was tormenting our lil girls. Our poor, sick lil girls. She was going to kill them for those people.. She… she tried … she hurt them with their past… I…”

“Stop,” aala reached up and put her hand over his mouth, “Ixtabay came in here and hurt MY daughters? Tried to kill them? You mean that WASN’T a lie? She actually put her hands on MY babies!? ”

Spine pulled her hand away and nodded, “I’m sorry… I..”

Then he stopped as he noticed she got angry but didn't say anything, just pressed her face back into him.

“Aala…” he trailed off.

“Is it ever going to stop?” She said softly, “these monsters coming after our family? Even my own flesh and blood hurt them…”

“I don't know,” Spine told her gently, “ I do know one thing tho. Your friends were right, there might be dark but our love will always help us find the light again.”

She hugged him harder at those words, “Yes.”

He smiled into her hair for a moment and then motioned for her to move so he could get up the rest of the way, “Let's go see if we can give our precious lil girls the same thing hmm?”

“What?” She blinked then stared at him, “I thought I… or you…”

Now Spine gave her a genuinely bright smile, “My darling, my beautiful queen. As much as you and I love those girls, we are NOT the ones that love them the most. As difficult as it may be, that honor belongs to a couple of other people.”

Aala blinked for a moment and then a lot of the darkness in her eyes vanished as it occurred to her what her Husband was telling her. Much of her dark look faded, the armor going away Smoothing back into the soft flowy fabrics of her normal outfit. Small leaves and buds appearing again in place of the sharp thorns. She calmed considerably and the dark red stains from her face began to fade, as her feet began to reappear. 

THen she winced because she thought of what had happened. 

“We had better go tell them then,” She did her best to NOT laugh, “I also really ought to tell Micheal to put the lanacane back. “

Spine got a horrified look on his face for a moment then grinned, “So where’d ya get him? Shoulder or his ass?”

“Umm.. both..” Aala admitted slightly embarrassed, “I feel just awful about it now. Poor Salgexicon was protecting you and I was too mad to listen and so… I .. umm…”

Spine had to laugh a bit as she moved and let him the rest of the way up, stiff and sore from being still so long but able to walk. 

“Salgexicon was full well aware that SOMEONE in the family would give him an ass kicking for what happened,” Spine smiled at her, “I thought it’d be Delilah, tho you were second on the list.”

She blushed and looked away from him, “I am so sorry, I behaved so badly if … If i’d have stopped to think at all. I was just…”

Spine put his hand on the side of her face and gently turned her back to face him, “Listen. You DON’T have to apologize. Your reaction was normal, and understandable. Also if I may say so, You are just as beautiful to me like this as you are any other way.”

She turned and looked back at him, “Spine I….”

“I am not going to condemn you for having a dark side my darling Aala,” He put his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him, “I have my own demons to fight my love. I’m certainly not going to judge you for having some too.”

She hugged Him desperately, having come so close to losing everything. 

“Are the twins ok?” He asked finally, “I imagine scarla did an exemplary job of looking after them. I remember her as a child, she always loved babies.”

Aala had to laugh some at that, “I don't know if i'm going to be able to get them back from her! She really did become attached to them, but her and Sprocket are getting along very well. They both needed someone badly, they are going to be great friends.”

“Sprocket’s probably going to punch me in the face for this one,” Spine admitted, “I’ll take it like a grown up. I probably deserve it.”

“Well you did scare every single one of us with this,” She told him as they started heading up to find the boys, “But i do understand. Maybe without their leader Infernal won't bother us anymore, at least for a while.”

“I hope so,” He smiled at her again, “Now then let's go and find The boys and see about getting our daughters back hmmm?”

“They are going to have a simultaneous coronary,” Aala warned him, “ They were, have, are, Falling apart.”

“Well then,” Spine grinned more, “Let's go put them back together shall we?”

Thirty minutes later Aala was in the process of draging Micheal in the direction of Salgexicons room. 

“Aala I DON'T Want to talk to him, I don't want to see him, I have NOTHING TO SAY to that TRAITOR!” The shapeshifter snapped. 

“Well i think you should listen to what he has to say,” She told him gently, “You never know what you might hear if you just go let him explain.”

“I don't care what he told you aala,” Micheal snapped, “I don't give a damn what you think, or that you decided to forgive him! I WON'T!” 

“At least humor me micheal?” She tried again, “One doctor to another?”

Micheal rolled his eyes, “If it will make you stop talking I will. You get five minutes… IF he doesnt say something REALLY impressive. I’m never speaking to him again…”

Micheal trailed off as they got closer to the wizard’s room and realized he wasn't alone. SOmeone else was there and talking to him. 

“... No i'm pretty sure he swapped it out with water or something, “ He heard Salgexicon say, “And yes I DID have it coming but it still hurts.”

“Well,” Micheal heard a deep similar voice reply, “Once all the details are out maybe he can and will help you, including painkillers.”

That voice caused Micheal to freeze solid in his tracks.  
He’d heard it countless times over the years.. Laughed at its jokes, helped the owner of the voice heal from heartbreak and wounds that no one should have had to endure.

A voice that just like with his beloved amber, and sweet lil pearl, he had resigned himself to never hearing again. His best friend, gone forever. 

It took about ten seconds for Micheal to thaw and then he was nearly kicking the door to Salgexicon’s room open plotting to strangle the wizard for what he assumed was just another cruel trick.  
The amount of utter and complete shock when He stormed in and saw the impossible nearly made him lose every ounce of control over his form.  
They nearly ended up with a blob on the floor because of that. 

“Micheal!” Spine stood up and put his hands on the shoulders of his best friend, “Calm down your going to fall apart! Take a deep breath. I’m real...And ...I’m sorry.”

A few seconds later Aala got a chair under michael and vanished back into the house to get someone else.  
While the shape shifter looked at his friend trying to decide if he were going mad, or the whole thing had been a horrid dream.  
One explanation later, Micheal was feeling like a COMPLETE HEEL, on top of a complete moron for not putting all of this together. For actually buying into Salgexicon’s bad acting.  
As well as for swapping the painkillers and letting a pair of inexperienced med students try to remove shrapnel from a person. 

Mostly tho he was sitting there with his head between his knees, trying to not pass out, as it slowly sank in that not only was his amber Alive and well.  
But she had been healed from the horrid and horrifing poison Elizabeth had snuck into her food.  
IRON…  
Of course, amber’s biology was closer to a Dark Elf than a Vampire. OF COURSE iron would be horridly toxic. ONce it was in her system, short of a spell like this, there would be NO way to get rid of it.  
Salgeixcon had helped his precious amber, poor sweet lil Pearl and MIcheal’s best friend. Putting his own life on the line to do it, because of Delilah’s promise to him. 

Now all Micheal could do was sit there and TRY to relearn how to breath, walk and talk, while his head and heart made sense of all of this. 

Vlad’s son didn't even try that hard.  
Aala had come back with the boy, who had taken one look at Spine, alive and well. Then promptly passed out onto the floor.  
Aala was at that moment getting the kid up and telling him it was ok. 

“ so, “ Micheal heard the kid ask, “ They are.. I mean the girls are…”

“Just fine Son,” Spine told him, “Tho I think i made a bet about this with your father some time in the 80’s were going to have to see if I owe him money on this one.”

The boy actually snorted a laugh at something then looked back up, “I have too.. I mean…” 

“Just take a breath for a second Honey,” Aala told him, “you can’t go wake her up if you are about to fall over.”

Micheal was finally calm enough to sit back up and looked over at them, “Salgexicon I am so sorry.. I .. I just…”

Micheal was trying His best to make an apology but not really doing all that great. The wizard just shook his head and grinned, “I expected it MIcheal, Tho i had no idea i was THAT good of an actor. Seriously… fix me later. Go do the dashing hero thing and wake up your princess.. Relearn to breath first tho. You look like a smurf.”

The shapeshifting Dr realized he probably wasn't breathing, and that was probably a bad thing, so made himself take a few long deep breaths until he felt more normal.  
He turned and looked at Spine, “Next time you wanna pull a stunt like this dork…”

“I know I know,” Spine held up his hands, “Warn people. Seriously i would have if it would have worked but it wouldn’t, we had to make everything think it actually happened.”

“Well you did a good job of that, “ Vlad’s Son finally said, “Now guys if you excuse me I need to go do something that involves putting a large hole in my father’s credit card. “

The boy got up and headed out of the room, not telling anyone what he was planning.  
Micheal finally took one long deep breath and stood up then turned to aala , “Ok can you show me to her Aala. I think I’ve waited long enough.”

“My pleasure Micheal.” She smiled at him, “My pleasure.”

“I promise once I know she’s Ok Salgeixcon I will come back and help you I’m REALLY sorry about the painkillers, “ Micheal blushed. 

“Nah,” The wizard waved, “The girl is more important. Go do your thing prince charming. “

MIcheal felt Aala tug on his arm and led him back to his beloved Amber.  
Right then he made a decision, If this were true, and she was REALLY ok, He was NEVER going to let her get away from him again.


	31. Chapter 31

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

She felt warm, and safe, and all together wonderful. Something near her smelled just amazing, like a whole forest in bloom.  
Amber was a lil stiff from what felt like laying for too long in one spot, but she was on what felt like her bed back in her room, with someone holding her with all the desperation a drowning man might cling to a straw. 

Was that her Micheal? OH it felt SO good.  
She’d been hurting for so long, and now the pain in her stomach was completely gone.  
As she woke up in the arms of the most perfect person to her on the planet. 

She took a deep breath for what felt like the first time in a long time and realized the feeling she was having wasn’t just being held.  
This wonderful man had his lips on hers in a deep loving kiss. 

When he felt her take that first deep breath Micheal pulled away from his precious Amber and watched to see if what that nut case of a wizard, that despite having known the man his whole life he was just realizing what a weirdo he was, had told him was true.  
Well ok it had to have been, mind. 

Micheal had seen Spine up walking around, looking a trifle exhausted and hungry but for the most part completely healed from his ordeal. So he knew the man was telling the truth.  
Still there had been a TINY part of him that was terrified that she wouldn’t wake up.

A tiny part of the shapeshifting doctor that thought, What if I’m not the person that loves her the most. What if I never see her awake and alive again?  
How am I going to live without her?

All of that had been running through his head as Aala had led him down to the room. It was as much of a shock to him as it was her when she had first gone in there.  
For he had seen when she was moved from the ward rooms and placed there.  
Part of an elaborate act he knew now, all done to help Salgexicon get his sister back alive and help Spine and the girls.  
But walking in there and seeing her like that was 110% raw shock to the system that took him long moments to process.  
Then he was doing some that later he knew was entirely rude and mean, but he still did it. 

Shoved aala out of the way and headed over to Amber, nearly tore the blanket like cover she was under off of her and scooped her up into his arms.

“Micheal, what…” Aala trailed off with a grin that full well told him she knew EXACTLY what he was doing.  
Before he could even get a word out, Aala was shoved out of the way again and Vlad’s son stalked into the room and repeated what Micheal had just done with Pearl.  
Snuggling the lil Dhampir up into his arms and walking out of the room with her. 

“I’m sorry Aala,” Micheal told her, “We want them back as much as you, but I’ll be damned if either of them wake up like...like … THIS.”  
He motioned back to where the girls had been moments before. 

“They aren't going to be scared ANY more,” Vlad’s son said from the doorway, “Never again if i can help it.”

Then he turned with the girl in his arms and headed down the hall and back out into the house.  
Aala quickly got out of the way and allowed Micheal to follow him. 

By the time MIcheal had the girl back to her room, something had happened.  
Jon stood there outside the door with a big grin. 

“You told me one time how much she likes flowers ya know?” He motioned into the room, “She’ll enjoy this. Don’t worry about cleaning up. It'll go away on its own in a day or two.”

Micheal leaned around the Dyad and looked into the room. Every surface that was available had been covered with flowers, every kind you can imagine, some that were far out of season.  
All of them there for his Amber when she woke up. 

Micheal turned and gave jon the biggest smile of his life and headed into the room, putting amber down on her beautiful large bed and fluffy pillows.  
He took a deep breath for a second and then wanted to make sure his Lil buddy, Vlad’s son, the boy who had grieved with him, was ok. 

One look in the room down the hall and again Micheal was all smiles.  
Pretty much every kind of stuffed Narwhal that existed, was on every flat surface, including a life sized baby one.  
The kid had just finished snuggling sweet lil Pearl amid all the fluff.

When He heard michael the boy looked up at him with his heart in his eyes, “Do you believe this is real? That they are really gonna come back? Like something outta… i dunno Sleeping beauty or something?”

“I have faith,” Micheal nodded, “I lost it all somewhere back there when i thought they were gone but i got it back. You have faith too ok?” He smiled at the boy, “You have forever right?”

The boy’s face crumpled for a moment and he nodded, “Forever’s not long enough. I know that now.” He snorted then “Do you have any idea how much I can't stand the fact my dad was right?”

Micheal had to laugh a bit, “Nah its ok. Some things are just meant to be right? Spine and your dad have been around for a LONG time kid, loved lost and come out the other side. Makes sense in a way that they'd know a good match when they saw it.”

The boy smiled at him, “Yah i suppose so,” He took a step for the doorway, “Thanks for being there for Me Micheal. See you on the other side.”

“You too kid,” He nodded and headed back into his beloved’s room. 

Now he had done it, and was waiting to see if his faith in this family was paid off.  
When he felt her start breathing again, it was like all the angels in heaven started singing at once. 

“Come on lil girl,” He begged, “Come back to me, please. Come back…”

Amber let out a soft happy sigh and opened her eyes to look up into the face of the most wonderful person on the planet. 

“Micheal,” She put her arms around him and pulled him back for another kiss.  
When the two of them finally broke away she smiled up at him, face radiant with pure joy. 

“Hey,” She told him softly, “Sorry about that. Sorry if we scared….”

Before she could finish across the hall the two of them heard it.

“HEY!!, Back up!” Pearl told someone loudly, “I can barely breath!”

This was followed by the long loud and joyous relieved laughter of Vlad’s son, “I’m so sorry,” HE told her, “It was the only way to wake you up. I didn't mean to gross you out.”

Across the hall the girl blushed a bit, “Well…” She tried, “You just ahhh…. Well it was a lil gross but not.. Totally bad…”

This was followed by more laughter, as the sounds of another broken heart healing echoed through the house.

In the lil kitchenette in their room, Both Spine and Aala sat and listened to all of this with hearts that FINALLY felt the last of the sorrow of the past days slipping away.  
Spine smiled, leaned his head on one hand and watched his wife. 

Her feet had completely reappeared, and the last of the dark shades had left her outfit. She looked almost totally like herself again.  
They had finally gotten the babies away from Scarla, and Spine had gotten a talking to from Sprocket that left his ear’s smoking.  
This followed by a bone popping hug.

“Don’t you EVER scare me that way again daddy!” She scolded him. 

“I’ll do my best baby girl,” He promised, “Thank you for being so wonderful and looking after the family for me. You really are just like me.”

She snuggled into him, “That means more to me than you can ever know daddy.”  
Then the lil silver naga looked up at him and smiled, “Now go eat before you face plant!”

Aala noticed he DID have the look on his face that he got when he hadn’t eaten, so she had trucked him off to the freshly restocked kitchenette in their rooms.  
The two babies lay sleeping peacefully in their crib, curled up and none the worse for their adventure.  
Indeed they seemed mellow and not at all worked up or stressed by this.  
Speculation on just how smart and special the two of them were had been made by everyone. That however was a discussion to be left for another time. 

Now aala came away from the fridge and placed the blood on the lil table in their rooms in front of her beloved husband and sat at the other side.  
She grinned as she remembered something she had told him when the two of them first met, and she discovered his eating habits, or lack thereof. 

“Drink it all and you get a prize,” She grinned at him repeating the words of one of their first talks.  
“Really now?” He raised one eyebrow over the rim of the glass, “Such as?”

Aala leaned forward and took his face in both of her hands, “ANYTHING you want my love.”

He felt his heart melt and smiled back at her, “We’ll think of something my darling.” He grinned, “Maybe sneak off to the attic later.”

Aala quickly blushed but had to grin back. Less than 24 hours ago, she had believed it was over.  
Her life and love lost forever. 

Now everyone in the house felt the darkness lift, as the clouds literally blew away and the soft moonlight outside shown down on all of them. 

A lil while later, Amber sat awake, her room still filled with the beautiful flowers and watched her sweet micheal, he beloved prince, sleep for what had to be the first time in days.  
Since all of this started. 

The last couple of hours had been funny, in an ironic sort of way.  
Getting all the details of what happened had been slightly horrifying. Then she had gotten mad when she found out what micheal had done with Salgexicon and the painkillers. 

He promised to fix him and offered to right then, apologizing again for what he had done.

The wizard simply shaking his head and telling him to go rest first, he was not getting poked by a TIRED doctor that was still emotional. He could fix him when he was feeling better. 

Amber smiled at her uncle and nodded, “that's a good idea. I think I’m gonna drag him off to get a nap. See you later.”

The wizard smiled at her and vanished back into the medical wing of the manor, while she turned micheal and headed back to her room.  
On the walk there they passed another room and found something very cute and sweet. 

“Awww,” pearl looked up and wiped the tears off the face of Vlad’s son, “I’m so sorry we scared you.” She looked at him regretful and a lil heart broken, “It’s ok now I promise.”

He put his arms around her and hugged her, “I know were still way too damn young Pearl.” He held her more, “But I do love you.”

“I know,” She hugged him back, “ I Love you too, but we are still young. But I mean, What is it you always say?”

“We have forever,” He replied.

“We do,” She snuggled him back, “Besides how can I NOT fall for a guy that got me a life sized baby narwhal.”

The boy laughed softly and Amber smiled at that, Then looked up to see Micheal about to faceplant and so led him back to her room.  
When he sat on the bed she could instantly see the toll all of this had taken, lines on his face that hadn’t been there when this mess started. 

“I’m so sorry micheal,” Amber hugged him again, “we…”

“Didn’t have a choice,” He said back, “I know.” He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, “I just had really thought it was all gone. That my lil girl was gone, before I ever had the chance to show her how much I loved her. I have so much…” 

“Shhhh,” She told him, “We’re here, now, and it's just like Pearl and Vlad’s son. We have forever micheal. My perfect, sweet handsome Micheal.”

“Thank you,” He said halfway to being asleep, “for...coming back to me..”

“Always my love,” She held him, “you always came back for me. I’ll always come back for you.”

Then she felt it, his breathing changed and soften as he finally slept.  
Silly smile on his face of some cute dream.

She wasn't tired so she simply leaned back amid the flowers and watched him rest, as dreams of what he was going to do next. How to perfectly propose to his princess, filled dreams that were happy for the first time in days.


	32. Chapter 32

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

A second special thanks goes out to Illy on this one folks. Most of this awesomeness was her idea!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

it was a peaceful morning. 

The two of them had gone off, late the night before, trusting their twin babies to their family.  
Needing time to make sure that the other was still real. Still there and that this was not just some dream.  
Now the sun was gently coming up and the vampire lord looked down as his beautiful Phantasm cuddled up into his arms.  
If there had been any OTHER way to do what had to be done he wished so much he’d have known.  
But with the girl scarla’s life in their hands, and his own precious daughters lives hanging by thread’s it was the only choice.

That it had hurt his beloved so deeply left Him full of regrets that would probably never go away.  
He found more evidence of this when he reached his hand up to run it through her hair and something sharp jabbed him. As he pulled his hand away and watched the drop of his own dark blood bead up where he had been jabbed he took a closer look at the flowers in his Beloved’s hair.

The thorns were gone, replaced again by the roses of every color one could imagine. Even some colors that normal humans couldn't see. They were back to how they should be, almost.  
Some tiny, but VERY sharp thorns still remained. The Vampire Let out a very deep Sigh and pulled his beloved closer. He had caused that. 

When she felt him pull her closer, she woke up and smiled up into his face. “Good morning my love. You should still be sleeping it’s like 8 am.”

He smiled and wiped the drop of blood where he thought she wouldnt see it, “Sorry my love. I just was enjoying the beautiful view.”

“From this room… Wha…” She trailed off and looked around the lil attic garrett they were currently hiding in then it clicked that he was staring at her, “oooh…”  
Then leaned in to snuggle him more, quickly noticing the dark red blotch on the white dust sheet. 

“What happened? What's that?” She asked. 

“Ummmm, “ The vampire lord was desperatly trying to play dumb, he didnt want her to know what he had found. “Whats what?”

“My love,” She narrowed her eyes at him, “I KNOW what vampire blood looks like .. what happened?”

He let out a sigh, “Sorry. I accidentally stuck my thumb on …. Something.”

She blinked at him and her face fell, “They are still there aren't they? The thorns…”

“It's my fault,” He told her, “I should have tried to…”  
She put a hand over his mouth, “Don’t, Ok? You didn't cause this. You and your crazy cousin were faced down with the awful things charro, and Elizabeth, and infernal did. You did what you had too ok? So stop that.”

He pulled his wife into a hug, “So did you my darling. I just regret that you got hurt.”

“No,” She shook her head, “I made my own choice Mi Amor. I have to live with it now.”

He grinned against her hair, “We all have dark sides my love, tho i have to say, scary as it was, It was very beautiful. Very hot.”

Her eyes bugged out for a moment and she smacked him on his shoulder, “Your Awful!”

“Yah but I’m fun,” He gave her one of his smirks,

“That's true,” She snuggled back into his arms and in a few moments both of them were dozing again.  
Mildly wondering about the strange sounds from down stairs. 

A few more hours passed and everyone continued to sleep. After all the dreadful past events, everyone wanted to sleep. Everyone wanted to dream of the amazing future ahead and about the happiness that now filled the house. 

But a certain young man was planning on doing more than sleep and dream. He wanted to make his dream true and he simply couldn’t wait to do it. 

He had everything he needed, except for one thing. A very important thing: aim. So, after trying to get that aim by himself and find hundreds of darts stuck everywhere around the room, he found himself in desperate need of help.

That’s why that certain man was now knocking at the door of the lil garrett where he Spine and Aala were hiding, he needed the help of the best archer he’d ever known. After waiting for about two minutes, a sleepy phantasm walked out of the room; messy hair on her eyes and gazania flowers still closed on top of her head. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands before looking in surprise at the guy standing in front of her.

“Hello, Aala,” he said, shy voice despite his extrovert personality “I’m sorry, I know it’s too early and I know that you are tired, but-” he started, just to be stopped by the giggles of the woman.

“No, no. It’s okay. I know you need my help” she said, not even trying to hide the fact that she knew what he’d been trying to do.

“You do?” the young man asked, cheeks turning redder by the moment.

“Yes, I heard someone trying to use darts while the poor things flew everywhere across the living room. And now, you are here with a frustrated expression, hands full of band-aids and in the middle of the morning,” La Llorona explained with a big smile “So, don’t worry. I know what you are trying to do and I’ll do my best to try to help you” she murmured as she made a ponytail with her hair so she could have a good vision. “The only question is: are you sure you want to do this in this way?” 

The man stood there, mouth open in surprise. Was he really being that noise to make her aware of his plans? Did his friend had told her about what he was thinking to do? But after five seconds of standing there with the same weird questioning look and realizing it was a bit embarrassing, he smiled shyly and nodded “Yes, ma’am. This is the way I want to do this” he claimed with all his determination.

“Then, let’s go!” the spirit said, taking a bag from the table next to her and guiding him down to the library.

When they arrived at their destination, Aala had to hide a laugh: there were darts everywhere. Some books even had darts between their pages. "Well, it's more than clear that you do love her. I mean, look at all this; you're trying to do this just to impress her" she said with a big smile as she took one of the books and opened it where the dart had reached.

“Hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you did my heart fly to your service…” she read before turning to see him with the biggest grin that she’d produced in days. “Very Shakespeare, boy. Any thought of this beautiful quote from Act III, scene I of The Tempest?” 

The man simply smiled and nodded “That’s exactly what I feel for your daughter” he murmured, looking down at his hands “Ever since the beginning” he said, cheeks red from the vasodilation that thinking of her caused. 

Aala walked to him and with gentle hands made him look at her “Say that again. But say it with happiness, show me how proud of your love you are! Don’t fear it, feel it!” she encouraged. 

The man’s smile turned bigger as he claimed to her and to the Gods above “I love your daughter! I’ve loved her ever since the first time I saw her and I plan to love her forever!”

Aala was simply proud. He had the guts, he had the brains and he had the heart; mentally and emotionally he had everything he needed to improve his aim. Now, all that he needed were the abilities. “That’s the first step to throw a dart anywhere you want. Think of it as your love for her and that target is her heart, just breathe and let it go” she said, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

The ecstatic man was in such a hype that he only looked at the target and with no second thoughts, he threw the dart, which ended stuck on the arm of someone who was passing in front of the library. 

“Ouch!” was what the owner of the arm said before walking into the library “Okay, I recognize that I deserved the arrows and then the painful sutures and everything for what I did. But, a dart?! What’s wrong with you two?!” Salgexicon cried as he pulled out the dart.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I was trying to hit that target!” the ashamed young man said, pointing to the circle on the other side of the library.

The shock in the face of the wizard said everything he wanted to express, but he said it anyway “Man, it’s literally the opposite of where the thing landed! How did you do that?!” 

“I’m so sorry,” the younger guy repeated, “I thought I was doing it right!” 

“Well, it looks like you weren’t!” the wizard said, giving him back the dart. 

The phantasm couldn’t hide her laughs anymore “Okay, first of all. You have the soul, but you lack the focus that you need for this”.

“You need to understand your weapon” she expressed, opening the bag that she had been carrying to reveal her own collection of darts. She chose one that was heavy and had feathers on the other end, similar to the ones that she used to play at the carnivals back in her homeland. “Then you need to stand in the right position” she explained as she positioned herself in front of the target, turning a little to the left and raising her hand so it was at the same level as her mouth “Focus on your goal, and let go” she murmured before throwing the dart, reaching exactly the center of the target.

“See? She can do it! You CAN do it!” Salgexicon said to the man next to him. “I shall go before I get another dart in a more painful place. Tell me if you need me to bewitch a dart for you to not kill someone” he laughed as he walked out. 

The man looked down, ashamed “Aala, maybe this is a bad idea. I won’t do this in less than 24 hours” he sighed, visibly frustrated. 

The lady looked at him and her eyes went wide “Oh, no. No, no, no. You are not giving up. The future husband of my daughter will never give up because he has to be next to her even if the things are not good. Do I make myself clear?” she declared with a serious look.

The now scared young man nodded “Yes, ma’am” he said, standing still and surprised. He wanted nothing but to impress the woman he loved and, for that, he needed to impress her mother first. 

The rest of the day was… Complicated, to say the least. It consisted of Aala telling orders and watching how the young man tried several times to hit the center of the target while the darts decided that they did not want to obey. 

"Move your feet to the right! Let your arm move naturally! Relax! Breathe! Look at the target!" the phantasm called out. 

"Agh! This is pointless!" he screamed as he carelessly threw the dart just to heard a similar "Ouch!" to the one they'd heard before. 

"Hey! Some people here are just trying to walk!" an annoyed and in pain David called out, entering the library with the dart on his leg. 

"Oh, Lord! I'm really sorry, David!" the young man in love said, going to try to help him. 

"No, no. It's okay. My grandfather told me not to come near the library and I decided not to listen" The young wizard groaned, taking out the dart and handing it to his friend. 

"I'm still very sorry. I don't think I'll ever be able to do this" the ashamed guy sighed, looking at the target. There, Aala's dart was; strong, impressive and remarkable. By now, he was sure he'd never do that. 

Then, he saw it: a hand was in front of his face, holding a silver dart to him. "Take it" the sweet voice of a woman spoke "It was my first dart. It's my lucky dart. And now, it's yours" she whispered.

Could this be true? Was the mother of the love of his life really giving him this? If this was true, it meant that she approved. Maybe she saw his dedication and effort to do something to make his girlfriend happy. He had won her respect and trust and he was ready to make it worth it!

“Are you serious?” he asked, taking the dart with shaky hands. 

“Dead serious” she smiled “Now, think of her. Think of how much you want to make her happy and let your heart guide your hand” she said as she walked to the target and took off the dart she had used. “Now, throw it!” Aala ordered, taking a step back.

He looked at the dart and thought of his beloved. Her smile, her eyes, her beautiful heart. He then looked up at the target and then, he did it, feeling his heartbeat and feeling how the powerful dart broke the air.

Just in the center. There! It was real! He couldn’t believe it! “YES!” could be heard from the three individuals. 

“Well done!” Aala said as she hugged him, excitement written all over her face “You got it! Now, do it three thousand times more” she exclaimed, getting endless nods from the young man. 

“Thank you really much, Aala… Or should I call you “Mother”?” he asked with a playful smile.

“Hehehe… Hmmm... No, Aala is just fine” she responded “Now, I must go back to sleep for a while. See you later!” she concluded, going out of the place with David, closing the door behind them, leaving the young man in love throwing the dart time after time.

“Wow. You did inspire him” the wizard spoke, turning to see the face of La Llorona, about to laugh “But that dart is more than a lucky dart, right?” 

“Yes… I didn’t want him to be sad nor frustrated so I gave him a magnetized dart. Don’t misunderstand me, I know he’ll eventually get it, but… It took me half a year of diary practice of almost eight hours a day to get an almost perfect shot with the bow and arrow. It’s complicated to get a good one in less than 24 hours, even with a dart. And it’s harder for what he wants to do” she said, between guilty-nervous giggles, walking back to her room.

“Oh? What’s he planning?” David questioned.

“You’ll find it eventually” was all that the phantasm responded before disappearing behind the door.


	33. Chapter 33

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Minor warning: Language, Swearing : Copious use of the word “ass” in one joke. 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Aala stood by and helped as the shape shifting house doctor finished the last of the stitches on the oldest of the magical residents of the Walter manor. She had wanted to be there to make up for her part in all of this and help if it was needed.  
As it were now Micheal seemed to have finished the job without any trouble. 

Which was a good thing, the bits of the arrows had been left in the wizard for a couple of days and HAD to have been hurting. Tho strangely Salgexicon hadn’t said one word or complained once. Simply taking it all in and not complaining, which apparently was his style.  
Which had both Micheal and Aala feeling rather like heels, especially since finding out this whole mess had been done to protect their loved ones. 

“I really am never gonna be able to apologize enough for that,” Micheal told the wizard as Salgexicon put his outfit back on, “If I’d have had any idea at all..”

She watched as the wizard’s mouth quirked up, “Well that was kind of the Idea micheal,” He told him, “But I honestly feel the same, we would have warned you guys if we could. We just…”

“Dont,” The shape shifter held up his hand, “ok? I tried everything and wasn't able to help them, You did what you had to. “

Salgexicon smiled more, “How about we just call it even then?”

“I can live with that,” Micheal smiled back, “How’s Scarla doing?”

Now as Aala watched the wizard burst into an even bigger grin, “Running my grand kids ragged, But in a good way.” He paused and laughed a bit, “Her and Dex and Sprocket make an amazing team, Specter too. I’m sure lil Pearl will be in on it as soon as she’s got all her energy back.”

Micheal laughed, “that's true. She’ll probably be the ring leader.”

“Nope that's Sprocket 100%,” Salgexicon continued, “She’s just like her daddy. A born leader.”

“Well there was never any doubt about that,” Micheal smiled, “I’m just glad everyones slowly starting to recover. Hopefully we won't have any more crises for a while. “

“Knowing this family there's no real telling,” The wizard smiled, “Thanks again.”

The Shapeshifter nodded and then headed to clean up, while aala moved closer to talk to the wizard. 

“Salgexicon I just….” She started.

“Hey now,” He smiled at her, “Listen I have a sister, I know what that look on a woman’s face means. Its o k and I am not mad alright? I had it coming.”

The phantasm let out a long soft sigh and then looked back up at him, “But you didn’t and if I have stopped five seconds to consider…”

“Hey,” He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, “Honestly we got what we wanted to happen accomplished, anything else doesn't matter to me ok? Your spine and your children are ok, and my sister is home. I’ll be ok Aala really.”

She nodded, “Thank you for saying that, I ahh… made you a lil apology gift. Ya know, since I put holes in your last set of fancy robes.”

“Yah well,” He smiled a bit, “I used the formal black ones for the effect, I was just shocked everyone bought my Maleficent impression.”

“Mal what?” Aala blinked at him, and then it clicked.  
WHY she had bought the bad acting so easily, it was almost a perfect copy of the scene from the disney movie.

“YOU ….”She tried but was unable to get it out.

“Yah,” He blushed, “Again we wanted it to be real looking but, I mean I’m NOT Raist’. I couldn't do evil overlord if I tried. So I just kinda memorized and adapted that scene.”

Aala stared at him and really wanted to pick her jaw up off the table but found that she lacked the ability to do so. Now she felt like even more of a heel because as many times as she had seen that movie with Pearl, it SHOULD have clicked instantly.  
Heck she had been the one to track down the Blu Ray copy for the lil Dhampir. 

“OH God’s, “ Aala put her face in her hands, “Now I feel even worse! “

The wizard laughed, “oh don’t. LIke i said it got done what we needed to have done so… “

“STILL!” aala told him, “ I mean I SHOULD have seen right through that!”

“You were upset,” He Shrugged with his one mobile shoulder, “Seriously I’m not angry. It’s actually pretty amusing. “

“It's not amusing you… you … DORK! You have a hole in your shoulder and …”

“My Ass.. you can say it you know,” He grinned, “And honestly that's better than how i thought I was gonna make out. I was 110% certain Lila was going to break my neck.. I’ll take the holes over my sister turning me to mush aala.”

“Still I’m so sorry If I’d have known .. I’d never have.. Shot you in…”She trailed off.

“My ass?” The wizard grinned.

“Well I was aiming for your heart..” Aala told him and continued to blush. 

“With all due respect aala,” He kept smiling, “I call bullcrap on that.. You were aiming for my ass.”

Now she had to giggle some, “Ok yeah I guess I was aiming for your ass...I suppose I wanted you to suffer a bit.”

He grinned back at her and was about to say more when A pillow came flying across the room, “SOME OF US are trying to sleep over here!” Pearl called. 

MIcheal had decided to keep her and Amber in the medical wing for one more day due to the fact that while healed from their injuries post awakening, they were both still quite exhausted from having not had the blood and food they needed before hand. 

Amber was asleep with a silly smile on her face, far off and dreaming.  
Pearl was awake and had to listen to the conversation. 

“Sorry lil bit,” The Wizard called. 

“If one more person says “ass” in the next thirty seconds I may scream!” She told them. 

Out in the hall the four that were in cahoots heard this and couldn't resist. 

Sprocket stuck her head in and grinned at her lil sister, “ASS!” Then slithered away before another pillow could go flying.  
Ten seconds later, Specter stuck his head in and very softly, for he was quite younger than them and didn’t want his pappa to know he had sworn added, “ass.” Then scampered away. 

Pearl opened her mouth to say something as Scarla stuck her head in and grinned, “ASS!”  
Then ducked out before pillows could fly. 

The lil Damphir was blushing furiously and turned even pinker when Dex finally finished it by stick his head in and giving her a VERY wolfish grin, “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS.”

“OUT!! “ pearl snarled, then tossed her last pillow at him. 

Salgexicon had to grin, seeing Scarla alive and happy was worth all the pain and more. 

“Trust Me aala,” He told her gently, “It was worth it. If i had to go through it again, just for the sake of seeing that? All those kids alive, happy, healthy and laughing, I would. A million times.”

“I never really got to thank you for that,” Aala told him, “So I am now.”

“YOu don't have to thank me for doing right by my family aala,” He smiled, “But it means a lot that you would.”

She nodded, “Oh I did do something else to make it up to you.”

“Now aala you don't,” He held up his hand to stop her.

“Now, “ She shook her head, “I put a lot of effort into this, so at least humor me ok?”

“Oh ok ok,” he shook his head back and smiled, “While i look at that why don't you go collect lil Bit’s pillows for her?”

Aala smiled, and went to do that. Talking to Pearl and getting her settled down as she did so. On the way back over to talk to salgexicon some more she happened to glance out the window and into the warm night air. 

It was still early fall, and still warm, so outside in the night lots of people were smiling and enjoying it.  
Various dragons hung from or settled in trees and enjoyed life, Or piled up loot and snuggled into it. Happy to have a home and be here now.  
The wolf packs prowled the property loving life and their new alpha with all their hearts. 

But most of all she spied walking along the path way a new couple. 

Zi and Delilah. Holding hands and walking down the path to the garden, warm loving smiles on their faces as they talked with one another about life.  
Zi turned and looked up at the taller Vampire woman, leaning up to whisper something in her ear and then motioning with her head at something. 

It was possible believe it or not, for vampires to blush and Delilah turned several shades of red at whatever the lil werewolf had told her.  
Then slipped one arm around Zi’s shoulders and pulled her into a loving embrace. Which the lil wolf instantly took advantage of and pulled her vampire lady down into a sweet loving kiss. 

Aala watched for a moment and then smiled, suffused with happiness that Her Spine and her were not the only one’s in the manor finding love.  
She saw something else as she started to turn, looking down another path. 

Rabbit having an excited conversation with Steve who was currently in his human form, smiling ear to ear as he handed her something small, that aala was unable to make out.  
When Rabbit opened the thing Steve had given her she smiled that star burst bright grin she shared with her twin, and threw her arms around the dragon’s neck in a ferocious hug.  
Steve hugged her back and smiled. 

Aala finally turned back from the window to the Wizard that had now gotten the box open and was staring at the contents. 

“Aala that… This is… Amazing.” He lifted the garment out of the box and stared, “how…”

She grinned back, “I was trained as a traditional woman from my culture Salgexicon, I KNOW how to sew.”

“Very well it seems,” He looked down at the elaborate silk robe that was covered with fine golden embroidery, “This is too fancy to wear aala this is a work of art!”

She smiled, “Well perhaps, but you will always have it so you will always know how i feel about having you in this family.”

She leaned over and gave the wizard a gentle hug in deference to his shoulder, “You saved my beloved, protected all three of my daughters, and helped rescue my babies. This is only a small part of the thanks I owe you.”

“I’ll always treasure this aala,” he told her, “Now.. I see our Dear Mr Reed has vanished, and If I’m not mistaken, Rabbit has something up her sleeve. SO.. Do me a favor, head on down to my cousins office and watch the show. Come back and give my nosy self the details later.”

Aala cocked her head to one side slightly confused but as the wizard grinned at her more, she decided to take his word for it and head down to Spine’s office. 

Moments later she was knocking on his door and Got no response.  
It wasn’t locked so Aala eased it open a crack and took a peek inside. What she saw was heartwarming and giggle inducing all at the same time. 

Spine sat at his massive Ebony desk and was currently eyeball deep in something, also wearing a pair of what appeared to be earbuds.  
She stood there for a moment trying to figure out what the heck he was up to, when he started talking.

He was trying very hard to work out how to properly speak spanish. Going through the words he was repeating carefully, and going about it in a pretty good manner. The only problem being that adorable accent of his and the “r” sounds.  
He was getting tangled up over those and it was the most adorable thing Aala had ever seen in her life.  
He was trying so hard for her, to learn her language.  
The level of cute here almost melted her heart, as she walked slowly over to him after closing the door. 

The motion caught his eyes and he looked up at her, caught red handed with his copy of rosetta stone. 

“Oh ahh.. Aala .. I ah… “ He deflated then, “Dang it, I wanted it to be a surprise!” 

“Awww,” She rushed over and put her arms around him, “Te Amo Mi Rey.”

He smiled and stood up to put his arms around her, “Te quiero Mi Reina.”

The two of them held each other for what seemed like forever and would have kept going if not at that second, the door to the office burst open and revealed two people.  
Both pushing and shoving to get into the office first like a couple of Two year olds. 

Then Micheal and Rabbit Said in perfect unison, “Spine! We want permission to get married!”


	34. Chapter 34

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Aala’s mouth fell open and she did her level best to NOT laugh at either the Shapeshifting Dr. Or the fluffed out kitsune. Both looked embarrassed and excited at the same time, and both looked desperate to get approval to go through with what they were planning. 

Spine blinked at his sister and close friend a few times with an innocent look on his face, Still confused.   
Then he blurted, “To... each other? I thought you were with amber and piper?”

This promptly led to both Rabbit and Micheal freezing for three full seconds while what they had just done completely registered with the two of them.   
Five more seconds later the two were nearly doubled over cracking up as they side eyed each other and took Spine’s perfectly straight face in. 

Finally he cracked and gave them a huge smile while Aala giggled helplessly beside him. 

“I was actually expecting this a LOT sooner you two, “ Spine shook his head, “your slipping.”

Rabbit grinned hugely at him, “WELL it took Steve a couple of days to get the rings back, “She admitted, “He’s a lil busy with alla his new responsibilities and such but he managed to pull it off.”

“So when are you going to go pop the questions?” Spine asked the two of them. 

“Aahhh about that,” Rabbit blushed more, “I already kinda asked her and she said yes. Soooo.. I need help getting everything set up.”

“Oh?” Spine blinked, “Sometimes i forget how fast you twist and turn big sis. What did you have in mind?”

The two of them turned and smiled at each other, Clearly showing they had been plotting this for awhile and launched into their explanations. 

A few hours later, Spine was welcoming the father into the manor with a huge smile on his face.

“It's good to see you back on your feet Lord Walter,” Father Kincaid shook his hand warmly with a large smile, “I hope i didn’t scare your family too badly.”

“You did everything we asked of you father,” Spine smiled, “You have my eternal gratitude for that. Also I have told you MANY times You may call me by my first name.”

“Son,” The father smiled, “I respect you a lot. I’m gonna call you by what i think you should be called. Humor an old man will you?”

Spine had to smile and shake his head over that one, Then led the father up to his office where Rabbit and Piper sat waiting for him to come speak to him about the wedding arrangements.  
They didn't want a large wedding like Spine and Aala had, and in typical Rabbit fashion had something delightfully chaotic planned for it.   
Aala offered to stay and help with the planning as she also talked to Micheal about what he wanted to set up for his proposal. 

Rabbit Looked up and grinned, “Thank you for coming Father Kincaid.”

“Anything to help out some of my fave people in this city,” He came forward and warmly shook her hand as he had Spine’s, “So what d’you and this lovely lil lady have planned If I may ask?”

“Tell me something?” Rabbit continued to grin, “You afraid of heights?”

The father’s eyes got a lil wide and spine left to check on the rest of the family so that the couple in question could talk to the pastor in peace. 

As the vampire lord strolled throughout the house he picked up on several things.   
First off Vlad’s son standing at the head of the steps with a look on his face of something akin to sadness and worry.   
That instantly set Spine to worrying, but seeing as how the boy was eyeball deep in conversation Spine set out to find the second best person to get an explanation from.   
He found her exactly where he expected her once released from the medical wing.

His precious lil pearl, at the moment not running the adults in the house ragged, playing with her sister and cousins. But content to sit in her room and work on the painting she wanted to finish.   
The one that only a few days ago Vlad’s son had stared at and wept thinking it never would be.

Spine smiled and knocked on the door frame to her room, “Lil one?” He called. 

She looked up at him and smiled, A grin that reminded him of someone he had lost, and everything he had gained, “Hi daddy.”

“What’s wrong with …” He trailed off as he saw her frowns drop. 

“He got a call from his Daddy,” She told him softly, looking down at the paint pallet in her lap, “He has to go back home to L.A. tomorrow night. They have to leave and go to New York for a while. Some brouhaha is going on over there and his dad needs to handle it.”

“Awww,” he told her as he came over to kneel down to give his lil daughter a hug, “I’m so sorry lil one. I…”

“No,” She shook her head, “Some day we are gonna be responsible for everyone, Just like you and His dad are now. “ She smiled at him, “He has to start taking it on sometime, this will help him get ready.”

“That’s very mature of you lil one,” SPine told her, “But you are allowed to be upset.”

“IN a way I am,” She told him, “But there are other people around that are more upset than me, So ...I mean I’ll be ok. This is just one thing in some really long lives the two of us are going to lead.”

“Again My Darling that’s very grown up,” He hugged her some more, “Thank you. But who else is upset? “

“Ummm….” She looked away from him, “PROMISE you wont tell I squealed on her?”

“Promise,” Spine nodded, “ Maybe I can help.”

“It’s Scarla,” She told him, “She loves her home, loves being here. Loves being back with her big brother and sister, but… she went through a lot Daddy… it's…”

“Awww,” Spine told her, “I’m sorry. You being an empath is very new to me still, even if you always could do it I didn't know. So I’m adjusting to it.” He squeezed her again gently, “I’m sorry you're having to feel that. I’ll make sure Salgexicon goes and talks to her ok?”

“Thank you,” Pearl smiled at him, but he could tell she had more on her mind.

“What is it lil one?” Spine asked, “You have something else you need to tell me?”

SHe nodded and became serious, “Daddy I wanna learn to fight. If … if only to defend myself .. Please?”

He blinked at her in a lil bit of shock, “now pearl you know that’s not what you were born for my Darling. You're an artist… you create, not destroy.”

“With all due respect daddy, That’s not true, I CHOSE to be an artist.” She told him softly, “I know my bio mom was the leader of the slayers in japan. Half of me comes from her. I wanna learn, if only to be able to protect myself and my family. Please? I can’t stand by and be the victim one more time. Please?”

He nodded, “I knew this day was gonna come sooner or later. I also know that you will be great at whatever you choose. We will start slowly ok? You have a LOT of time to learn how to do it properly. Your life won't be short like Hoshikari’s was my Darling. So.. no need to rush, but yes if you want to learn to defend yourself, then ok.”

She smiled back at him, “I can live with that. D is going to learn too, he's talking to his Daddy and older Brother Aidrian. If someday we are in charge, then we have to be able to protect each other and our people. “

Spine smiled and hugged her one more time, “My lil girl 50 going on 500. Whatever you decide to be lil one, it will be amazing. But enough worrying about that for the moment, Something special is going to happen tomorrow and it will give you and Vlad’s son a chance to say goodbye to each other for the moment in a special way.”

“OH?” She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him, “What's up?”

The vampire lord smiled at his lil daughter and proceeded to tell her all of the details of what was coming up the next night. To her ecstatic grins and squeals. Then finally sent her off to tell all the rest of the young people in the house the details, finally heading back to his office.

Seeing Father Kincaid being walked to the door by a very happy Rabbit and Piper and a smug looking Micheal head out Spine stepped back inside and found Aala sitting at his desk, face full of happy smiles. 

“So is it all set up?” He asked. 

She smiled up at him, “The father was a lil shocked at the request but was more than happy to oblige.”

“And did you get a hold of the owners of the Boardwalk?” Spine continued as he came over to lean on the edge of his desk. 

“Oh yes,” Aala’s smile grew wider, “They were also happy to oblige especially when they learned about you wanting to rent the whole thing out for the night.”

“Good,” Spine came over and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, “Now there’s one more thing I have to ask you. Vlad’s Son is heading home tomorrow..”

“Oh no,” Aala blinked up at him, “Is lil Pearl upset?”

“Yes and no,” Spine told her, “But she is going to miss him.”

Aala grinned, “Shall we go talk to steve?” 

“Stop reading my mind my love,” He told her with a soft smile, “I’ve told you before bad things go on in there sometime.”

“Oh don't lie,” She grinned back, “you have never had a mean thought once in your life.”

“Well that's not true,” Spine replied, “But you are correct, Lets go have our own conversation with our resident Red and see if he can cough up one or two more trinkets from that hoard of his.”

“That is a simply perfect idea MI amor,” She told him, “Tho you do realize when Vlad finds this out he’s probably going to be the most smug SOB on the planet for a week.”

Spine gave a short snort of laughter, “He’s going to be COMPLETELY insufferable about it. He will probably spend the next fifty years until they get married rubbing it in my face.”

Aala laughed now too, “Well when he’s right he’s right of course, but Smug father in law or not it is wonderful to see those two happy. Amber and Micheal as well.”

“Nothing makes me happier my queen,” Spine came over and extended a hand to help Aala to her feet, then pulled her into his arms, “Nothing but having you right here. “

“The god’s were right,” She smiled up at him, “Love is stronger.”

Spine leaned down and kissed his beloved softly, “I knew that a long time ago, but it feels wonderful to have the living breathing proof of it right here in my arms.”

Aala snuggled her head into his chest for a moment, “Yes Mi Amor, more than anything else.”

The two finally broke apart and headed out of the room with one another, “So… shall we go?”

Aala beamed back at him, “Lidera el camino mi amor.”


	35. Chapter 35

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

“Say hey lil girl, take me by the hand…. Walk me down this boardwalk one last time again.. See those pretty pier lights, hear those carnival sounds… We’ll stop right at the top t’night.. As the ferris wheel goes round…”

The beautiful sad melody echoed all along the actual boardwalk, filling the air with emotions for everyone there. It was one of those love songs that sang about letting the person you loved go.  
Pearl knew that it was going to come, after tonight her prince was leaving. Only for a lil while, the two of them would never really be apart. Ultimately they would have their forever.   
But as the next leader of his people, and having the father he did, responsibility called. 

So they were enjoying this last night together.   
It was just as the song said, Her father had rented the whole board walk for the family. The extended family, and the extended extended family.   
So the place was swarmed with every single member of her family.  
Dex’s pack.  
Steve’s thunder.   
As well as Vlad’s family. 

Besides saying goodbye to her beloved, something else was going to happen tonight and the two of them made it to the ferris wheel just in time to look up and catch the end of it. 

Up in the gondola it was almost over. 

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you wed,” Father Kincaid smiled WIDELY at the two women in front of him on the other side of the Gondola, “You may kiss now. “

From below the wheel, cheers of the family and friends went up and Rabbit and Piper leaned in to finally make it official. Then coming up for air and smiling at the father as the wheel began to move again.   
It had been Her Aunt Rabbit that wanted to do this, Get married to her beloved Piper at the top of the boardwalk ferris wheel. In true Rabbit style it was delightfully chaotic and wonderfully cute.   
Piper had been all in for it, and after some talking to convince the slightly scared of heights Father that he would be fine, he had thought the idea was wonderful. 

Everyone cheered for the newlyweds and smiled as they rounded the underside of the wheel and piper yelled, “AMBER THINK FAST!!”  
The Pearl watched with glee as her new auntie proceeded to nail her older sister with her flowers.   
Resulting in more cheers and clapping from everyone there and a very Hard blush from Amber.   
Everyone cheered and hugged each other and then split into groups to go enjoy the rides, games, and food. 

“This is perfect,” He told her.   
Pearl grinned up at him and nodded, “I know D. Some day we get to do something just as wacky, or just as traditional as my folks.”

The other dhampir grinned at her, “Wanna run off to vegas when you turn 100?”   
The girl tossed her head back and laughed, “That would drive your dad, and my parents up the wall! It's perfect!”

The boy smiled, “Well I dun wanna drive them crazy, they can all come with us and we’ll get married by a minister dressed as Elvis in the hunka hunka heavenly hills holy chapel of love.”

Pearl snorted and then giggled friously.

“What?” Her prince asked. 

“I just imagined father kincaid in an Elvis suit,” she smiled, “he probably won't be alive then but… It's a good thought.”

Now the boy tossed his head back and laughed, “Maybe one of his children? Or one of the people he’s helped? Some of them are becoming pastors because of him. A few of them are like us.”

“There is that,” She smiled, “His wife cant have kids so they have adopted a lot of people.”

Pearl smiled more as she felt him slide his hand into hers, “That counts.” he told her, “Come on let's see what else is going on around here shall we. Let's make it a night to remember.”

So the two of them went to go about just that.   
There was a lot of fun to be had and after a wild roller coaster ride they were taking a small break to get something to drink.   
Passing by the rather exhausted looking wizard twins being tugged on by a VERY excited Scarla.  
“COME ON DAVID!!” she tugged on his arm more, “I wanna go again!”

“That was five times Scar’,” He told her in a weak sounding voice, “lemme breath for a second!”

He looked over and found his grandfather, Salgexicon, Still in civies at the moment. Specifically the most EYEBALL SEARING hawian shirt the man had been able to locate, and sunglasses. His arm still in a sling, sitting at the tables nearby with one of those lil drinks with the umbrellas. 

He gave his grandkids a large smirk and went back to his drink.   
Bunny giggled and David gave in and allowed his lil aunt to drag him back in the direction of the rollercoaster. 

Pearl grinned and then snuggled back into Her Prince’s shoulder and continued to walk.  
As they came along the boardwalk games the two of them found something else going on.   
It was at one of those lil booths where you throw the dart’s and pop the balloons for prizes.   
There stood Micheal and Amber, With Sprocket, Dex and Specter cheering them on while they tried to toss the darts at the lil balloons.

“This is SO SILLY micheal!” Amber told him, “I haven't got much of an aim!’ 

“Well Me EITHER,” The Shapeshifting Dr said, “But.. just keep trying I PROMISE if you pop’em all you will LOVE your prize. “

She flicked one eyebrow at him and he grinned back, so she shook her head and the two of them continued to toss the darts at the balloons till only two remained in the center of the board. While the guy hosting the game stood by with a simple smile on his face. 

By now more of the family Including Aala, and Spine, as well as most of the aunts uncles, and cousins had gathered to watch what was going on. 

Amber proceeded to pop one of the balloons and saw nothing there then looked over at micheal. Who pulled out one of the darts and hit the balloon dead center as if he had been practicing this for a while.   
Amber stared at the shot for a moment in amazement when suddenly what was under the balloon caught her attention.   
The glint of gold and shining red made her eyes pop as the man running the game reached over and handed the ring to Micheal. 

“Well Looks like we found the prize,” he grinned at her, “NOW.. answer me one question, my darling Amber.” He dropped down on one knee and Amber’s jaw followed, “Will you do me the everlasting honor of agreeing to marry me? “

She Continued to stare in shock for a few moments looked from the ring, to michea’ls face, and back. Then launched herself at him and smothered him in kisses. 

“You great big goof!” She told him, “OF COURSE i’ll marry you! Yes! A MILLION BILLION TIMES YES!”

Micheal jumped to his feet and spun around with his Amber in his arms. The part of his heart that had almost withered away as he believed she was gone now beamed forward out of that beautiful smile as he pulled his Sweet love back to him and kissed her one more time.   
All around them the family cheered, laughed and told them congratulations and that it was about time.

The night was filled with laughter and the sounds of love and hope as all of the last of the darkness of the past days finally truly left the family for good. 

It was almost dawn and time for them to go home and For her prince to leave, when he walked her to the edge of the boardwalk and stood staring out at the water, sparkling before them. 

“Ya know,” She told him, “I’m so happy for my sister D, I hope her and micheal are happy and stay together forever. “

“They will,” He gave her a hug as the predawn winds started blowing softly over the water, “Hey, I don't have a cute game planned or anything like that. Also we are WAY too young to get formally engaged, But…”

He trailed off and Pearl turned to look at him, “D?” She asked softly. 

He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket, “I can at least let you know that I will be back to keep making our relationship as great as yer mum and dad’s and as great as Amber and Micheal’s.”

He held out his hand and in it was a small white gold ring set with tiny pink diamonds, A promise ring.   
“OH VLAD!” Pearl actually said his real name and put one hand over her mouth, “You got me…?” she gasped nearly ready to cry. 

“It's not much, but it's a promise for our someday,” He motioned and she held out her hand as he slid it on, “I promise I will be back and someday we will have our forever.”

Pearl had no words at that, simply tossed her arms around her prince and hugged him until the sky started to lighten and their family’s came.   
One last embrace and she watched her prince go to be with his father and brother.   
While her Daddy came and put his arm around her. 

“You ok lil one?” Spine asked.

“Better than ok,” She smiled up at him, “Thank you for everything daddy.”

Spine smiled over his shoulder at his wife, and other precious daughters.   
Everything was as it should be.


	36. EPILOGUE

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the fourth trip into the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So fourth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first three stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

EPILOGUE: 

It was the afternoon after the night at the pier with the party, wedding and engagements, so almost everyone in the house was sleeping. 

Spine had woken up and been a lil restless. So wandered around the house a bit trying to get sleepy again without having much luck.   
He was about to head to the library to go and read when he heard someone actually KNOCK on the front door of the manor. 

Wondering who that could be he headed down, knowing he was able to open it as it was angled away from the sun. 

When the door opened the Vampire lord stood there and stared. On the stoop stood a very striking man that Spine instantly recognized.   
Looking like nothing more than a Librarian with some other worldly aspects, Quetzalcóatl grinned at Spine for a moment or two then reached down to collect his bags. 

“SIR?” Spine blinked. 

“Oh don't be so formal,” The winged serpent slapped him on the shoulder, “How you doin big guy? Loved the party last night.”

It occured to Spine now that this had been the man running the balloon popping booth. 

“Ummm.. thank you,” The Vampire lord blinked in confusion, “Can I….”

“NAH,” The man shook his head, “i wanted to spend some time with Aala’s family. Spoil those sweet lil girls of yours some more, and those babies. You mind?”

“No,” Spine shook his head in surprise, “Not at all. Please come in.”

“Great,” He headed into the hall, “I’m here to help if you need me, big guy. That’s what it's all about ya know?”

Spine smiled at him, “Thank you. Tho i hope we won't need it sir.”

“You can call me Q Spine,” He grinned again, “And hey ya never know.”

FINIS.

NOTES:: Thanks to all of my great readers!   
All of the help from my girls! And to the Bennetts for the awesome characters.  
More stories to come soon!

RP.


End file.
